


Never Back Down

by warschach



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Bonding, Can you smell the sexual tension in this?, Eren acts like he hates Levi but he really just want that D, Eren ain't no one's bitch in this fic, Eventual Sex, F/M, Gangs, Gratuitous usage of fuck, Humor, Levi is a asshole but we love him for it, M/M, Masturbation, Panty Kink, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Tattooed Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), True Mates, alpha! Levi, basically everybody wanna bang the Jaegerman, boyfriends on dork portal, do you like cockblocks cause i sure do, fluff? yea i do the fluff sorta, now it gross with feelings and shit, omega! Eren, so much drama here, this was suppose to be smut, underground fighting, very very emotionally intense bonding with pretentious imagery, you might get blue balls from all the almost sex that happens here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 125,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warschach/pseuds/warschach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a stubborn omega that refuses to submit to any Alpha’s will. No one can make him surrender and therefore he has prided himself on his ability to resist the most imposing Alphas out there. Enter Levi, an beautiful Alpha that makes Eren's inside wet (literally) and never backs down from a challenge. He set on making Eren his Omega but Eren doesn’t play nice. Now if only that nagging voice inside of him begging for submission would just shut up, Eren will be just fine resisting the beautiful raven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rogue

**Author's Note:**

> So u all know the deal, I write more smut than plots. I wanted to really try the alpha/omega/beta thing. I read a few omega! Levi and alpha! Eren (really good ones) but you know my king gotta top that ass. I did put alil twist with the resistant Eren (not too orginal but you need the drama). here to trying something new, this will be a short project like maybe 2 or 3 chaps. Or four at the most.

Fucking Levi Ackerman.

This prick of an alpha that invaded Eren’s personal bubble at any given opportunity; Eren detested him on a cellular level. And by hate that meant Levi fixated himself in every fantasy Eren could conjure up at 3 am that had him reluctantly stroking his cock and playing with his nipples till he came screaming the obnoxious alpha’s name, then yeah. So maybe “hate” wasn’t the correct word here but Eren was torn between himself and his omega nature.

It was just recently Erwin hired another bartender, one that Eren would personally have to train on the job and during his after-hours. Eren agreed because as an omega in his middle 20s with no alpha to ease his monthly heats, he didn’t have the luxury of occupations that would permit him a week off to seal himself in his apartment. So he couldn’t actually tell Erwin to put that job on to someone else like Armin or Jean. Even though both alphas repeatedly tested the bar rule on sexual harassment. That applied more to female employees, not stubborn omegas that refused to take on an alpha as a mate.

It wasn’t due to a lack of offers he received. Rogue omegas were quite the status quo for smug alphas and it didn’t help his situation that he was such as exotic specimen: rich caramel skin, soft chocolate locks, captivating sea-green eyes, and a lean and lithe frame. The suitors came flocking at his door, resulting in many refusals which didn’t bide well with alphas that expected him to fall at their feet. A respectful one took Eren’s answer with professional grace, left him to be an unmated omega. Immature alphas forced themselves on to him concluding to his one ruling to never mate with one.

So, of course, Eren conducted the brief interview that was just done for show mostly. Just see if the guy could handle the rowdy crowd and late hours and to see if the guy had any sexual appeal to add to the clientele. More women meant more dumbasses paying for drinks in the hopes of scoring which meant money for the bar.

Eren sat on the stool at the polished bar, tracing the depressions and scruff marks made by lonely people who he saw on too many nights downing the same stale beer. It was prior to the afternoon rush that brought it the majority of their business, so the place was vacant save for Eren and Jean who mopped the floor in mild irritation.

He clicked his pen, once then twice before his co-worker shouted a compliant at his persistent clicking. He stopped for a moment till he picked the habit up of pressing the top in constant succession.

“Stop that.” Jean ordered, rounded on the corner booth that most likely had cum stains under the table like school desk had year old gum. He peeked under the table with an air of apprehension and when he grumbled in disgust, Eren knew there was money shot for Jean to clean.

The brunet snickered behind his hand, ignoring Jean as he insisted “he fucking clean this mess”. He scribbled on the yellow note pad. “No. Remember you didn’t want to teach the new guy. So reap what you sow asshole.”

“Lazy omega.”

“Stupid ass alpha.”

But then the air became heavy and Eren’s throat suddenly had the weight of a fully grown boa. He choked on the amazing pheromones wafting up the room like a super-powered heater in the middle of the Arctic. He searched for the source of it, grip on the counter to station the body that willed him to buckle. Metal. That would be the word he described Levi. Hard, smooth, and callous. Beautiful to the eyes but lethal if handled poorly. The silver eyes matched his cold demeanor and the man scanned the illuminated bar, glaring at the floor covered with patterns of shoe prints.

He could of stare at him forever, devour the locks as dark a charcoal and chopped into a razor sharp undercut that fell just perfectly in front of his eyes. He wanted to adsorb the lazy but graceful gait. His hips swayed so subtly with those baggy jeans that hung on the pronounced hip bones. The fitted maroon tank top hugged his pecks, riding up at the hem and peeking out just the barest of ivory skin and black pubic hair. The man was a league of his own and the manner he controlled the eyes of the room spoke to it. It was like being spellbound by a witch, completely and irreproachably under his will.

Eren tasted him on his tongue, taste bud salivating at ambiance in the room: sex. Raw, unadulterated sex. The one that left you so drained that you swore you were high off the sweetest drug. Like the fucking god of sex himself had decided to leave the heavens and walk the earth.

Eren wanted to bend to it. Fall to the floor and let those callous hands touch him everywhere. Any where he wished. It was disgusting how willing his body became, how eager his hole slicked itself with fluid, and how hot his blood pumped in his veins. He could explode just from his breath. And that was Eren’s first mistake, the release of his status to the man who answered in turn.

Alpha. One that saw an gorgeous omega with irises like the rarest of jewels.

Just as quickly as he displayed it, Eren shut down, squeezing his thighs together in an effort to quell the inferno in his groin. He looked back to the yellow note pad that was now staked with the ball point pen. Shit, when had he even done that?

The alpha approached him from behind, that insane heat still permeating and reminding Eren of his presence. It was annoying the way he pulsed through him like a second heart. Ticking, beating; adding oil to the simmering flames that wanted to cease.

They weren’t ceasing though. And Eren wanted to scream at the man, blame him to breaking the iron will he developed. No alpha’s will penetrated Eren. None made his body weaken with delirious desire. Stunning men like Erwin who possessed peciering crystal blue eyes and the envious physique of a runway model; he attempted, several tries at time. But even with that man promising Eren the world’s finest pleasure, he didn’t give in. His body responded as a human and it was enthralling to have a lovely alpha plead for him.

But this alpha…he was different.

The raven grunted, faking a demonstration of clearing his airways but Eren could easily tell it was done to gain his attention. Whether he wanted to acknowledge him or not, he really had no choice. It was an interview for a job and Eren made his agreement with Erwin. Eren turned in his chair, the rosy flush on his cheekbones quickly receding, leaving only a golden complexion.

“Hey, you’re the new guy?” He put on a smile, completely over masking the submissive scent of an omega from the air.  

The alpha eyed the hand hanging in a simple greeting then glanced at Eren’s face. The man was even more alluring close up, face sculpted into sharp angles like a museum statue. And just like those still slabs of marble, the man wore a completely blank countenance. A few more second passed where Eren reconsider even talking to the man altogether when he took his hand and Eren shivered, a wave of warmth seeping past his skin and into his blood. He wanted to jerk away but the man kept his hand, watching Eren for a response.

But the brunet was also a master of controlling his nature so he smothered the natural instinct to beg for the alpha’s cock. Finally, the man relieved him of the scalding touch and dropped to the stool next to Eren.

“Levi Ackerman,” he answered simply, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Eren Jaeger,” he replied in turn, taking his pen from it upright position, and twirled the object between his fingers. A distraction from the alpha that slugged off the leather jacket, unveiling the bold, clean lines of black ink tracing from his shoulders to his wrist. They looked mystic and ancient, varying symbols and patterns emerging between the bold borders and negative spaces. Another tattoo peeked over the collar of his tank, another set of black inks spearing outwards on his left peck. His tongue watered with a sudden ache to trace his tongue over the shape of it. The whining omega appeared again, wishing to tug the shirt down and worship the patch of skin.

Levi must of smell it because again his sights narrowed on Eren as his nostrils flared, saccharine scent compelling the alpha to mark him. “You’re an omega,” he said simply, tone slightly ragged.

Eren flinched at the title, once again backing the instinct down. No alpha, he swore it. He wouldn’t give himself to one. He straightened in his seat, jutting his chin outward like a challenge.

“Yeah, is there a problem with that?”

Jean hovered at booth, gaze fixed on Levi as he observed the exchange. The moment Levi alerted his status in the bar, he went on guard, both for Eren’s own protection and jealous impulses. The other alpha expelled meek signals of his position, Levi looked at him and snorted.

“None. But if you are…”

Eren interrupted the raven, “I’m not interested. And I expect you to keep your fucking distance.”

“Tch, you’re scent would say otherwise. Unless that the fucking smell of such an _unwilling_ omega _._ ” Levi retorted, confidence still intact and radiating the overwhelming alerts of a powerful alpha.

Eren gritted his teeth, glaring down at the raven to prove his statement. “I accept no alpha. So fuck what you may think or get out.”

The brunet gestured to Jean who took his place at Eren’s side. He puffed out his chest, dominant pheromones raging.  “What’s it gonna be asshole?”

Levi rose, standing toe to toe with Jean, his own scent electrifying the room, easily overpowering Jean’s. “Pretty sure that includes you too fuckface. So piss off.”

“The omega made his choice. Shut your shit down now.”

Eren would have bristled with annoyance if Levi’s possessive aura wasn’t making him whimper with desire. How the fuck dare they speak about him like he wasn’t in the room? He didn’t need Jean’s help. Despite his omniscient presence, Eren out stretched Levi’s height.

He snapped at Jean. “I’m right _here_. I don’t need your help.”

“Accept it for once, Jaeger,” Jean seethed.

“He’s not your omega. So I’m sure you have no say. This is between us,” Levi declared.

The other alpha whipped back to Levi. “He isn’t yours either. And he doesn’t want a fucking midget for an alpha anyway.”

Levi rolled his neck, a resounding _crack_ pounding in the room. He overlapped his palm over a closed fist, another distinctive crack came again. He gauged Jean up and down, a sardonic smirk curling the corner of his lips. “Want to run that by me again?”

“You think I’m scared of you?” Jean questioned with a jesting laugh.

“I think that mouth of yours is your second asshole cause of all the shit I hear coming out of it.” The raven stated, bumping his chest to Jean’s stomach. The alpha stumbled back slightly till he regained his balance.

Eren actually snorted at the comment, quickly covering the noise as a cough when Jean glowered at him. As tedious this pissing contest was, it was amusing to have the haughty two-toned alpha put in his place even though they were in a way bickering over Eren like he was a prize to be claimed. He already made his statement; he was no one’s omega, Jean included. But neither alpha seemed to back down from the fight, Jean gained his ground again, making a point to stand over Levi to instill fear with his height. The raven held his gaze, not in the least deterred by the difference. Levi was either a cocky man or one with years of experience in brawls.

The two stared each other down and Eren worried he’d have to step into between them. He was fortunate that Erwin made an entrance from behind the bar; he regarded the two growling alphas before he leaped over the counter and inserted himself in the middle. They resisted for a moment till the other alpha sent them a hardened expression, Jean was the first to stand down. Levi, on the other hand, remained firm, amusement clear in his eyes at how quickly the other man back off.

“Levi.” Erwin warned sternly as his scent continued to percolate the air. Silver yes flickered from Jean to Eren then settled on the blonde in front of him. He heaved a bored sigh and immediately heavy power was lifted from the atmosphere. Eren breathed shallowly, turning away from the alpha to alleviate the tiny tremors of arousal.

He heard Erwin speak to Levi with an austere tone of disapproval. “Levi. I can’t hire you if you’re going to be an issue. You either respect my fellow workers or go find a job elsewhere.”

“It was _your_ worker that started it. I have no problem controlling myself. Maybe you should be worried about your employees and not me.”

Erwin sighed. “Eren will be the one training you and I need to know if I can trust you around him. I’ll speak with Jean about this issue too.”

“I don’t touch un-consenting omegas.” Levi answered.

“Hmm, Eren?” the blonde called out and the brunet twirled around to regard the two men, Erwin held his gaze, seeking his answer, “Will it be an issue for you to train him?”

Eren smiled, appreciating the accommodating alpha, one that actually considered Eren a person and not an object like Jean. “I got him covered, boss man.”

“Good.” He nodded then side glanced at Levi once more. “Behave, Levi.”

The raven rolled his eyes and gave a mock boy-scout salute. “Aye, aye, commander.”

One of Erwin’s bushy eyebrows twitched in annoyance and then he departed the room, going around the counter this time through the small gap instead of leaping over it.

“Tight ass,” Levi mocked when he was out of ear shot. “My bad,” he added belatedly.

And Eren stared at him in confusion for him to elaborate. Levi rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, the demeanor of the once animalistic alpha diminishing. “About before,” he explained, “Normally, I’m an asshole 50% of the time. I went full asshole today. In my defense though, that guy is a dick.”

Eren chuckled lightly, nodding in agreement. “Yeah. I felt the same way when I met him. You’ll get use to him. He’s only a dick 50% of the time.” The brunet gave him a teasing smirk, totally intending to mirror Levi’s comment.

One of Levi’s eyebrows hitched up. “You trying to imply something here?”

“Maybe.”

“You little shit.”

[x]

“So basically, all the liquor is in the back room.  There a security cameras in and outside it, so don’t brother sneaking a little for yourself. One guy did that and Erwin almost sent the guy to the ER. So…it’s not worth the pain.” Eren said, leading Levi through the halls behind the bar.

Levi scoffed, both hand tucked into his front pockets, dragging down the hem of his jeans, the shiny buckle with the emblem of two overlapping wings twinkled beneath the enticing sight of pubic hair. Eren swallowed thickly, averting his heated face to the kitchen doorway. It was a jar and the smell of greasy food and oil filtered into the hall.

“Give me some credit. I don’t want _that_ kind of trouble. Fucker is ruthless as fuck.”

The brunet pushed the metal door with an oval window, the back grill hissed as a tall another turned up the dial. He gave Eren and Levi a curt wave of recognition before moving around the kitchen to grab frozen patties.

“That’s Mike. He and Armin run the kitchen; we just serve the basic burger and hot dogs. So you won’t make too many trips back and forth.”

He closed the door and wandered down further with Levi at his heel. He tapped his chin in thought. “Umm..well there’s the bathroom over here.” He pointed at the closet-sized room with a porcelain sink and throne, two rolls of toilet paper sat on top of it.

Levi made a gagging sound, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. “Holy shit.” He coughed, fighting the urge to vomit. “That’s so fucking disgusting. Where are the cleaning supplies?”

The brunet stared at him in bewilderment and numbly pointed at the door on the opposite wall. Levi jerked it open, gathering a few supplies stuffed in there. He glared darkly at the obvious lack of bleach and Pine soil.

“What the fuck is wrong with you guys? You actually put in your ass on that _thing_.”

“Well yeah. I wipe the seat though.”

“Ugh, just don’t say anything. I can’t deal with you.” Levi waved at him dismissively.

Eren laughed as Levi slapped on two yellow latex gloves and a white cloth over his mouth. “You’re unreal.” Who the fuck was this guy? What happened to the possessive, sex leaking alpha that had Eren wanting to kneel?

“What’s unreal is how you survive this long working in this shit stain environment.” Levi commented darkly, tentatively stepping into the room as if the floor was lined with mines.

He gasped when Levi dropped to the floor and furiously srubbed the title with a cloth. “Are-are you seriously going to clean? Right now? I have to train you.”

“No training till this fucking shit hole is fucking spotless.”

He tossed Eren another set of gloves, the brunet caught it with another expression of astonishment . “Are you-“

“Fucking help me clean.”

Five minutes in, Eren was waiting for Levi to cease all together and mock him with a “tricked you, dumbass” but as the minutes passed, he realized the alpha was a bona-fide clean freak. And he almost got a woody for this dude earlier, what the fuck. Once the bathroom was as spotless and up to Levi’s standards of cleanliness (Eren wasn’t going to even comment on that shit), they returned to the bar. It was still 30 minutes till their regulars would start pouring it, so Eren went through many of the popular mix drinks. Erwin hadn’t been clear on how much the raven knew about mixing drink and Eren thought it was a safer bet to teach him the most requested ones.

Gen tonic, Bloody Mary, Jaegerbombs, Sex on a Beach, Long Island, Fuzzy Navel, Blowjobs (the drink not the act); Levi did smirk at him when he asked if he ever made one. Levi appeared to know a bit more than he had originally suspected.

“I know how to make the ‘Dirty Mermaid’- hey, don’t give me that look. It’s fucking good like drinking out of Willy Wonka’s asshole.” Levi said as Eren restocked the Amaretto. Behind the bar were numerous shelves with liquor and assorted glasses.

If he was a flustered teenage, he would of drop the bottle in shock. “Please don’t say that to the customers.”

“I don’t think you’re giving me enough credit here, Jaeger.”

“I’ll give you some when you go through a shift without starting shit.”

“I made myself clear, that guy challenged me. I don’t back down from other alphas.”

Eren groaned. “Ugh. All alphas do is fucking piss on each other shoes. It’s always some damn contest with your types.”

“So you think I’m like the other ones? That why you won’t take a mate?” Levi questioned.

Viridian irises narrowed on the man. “I don’t see how that any of your business…but its part of it.”

Levi’s lips quirked in a quick smile and shook his head. “I see. Well whatever the reason, you can trust me.”

The brunet gave him a dubious look, rolling his eyes. “Guess we’ll see about that, huh.” He looked at the clock. “It’s almost time. And as much as I would like to just throw your ass to the wolves I won’t. Come in at 4. I’ll show you a few more drinks then we can get you started.”

 

[x]

 Eren gave a throaty moan his hand seizing Levi’s cock. It was burning in his palm with streams of pre-cum spilling down the length and over his hand. Levi was big and _thick_ for him, all for Eren. This hard cock was his to worship and play with as he saw fit.

“Eren.” The alpha growled and prompted Eren to stare at him from his position on his knees. There was that feral glint in those eyes colored like mercury, a rosy hue tinted his angular cheek bones. He grabbed the base of his cock, brushing Eren’s hand off and pressed it against the seam of his lips. He could smell the command before Levi even spoke it, all the nerves in him pleading for Eren to suck that cock.

“Suck it, omega.” He ordered and Eren devoured him to the hilt, moaning in bliss at the flavor coating his tongue. His alpha tasted so _good_. So divine. He almost could believe he was meant to suck this cock, Levi’s. It was all his to ravish and enjoy.

A demanding hand fisted in his hair, the impatient alpha wasn’t sated with the stationary motion. “Fucking blow me, Eren. Suck my dick like a good omega.”

Eren moaned around him, hole already drenched in his own fluids and soiling the floor of his apartment. He hated the title, it reminded him of his second-class creed but on Levi’s lips it was endearing like he was staking his claim. Omega, Levi’s omega. He was his territory, to do with as he wished as fuck that idea of ownership turned him on. His arousal pitched and his dick throbbed as a whine tore at his throat.

Levi’s head snapped back and a guttural growl ripped from his lips. “Oh fuck! Eren. You smell so fucking good. So fucking ready for your alpha.”

His jaw slacked and Levi’s cock hanged at his mouth, the tips sitting on the omega’s gaping mouth as heated pants caressed the hard length. “Levi. I can’t- just fuck me please.”

“Get on the bed, omega. And spread your ass for me.” Carnal hunger shadowed the alpha’s voice.

Eren jolted awake, breath labored and choppy. In the middle of the sheets was an glaring tent that his cock decided to pitch during his once restful and sex free slumber. A dial size stain damped it where the head was and Eren groaned in exhaustion, throwing the offensive sheet over. Then he felt a wetness between his legs, well fuck. He flopped back on the bed, the last time he responded this badly to a wet dream was when he was in high school and that was during his first heat.

“Fuck me…” Well that almost _did_ happen, in the dream at least, Levi was about to take him and knot him rough. And Eren –in the dream- wasn’t the least bit concern, shit he was pleading and begging like a damn whore, drooling at Levi’s cock. Jesus fuck…torrents of pleasure still tingled everywhere: his ass, his dick, and his nipples. He whimpered at the insistent ache in his hole.

“Maybe I should…just this once.” Sitting up, he slipped off his briefs that were so drenched with his slick it made a wet wholp as it hit the floor. He grimaced at the disgust wet sound and pulled the sheets over his head. Jerking off wasn’t a habit he indulge in too much. Contrary to popular belief, wanking over excessively for a omega lead to more spontaneous and erratic heats cycles. That was fine if you had a mate or partner to aid you through it but Eren didn’t. Nor did he want too, seriously. So whenever he did, he always felt a bit embarrassed and ashamed.

Pulling up the hem of his shirt, he stuffed the fabric between his lips. Heat crept to his cheeks and a moan was muffled by the shirt in his mouth. The ache to be filled and fucked trembled violently through him and he could no longer stand it. He needed to come. His body felt like it was on fire and he wanted nothing more than to be rid of it.

“Levi..” His hand slithered to his chest, groping his pectorals hesitantly before squeezing it. God, it had been so fucking long since he touch himself. The delicious taste of pleasure coated him and now he didn’t just want to come and be done with it. He had to feel it. Everywhere. His hands to be touch him in all those dirty places, making him fucking wet with desire. He pinched his nipple and whined through the cloth at the rough treatment. So good, it was so fucking good.

“P-please touch me…Levi.” Came the whimpered plead of a starving omega. He thought about the raven and his powerful hands playing with his pink nipples, twisting and biting the nubs till he arched and cried. Then he sucked his fingers, wetting the hardened mound now, brushing them so softly. It made him ache for more. Harder. Do it harder, Levi.

He lost himself in the throes; body withering under the sheet till it slipped off him and the moonlight outlined the needy body. He hadn’t bothered to draw the curtains when he got home and now the thought that he was exposed to the world like this made him excited. Anyone could see the hungry omega he was born to be. Born to bow and be fucked by an alpha.

“Ahh..don’t stop.” He humped the empty air as he manhandled his chest, palming savagely then pinching his nipples brutally. They would definitely be sore and tender the following day but he couldn’t bear to care with the knowledge. It just fueled his urgency to touch them even more.

He was so close to coming. So close to cresting but he didn’t want to climax just from this. He needed to be filled, have something thrust into him till he couldn’t think about anything but the sensation. One hand dipped between his legs, bypassing his weeping length and seeking his hole. He moaned softly at the moist heat that greeted him. He couldn’t recall the last time he’d been _this_ wet.

One digit slipped in then two and Eren cried at the gloriously feeling. But it wasn’t nearly enough for him. He wanted to be stretched wide. He pumped in four fingers, imaging Levi’s pulsing cock fucking him, his fingers raking down Eren’s sides, marking the omega as _his_. Only his. His to fuck, his to tease, his to knot. Only Levi.

The mattress creaked with the hasty rocking of his hips, his slicked dribbled past his knuckles and spilled on the bed. He was too far in to think about the mess he would have to clean. The inferno was consuming everything coherent in him, leaving him blank with only one command: fuck yourself, make yourself come.

“Ahh shit.” He head thrashed side to side. He lifted his hips and rolling onto the fingers working him deeply. “Levi…so close, so close. Ah” One thick stream of cum spurted from his cock, caking his abdomens that heaved up and down raggedly. He sagged back to the bed, body completely spent and his hand drowned in his own substance.

Closing his eyes, Eren placated the second wave of want coursing up his spine. He concentrated on the blackness behind his eye lids to dispute the impulse to fuck himself all over again. A minute passed before he conquered the ravenous need. Breathing calmly, he opened his eyes to spy the mess awaiting him. Copious amount of cum splattered across his stomach and chest and he grimaced.

Thumping his head on the pillow, he groused, “Fuck…”

 


	2. Fighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren tries to put the night before behind him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you lil pervs for all the love and support. this a shorter chap than I planned but it also a lil teaser to get you guys ready for the SEXUAL TENSION in the next one. notice this has been extended to 3 chaps (it may go up to 4).

It was as if all the cells in him polarized to one thought: _touch me, take me, fuck me, make me yours, alpha_. The thought hammered profoundly in his brain sending hot pleasant jolts of arousal to his dick and hole. He was responding already to the need, the omega in him so hungry for the dominant alpha. It desired those solid arms inked with straight thick black lines, the hills and mountains of hard muscles which promised protection and strength. It also offered potent love making, those arms would pin him beneath the raven as he took him, rocked his knotting cock in his ass till he was sated. The omega longed for his lips, wondered how soft they were, how they could map across his torso and suck in a stiff nipple. And his tongue- oh mercy what could his tongue do to him. The whimpering omega whined at the imagery of that pink appendage thrusting in his hole, tasting him completing and opening him even wider for his cock.

It had only been a day since he met Levi and the once immovable omega was crumbling quickly. Eren hadn’t even left his house at the routine hour. That was impossible to do in his current condition. Indulging in his late night fantasies had sent him spiraling in a tunnel of arousal and need. One right after another, he came repeatedly till his mattress was soaked and his nipples and hole raw with usage. Levi occupied all his sexual dreams and the raven took Eren in so many positions in them. The idea of being put on his hands and knees as the powerful alpha had him from behind thrilled him wildly. It was such a submissive position but damn did he like the thought of being at Levi’s mercy, allowing him to work him like his personal whore.

He wanted to reason he lost control was due to the fact he never really took part of that. Eren had few lovers and far in between at that. Never an alpha, beta, nor another omega (there were few cases of that pairing). He refused that part since he became an omega. Eren wanted no part in it as he was declared a status the moment he was born. Submissive. Fuck that, sure there were plenty of omegas that had no issue with it. Omegas were treasured by alphas but they were always a second class. You were expected to obey a alpha. To bend to their will once you mated even then most betas and alphas held a small fraction of contempt towards them.

Jean argued Eren could only fight his nature for so long. It was a part of his biology and it would no sooner change than the color of his eyes. It was a futile battle that would only hurt him or so Jean reasoned when Eren refused him, again. At that time, he didn’t consider the thought, quickly chalking it up to another excuse to convince the omega to mate. But after last late, Eren pondered.

What if…?

Yes, Eren was unlike most omegas. Headstrong. Stubborn. Hostile if provoked. Not much of a submissive bone in his body.  But he saw himself break just hours ago and so simply too. And what was worse was a small part of him that wasn’t the omega craved for more. The omega ,of course, keened and mewled at the presentation of presenting himself to Levi, to the alpha in him. Could he even fight himself and his nature around Levi?

Was it a fight worth pursuing?

The thought of kneeling though, outside the contexts of sex, repulsed him. He would bow to Levi. Become his bitch. And god knew how Levi was really like aside from a sexual predator, a king among alphas.

He couldn’t. No. No matter how much his body _needed_ Levi, Eren couldn’t. And wouldn’t bow.

It would pass, he reasoned to himself. It wouldn’t take long for the novelty of his presence to fade into the void. He just had to hold out for the moment. Suppressants would do the job, it had been years where he had to rely on the pills but he never kept them too far. He’d just take his normal dosage and if the case came up, he’d double it.

Eren scrubbed himself down, lathering a thick coat of soap on his form. Two showers later, the scent of his arousal and need still perfumed on his skin. It would undo his command to Levi the other day if he came in like that. And not only would the raven notice him, the others too. They would all know what he did and the probable reason why: Levi. He didn’t want Jean or Erwin issuing challenges to Levi or proposing their protection to him. The bar of soap glided across his broad shoulders, working at the crook of his neck, and dipped downward past his nipples that ache at the contact of his fingers past the thin trail of pubic to his hole. Still sensitive to the touch, a moan involuntarily slipped past his lips as he circled his hole.  He resisted the urge to shove his fingers into himself but his cock was already swelling and bobbing between his legs.

“Mother fucker!” He glared at his member. “Could you stop. Just no. No. No more. I have work.” He felt silly, shouting at his dick like a bad puppy. It was sophomore year all over again.

[x]

“Shit. So fucking late.” Eren grumbled, face flushed from tailing down the bus. His car just decided on its own to not cooperate with him today. So that tallied an additional thirty minutes to the hour he promised to meet Levi.  Even with his suppressants, his body hummed with the thought, though it was a dull ache now. Not a blistering inferno like before.

He spotted a tuff of blonde hair at the entrance, the bangs were chopped evenly and the long locks pulled back into a ponytail. A cigarette poked between the blonde’s lips as he leaned against the brick building with his white apron still on.

Armin heard the panting omega, nodding his head in greeting as a cloud of smoke whirled into the street. Blue eyes traced Eren up and down, a darkness emerging in them as the faint scent caught upwind. “Eren. What happened to you…?” His voice verged on raspy, the alpha in him responding to the saccharine scent of lust.

“Where’s Levi?” Eren asked, effectively avoiding the question. The blonde was the smartest of the group; he rivaled Erwin in many accounts so he knew Armin would put the dots together. So telling him, even with their semi-close relationship, was redundant.

“Inside.” He pinched the glowing stick between his fingers and those blue eyes held Eren. Comprehension illuminated his irises, black pupils widening slightly as he took in the glimmering golden skin stretched perfectly over hard muscles, the viridian eyes that glittered with the sun’s soft rays, the plush lips that parted with soft pants. The black polo he wore looked thrown on and disheveled and the tight jeans seemed to accentuate his bulge.  The blonde inhaled sharply, taking another hit of nicotine to repress the desire to mount the omega. “Are you sure you’ll be okay?”

Eren waved off the concern. “I’m fine.”

“Eren…I can smell it. And right now I’m even having a hard time fighting it. Maybe you should go home. I’ll explain the situation to Erwin so you don’t have to go in.” Armin refused to lock eyes with Eren, keeping his gaze across the street, but Eren knew he was telling the truth. Even he could feel the alpha threatening to break free under him. But unlike with Levi, Eren’s body didn’t buzz with desire.

“I took some suppressants. I’ll be fine.”

The blonde turned and he looked like he was about to argue on that till Eren opened the door, the warm air from the bar pregnant with the scent of greasy burgers, nicotine, and booze along with the special essence of Levi. God, he wanted to breathe it in and let it soak his pores. He could live with that scent for the rest of his life and be content.

“Eren…” Armin called out.

At first, Eren didn’t look at him as his eyes searched in the dim lightning for Levi. But the warning in his tone pulled him away, the blonde gripped the wall, ragged breathing and blown pupils making the meek blonde appear fierce

“What?”

“If Levi does anything. Come to me and Mike, we’ll protect you, okay?” Armin said with his hand now encased on Eren’s wrists.

And Eren realized just how foolish he seemed, swearing he was fine but the instant he was in Levi’s general area the omega propelled him towards the alpha. It was really no wonder why Armin worried; he should be worried too with the way his omega acted on his own. He was close to barreling through the door to Levi and possibly falling at his feet, hole and mouth at the ready to service him. The suppressants weren’t working.

“I’ll take another dosage. Right now.”

“Okay. Just…watch yourself. And not just around Levi either, there are other alphas and betas in the bar today. More than usual actually.”

He nodded. “Right. I’ll go straight to the back. Wait a few till it passes.”

“Good. I’ll go in with you.” The blonde tossed the burning stick to the cement, stomping it out with his feet. He went in besides Eren with his hand on the small of his back, guiding him past the bodies in the bar. A few unmated alphas whipped their heads curiously and sniffed the air, their eyes seek out the source but Eren was behind the counter just in time. Jean manned the bar currently and he threw a harsh glare at the brunet before it withered away.

Eren hadn’t seen Levi and his heart pinged at the idea that the alpha left for the day. But that thought was tarnished the moment they traveled down the hall, Levi kicked out the kitchen door, steam pouring behind him as he balanced two plates.  His skin was glistering with a sheen of sweat and his obsidian locks were brushed back, displaying his features perfectly: the slender brows, the simmering silver of his eyes, and the sharp jaw line.

 _My alpha_ , his omega cried and crawl at Eren to bend over and present his ass but Armin’s unrelenting grip kept him in place. The moment Levi noticed his presence, his eyes widened for a brief glimpse then they narrowed on the hand touching Eren.

A low growl rumbled in the back of his throat. “Eren, where have you been?”

His mind sputtered for an answer but his mouth felt unbelievably dry. He swallowed, eyes consuming the broad chest that swell under the black polo, the first two buttons left undone to reveal his sharp collar bones. He looked at the peck that he knew was inked with another tattoo and that same impulse to lick it came back.

“Well?” Levi prompted, eyes darting back and forth between Eren and Armin. He could see the muscles in his arms clenching with restrain and tension, the tattoo moving with it like a snake.  Then he remembered what those arms did to him last night.

_Touch me. Take me. Fuck me. Claim me now._

The thoughts were pounding in his head and he torn away from Armin before he did something stupid. The bathroom door slammed close and Eren found the sink, turning on the faucet and plunging his face in icy water. Voice murmured behind the door, he easily identified them as Levi and Armin, the blonde was probably at the door, blocking Levi from him. Thank god for that cause if Levi cornered him in a small room he wouldn’t last.

With trembling hands, he took the orange bottle out and cracked open the top, taking two more tablets with a hand full of water. He didn’t dare to watch himself in the mirror. Eren knew how he appeared: wrecked and desperate.  Any faith he had that he would subdue the omega was ruined. It was too close, the lust still too raw and alive with need. He’d be lucky if he made it through the shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know, i know. so short but it felt like a good end point. and look I wrote something that has plot without smut (well not too much). next one will feature some real ereri, i got a exciting smut scene for you all featuring a shirtless Levi and Eren in the bar (guess what Eren sucks at)


	3. Rebel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren sucks at many things like self control and reading signs. Also he's good at actual sucking. Get it, it's a blowjob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look, this chap is much longer than the last and hopefully even more steamy for you guys. we also have more characters in this one and of course shirtless Levi cause it is a given.
> 
> Again, thank for all the support, comments, kudos, etc etc. They are a joy to read and make me blush like a school girl.

The bathroom felt compact like a cage, effectively trapping him with the omega the whined at the retreating scent of the alpha. A scent which told Eren that Levi had caught a whiff of his need for him. The threatening growl directed at Armin as he blocked off passage made his inside tingled. It was the essence of an angry alpha that wanted to take his omega, lock him far, far away from others, and dominate him till Eren knew. Till the omega and the brunet knew that he was Levi’s. The arousal from the urge to brand him was sickeningly sweet on his tongue. It served as a beacon, compelling the omega to return to his alpha’s side. In a siren like trance, it whispered along his caramel skin, blazing it with the promise of carnal ecstasy.

_Come omega. Beg for your alpha. Suck his cock. Spread yourself for him. Let your alpha pleasure you. Dominate you. Let him claim you._

That fucking will from the alpha had him coming back to the door for a brief moment. But Armin ordered the alpha away, his own presence was no match for the other man but Levi obliged, reluctantly albeit. Probably more for Eren’s sake than the other man negating his path.

And then, it was easier to breathe. His spine pressed behind the door and his body slumped to the floor as his rocketing heart return to earth level. For lack of any better, Eren stared at his shoes; the rubber soles were worn down and scuffed with dirt. Then he saw the backdrop of the pristine floor that was somehow still in meticulous condition and that trigger another memory of Levi; thankfully, one that wasn’t at all sensual or held any sexual implications.  The raven was stern and, apparently, completely serious on his stance of up keeping the clear status of the bar. He’d admit the odd quirk was endearing, he didn’t know many men that cleaned their apartment more than twice a month. And here came this handsome, lethal looking man that saw a bit of toilet paper on the floor as a capital crime.

He smiled despite himself as the heat slowly simmered and a flittering feeling occupied his chest. It was another kind of warmth that was unknown to him. But between the raging hormones outside and the ones in him, he couldn’t spare another thought to it. The whole bar hummed with hungry unmated alphas that track his scent and emitted their own call to him; even if it was involuntary but Levi’s still overshadowed the others like a dark cloud, shaming the others in their poor attempt of courting him.

Was he that powerful of an alpha? Erwin’s own pheromones paled in comparison and he was one of the most domineering alphas he knew.

Armin knocked on the door, gingerly; his voice still had an undercurrent of arousal. “Eren? I have to go back to the kitchen but if you need to get away just tell me. Alright? I’ll take you home if it’s too much.”

“Gotcha.” Eren answered simply, his omega subsiding in the lieu of the extra suppressants. That thick haze that obstructed his world was lifting and for once his skin felt cool. “It’s been a while for me.”

“Yeah. That’s one hell of an understatement…” The statement hung and he could feel there was more to it. More he wanted to add but didn’t. “Mike wants you to run the orders. Levi and Jean will cover the bar.”

“I can’t believe they haven’t destroyed the bar.”

Armin laughed, his voice finally alienated of that dark tone. “Well, Jean had to train him cause you were…indispose. I think they are actually cool with each other now. But its Jean so who knows how long that will last. Anyway, take it slow and I’m here if you need anything.”

And finally he was alone and he took those moments of isolation to build his foundation of iron walls around the grousing omega. He could manage this. He would.  The suppressants would deter him from succumbing to the call of Levi’s alpha, probably- _hopefully_. Today wasn’t fortifying his belief in his ability to overcome the natural instinct to mate and fuck.

Poking his head out, his chocolate bangs swept side to side as he searched the narrow hall for any alphas. When his search proved fruitful, Eren heaved a deep sigh. He would do this. Eren just had to not conjure _any_ sexually explicit images in his inner mind which was easy cause Eren wasn’t a fucking hound dog like most omegas that were sex crazed.  Loitering at the kitchen door, he jumped when Jean swerved into him.

He jerked back, copper locks covering the sweat damping his forehead. His nostrils flared before annoyance and anger collected in his hazel eyes and his brow knitted forward.

“Where the fuck were you? And what the fuck is with your scent? You’re calling for a mate?! Who? If it Levi I’m going to kill that ompalopa,” The collective words passed in a winded rush that was impossible to breach.

Eren waited for the rage to flush out of him as he huffed childishly. “You done?” He asked drily. Fucking Jean knew had to make Eren’s problem his problem. Never mind Eren’s own fucking plight. Reason number one not to take on a fucking alpha: they were selfish assholes.

“Fuck you for making me train that shit. You know he kept bringing you up. ‘Where’s Eren? Eren knows how to mix drinks better. Eren already taught me this. Why are you fucking here you two tone lazy shit bag? Eren’s much better than you.’ “Jean pitched his voice twelve octaves lower to “mimic” Levi’s, honestly it was so poorly done, Eren snorted actual mucus. “Oh my fucking god, he was talking about you like you were his fucking girlfriend. God!”

Eren wiped at his nose, trying not to bend over with laughter. Yeah Jean was tearing into him like well-cooked Corn Beef but he felt normal for the moment and not like an omega that needed to kneel and take Levi’s dick.

“Are you seriously laughing at me right now? I am not playing, Eren. That guy is the failed experiment of Chucky. What a ass. Do you know he lifted the fucking table? I couldn’t move it but this fucker does it like he picking daises and he fucking smirk at me. Me! I’m too pissed to function and you better make up for today.”

“Fine. I’ll clean the tables tomorrow, will that make the little baby feel all better?”

Jean aimed a stern finger at Eren. It was lined so straight you could place a ruler on top of it. “Fuck you.”

Eren scoffed. “You wish. Fucking thirsty as shit. Rub one out if you’re so tense.”

“Why should I play with my dick when I have a wet omega in front of me?” Jean planted an arm over Eren’s head and leaned into his space, sniffing the faint fumes of his lust. The black of his eyes verged over the golden brown and the musk of the alpha wrapped around Eren. And still there was no hum of arousal coiling his belly. “I caught your scent. Are you ready to take a mate? I’ll make you feel so good, Eren.”

“No.” Eren said and pushed at Jean’s torso but he held strong, unwavered. Reason number two not to take an alpha: they didn’t listen for shit. “I take no mate.” The brunet hissed when Jean dipped his head to nuzzle at his throat, the alpha moaned softly at the sweet smell of a ready omega.

“Fuck. You smell so fucking perfect.” Jean sounded daze, like he was drugged off the omega’s carnal need. Apparently the smell had no end in the near future if Jean could still catch it.

He shoved at him again when he felt a wet tongue lick his collar bone and then Jean was thrust off him by a swift force. Eren blinked at the empty space and saw Jean on the floor of the wall parallel to him. Levi stood in the middle of the hall, possession and jealousy etching his features into lethal angles.

Cobalt and molten mercury traced back to Eren’s rosy cheeks and lingered on the lips that parted involuntary, wishing for the raven’s tongue to thrust into his mouth just as powerfully. Levi snarled, alpha crawling to claim the omega.

“Thank you…” Eren breathed, the words were winded and quiet and his body tingled with pleasure at the raven’s proximity.

Levi looked back at Jean who staggered to his feet, rubbing at the back of his head. “You’re fucking dead, short stack.” Jean whizzed.

“Be grateful that’s all I did.  Next time, I’ll rip your dick off. Get back to the fucking bar.”

“Is that a challenge?” Jean barked, stepping in front of Levi.

Reason number three not to take an alpha: they always fought. Not even a day and these two were at it again. Over him. Though Levi couldn’t be at fault for this, Jean was overstepping the line once more after his refusal. Not that he wouldn’t or couldn’t manage Jean. Eren always did whenever the occasion came but having Levi rush to his defense was…nice.

Reason number one to take an alpha: protection.

A voice respited his reprieve, Armin and Mike filed in the hall with more growls and snarls emitted from both alphas that refused to step down. True to his word, Levi remained tall and unmoving in front of the taller man. His face appeared indifferent but there was the faintest narrow to his eyes, they glared harshly up at Jean while his hands flexed periodically at his sides.

Suddenly the tall beta grabbed Jean by his collared and dragged him to the back door, he heard him muttered a curse at Mike when he was shoved and toppled over a stray bottle of beer. Mike’s rebuttal was silenced with the close of the door. Armin stared wide eye at Eren, taking his arm and examining him over by twirling the brunet in small circles. Levi crossed his arms, pretending to ignore the way the blonde ran his hands down Eren’s side. His eyes averted over to Eren every so often when he thought the brunet wasn’t watching.

“Are you alright? Did he do anything?” Armin asked.

“Jean didn’t-“

“No.” Armin interrupted him, eyes darting to Levi surreptitiously. “Did _he_?”

Sadly, Levi noticed. “Oi, I didn’t touch him. So calm your tits.”

“I’m a man. I don’t have tits just to let you know.”

Levi shrugged nonchalantly. “Could of fooled me. You look like a fucking woman with that hair.”

Armin bristled with embarrassment, brushing the wayward locks that got lose.

“Levi.” Eren reprimanded and the raven actually looked away from his disapproving eyes.

Levi rubbed his neck and glanced over his shoulders. “My bad. Full asshole mode, remember?”

Eren cracked a small smile. “Yeah. I remember.”

“I’ll get back to the bar before some fucker tries to jack another bottle of Blue Goose. No one goes for the cheap shit anymore.” And the raven departed just as swiftly as he appeared and Eren nearly gasped at the restraint Levi displayed. The alpha was there beneath the surface, ravenous for him but protective of his well-being.  He knew his scent was potent enough to make even Armin’s alpha whimper for a taste and Levi walked away without another glance.

For some reason, it made his chest ache painfully and it wasn’t with warmth. It left like pain. Why didn’t the alpha come to him at that moment?

[x]

The following pattern occurred over the next four weeks: Eren showed up to work on time, a few unmated alphas hustle him on the bus (his car was in the shop again), Jean hassled him in a poor attempt to remedy the strain between them but Eren decided he needed to grovel more; and Levi would appear on time and in the tightest shirt imaginable. And Eren had to learned to not stare at the inviting raven.  Rinse, lather, repeat. That was it. Levi worked, charmed the omegas too dumb to notice the alpha wasn’t looking for a mate, and left the moment his shift clocked in. Even the alpha that came in like a freight train was tamed around him; it didn’t suffocate the bar with its feral musk that demanded obedience. It sat undisturbed around the brunet whose omega whined at the inattentiveness. Eren really didn’t care, well not too much.

Well the fucker could at least _talk_ to him or _look_ at him. It wasn’t a crime though Eren would be a little bit guilty for purposely making a mess in the bathroom so that way Levi would berate him, forcing the raven to watch him and evade his space because Eren wasn’t listening to him. It was stupid and fucking childish but his insides buzzed with heat when those sharp eyes swept up and down his form.  The omega, of course, mewled whenever the raven pulled Eren’s collar to gain his attention when he was too busy staring at his pecks and bugling arms.

Levi never questioned it and Eren didn’t complain. Honestly, he didn’t quite have the answer to why he cared that Levi rarely exchange words or why when Levi talked to frequently with Petra; Eren wanted to bust a bottle over both their heads. Eren enjoyed Petra; she was a follow omega like him who went through similar experiences. It was easy to vent to her about dumb ass alphas. She would giggle and encourage the omega to stay strong. It was a blessing whenever she made an appearance at the bar. Now it irked him so much, he couldn’t even watch them talk to each other.

Levi actually spoke to her. To Petra. Not Eren, nope. Eren who? Who the fuck was Eren Jaeger? That was exactly how he felt and that flustered him further. The bar had dwindled down to a slow flow, mostly regulars situated at most of the booths and some sat at the stools by the bar. One stool was taken by a certain omega with short strawberry blonde hair tied in a bun with chop sticks. Levi walked back and forth between the counter to the shelves hosting the cups. He propped an elbow on the polished countertop as he took a white cloth and meticulously rubbed the rim of the glass. It was a behavior he adapted to whenever the crowd died down. It seemed to keep his focus and composed the raven whenever he had a rude patron or when Jean made a short joke which was most of the times.

His solid muscles flexed with the exertion of keeping his weight and those lovely ink lines moved like soft waves. If anything, his biceps seemed to have double their firmness and strength. Eren looked away when Petra covered her mouth over a less than lady-like laugh that had her burping and snorting at the same time.

Levi’s lips stretched like he had his own difficulty with holding his laughter at the young omega’s endearing laugh. Petra slapped the countertop and planted her face into the wood, hiding the cheeks that burned red. He could see the delicate shoulders that quivered. Whatever Levi said couldn’t be t _hat_ funny.

Eren didn’t care. Really. His toilet humor was complete shit. And that was not an intended pun.

Petra was a regular occurrence here and Eren wondered why. She had her mate back at home and she wasn’t much of a drinker either. A few mix cocktails were all the petite woman could handle. She never prolonged her stays with her.

Eren scribbled on his notepad, drawing a round face with tiny mean eyes and a small dick to go along with it. He smirked as he titled “needledick” over the stick figure with a specific haircut. Was that an undercut perhaps?

Was Petra cheating on Auruo with Levi? Could that be the reason why the raven kept him at arm’s length? Did Eren no longer interest him?

Eren drew scratched out the tiny penis, leaving the stick figure dick-less. That would teach that home wrecking alpha.

“Eren.” Jean grumbled next to the brunet.

Eren protested in a whiney voice. “What? Don’t you see I’m busy? “Glowering at people required his full attention.

“Look,” Jean started, “I don’t give a shit about what’s going on or not going on between you two but I need help loading the new shipment in. Just give me a hand.”

Eren dared a look at Levi and yup, he was still conversing with good ol’ Petra who wore her pink summer dress with the thin straps and low cut. Geez, didn’t she have a mate at home waiting for her? Deciding it was better to distract the destructive thoughts, Eren followed jean, digging his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. The truck was parked behind the bar, the two deliverers: Reiner and Berthold packed the boxes onto the metal trolley while Eren hoisted two boxes in his arms. They just finished the whole process when angry shouts emanated from the bar before they came rushing to the scene of man climbing over the bar while Petra latched onto his waist. He lashed at Levi’s shirt that was moist with beer most likely. His fingers snagged the lapel of his polo and tugged and the tear of the fabric could be heard over the three voices. Jarred by the exposure of ivory flesh, Eren gaped uselessly at the pink nipple then at the set of overlapping wings on his pectorals. One wing was shaded with shadows and the other with a thin coat of grey. It took Petra screaming his name before the brunet leapt into action.

Jean and Eren took hold of the thrashing man’s shoulder and jerked him off Levi, whose shirt was a sliced in half, revealing his defined chest and bugling abs that carved away into a sharp V that was dusted with fine black hair which sunk past the hem of his jeans. His dick actually hardened at the sight and he sucked in a harsh breath.

His hold must have loosened because Jean yelled at him. “Eren! Stop daydreaming!”

Eren tighten his arms and they dragged the man outside with Petra right behind them. They tossed him on to the side walk, ready to beat the man but Petra interjected.

“Wait! Please stop! That’s my mate.”

Mate? Eren glared at the woman. Wasn’t she meeting Levi behind Auruo’s back? “Care to explain what happened.”

“Auruo thought Levi was hitting on me but I swear he wasn’t. He was fixing my cami. I asked him to do it.”

“Bullshit!” Auruo shouted from the pavement, nose bleeding. “You’re cheating on me with another alpha. How could you!? I trusted you. Petra”

Petra rolled her eyes. “I am not cheating on you with anyone. Levi’s a friend, I swear.”

“That’s why you’re always here, right? Just a friend.” Eren retorted bitterly.

And the woman looked hurt at the accusation. “Eren. I am telling you the truth. Levi is my friend. He just asked for advice for some personal issues. And the only time I am free to talk is during his shifts.”

He was so tempted to roll his eyes at her. It was a poor excuse if he ever heard one, definitely the weakest lie for a cheater at that. “Jesus! Just ask Levi.”

“Whatever. Just take your mate and go. If he does this again, we will press charges.” Eren concluded and walked back into the bar.

 The room was muted with the fight and the patrons darted their gazes back to their drinks when Eren glared at them. The bar was unmanned and Eren went in search for Levi, ready to tell the alpha not to interfere with Petra’s marriage. But the word stuck in his throat when he found the raven in the bathroom with the door ajar. Levi stood by the sink, a black bundled of cloth rumpled in his hand as he dragged the damped fabric down his chest, leaving a glistening path behind.

 “Fucking shit.” Levi growled as he mopped up the brown substance off his torso. He tugged at the waistband of his jeans, collecting the remaining liquid that seeped past it and Eren saw the bush of pubic hair and the raven’s shaft.

He moaned and Levi peeked up at him under his charcoal locks. “Eren?”

Eren couldn’t explain what overtook him, maybe it was the omega that desired the alpha or maybe it was just Eren himself that refused to acknowledge the attraction he felt towards Levi. But he locked the door and shoved Levi’s back to the front of the sink before he sank to his knees. Tentatively, he reached towards the abs that shimmered droplets of water. It was like touching that exotic tiger in the zoo, it was beautiful in every inch and he didn’t know where to explore first.

“Eren.” Levi spoke again, voiced strained. He gripped the edge of the sink and the porcelain almost cracked under the pressure. “Stop.”

The brunet shivered and groaned, the way Levi said his name had arousal spiking in him. He wanted more. He needed that voice to roar his name with pleasure and lust. His name had to occupy those lips. No one else’s but his.

“No.” Eren growled and unbuttoned his jean, jerking the fabric to Levi’s firm thighs. His cock was already swollen between his legs; it twitched when Eren’s breath grazed the surface. He had never been so enthralled, so _hungry_ for a cock before. There was never a moment where he needed one in his mouth so badly. He had to taste him. Just a tiny taste. Needed to run his tongue up the shaft and circle that head that leaked pre-cum.

“Eren.” This time, Levi placed an encouraging hand on the back of his head. “You don’t have to.” He objected.

“I _want_ to. Need your cock. Have to suck your cock. Please, Levi, let me taste it.” Eren begged as he kissed the area above his length.

Levi’s stomach hollowed under his tongue, a shuddering breath racking his body as he clung to the sink. “Ah- Eren…fuck…do whatever you want.”

That was all he needed. He flatted his tongue and trailed upwards, climbing and diving over the hills of hard muscles. Levi’s scent flowed freely, promising raw sex and protection to the needy omega. The essence of Levi’s strong need for him left him breathless. His alpha was so hungry for him, so desperate.

When he reached Levi chest, Eren kissed the tattoo delicately with a closed mouth. Then poked his tongue at it and followed the outline of the wings as Levi’s labored breath caressed his ear. The raven watched him in a drunken daze, mouth parting with a muted moan or groan. His name filtered past those lips occasionally.

“I want to touch you. Let me touch you.” Levi ordered but the brunet shook his head.

The alpha groaned and his head fell back. Eren mapped the sharp collar bones then licked up the column of Levi’s strong neck. He planted chaste kisses till he reached his ear and whispered, “No. Only I can touch you, Levi.”

“Fuck…”

Eren retraced a languid path back to his navel where he tongued the hollowed hole. His alpha tasted so good. Even better than he could ever imagine. So gloriously. So heavenly. He sniffed the coarse pubic hair, inhaling the delicious scent of Levi. He kissed that area too, relishing the way Levi trembled as he inched closer to his cock which hardened perfectly and bobbed as his lips drew near. As pleasant as the game of teasing was, Erne longed for his cock. He wouldn’t be sated till Levi fucked his mouth and his cum coated his tongue. He almost wished Levi forced his mouth on his cock but the alpha’s willingness to allow the omega to have complete control was even more addicting. His hole was soaked with the omega’s primal hunger.

No longer able to bear it, Eren devoured his cock and moaned in total bliss. Levi’s hand fisted his hair tightly and an animalistic roar left his mouth gaping wide. Levi bit his lips as he watched Eren’s hot mouth took his cock like he was breed to do so.

“Eren. Ahh…suck it. Fucking take my cock.”

Eren moaned. He wanted to tell him that he dreamed of the moment he would taste his cock but he couldn’t bear to pull away. Not when Levi was so sweet. Not when he twitched and shivered as he tongued the slit of his cock. The head felt so hot and soft, he could suck on it like a lollipop but he wanted to lick the shaft too. God he wanted it all. Everything. This cock was too good, too lovely.

He sucked the head and descended down the length as Levi arched his hips, allowing Eren to take more of him. His skin was so soft and _hard_. The thought of it pounding him almost had Eren reaching to stroke his own cock. But more than anything, he wanted to finger himself while he blew Levi. That ache to be filled came back with a fiery explosion.

How could that thick cock feel inside of him, sliding in and out, thrusting deep and hard? So slick, so moist with his fluids. Blood rushed and pounded to his groin and his own length throbbed for attention. Sensing this, Levi peered down at the omega, silver eyes hooded and smoky with arousal.

“Touch yourself.”

 One hand pumped Levi’s length, slipping along the slippery skin while his other hand dazedly unzipped his jeans and freed his cock. Ecstasy pulsed through his veins the moment he stroke himself and he paused his suckling to howl. So fucking perfect.

“That’s right. Fucking play with your cock while you suck me. Do it, omega.” The alpha growled gutturally as he ushered Eren’s mouth back on his length.

He couldn’t deny an order like that, not when it thrilled him to the point of climax but he slowed his hand, delaying it. It would end too soon and Eren wanted to savor all the pleasurable jolts of lighting whenever Levi groaned his name hotly or when his thumb twisted the head of his cock just right. It made sense why so many omegas were ravenous vixens, always craving a hot cock in them. Eren didn’t know how he managed his life without it.

An explosive fire ran rampant in him, consuming all cognitive thoughts, polarizing on the one bodily response: cuming. God, he needed to cum. Wanted to cum with Levi in his mouth. That powerful alpha had to break and be undone by Eren.

He watched in awe at the beautiful alpha’s stoic visage that began to crumple before him, lips bruised and swollen and eyes hidden with the shadows casted by the obscuring onyx locks. His face pinched as if in great pain before a feral growl emitted from the alpha. Levi’s cock pulsed around his lips and then he felt his seed spurt and coat his tongue.  The sated raven slumped against the sink, body slicked with sweat and exertion, his intoxicated gaze observed Eren as the brunet mindlessly jerked himself with his cum dribbling down his chin.

“Levi,” Eren panted, eyes darken with lust and voice gravelly and wrecked.

Levi licked his lips at the enticing sight and hormones perfuming from the omega. Body so ready and willing, so divine in its submission of power. Everything called for him, staking him as his desired mate. “C’mon, jerk yourself off. Cum for me.”

A mind-numbing orgasm stiffened his movements for a brief second then his hand erratically flew on is cock, prolonging the fluttery sensation of completion through him till he sob with incoherent moans. The reality of the situation didn’t sink in until the wave of pleasure passed and the door was pulled wide by Armin who screeched at the scene. His horrific scream called over the other members of the bar. Humiliation burned his cheeks and he couldn’t even look away from the title stained with his release but he heard the mirth in Levi’s voice as he announced the news.

“Guess who’s my bitch now, Jean?”

Reason number four not to take an alpha: they were so full of themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so the next chapter is seriously the last one which means actual SEX.


	4. Reject

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eren hates levi (again), an two alphas almost face off and recurring alpha makes a proposal. what's an omega to do with conflicted feelings and hungry alphas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: long ass a/n  
> Ok, remember when I said this will be the final chap?....well shit happen and this is NOT the final chap. and the sex will not happen till the end of this fic.
> 
> So what happened to my plan? YOU!! lol, i was seriously amazed by the response. i did not think so many of you would comment and just shower me with love. seriously i am still in disbelief at the support. like damn i am not worthy (but plz love me)
> 
> and some of you where a bit off put by the smut, which i admit i rushed it and i think most ppl are used to my style of building the mood. those who read my smut know how i love just making visuals and gettin' everyone all horny. so it made me wonder.
> 
> then some of you brought up some things you were concern about and wanted to see. i don't take requests but i did ponder those ideas and well things happened.
> 
> i was gonna make this one long but brief final chap. everything would be resolved and the pining mutual. but i started writing and well the characters had other plans so there will be a few more chaps for you guys. so new stuff is gonna happen and hopefully this chap surprises you guys in a good way. there some ansgt too, i'm new at that so i pray it decent for u all.
> 
> alright thats all; more chaps, smut delayed, and more drama for poor eren.

He wanted the floor to give away beneath him so he could sink away from the prying eyes and the smug alpha. Maybe if he concentrated hard enough, Eren could make himself invisible. But then the shame he felt was swiftly replaced with something else.

_My bitch_

The phrase echoed in his eardrums over and over till it was the only voice he could hear. The others were talking or shouting, he wasn’t sure which. He just knew that he wanted to vomit, preferably on Levi’s fucking pristine shoes. His chest constricted with pain and betrayal this time and that fuzzy feeling of pleasure warmth zapped out of him like it was never there. Levi called him “his bitch”. Bitch. Like the second class omega he always was. He was no different from the other alphas. Eren was inferior to the man regardless of what he did.

He clenched his fists, torn between wrath and hurt, the choice between crying or punching the raven both appealed to him. The omega overcame him in the bathroom like a blinding force that he had little control over his actions. But a part of him wanted to put faith in Levi and dared to wish that just maybe there was an alpha out there that could see him as an equal, a partner. Now that simple desire seemed far-fetched and intangible.

Eren didn’t know what to do next after collecting himself but he couldn’t look directly at anyone especially Levi. The raven did boast proudly to Jean over his “winning” and then there was the hard smack of fist meeting flesh. He flinched back as Armin landed a blow across Levi’s cheek and the room silenced once more, everyone equally stunned by the action.

Levi rocked back against the sink, head cracking on the mirror. Stupefaction schooled his features vividly as he touched his cheek in disbelief.

“Don’t you dare call Eren that!” Armin hissed, instinctively guarding Eren from Levi.

“You fucking shit.” Levi snarled. He clenched his fist, body coiling for a strike when Erwin interjected between them, the alpha in him snapping viciously at the rowdy men.

“Levi. My office.” He commanded coldly and Levi met his eyes defiance in them. “I am speaking to you as your boss; leave your alpha at the door.”

“Fine.” Levi stalked past Armin and Jean, purposely bumping his shoulders into them. Erwin followed after him, ordering Jean back to the bar. He inclined his head at Armin and the blonde nodded in understanding and attended to the reeling omega.

“Eren?”

He kept his eye downcast as the tears burned his eyes. “I can’t believe…I fucking thought. Every time, Armin, I’m just a damn whore for alphas…I wanted. I don’t know anymore. I’m so fucking stupid. So stupid.” He shook his head, propelling a cavalier tone in his voice. But it cracked with every statement he muttered.

What did he expect from Levi? Some prince charming to make all the bad things right for him. He took a risk and now it bit him in the ass. He just knew one thing for certain: he wasn’t Levi’s anything. Not his omega. Not his lover. And sure as fuck, Eren wasn’t his bitch. He almost wished he had been the one to fucking punch that asshole.

“Don’t say that. You’re not stupid, Eren. Levi should of pushed you away. He took advantage of your state and he had the nerve to act like he won. Be mad at him but don’t dare call yourself dumb.” Armin soothing words had his tears flowing freely now and he embraced the willing arms the blonde extended.

It had been years since he sobbed so grossly like a child but Armin didn’t mind and didn’t complain at the wetness staining his shirt. He just held him and rubbed his back as he worked through the tears and hurt.  Armin waited for the moment Eren lax in his arms to speak.

“What do you want to do?”

“Besides murder Levi?” Eren asked with a wretched voice.

Armin gave a light laugh at that and patted his head that nestled in the crook of his neck. “We could pay someone to give him a good random beating.”

“Armin.” The brunet admonished as he pulled away with mild surprise.

“Sorry, I’m still really piss at him.” Armin explained then examined his fist which was red at the knuckles. He flapped his hand when it ached. “He’s got a hard skull, I’ll give him that.”

“I can’t believe you did that,” Eren admitted. “Thanks though.”

Armin shrugged. “Well if you weren’t going to then I would. I’m your friend so don’t worry about it. Do you wanna go home?”

“Yeah. Do you mind giving me a ride? My car-“

“Eren, I was going to give you one whether you wanted it or not. Go grab my keys and wait in the car. I’ll tell Erwin I’m taking you home.”

“Thank you, again.”

“Stop thanking me.” Armin laughed and reached to wipe away the drying trails of tears on his face. “I’m your friend. It just what we do.”

Eren had never been so grateful to be away from the bar. Sure, he had plenty of bad days with Jean harassing him or a customer starting a brawl in the middle of the room over a split drink. He received a few black eyes from handling the boisterous men to the curb but the bar never felt any different afterwards. Erwin permitted a few free shots on a tough day for the employees and Armin always made him a meal whenever he skipped lunch. But now, a residue clung to his skin like thick oil. The pain still resided in him with the smell of the alpha still on him like a parasite. And the bar presented a new set of trails for him to overcome that he couldn’t bear to dwell on it when he got home. He found his mattress and threw himself into the soft solitude of his home. If it weren’t for the doting Armin, he would of slept with his boots on. At least his omega quelled its insistent whining and tracked back into Eren without much trouble. For once, his slumber was undisturbed with sexual fantasies. No Levis’ reached his dreams to torment him and he was so thankful for the hours that he didn’t occupy.

The next morning felt surreal like the day prior events were just some artificial fantasies his mind concocted but the way his stomach rotated itself in tight, nauseous knots bellied that fact.  The several texts that flooded his inbox cemented the truth of it.  Numbly, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he thumbed through the text from the position he awoke in, too drain to even bother adjusting. Most were from Armin relaying Erwin’s advice to take the day in and doting on his current mental state. Jean also texted him and they were – of course- obnoxious words typed in all caps to emphasized the total outrage he felt at both Eren and Levi. Then a few more sober messages from just an hour ago saying he was sorry for his outburst and if Eren wanted him to inconspicuously trip Levi throughout the shift. Erwin messaged him very bland and cordial ones, mentioning his previous stance on firing Levi if the alpha was a problem for him.

But was he?

Looking at the treatment everyone directed at Levi, he seemed to lack the natural ability to cultivate well with others. Erwin was so quick to throw him out like Sunday’s day trash. Jean was always shitting on him for his height and piss poor attitude, which in all honesty none of them had inspiring personalities to start with. So was Levi just inclined to behave vulgar and hostile toward everyone or was Eren just seeking an excuse to alleviate the blame?

So who’s fucking fault was it? Eren who refused alphas and his own nature for countless years, or the alpha that should of have a better state of mind of exactly it took for Eren to submit to him? Fuck introspect, it made him question his actions and reactions and reflect the center of the conflict on himself. He wanted to be piss and to rage around his apartment, throwing that shitty ass rocking chair that he planned for months to donate to a resale shop. But his body felt so limp and exhausted that getting up to take a leak was too much effort on his part.

Maybe if he thought hard enough he could convince his bladder that it wasn’t full and ready to bust. _Right_. Then maybe he could fool himself that the idea of Levi disappearing from his life completely wasn’t heart shattering at all…

Taking a piss sounded like a good idea right about now.

 

~

He should hate Levi, really, it was in his right like being that girl asked out about that sexy jock on the track team who just did it on a dumb bet but somehow he manage to make you feel like you were fucking riding cloud nine like a broken stallion. Wrath was familiar and it was a simple emotion to understand and deal with. Feeling angry? Well just get smashed on Jack Daniel’s while re-watching shitty horror movies with a 500 dollar budget. Wanna knock that guy’s teeth out? Then why not take five minutes behind the bar and share a drag with Mike who didn’t say too much when you ranted but listened patiently like a good momma hen. The need to strangle Jean coming on strong like a major case of the clam? A good cruise around the block with the cool air and the radio muted worked wonders. Eren coped fine with it.

But this? Dejected and unwanted and used. What? Who? How?

 It was like learning logic in college, it supposed to be _logical_ , common sense in a way. You read the god damn problem and you scrambled for an answer that sounded right to _you_ but it was still technically _wrong_. Their answer was deemed correct and yours wrong and you redid the problem fucking 17 times and it still made damn no sense. And you sat in class like the village idiot with a cone hat that spelled “doofus”. He was stranded in a huge stadium circle jerk of “bullshit I’m too incompetent to understand, please send the National Guard”. This was the equivalent of those medieval torture devices where you were stretched from both ends.

It blew and it fucking hurt like a flick to his nuts.

Even with Levi absent at the moment, the bar kindled with his spirit and those brutal eyes the color of gunmetal caressed his form as if he was standing before him with the expression of pure arousal. His cock throbbed with the memory and he could seriously kick his own ass for its cruel betrayal. It said yes and Eren retorted no. The longer he waited on Erwin to emerge the more his mind traveled back to the bathroom when the moment wasn’t soiled with his coworkers reacting like a live studio audience. The taste of his cock lingered on his tongue and his lips recalled the feeling of him sliding in and out of his mouth with his crumpling resolve as he clutched to the sink like a lifeline.  The omega cried in frustration in need of the alpha’s essence and at Eren’s decision.

Levi had to leave. He couldn’t do this; his omega was fucking smitten with him but Eren fought too hard to be anything but one.

“Sorry I took so long. You wanted to talk, right? Let’s go to my office.” Erwin ushered the brunet to the concealed office hidden away from the noise and sight of the bar and shut the door behind them.

It was a moderate room, 14ft x 13ft with hard wood paneling on the walls and faux marble flooring. He turned a humble room into his own personal regal throne. The afternoon sun shot thin rays through the blinds, planting elongated lines of light on the alpha’s clean cut hair.

Erwin looked almost god like with his cobalt eyes illuminated by the natural light. It would be so easy to be Erwin’s omega. So fucking easy.  He was familar and therefore comfortable, simple but complex. And the alpha had status and reasonable amount of presence and power to entice any omega. It made perfect sense. But even the few chances that Erwin pulled Eren’s back to his chest with his hormones raging for the omega and his hard cock probing his ass there was still no static igniting his blood.

“I want you to know I put Levi on temporary leave till I got your side of the story. He informed me that you initiated the act and to be fair- I don’t trust his word. Levi is the son of an old friend of mine and he isn’t a bad guy. But he always had trouble with stealing and lying among other things. He wanted to get his life together so I promised a job here as along as he kept his act clean. I didn’t foresee him taking an interest in you. Levi wasn’t preoccupied with mating but…the way he acted when we walked in on you two…well it’s a clear sign of a possessive alpha. So I can’t make an objective decision on what to do with him without your take on things.”

His heart thumped on the word: _possessive_. The alpha wanted him for himself like a selfish asshole. It was irksome with the way Levi just took claim over him but the omega moan at the thought of the savage alpha locking him during his heat because _no one_ was allow to see Eren like that. It was a sight reserved for the alpha: the panting omega spreading his legs wide enticingly so he could spy the gaping hole wet for his cock.

Eren dropped his graze to the floor, afraid his thoughts were projected to the world. His goal was to be rid of Levi for good so his life could continue as it did before. But every time the name spilled off Erwin’s lips a jealous rage stirred up in him like it did when Petra’s delicate hand touched Levi’s forearms. Or while she pressed her mouth close to his ear to whisper a secret only for him. If he removed himself from Levi’s life, would Petra just replace him?

“Eren?” His boss called as he eyed the hands the balled into fist on his lap.

“Sorry. I was just trying to remember everything. A lot happened.”

Erwin nodded and reclined in his leather chair. “It has been an eventful month. So what exactly happened that night? You don’t need to give me any explicit details, just the bare minimum so I can piece the event.”

“Did Levi say anything explicit?”

The blonde’s eye dipped to Eren’s lips for a brief second. “No. He stated that information was only privy to him and you. And that too ‘stop eye fucking my omega, you Geek squad looking assface’.”

Eren made a face and Erwin shrugged. “Levi is creative with his insults. He didn’t want to talk at first, just kept looking at the door and swearing if anyone touched you that blood will be spilt.”

His blood sizzled with the image of the dominant alpha caging him against the wall, unwilling to permit him to run away, and pressing his body to every inch of him. That thick cock grinded against his thigh desperately as the alpha panted his name huskily.

_My omega._

_Mine._

_Mine._

_Mine._

_Mine._

“Oh.” He deterred his eyes to the clock on the wall behind the man. Again, Levi was poisoning his mind like a toxic substance and he felt like the truth of it was inked across his skin like a tattoo, a sign of Levi’s ownership.

 How could he send away his alpha? Who would Levi turn to without a job to keep a roof over his head?

The answer imprinted itself clearly in his mind: Petra.

That torrid anger came back heating up his insides and he wanted to ask Erwin where the Levi was at this point. Where was his alpha? Who was he with? His omega bristled with envy. The alpha was _his_ to touch and serve.

Eren carded a hard through the greasy locks, emotions and body pulsating with incendiary fire that was once glowing embers before it collected oxygen and grew into a wayward flame. “Well,” he cleared his throat when his voice came out airy, “After we threw out Petra’s mate, I went to find him cause…I wanted him to stay out of Petra’s marriage.”

“Her marriage?”

“Yeah, Petra and Levi are seeing each other.”

Erwin hitched an eyebrow dubious about the fact. “Are you certain of that? Petra isn’t the type to cheat and Levi-“

The brunet looked at him. “I’m telling you my side of the story. That’s what I saw and I’m certain something up with them.” Eren replied defensively.

“Alright, please continue then. I’m sorry I interrupted.”

“Yeah so.” Eren gathered his train of thought. “I was piss off so I was going to tell him to back off and he was in the bathroom…” _Wet droplets racing down the hard ivory body chiseled from pure marble, the trails were glistening under the fluorescent lights overhead._

Eren swallowed thickly. “I’m not sure how it happened…” _The teasing peek of Levi’s cock made his mouth watered for a taste. The musk of the delicious alpha had him falling to his knees gracefully. The natural state of an omega._

“I…I don’t know what came over me. I’m usually in control of myself. It like something just _snapped_.” _Levi’s hands left the sink and pulled at his hair, attempting to pull off the hot mouth sucking his cock but only guiding it deeper. So deep it clipped the back of Eren’s throat. And the omega wanted to swallow it further. He wanted it in him._

“And before I knew it…” _I was sucking that divine cock_ , his mind supplied but he couldn’t just blurt that out. But Erwin appeared to know though cause he licked his lips when Eren’s mouth parted open. “I started it. It’s not Levi’s fault. He told me to stop but I couldn’t.”

“Do you want to mate with him?”

That directed Eren’s gaze and he could of swore that Erwin growled the question. “I…” His throat was parched and as many times as he gulped down his saliva, it was still dry.

The alpha studied him intensely: ravishing the viridian irises that darted around uncertainly in confusion, the defined cheekbones that were shaded with rosy hues, and the unmarked neck that demanded suckling. Erwin shifted in his chair uncomfortably, his alpha snarling at him to pin the omega on his desk and take him. Make him scream with ecstasy. He needed those plump lips around his cock, choking on the length with the omega’s hole soaking through his jeans till it left a wet stain on his desk.

He was on his feet before he could negate it; Eren’s hunger scent perfumed the room and clouded his mind with desire. He thought he could ignore his feelings for the omega; pretend he was just an employee. But Eren invaded his dreams, the beautiful omega always called forth his eyes. All those late night that Eren worked overtime, he wished to bend him over the bar and rip down his jeans and make him cum everywhere. It was hard to resist the chance to rub against him or place a hand on his shoulder whenever he came into work. Tentative touches that made him his cock rock hard with arousal.

Eren’s breath hitched when Erwin blocked his escape, hands holding him against the wall as his form swallowed the omega‘s slender one.  “Erwin.” Eren spoke gently as his arms allowed a small portion of space between them. But that was overtaken by the ravenous alpha who dipped his head to the base of his nape, inhaling the addictive scent.

He smelled so _sweet_. So raw with carnal need. He even felt Eren’s erect cock straining against his zipper. “Erwin.”

“Eren. Let me take care of you. I can treat you well. Please.” The alpha cupped his cock and Eren moaned.  “Levi doesn’t deserve you.”

  1. Eren quivered. It was so ludicrous that the memory of the aloof alpha was enough to have his body act against him, emitting the calling card of an omega so desperate for an alpha’s hard cock. But this was Erwin- his boss. Not the feral beauty with hair as black as onyx and eyes so fucking piercing and captivating that just the knowledge of them lavishing his body made him want to jerk off. The brunet would of succumb again if Levi slammed him to the wall instead, pleading for Eren’s forgiveness and greedy hole, an alpha that would submit just for his precious omega.



Erwin groaned as the powerful scent wafted up his nostrils, he shuddered before mapping chaste kisses down that lovely neck.  “Eren. Be my omega. Forget Levi, be mine.”

_Be mine_

The statement granted him a second of lucidity and he shoved at the alpha sternly this time. “Get off,” he shouted but the alpha was so drawn in on the pheromones of lust that he only brought his body closer. “I take no alpha.”

Erwin stilled, the ingrained statement of refusal made the throes of passion receded at a rapid rate. He stumbled away and hit the front of his desk with labor breaths and hooded eyes. “Eren. I’m- I’m so sorry.” Guilt shamed his face and the alpha bowed his head when omega glared back at him with disgust.

“Can’t I have a fucking day without being fucking harassed?”

“I know. I’m-“

Eren yelled, “No. You don’t know. Jean always doing it. Then Levi and now you. I can’t fucking breathe in this place with all you alphas trying to fuck me. I am not your fucking bitch to play with.” Bitch. The word rang clearly with Levi’s voice. Bitch. Bitch. Tears prickled at his eyes.

“Eren, that’s not it. I don’t see you like that. None of us do. Jean is reckless. And Levi is-“

The omega didn’t let him finish. Again, the blame was on Levi. Levi. Levi. Levi. If he heard that fucking name one more time, he was going to burn this fucking bar down.

“You two sure like the shit all over him. If anyone should, it’s me. Not you. You’re no better than him. He’s a fucking asshole but he never _forced_ himself on me. I sucked his cock cause I wanted to. And if no one fucking ran into the damn bathroom I might have fucked him too. Who fucking knows? But right now I can’t even think of taking a mate with you all competing against each other. I’m sick of it; doesn’t anyone care what _I_ want? Huh? I have a fucking voice too, shithead.”

Erwin raise his arms in the air in order to pacify the furious omega. He rose from his stop cautiously so not to spook Eren but the omega took a step to the door.

“Eren. I won’t touch you. I accept your refusal,” he clarified.  “Please, let me say my piece.”

Eren cast a glance at the door knob. “If you fucking touch me again…” He warned venomously.

“I won’t. You have my word. Take a seat.” He pulled at the chair, offering an opening for him but Eren declined, folding his arms as he leaned on the wall right by the threshold.

“I’m fine right here. Thanks”

Erwin perched on the edge of his desk and inhaled deeply. “I want to offer a proposal. Officially.”

Eren gawked at the blonde, “You’re fucking shitting me.”

“No. I want you as my mate, Eren. I’ve always wanted you ever since I met you. You’re not just desirable because you refuse all alphas. I don’t care about the status quo with rogue omegas. _You_ are desirable alone. I thought I could push my feelings any but when that didn’t happen, I hoped one day you could return my feelings.”

“So why now?” Eren questioned. The world fucking shifted on its axis the day Levi arrived and it created a domino effect on the fellow alphas.

Erwin smiled ruefully. “Cause of Levi. You want him.”

“No. I don’t.”

The blonde chuckled humorlessly, dropping his sights to the floor. “I wished I was wrong- I really do. When he came I smell your omega. You never release your rank but you did that day. You seemed resistive to it so I thought it would pass.” He shook his head as another bitter laugh slipped past his lips. “But I would notice how the two of you would sneak peeks at each other when the other wasn’t looking. He would stare at you all the time. I expected him to admire your rear like Jean but no, it was always your face.”

Eren flushed and scratched at the spot where his heart palpitated loudly.   He didn’t want to hear these tender signs of Levi’s affections. The raven made a fool of him and his submission in front of the other alphas. It was fucking embarrassing the way they all inspected him like a juicy piece of lamb and Levi rubbed salt in that open wound. “No he didn’t.” He objected. “He doesn’t give a shit about me. I’m a bitch he wanted to claim, remember?”

“I can’t say for certain what his feelings are to you per say. But I hardly think that’s the case. Though I want to lie to you so you can hate him and move.”

Again, the information had him gaping at Erwin. “I’m sorry. That’s very selfish of me. I don’t want to use my scent to manipulate you or lie. I want you to be with me cause you feel for me.”

“I already told you how I feel.” Eren replied somberly.

“I know. And I’m not asking for you to fall in love with me. I want to give you the freedom and protection of a mate. No alpha would touch you once you’re mine. You wouldn’t have to worry about an alpha raping you. I can protect you. These issues with Jean and Levi would disappear. They respect a mated omega. If anything, Jean and Levi would stop competing and find their own mate.”

He felt sick at the thought of it. Levi mating with another omega. If Eren did take Erwin’s proposal, would the alpha give up and move on to another? Eren would be forced to smell the omegas scent whenever they worked the bar. He’d have no choice but observe Levi kiss another. If he was really unlucky, the brunet would catch the alpha slamming his mate against the wall as he fucked them.

Could he deal with the possible reality of Levi with another?

Erwin continued, “Your irregular heats won’t be an issue. I can take care of your needs. We’ll do everything at your pace and no faster. Whatever you need me to do to prove myself, I will, Eren. You will be my mate. I won’t treat you like most alphas. Just consider it, okay? Don’t answer me right now. Just get back to work and let it sit.”

The brunet rummaged both hands through his hands, mind flooded with confusion and uncertainty. This was supposed to be a simple meeting. He was to announce his decision for Levi to be fired but now if he said he wanted that Erwin could assume that he was seriously weighing his proposals. He didn’t know where to place his feelings about Levi and now Erwin was tossed into the mix.

How the fuck was he supposed to decide on anything when everyone besieged him with shit?

It would be easy with Erwin; he admitted that much to himself. Erwin was handsome, an alpha any omega would be proud to be mated with. One that was mature but refined. Erwin was a stable option. The brunet’s life would be simplified with him as his mate.

What did Levi promise him?

_Sex. Protection.Passion._

Levi showed up and fought off all alphas that came at him. And his omega declared just how hungry it was for the alpha’s cock. It supplemented plenty of lewd scenes with Eren riding Levi close to the brink of a powerful orgasm.

“This is so fucking confusing.” Eren shielded his eyes. “I hate all you all so damn much right now.”

“I know it sudden to put this on you. Just take your time. I won’t rush you. But I need to know if I should fire Levi?”

“You won’t fire him just to keep him away from me?” He let his hands fall back to his sides and tilted his head to the side.

Erwin smirked. “I could. But I don’t think it would stop him from seeing you. Levi is…determined.”

“I don’t want to be the reason he loses his job. It’s not fair to him when I was partly at fault.” Yes, that sounded logical. It didn’t paint sympathy for the alpha just consideration.

The alpha nodded. “True. He’ll be back in two days so you have time to rethink it. “

“Yeah. I’ll get the bar ready.” Eren ambled over to the door but Erwin’s final words halted his stride.

“Please deliberate my proposal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made Erwin involved with Eren....again. sorry! this universe is so much fun to write and i have a hard time not writing for this which is why my chaps are fast for this fic. i don't have set time between fics cause my writing isn't even enough for a set time. so don't expect fast updates, this was a rare moment for me. i spent like four hrs writing this- i can't feel my ass, really.
> 
> i hope you like Armin defending Eren's honor, i wasn't gonna do much with him but now he wants to be part of this.
> 
> proposals are just formal ways an alpha ask for omega to be their mate. it what you're supposed to do but shit happens. (just to put it out there incase anyone confused) 
> 
> and now we can jump on lets hate erwin train.


	5. Apostate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren deals, in typical Jaeger fashion. News of the proposal spreads to members of the bar. And a new alpha enters the bar and leaves Eren with new questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit, i said not to expect fast updates then here i am using my day off to write instead of being a lazy. So there is more news about this fic so bear with me for a bit here. This has a plot now (smut included so don't fret) so more characters will come and there will be drama outside of the relationship. The end kinda of leaves you guys with more questions and might come unexpected too due to the direction I'm goin in (more tags will be added due to that)
> 
> I do hope, its a good surprise and will excite you. not enrage anyone cause, again, this was intended to be a one-shot and these ideas are coming as i work on the chaps. so there will be more than just a few chaps for you guys. way more universe building about a/b/o dynamics too. and drama. 
> 
> also, WTF like 100+ comments and 300+ kudos?!?! for me?!! THANK YOU!! *dies*

Eren sprinted over to the bar, barely remembering to lever the little door so he rammed his torso straight into it. Nice. A stomach ache to go along with his boner and migraine. What was next Jean fucking giving him a god damn proposal…God, he hoped not or he would curb stomp the guy. He didn’t even know it was possible to be wrung so tightly with stress and hormones. This was exactly like college minus the deadlines and the dreadful group projects. He kicked in the kitchen door, not really considering a person might be behind it but he was having a shit day so fucking sue him.

There was a yelped followed by the clattered of alumni on the tile floor.

“Excuse me?!” Armin cried.

On the floor laid a tray with six frozen patties, he immediately picked up the scattered meat when Armin stared at him incredulously. “Sorry, sorry.”

“It’s okay. I know this week hasn’t been good to you but please don’t barge in like that. We carry knives too you know.” Armin brushed back his bangs, perspiration already beading on his forehead. A thin mist hovered in the room as Mike warmed up the grill.

The day’s events must of written itself on his face because Armin examined him closely. “Are you okay? You don’t look so good.”

Eren sighed, gathering the patties and tray and discarding it on the nearest surface. He propped himself against one of the stainless steel countertops. “Actually…no. No. It shit. Everything shit. It fucking shitty shit shit shit.”

“It’s hard to make food if you keep saying that.” Armin chastised and spun to the patties that were thrown haphazardly on the tray. He resisted the urge to give Eren the stink eye at the piss poor attempt but let it passed. Eren’s skin paled and he really did look like shit.

“Sorry. I-“

The blonde jabbed him in the gut. “Ow.”

“Stop saying sorry. I know the 4.1.1. You’re Carrie and I’m Maranda.”

Eren gave him a blank expression. “Armin, I don’t watch Gossip Girls.”

“That is Sex and the City!” The blonde cried in outrage.

The brunet shook his head, finally cracking the pain countenance with a crooked smile. “Does Carrie get a lot of ass? Cause I’m getting so many my anaconda don’t want none.”

“But I’m weird for watching Sex and the City. Anyway, go on,” he gesticulated for Eren to divulge the sweet tidbits while he maneuvered around the kitchen, giving kitchen the patties after he deemed them consumable for humans. So while one of his kind could devour it with no issues in the matter, humans were a different matter.

Humans were more susceptible to diseases, injuries, and pain. Alphas, betas, and omegas could almost be classified as superhuman though that was a stretch. Most were simply stronger, faster and had a rock solid immune system and high pain threshold. Each person’s level of catorgerioes depended on the bloodline –some just had purer and undiluted lines- and their rank. Alphas were typically ridiculous powerful in all areas so physical fight for mates and dominance were not uncommon and ended with both sides seriously maimed. Take Fight Club and mulpty by 100 and you had yourself alpha brawls.

“Don’t tell me Jean asked you again?” He could practically feel the roll of his eyes.

“No. Erwin…offered me a proposal.” Again, the heavy sound of kitchen utensils meeting the floor clanked in the room but this time the sound emitted from the other side, Mike’s side. The beta stood stiffly like a statue then turned to them.

“Mike?” Eren inquired when the man remained dead silent and unresponsive. Then he was moving and blurred past the younger employees, slamming the door with his departure. Eren could only gape at his friend with his arms waving in the arm dramatically. “What the fuck is up with him.”

Armin bit his lips, twirling the handle of the butcher over in his right hand. “Mike kinda has..”

“No. No. Shut up. No.”

“Eren. I thought you knew…”

“When the fuck did this place become Grey’s Anatmony? Are we all going to fucking date each other? And don’t you dare give me a proposal.” He pointed an accusing finger at Armin who waved it off frantically.

“Whoa, whoa. I love you, Eren. I do. But I don’t like guys….wait, you watch that show but not Sex and the City? Really? Mr. Shepard isn’t the least a bit annoying, c’mon?”

“Wait, you’re straight.”

Armin aimed his knife at him, “I feel like I should be offended by that.”

“Easy, easy. It cause the hair and the shows.”

“Oh shut up…So what did he say exactly? Are you going to be his mate?”

He let his body slumped onto the table like jelly, arms stretching out far as he moaned in exhaustion.  Eren didn’t brother lifting his head to speak and muffled his response into the hard surface. “He said he’ll do whatever he can to prove himself to me. And that to consider it. Then he kept telling me to forget about Levi.”

“Fuck.”

“You said it.”

“But why forget Levi?” Armin inquired more to himself than his friend.

Eren’s limb shoulders shifted slightly in a gesture defined as a shrug but to the blonde he looked like a earth worm wiggling in the dirt. “Don’t know. Don’t care right now. I want to get smash.”

“Isn’t it kinda weird though? That he said that about him?” The blonder pressed further, balancing the tip of the blade on his finger.

“I thought you hated him.” Eren grumbled. Who gave a shit why or what Erwin said about the man? He had more concerning issues like this fucking proposal that beamed like a beacon. The omega growled its clear disapproval of the alpha but Eren entertained the idea just a bit.

“It’s not that…it’s just weird. Never mind, you have bigger issues now. If you and Erwin mate, Mike could lose it.”

Eren propped his chin up, voice no longer speaking into the surface. “Why the fuck doesn’t he woe Erwin then? I’m not asking for these thirsty ass alphas.” Eren groused.

“You’re a rogue omega.” Armin answered for him. Then added belatedly, “Maybe being Erwin’s mate would benefit you. This can’t go on forever.”

He did have a point. Running and evading alphas left and right wore him down. And the longer he remained unmated, the more aggressive the alphas became. “Not like I can keep my bloodline going. I think we’re all clear on my preferences.”

Armin clarified. “That’s not what I mean. It’s about your happiness. Unmated omegas and alphas don’t do well.”

“I hate our species,” the brunet groaned.

The blonde regarded him. “As your friend, I say think about it.”

“Armin, he’s my boss- our boss.” Eren pointed out.

“I know that. But out of all the alphas here, he is your best match.”

“My omega doesn’t think so.” The brunet argued.

 “Do you want him as a mate?” And by _him_ \- Armin meant Levi and even without the drop of those two syllables, his heart fluttered annoyingly. Fucking traitor.

“Dunno. But I do know that I’ll be having a drink on his behalf. Top shelf for me, I’m ain’t cheap.” Eren declared, collecting himself.

Resigning himself to another day of work, Eren lumbered out of the room, drained limbs carrying him back to the bar where he blankly stared at the polish countertop. A regular came with a forlorn expression. He noted Eren’s own contorted guise and asked for a Boston Larger, out of respect for another’s misery. For that Eren was grateful, as a bartender one had the burden of shouldering the woe tails of every fucking patron that wobbled into the bar with a shattered heart. And they just expected you to engage them when they slumped into the seat, features pinched so tightly to fight back their tears. Some even sniffled, loudly, within his ear shot. Or requested a napkin to blow their nose or pat at their eye ducts. Eren did his best to put on the performance on being so absorbed in his work, making laps up and down the counter to any approaching customer. Any fucking reason to evade another pity party when his sage advice was needed.

Eren was 25, just a college undergraduate with a useless Associates Degree in Arts, and made his living as a bartender at Recon. His cobalt Chevy pick-up truck left a lot to be sought after. The piece of scrap metal made several appearances at the mechanics because it was an piece of shit that was as ancient as the fucking Mayans. Eren lived in a two bed-room apartment that was situation neared the train station. And the sound of the screeching metal and the roll of the wheels on the track was so familiar to him that he found it hard to fall asleep whenever an obstruction caused a complete stop to the route. So Eren didn’t exactly comprehend what fooled others that he possessed some fortune cookie type mentality.

The most he uttered was half-hearted “ohs” and “fuck that’s tough”. How could he comment and advise a total stranger on a subjective story with limited perspective? The trick was to be as neutral as fuck. Never ever take the opposing side, or better yet, no sides. The customers were like land mines wherever you step, great chances were you blow your fucking leg off. So it was best to mimic a pole and stand till the bomb squad disarmed all the mines. He learned this the hard way when he tired to give one girl some real life clarity about her two-timing, lazy, stoner boyfriend. He sat in the bathroom for an hour with an bag of ice on his dick.

No thank you.

He had a figurative bag of dog shit on his door step; a proposal from his boss, who if the omega was wise would choose and set the foundation of a stable, healthy relationship with. A beta that was apparently held romantic feelings for that very alpha. And another alpha that remained elusive and enthralling to his omega that the mere thought of him had his hole dampening. Let’s not forget that alpha was having an affair with an mated omega, allegedly. Jean didn’t factor into the equation because A: no and B: hell to the no. If he was an charming and level-headed alpha that baited his time and respected his space, maybe Eren could consider him as a mate. But that was a thousand years too late and it felt too soon for Eren to seriously debate mating.

Armin made a painful but accurate point, unmated omegas and alphas lead unhappy lives. Biologically, all of their kind were ingrained with the impulse to mate with another and harbor a strong bond with the other. Betas, being the middle ground man of the two spectrums, could lead a life without a mate or a human. They didn’t suffer on the same scale as an omega or an alpha. So, in the long run, Eren couldn’t escape his fate. A mate was embedded in his future one way or the other. Probably, he assumed the day would come where it would all click effortlessly and smoothly. Not in this cluster fuck manner.

A mate would ease the tension he felt with other alphas and his sporadic heats could finally regulate and even out. Not to mention, Jean would cease his insistent need to press Eren against the wall because the alpha didn’t bother to control his nature like Erwin and Levi. They could probably develop a normal relationship like co-workers should. His mom wouldn’t call for her monthly check-ups where she inevitably question if the omega meet a qualified mate then the lecture on delaying his own happiness would do no one any good. Eren could fuck for once, allow his nature to overtake him and leave him free to do what was instinctively natural for him.

It was a win-win for all parties, well except for the beta if he chose Erwin as his mate. Or Levi but who knew what the alpha thought of him aside from fuckable. The idea of Levi taking another mate made his skin prickle with restless energy.

This was so fucking annoying. Eren whipped his back to the entrance, not putting on a show to fight off the apparent fact that he was taking a straight shot of whiskey while on his shift. He prayed for someone to say a word about his action. Someone just press him and see what would happen. When no one did, Eren grumbled again to himself and took one more shot. It was working its way through his system when Jean bolted through the door; Eren just noticed the alpha was at least an hour late.

Well, a fucking phone call would be nice, now wouldn’t it?

“Eren.” Jean greeted with a disarming wave and smile.

And any other day, the brunet wouldn’t give two shits about his tardiness but today…”Eat shit, Kirstein.”

“Well fucking good day to you too, Gaylord. I’m assuming you didn’t get fucked because you’re on bitch patrol already.” Jean gritted, ignoring the pointed look Eren shot him as he situated himself behind the bar. Taking off his jacket, Jean fumbled with his phone, silencing the device.

He brushed past Eren who didn’t dignify that yes, he was on bitch patrol. And yes, he didn’t get a good fucking because everyone at this god forsaken bar, aside from Armin and Mike, was a total asshole and warranted his rage.  “Fucking hope you break your leg so we can put you out like a fucking show pony. Then I’m gonna take your pretentious Iphone and shit on it.”

He didn’t care that he whispered this to himself. It was for his own release anyway, conjuring the many ways to rune Jean’s day. But the alpha was on a roll of “let’s try to get in Eren Jaeger’s pants” cause he came up behind the omega, hot breath blowing the tiny hairs over his ear.

He shuddered. “If you’re aching for a fuck, you know I’m happy to fill you up.”

In one blinding motion, Eren’s hand squeezed Jean’s nuts furtively and the alpha squeaked, hand over the omega’s to prevent him from bursting his sack. “You know, I’m really, really not in the mood today. So I’ll tell you once, fuck off, alpha. Or this omega will _fuck_ you, mkay.”

Jean nodded vehemently and yelped. “Got it.”

“Thanks, bud.” And Eren liberated Jean’s balls and patted him kindly on the back.

Jean leaned over the counter, head bow as he cupped his groin, pain moans coloring the room. “My balls.” He whimpered wetly.

And Eren prayed those were legit tears of pain.

~

Eren could say his anger was simmering to a manageable boil though if Erwin or Levi happened to by chance approach him. He’d probably sucker punch the both of them. So that was major progress, from wanting to put his fist to every face to only a single, selected few people. Eren hoped that it was a good sign that his night would concluded uneventfully for once but then the door to the bar opened and the molecules in the air crackled with energy.

That energy bewitched every person in the bar, subconsciously drawing all their piqued eyes to the one coming in. He heard the astonished gasps of the male customers and even a few of the woman joined in at their disbelief. No one could really blame the poor humans responding to the powerful force commanding them like puppets on the strings. Eren observed tensely unlike the others. A woman loitered in the threshold, a vision in fitted black skinny jeans and a ruby blouse. The bellowing wind picked up her straight locks and the jet black tresses obscured her face briefly before it died down.

“Who are you?” Eren questioned the stunning woman with black silk hair cascading down her back like rolling waves. Her almond shaped eyes scanned the room in one quick rotation till she strutted over to the bar, red pumps clicking on the floor. She leaned over the counter, searching behind Eren and the man sitting at the stool besides her openly gawked till liquor courage had him fumbling with a slurred pick up line.

“Damn gurl, come here often, doll?”

Eren nearly cringed.

The woman stiffened like a startled cat, eyes widening for a fraction of a second till the expression was schooled with a placate smile softening her features. She twirled smoothly and watched him with mild interest, charcoal locks swaying perfectly with the motion.

“You talking to me, sugar?” And the second that faux sweetness laced her voice, Eren knew she was anything but that. He didn’t even have the chance to warn the fellow before those manicured fingernails, painted with the same shade of ruby like her heels, wrapped around his neck.

The guy choked, movements slowed by the booze. “Now what makes you think you can talk to me like that, honey. I’m a picky girl and I don’t like sleazy men staring at my ass. So fucking quit it or I’ll cut off your balls.”

Holy fucking shit, this bitch was a fucking alpha. An alpha that oozed with prowess and sexual energy like Aphrodite herself graced the earthly realms. And she was a steely, frosty bitch.

She loosened her grip, sanctioning the man to speak his understanding. “Got it, sugar?”

He nodded adamantly, cheeks scarlet with the deprivation of oxygen. “Yes, miss.” His voice croaked and the dark beauty’s lips quivered with the faintest sign of a manic smile.

“Mm, good, I love obedient men.” She pushed him languorously, the action so graceful yet un-taxing for her, and the man staggered awkwardly off the stool like a freight train derailed him. “Go along; play with your own class.”

The room pulsed with the alpha’s intimidating atmosphere but the omega was too proud to let his nervousness tip of the woman. Eren seethed his next statement, fostering as much malice into it. “Again. Who. The. Fuck. Are. You?”

The woman faced Eren, blank visage regarding him. The earrings studded in her ear were also another provocative shade of red. “I think you should be nicer to me,” she told him, taking the open seat and folding her arms delicately on the counter. “I like a Sex on the Beach, sugar.”

“All out but we do have plenty of Ball Busting Bitch in stock. It’s our special.” Eren countered and smirked at the slight rise of the woman’s slender eyebrows.

But her features flattened again as guarded black eyes inspected Eren’s face. There it was, she was placing his rank in her mind but with his level of control the alpha couldn’t detect it. “Hiding? Now that’s not fun. Though I will say I’m impressed. Most men crumpled at my feet.”

“I’m not most guys.”

“It seems so.”

“Are you gonna tell me who you are so I know who to call the police on?”

“This your turf?” She questioned.

Then it became clearer of this woman authority, she was fully ingrained in the underworld of alphas and it made sense that she carried herself with the ambiance of a warrior goddess. Worse than regular alphas, were the ones involved in the underworld and apart of the mobs that ran turf wars and omegas auctions. She was someone not to piss on.

“We don’t do that here.” Eren explained, his pride taking a seat in the possibility of dealing with a member of an alpha mob.

“Shame. You got a fighter’s spirit… I’m looking for someone, if you’re smart you’ll tell me what I need to know.”

A mob lord coming all the way down to a human infested bar, whoever it was couldn’t possibly be here unless they had a hit on them or were in hiding. Maybe it was best to keep low and just point the warrior goddess in the right direction which was far away from here.

“Doubt anyone from your world would be here. But sure, ask away.” The omega went about to wiping down the counter in a show of nonchalance. His hands moved in robotic, circular motions till the woman spoke.

“I’m looking for Levi Ackerman.”

His hand halted and he remedied his mistake before the woman could pick up on it. “Who?” Eren deadpanned but internally his mind screamed _Levi_.

“Levi. Short fucker with a douche undercut and lots of tattoos.” The woman disclosed, using her hands to measure the height of said fucker, it was an exaggerated one at that, were the man here to see it he be sure to tell her off in his typical fashion. Which would be directing her to eat her own shit and that could have the raven dead in a ditch if this woman was a part of a mob.

But how was he connected to her? What relationship did this gorgeous woman have with Levi? An ex lover? A hit woman?

 “You one of his hoes?” The question purged itself from his lips before he could stop it and he froze.

Well nice fucking job, Eren.

She chuckled, lips finally curling up in a motion of a smirk. A ruby finger nail caught his chin, bringing his face closer to her for inspection.  “Oh, I like you. I really do.” The woman said. She placed a chaste kiss on his cheek then relinquished him. “Let short stack know I came by.”

Eren rubbed at his cheek now marked with red lips. This bitch did not just-

“The name’s Mikasa.” She was moving before Eren realized it, slinking away like a dancer. All he saw was her retreating back as she departed from sight. “See you around, sugar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...i took a different take with Mikasa. hopefully, you guys like her (cause I sure do, what a hot badass, right?) And to nip it in the butt, no there will be no Eren x Mikasa in this, don't let the kiss on the cheek scare you. Mikasa is just a total alpha queen.
> 
> Next chap will have Levi POV (mini), with wet dreams too...i wonder who he's dreaming of?? and possibly the long awaited Eren and Levi post-blow job encounter.
> 
> so get pump for that sexual tension. and i hope not too many of you are thrown off becuz of the direction of the story.


	6. Renegade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi deals with more than just the post-blow job events. His friends are just as curious about what got the alpha in such a funk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all Levi, dears. I meant to make it short, smutty, and funny. But well shit happened and it became so much longer and deeper and I think i adore this chapter alot. So get excited cause we have more ppl and more drama.

The body next to him stirred arms and legs entangling themselves with his. And all he could think about was kicking the son of bitch out of his bed. Cuddlier was not on the lists of skills Levi acquired. When the body disturbed his slumber once more the alpha growled disgruntledly and sat up, unveiling the warm form negating his sleep. He expected another one of his one night stands from the ring, the usual groupies that kissed at his feet like a fucking god but what he discovered left him jarred. Rich caramel skin with rosy nipples that stiffened at the cold air, a flat tummy that was lined with the impressions of forming muscles veered downward at the sharp v of his obliques where a flaccid cock rested among wavy chocolate hair.

Eren was in his fucking bed. Well technically not _his_ bed but that was seriously inconsequential with the omega resting on the soft white sheets that contrasted with that flawless golden skin.

Those enchanting eyes the shade of the purest emeralds and the crystalline oceans blinked at him, past the sleep weighing down his lids. Being this close to Eren, the omega’s essence cloaked Levi and it felt like being ensnared by a Venus fly trap. Beautiful but potent if one was reckless.

 “Fuck…” He couldn’t recall ever bumping into Eren the following night. The Crucible was a secluded and word of its knowledge was only passed between patrons of that taste. So it wasn’t likely, then how did he…

“Levi.” That honey rich voice called out to him groggily. And fuck did his name sound delicious on those lips. He almost wanted the omega to chant it again but the scent of a ravenous omega drew him in effortlessly. Just like the riveting voice of a siren, spellbinding him to the brunet’s will. Even with his iron will power, Eren was impossible to resist and his alpha was more than willing to oblige the beauty.

He wasted no time. Levi had to have Eren begging, whining, whimpering for him. Any minute apart felt horrid and the moment those plump lips parted for him, Levi knew he found heaven. A soft moan vibrated in his throat, thrilling the dominant alpha to ravish that wet orifice further. He thrust his tongue, tasting every inch of that mouth that sucked his cock so finely and it felt just as lovely against his own. Eren fingers carded through the raven’s hair, starting below the straight line of his undercut and gliding upwards, curling those black tresses, and pulled the alpha closer.

Eren broke the kiss and his heavy breaths made Levi delirious. “Levi, touch me.”

“Tell your alpha where.” He commanded and the omega blushed shyly, seizing Levi’s hand and guiding it to one of his hardened nipples.

“Here.” With feather-light touches, Levi pinched the pink nub between his fingers, relishing the soft moan that it stimulated from Eren. He watched raptly as the omega squirmed under him, head lolling to the side as his eyes screwed shut, neck bared to him. “Levi.”

_More_

 He needed more. Nothing would sate the alpha till the omega succumbed under his touches. He repeated the action, adding a painful twist to the nub which stiffened under his ministrations. Eren trembled and arched into Levi, brushing his cock along Levi’s stomach.

“Does it feel good, Eren? Having your nipples played with?”

The omega blushed and averted his gaze, he muttered his answer meekly. “Yes.”

“Do you want me to suck them?” Levi inquired, allowing his tongue to lick at the tip teasingly, he kept his gaze locked on Eren’s and the brunet nodded eagerly with a soundless gasp.

“P-please, do it.”

Like the alpha could resist such a delicious plead from his omega. Holding Eren’s eyes, the raven sucked the pink nipple between his lips nosily, eliciting a sinful moan to emit from the omega. This shit was a heady aphrodisiac. There was never a time that he’d been so fucking _hard_ for another and so damn _willing_ to bend himself to another’s will. The dominance exuded from the golden skinned beauty was even more enticing to his alpha.

Eren withered under him, rocking his neglected cock against the alpha for some friction. And the alpha groaned his pleasure at the sweet scent perfuming from Eren’s wet hole. His omega was so ready to be claimed. To be _his_.

_My omega. He’s belongs to me. Only me._

Harshly, he nibbled on the hard nub and the omega jerked in response, clutching the back of Levi’s head and scraping his nails on his scalp. The desperation and the dull pain had the alpha releasing the abused nipple that blossomed red and capturing the omega’s supple lips, swallowing his soft whine in the process.

“Are you ready for your alpha’s cock, Eren?” His lips traveled to the omega’s ear, licking hot trails of saliva along the slope of his neck.

But the omega tensed under him and the alpha was flipped onto his back before he could comprehend the warm heat straddling his lap. He stared at the flushed omega that panted heavily above him, Eren pinned his arms on either side of him and bent down to whisper in his ear.

“Don’t forget who’s in charge here, Levi.  I’m the one in control.” He assaulted his neck, sucking loudly at the crook of his neck and purposefully grinding his cock against the alpha’s.

Levi struggled to switch their position, the instinctive need to put the omega under him and take his hole but Eren didn’t allow the action. The omega hovered with a wolfish smirk as Levi thrashed, unbidden moans escaping from him.

Eren slowed his hips, rubbing his cock languidly against Levi’s leaking one. He tried to still his thrusts but they acted on their own accord, the one desire to fuck driving him to insanity. God, he needed to fuck him. Had to claim this omega for himself. The thought of anyone but him seeing Eren like this made his vision blurred with a hot rage.

“Mmm, Levi…your cock is so hard. What I wonder how it will feel to have you in me? Fucking me _hard_ and _deep_ …filling me with your cum…ah. I want you in me. Wanna feel you inside so badly.”

“Eren…Let me fuck you- fuck. Need to be in you.”

The brunet smiled devilishly at the desperate heated pleads. He shifted his legs, moving up further the alpha’s body, placing that hard cock right by his rear. Levi gasped at the slick wetness as Eren rutted his ass, Levi’s length fitting perfectly in the cleft of it.

“Beg for it. I wanna hear for beg for my ass. Do it.” Eren commanded.

The little shit put on an obscene demonstration of moaning loudly as he rolled his hips and teased his nipples. His hands traced up and down his torso seductively, groping his body lewdly like a porn star. The omega’s swollen cock bounced with the motion of his thrusts, slapping against Levi’s abs, his pre-cum coated the ivory skin with translucent fluids. Somehow, Levi got harder and fuck, did he ache for it.

Eren’s husky voice laced with carnal lust diverted the alpha’s gaze to his face. “Please…” His head dipped back, moist bangs parting away from his face, as he fondle his chest, “ I want your cock, Levi…want you to fuck me hard till I can’t stand. Ah…”

The bastard, this fucking shit was intending to drive him completely mad with desire and such a faith never seemed so damn inviting.

With his hands now freed to explore, the alpha latched on to those rolling hip and pulled his chest upright, squishing Eren’s cock between them. Savagely, he smacked the omega’s ass and took both round mound in his grip cutting the squeaky yelp from Eren into a wicked moan. He bucked his cock between Eren’s cheeks, his cleft was already slippery and slick with fluids and pre-cum.

“Want me to beg?” Levi growled and attacked Eren’s throat, nipping the skin and tinting it with a rosy pink before lavishing it salaciously with his tongue. “This is it, Eren. Let your alpha fuck you. Become my omega.” His tone was rich with the rumbling baritone of a ravenous alpha, feral and animalistic with primal need.

_Fuck him._

_Have to fuck him._

_Put him under me._

_Take his hole._

_Claim him._

_Capture him._

_Make him mine._

Eren cupped his face; eyes hooded and devoured by the blackness of his pupils, and angled himself to capture the alpha’s lip. But he halted his motions and lingered, not quite kissing him but enticing him like a flick of his tongue. “Fuck me, my alpha.”

_My alpha_

The blood pulsing through his veins sizzled with the acceptance from the omega.  An untamed fever entrapped him, to have such a proud omega succumb to _him_ …It ignited an inextinguishable fire in him. A fire that had to feed and only Eren could appease such an insatiable appetite.

_Mine. All mine._

He clawed at Eren’s supple ass, digging his nails deeply in the soft flesh and leaving crescent moons in his wake. If Eren felt any pain, he didn’t give it away and only groaned in response, encouraging the rough treatment.  Those marks would last for a few hours, the joining of two mates accelerated their naturally super-bodily functions (healing would be one of them), but he would just make new ones. A symbol of his ownership to all who dared to lay a hand on Eren, that this omega had his alpha. His alpha was king. And none could take his mate away from him, not without the shedding of blood and skin.

“Say it again,” the words were almost lost to the guttural roar of his alpha, so prime for his mate. Just like one never stood between a hungry lion and its feast, one strayed far from an alpha about to mate. “Say it.

“My alpha.” The surrender of his position was so exquisite, so perfect and he submitted it all to Levi.

His breath exhaled out shakily with raw arousal. With Eren’s legs around his waist, he hoisted the omega up and planted him down on his back and parted his thighs which Eren permitted just as eagerly. He saw it. His hole disgustingly wet with his need for Levi’s cock. Preparation was rarely required for omegas, a willing one own hole slicked itself and stretched naturally, even if the omega was a man. Fingering was something saved for foreplay, which he would definitely indulge in one day soon, but now he had to be in Eren. Levi couldn’t think of anything else but how those moist walls would swallow his cock so greedily.

“Fuck me, Levi.” He positioned the head of his cock at the pulsating entrance, the wet heat permeating from it. So close. He was so damn close to claiming him.

_Yes. Yes. Yes. I’ll make feel so good, so fucking good, Eren._

“Hurry _…_ I need you, Levi..”

_Eren…_

“Fuck Eren…” The alpha moaned aloud in his sleep, drawn in completely by the lovely dream.

“Who’s Eren?” An inquisitive voice spoke over him and the alpha flinched away so swiftly that he rolled off the bed and hit the floor head on.

“Fucking shit!” The bed sheets fell after him, blanketing around his lower half that miraculously still sported a full erection. The pain throbbing in his skull dulled the ache in his crotch and for that he was grateful for because two annoying women now occupied his bed. Well, not his but whatever…This was the..like the fucking 20th time he had an erotic, completely triple x-rated dream featuring Eren, the omega from his work. Last thing he needed was a hard cock to attend to, again.

Glaring heatedly at the floor, the bed creaked with the two bodies that peered over the edge at him. Before they even spoke, he could detect the mirth in their voice.

“So who’s Eren?” Isabel inquired innocently.

Hange nodded in earnest next to her, just as enthusiastic to learn about the mysterious “Eren”.

No shit, he wouldn’t wake up to Eren not after what he did to him. It was a bit foolish to fall into the alluring dream so easily with an Eren that wasn’t bristling with merit wrath. He suspected a kick to his nuts the next time he made an appearance to the bar, followed by Jean, Armin, and probably Erwin. Fuck, maybe even Mike would join the fun and shove his foot up his ass. There was a prominent line of people who wanted a shot at his face, why not add some more?

“Go. The. Fuck. Away. Bitches.” He snarled into the hardwood floor. It felt particularly hard this afternoon, idly he pondered if it was due to the fact he was still recovering from the night prior at the Crucible.

“So you can jerk off while we’re in the kitchen? Close but no cigar, strawberry shortcake.” Hange answered.

The unhelpful omega snickered besides her. “You’ve been in bed all morning. Get up, lazy bones.”

“Just let me die here in peace.”

“See? He’s been all mopy since yesterday.” The beta noted to Isabel, gesturing to the cationic form trying to melt away on the floor.

It wasn’t working.

“He won’t talk to me about it either. Come on, Levi. Talk to us, think of us as your girlfriends.” Hange prompted and poked at Levi’s feet, which was left unprotected by the covers. She tickled at his heel before it smacked her chin.

“Go. Away. Shit face.”

“Aw, he’s so grumpy. Must been something bad.”

“Is this a fucking commentary? Leave already.” He bundled the rest of the comforter and shielded himself from the nosy woman.

Hange rubbed at the red imprint left on her chin as she hummed, loudly. “Hmm…let’s see…it could only be about a few people…Not anyone from your past or you be cracking skulls..so?”

“Someone new?” Isabel supplied, her body laid across the width of the bed, arms folded with her head atop of it. Her legs kicked up, waving back and forth through the air. The wayward mane of auburn flanked her face.

“Bingo! And I bet Levi’s kidney-“

“Don’t.”

“That it’s about a certain person with a certain name that s _omeone_ has been moaning in his sleep for weeks. And…whacking off to in the shower. I heard you. I didn’t peg you for the vocal type, Levi. And ew, too. You got a nasty ass mouth.”

Thankfully, the blanket concealed the dainty blush on his cheeks. Why the fuck had he decided to stay _here_ of all places? Oh yeah, cause he was on the fucking run and with desperate measures…ugh, came with even more shameful means.

“Levi talks dirty? Oohhh, what he’d say? Tell me!”

“Okay. Nope.” This was not happening, hastily he sat up and threw the covers over the bobbing heads and made his exit. Their excited chatter carried down the hall to which he headed down straight to the bathroom to wipe away the morning’s sin.

 Levi really needed his own place.

~

Shame washed away without a trance by a through shower scrub, Levi cultivated to the kitchen where his two rude roommates disturbed his pleasant dream. Now if he could only wipe their minds just as easily, this day wouldn’t be so shitty. As expected, his injuries still marred his face but their redness and swelling did dilute over the night. The cut above his left eye scabbed and the massive puffiness that deterred him from opening his left lids properly waned; only a purple bruise gave away the fact of it. His bones ached and throbbed though but it was less persistent than prior. It didn’t pain him to kneel or bend when he went back to make his bed and tidy up the room. The gnash on his bottom lip could be faintly discerned from up close examination. So in all, Levi would be ready and fit to go to the Crucible again this week.

With the way this week went, he would be attending it nightly; Erwin wanted any excuse to fire him. And Levi supplied him with the perfect ammunition too.

Had it been anyone else, Levi would’ve bet the alpha wouldn’t pass a glance at it. He attested to that when the fight broke out and Erwin hadn’t concern himself to wrench off Petra’s mate. It wasn’t due to the fact that Levi couldn’t fight, in fact fighting was a talent of his, but it was difficult to stop an alpha stirred up to back away from a brawl. Auruo would have landed in the hospital if he grappled with the raven- that was an undeniable fact. Then he’d be back to square one because the cops would’ve become involved and Levi was already lacking friends and options as it was.

And he had to go and fuck it all up for himself and just because of one fucking omega…His alpha growled at him, reprimanding him for the harsh language at its desired mate. If he could physical punch his alpha, he would. Involuntarily, the raven’s mind travel back to the omega on his knees, sucking Levi’s cock like he was breed to do it. Desire curled in his gut but then those faces materialized behind Eren, curious and disarray. Erwin’s face stood out profoundly, cobalt eyes jarred wide with turmoil and resentment.

That smug fuck was probably licking at Eren’s fucking feet now, coaxing him and the other workers about just how dangerous and volatile a man like he was. His bar would fall to shambles if they allowed a person like Levi to work there.

_Whatever. Don’t need his fucking charity anyway._

He’d be better on his own and far away from distracting people like Eren Jaeger. Levi didn’t need nor had the time for a mate. Not with this debt looming over his head and people after his ass. No, Levi was a shitty alpha anyway and Eren could do w _ay_ better than him. Erwin was a suitable match for the omega and one that wouldn’t degrade him in front of his friends like he did.

_Why the fuck did I have to call him “my bitch”? Out of all the words in the god damn English language, Levi. Really? You’re an asshole. Go get fucked off the nearest cliff, dirtbag._

He _really_ didn’t need this drama.

Levi padded over to the open seat at the table, a vacant plate and cup already set, this morning breakfast wafted up his nostrils but he couldn’t pull himself away from his thoughts.

_Assholes. Erwin wasn’t much better. The guy practically eye fucked Eren all day- shit, even Jean had a bit more self-control and that was saying a lot._

The smell of cooked eggs and bacon broke his stupor. Hange piled scrambled eggs neatly on his plate. “Eat up, Rocky.” She chimed as she turned away, taking his cup and filling it to the brim with coffee. She set it quietly next to his plate and he watched her warily.

“Shut up.”

“Did you go again last night?” Isabel probed her greasy fingers at his wounds and Levi hissed.

“The fuck! Wipe your hands, idiot,” when she did just that, Isabel went back to examining Levi’s face as he went about prepping his coffee.

Isabel scrunched her mouth at him. “Well?”

“No. I just paid some hobo to beat my ass silly because it gets me rock hard. Of course, I did.”

Hange chuckled, tray of bacon in one of her hands. “Oh. Extra sassy this morning. No bacon for you, Rocky.”

“Fuck, at least let give me bacon, woman.” Levi protested.

“Will you share with the class today?”

Levi groaned. “Fine. Not like I have a choice with you two, anyway. You’d probably spike my fucking food.”

“Awesome sauce!” Hange cheered and graced the raven with two more pieces. “Look who’s opening up his tiny black heart. Now how about a smile?” She teased then inched away at the bone-chilling glare Levi casted at her. “Kidding, kidding. I know you’re always smiling on the inside.”

“I just wanna eat my bacon in peace. So shut it.” Levi said, a hand up as a sign of capitulation to the imposing women.

“Then we talk?” Isabel squeaked besides him, jaded colored eyes rapt with interest. The omega practically bounced in her seat like a puppy, if she had a tail, it’d be wagging right now.

“Do I have a choice?” Levi questioned.

“Nope.” The woman chorused cheerfully in unison, innocent grins morphing into manic Joker like smiles.

“Ughh…”

 

~

Breakfast devoured and a second helping tacked on to it, Levi sat in his seat, belly full and irritation ebbing away for the moment. It would be back in the minute due to the questioning he was about to endure. But he’d supposed no one was to blame but himself, he acted a bit dramatically that night so of course Hange would investigate. Then if you got one dog curious, the other was bound to come along, catching the same scent. He did well covering up his tracks- or so he thought. The fact Hange _heard_ him jacking off to Eren made him cringe.

_Note to self, blast hardcore death metal when masturbating next time._

The beta with a thick, brown mane comparable to that of a lion’s drummed her feet, the soft pads smacking on the tile as she thumbed through another level on Candy Crush on her tablet. Steel lined, thinned framed glasses perched on the edge of her nose, round eccentric eyes darted repeatedly to the raven’s face then the screen. The blank screen reflected itself on her lens.

Levi knew this tactic; she was baiting him. It was a futile effort but damnit he didn’t really want to spill his guts out for everyone to awe at and inspect like scientists in white lab coats. Everyone appeared so flabbergasted to know Levi _felt_ things.

_Aw, you were actually feeling bad about that guy you beaten bloody? Gez, Levi, what’s up with you?_

He gritted his teeth, that was one thing he no longer had to trail through anymore and thank whatever higher being out there for covering his ass so far. Now Hange hummed the melody for “Wrecking Ball” with Isabel accompanied with her palms slapping her thighs. Oh, so it was a tag-teamed match? Bring it.

The morning paper sat unassumingly on the table and was ripe for the picking; he plucked it up, snapping it loudly as he crossed one leg and whistled a tune. It was a arbitrary song, no real melody or beat to it at first but Levi filed through his internal music memory and attuned the whistled to “Cherry Pie”. He went as far as to bob his head to it, black fringe now dried and sweeping into his vision. The annoyed scowl Isabel sent him was tangible but the silence stretched, undisturbed.

Though the peace couldn’t prosper forever, he concluded that as Isabel and Hange launched sunflower seeds at the newspaper, the paper wavered with each hit. Levi sighed when one shot stabbed through the fragile wall of solitude.

“Ok.” Tucking the paper neatly to its former place, Levi regarded the duo pair of puppy-like eyes.

“Oh Levi, so you’re ready to talk?” Hange mocked, delicately discarding her tablet to give him her fullest attention. She straightened in her chair, the wrinkles in her oversized Aerosmith t-shirt smoothing out.

“It seems so. Guess I’ll just cut out my heart and give it to you.”

“Alright, Edger Allen Poe, rivet us with your dark tails of misery and pain.”

Levi found a stray seed and chucked at her glasses, missing the lens by a thin margin. Shit. “I’ll break your shitty glasses and shove them up your ass.”

“You could but,” she leaned in and whispered loudly, “You ain’t got no cash, baby boo.”

“Get fucked.”

“Maybe later with Beany, my dildo.”

The raven wrinkled his nose at that. Ew, seriously, keep that shit private.

“Great point to start is Eren. Now go!” Isabel suggested, forming her hand into the shape of a gun.

“He’s..” _The fucker I want to mount like a fucking mad dog in heat._ “A guy.”

“Uh-huh.” Hange drawled. “Do you want to phone in a friend? Give us more details, fucker! Paint a picture for my mind.” She encouraged.

“You want a picture?” Levi challenged, standing from his seat. His hands went to the waist band of his jeans. “I got your picture right here.”

“Levi…?”

Buttons unfastened and zipper pulled, Levi turned around, giving the duo is back, and bent in half with his pants and boxer coming to the curve of his ass. “You got your picture, shitty glasses?” Levi taunted, relishing the squeals of terror.

“Oh my god!” Isabel cried, unable to avert her gaze; Levi had a very shapely, succulent ass.

“No! Don’t look! It’ll suck you in!” Hange yelled, covering the redhead’s eyes.

Levi smacked his ass for good measure. “Soak it up, ladies.”

“Damn, he’s ass is nicer than mine.” Isabel commented.

“Christ, Levi. Put it away. I’ll play nice.” Hange conceded.

He tucked his pants up, satisfied with the woman’s surrender. Levi retook his place at the table while Isabel gaped at him with two round red cheeks. “Mom, I think I’m in love.”

“Oh no. No dating for you. Go to your room and think of things that don’t involve Levi’s ass.” Hange admonished, index finger poking the redhead’s flat chest.

“But I wanna know the dirty details.” The young woman whined, red curls swaying as she cradled her mother’s hand. “Please?”

“You’re too young.”

Levi sipped at his cup, placidly. “She’s 18, Hange.” The raven rebuffed into the rim.

“See, Levi understands.”

“Little Rocky here also moos people and hustle hard-working people out of their cash.”

“Don’t hate the player,” Levi said. “Not my fault you can’t say no to a gamble.”

“You told me you didn’t play pool.”

“Then I guess I lied.”

Hange gesticulated to Levi, “See? He’s a bad boy. Girls that want a new Iphone don’t date bad boys like Levi, right?”

Isabel bit her bottom lip in pensive thought, wringing her hands together as she debated the idea. Iphone or sexy bad boys like Levi Ackerman? “I guess I don’t have to date anyone…” she began and her mother nodded contently, “But I want a car too.”

Hange cupped her face and pulled her to smother the young woman between her boobs. “Oh, sweetheart,” she cooed sweetly then yanked her head back, tugging on her ears, “Not a chance in hell. Now go.” Hange twirled Isabel around and spanked her rear.

“Jesus! Mom! Not in front of Levi.” Isabel blushed furiously, hands protecting her rear from another assault.

“Levi has already seen you with acne cream on. I think your golden years of attractive daughter are over, sweetie” Levi’s nod confirmed it.

The look of distraught on Isabel’s face could be summarized as comical. “Oh my god! This is so embarrassing.” The young woman didn’t dare peek at Levi again and scurried away hastily, shame in tow. “I’m going to die with my dignity right now.”

The mother went back to nursing her third helping of caffeine, “If she starts dating a guy that looks like you, I’m beating your ass.”

“Ha.” Levi smirked. “I didn’t know you could tell jokes.”

“Touché, Mister I’m so constipated with emotions that why my face looks like shit cause I’m filled with shit.” The mother retorted smugly.

“I prefer Mister Sexy but whatever gets you through.” Levi deadpanned in his monotone tone.

“Enough, spill the beans. I’m dying over here. It’s gotta be big if you’re putting up such a big fuss just to not talk to me.” She swatted the hand that crept for the newspaper and wagged a reproaching finger at him. “No, no. I gave you bacon and helped clean your wounds last night. You owe me, Rocky.”

“Stop calling me that.” The raven refuted

“Sure, as soon as you stop street fighting, I will.”

Levi groaned and slumped in his chair, hands scrubbing his face. There was no avoiding it; Hange was relentless in her purist of knowledge, not to mention she knew how to wear him down to the point that he was conceived it was _his_ idea and not hers. It never was. Hange was diabolical like that but she was an attentive, caring, and overbearing single mother, so she was a decent person to put up with an alpha of his caliber.

“You remember Petra?”

Hange nodded, all silliness zapped away. “I do. She’s the one helping you out, right?”

“Yea, well she came to the bar to talk. We did and as she was about to leave, I saw that her shirt was hanging low. You could practically see her tits, so I told her to fix her god damn shirt but I don’t think she heard me at first. So I did it myself. There’s a shit load of drunk pervs at the bar, last thing I needed was her ass getting into shit.” Levi took a breath, eyes inspecting Hange.

He brushed back his fringe, chewing his lip as he collected his thoughts. “Then, her mate showed up and saw us. So, of course, the fucker swings at me before asking any questions. I had to stop myself from kicking his ass and Petra was trying to calm him down. That was when Jean and Eren got the fucker off me and tossed his ass out….I went to the back- I was so fucking vivid and I just needed to calm my alpha and that’s when…” Levi paused.

“When what? Don’t end it there!”

Smoky gunmetal blurred with darkened heat at the memory, he swallowed thickly, envisioning those viridian eyes devouring his form like a hungry beast. “Eren showed up.”

His body shivered at the omega’s reverence touches, admiring him like his fucking god, the alpha urged him to lunge at him and pin him to the floor. But he couldn’t, not to Eren, out of everyone; he treated Levi with some respect and not with disdain, caution, or jealousy. If the guy refused all alphas then he’d respect it no matter how desperately his alpha craved him. He’d told Eren he could trust him and damnit he would do just that. Gripping the sink was the only thing he could do to governor the alpha, he tried to reason with him but the omega refused. Levi had never seen Eren appear so wrecked…so heavenly, so edible.

His cock hardened when those hands caressed him everywhere then when he dropped to his knees, Levi could’ve died from massive blood lost. The guy was a seductress in the male form, fucking divine from head to toe, a damn Adonis with enrapturing bright eyes. Then Eren’s plump lips kissed at his navel teasingly, wandering closer to his weeping cock and he ached for his mouth. He could’ve force his erection down his throat like the alpha wanted but he feared Eren would’ve become cognizant and halt everything. Aside that fact, the omega willingly needing his cock was so much more intoxicating and fulfilling than his alpha dominating him.

“Levi?” Hange’s finger snapped in front of his face and Levi recoiled from her close proximity. His jean felt unbearably tight. He directed his gaze to the window, a greatly needed distraction from the lewd thoughts that incited the dying embers in his blood.

“He blew me.” Levi disclosed.

But the woman peered at him in perplexity. “What?”

The alpha threw his head back and gritted it out again, more brusquely. “He sucked my dick, Hange. I got off then I got him off. There.”

“Whoa, whoa. What?”

“Hange…” The man warned tersely.

The brunette shook her head, wavy hickory tresses swaying. “Sorry. That was just sudden…?”

Levi snorted with an eye roll. “No shit.” An idiot with his head up his ass would’ve been taken in for a spin by the radical shift of events.

“But that doesn’t sound like bad news- unless it was a really bad BJ… so what happened next?” Hange asked; focus retrained on Levi once more.

“Everyone walked in on us.”

“Everyone.”

“ _Everyone_ ,” the raven emphasized sternly and the alpha prickled with maddening rage at the alphas that trespassed on the moment with the omega.

“Holy Jiminy Biscuit Batman!” The woman exclaimed and Levi ducked his head.

“Yea…”

Her hands smacked the table, drawing Levi’s attention with a jolt. “And?!”

Levi’s lips pinched together, eye downcast, expression slightly crestfallen, “I called him my bitch.”

Hange gasped but Levi didn’t read her face. Eren’s filled his inner mind, his countenance of anguish and galvanization made him nauseous. “I’m an asshole. I know. I fucked up and that’s all there is to it. Nothing was going to happen with us anyway. He’s a rogue and I ain’t on the market.” Levi concluded. “So now you know.”

“That’s it? You’re just quitting.” Hange protested and she captured his wrists before he could walk away. “If you’re not interested in him- then fine. But at least apologize to him.”

“Quitting?” Levi glared at her. “Didn’t you hear that he’s a rouge? I had no chance to start with. And of course I’ll apologize- I’ll give him a free shot.”

“Levi. Violence isn’t how you fix your problems. Talk to him and say sorry. Don’t take a beating because it’s easier for you.” Hange said, staring into the raven’s eyes of which Levi quickly averted. “And what makes you think you don’t have a chance?”

“Hange. I’m a shit alpha. I’ve just prove that point,” Levi argued, still evading the woman’s gaze. He pulled at the wrist ensnared by the brunette but she was solid in her hold.

What was the real point in pressing this matter any further? This wasn’t about Eren and him. It was him amending his shit mistakes and hoping the house of cards wouldn’t come crumbling down.

“Did you mean it? Are omegas just bitches to you?”

“The fuck, shit glasses, you know I’m not that type of alpha,” the raven snapped harshly, anger anchoring in his smoky irises.

Hange smile simply and stated plainly, “Good, then you’re not a shitty alpha.”

It was annoying when she did that, made his turmoil seem so artless and clean cut. They didn’t feel that way to him and it irked him how easily Hange dissected him like a lab rat.

“Right. Are we done? I have shit to do.” Levi deflected apathetically as he pressed away from the table, rose from his seat. The shadowy lines rippled with the action, coiled tightly like destructive waves.

The woman’s hand still confiscated his wrist. “Sure,” she relinquished him and surveyed his retreating back as he padded down the hall. “How long has these dreams been occurring?”

Levi paused his gait, spine not turning to glance at her. “A while.”

Hange reclined in her seat, arms folded behind her head, and hummed. Levi didn’t comment on the matter but the alpha didn’t vacate either. “Word has it if you dream of an alpha or omega or beta - whichever one- for long intervals, then they are your destined mate.” Her tone was conversationally but intended was definitely hinted by her words.

When Levi didn’t remark on the statement, she shrugged her shoulders. “Or so I heard. Old wives tale among our species. I guess it’s an interesting theory though, right?”

“Maybe.”

“Also, Mister Poe, you’re coming out with us tonight. I need a night out. You need a night out. Isabel won’t stop complaining about not going to any parties in her senior year. So we’re doing shit, all three of us. Don’t bail on me, Rocky.”

“Suck my dick.” Levi shouted with his departure but Hange was the type to get the last word.

“Eren already took care of that.”

Levi’s glared at the woman so rapidly that he collided with the wall and that boisterous bellow of a jackal saturated the halls. Well what a grade A way to start the afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fucking Hange right as a single momma? Right? Yeah. 
> 
> And Levi mooing everyone...well i just seemed right.


	7. Desperado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hange "convinces" Levi to take her and Isabel to a night on the town. Erwin calls Levi and words are exchange between bitter alphas. And Eren seeks advice from the one person he trust most, his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, all this love i get I'm so unworthy and I'll keep saying that cause yall make me blush like a virgin with your support. Thank you.  
> So this would of been out sooner but you know final papers, thanksgiving, black friday (ugh), and the fever season up here. and i' had a lot of back pain lately so yup.  
> Also I'm so pleased you guys enjoyed Levi's POV. it inspired me to add more of it to the fic. so there'll be a bit more of his POV.  
> But now all that BS is outta the way, enjoy this chap that introduces more characters and story details etc.

“Levi.”

“Hange.” The raven echoed. He blinked at the women that stood as motionless as a pillar between him and the coffee maker. He swore he could hear that classic Wild West whistle as a ball of tumbleweed rolled past their feet. “As exciting as it is staring at your cleavage- I would very much like a fucking cup of coffee. So kindly move your fucking ass.”

“You bail again on us last night. What happened?” Hange ignored him even as the raven pressed up to her chest, wounding his arms behind her as he prepared a single cup of coffee. If she wasn’t going to move then fuck it, he’d work around her if need be.

“I had things to do.” He answered simply, closing the lid on the marker and pressing the brew button. Hange was amazingly persistent; the brunette towered over Levi as he went back for his cup, now steaming with freshly made coffee. Too bad for her, that she wasn’t blocking access to the sugar and creamer.

He felt her spectacles watch him for further elaboration. “You went to another fight? Christ, Rocky, two nights in a row. I know you’re a strong alpha but even you have limits.”

At the mention of it, Levi’s fresh injuries ached as if on call like a conditioned animal. The raven faced away from her, giving the beta the left side of his profile which was unmarred from the previous night. A colorful bruise adorned his right eye this time coupled with a sprained ankle and minor laceration across the back of his scalp.  Minor wounds relatively but it did slow his smooth gait for the following hours.

Levi reached into his back pocket, slapping a white envelope on Hange’s chest as he continued perfecting his cup. “What’s this?” She questioned, scrutinizing the thickly padded packet.

“For last month and this month rent.” Levi replied as the mother flipped over the lapel, gasping at the absurd amount of hundred dollar bills. “And a little extra for food as well.”

“Levi…” Hange admonished gently. “I told you I don’t want your money.”

He grunted beside her, staring at the brown and gold backsplash. “I don’t like owing people. Take it.”

“No.” She dropped the envelope on the counter, pushing it back towards Levi. “’M not taking it.”

“Yes you are.” He grabbed it again and slapped it harshly across her chest.

“No.” _Smack._

“I. Said. Yes.” _Thump._

“No.” _Slap_

“Yes.” _Thud_

“Noo!” _Whack_

“If no one wants it, I’ll take it.” Isabel added in between the two throwing back the envelope like 6th graders.

The brunette felt the burning imprint of the envelope on her chest, damn did Levi have one hell of an arm.

The redhead giggled at the icy scowls directed at her and skipped back to her room. They observed her till her form disappeared behind the walls. Levi glared at the packet smacked dab in the middle of the counter, his hand shoving one end as Hange did the same on the other. A stalemate so to speak.

“You wanna pay me back?” The beta offered.

“That’s what I’ve been trying to do, shit glasses.” Levi growled.

“You can pay me back by spending time with me and Isabel tonight. _And_ by taking breaks in between your fights. You may think your Mr. Incredible but I’ve heard enough horror stories about those underground alpha fights.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” The alpha seethed.

“Nope, so why don’t you take that money and buy yourself a smile and a sense of humor.”

“If anyone humor is shit, it’s yours.”

“Diarrhea jokes are not funny.”

“Hange. Just take it,” Levi entreated, this time gently dispensing the money in her palm. “I can’t stay here and not pay you.”

Levi was a lot of things- a thug, a liar, a thief, a shitty alpha- but he wasn’t a fucking lazy freeloader.

“Well it’s either that or you become an honorary member of the ‘Cleaning Titan’s Kitty Litter’.”

Said cat could be spotted lounging on the sofa, licking lazily at its furry pink paws, eyes closed in the bliss of through grooming. Titan paused, tongue peeking out its mouth, golden irises impassively spying the two humans who inclined their heads at the cat, a half-hearted threat on their lips. Sated, the grey Maine Croon went back to its daily grooming routine, none the wiser to the commotion. Or maybe, he just really didn’t care at all.

Levi scrunched his nose at that, remembering quite vividly the foul stench that marinated in the bathroom that once time Isabel neglected her cat’s duties. Needless to say, Levi choked on the air and bolted out of the room before he hurled up his lunch. He’d punched men so hard that they puked on his converse but he had never _ever_ smelt something so putrid, like the fucking bowels of hell.

That cat was a weapon of mass destruction.

Adamantly, he shook his head, a _nything_ was preferable to that. Even his pride shriveled at the prospect. Levi wouldn’t lie, cleaning was a soothing method of relaxation to him so most times he nonverbally volunteered to do the dishes, sweep the floor, or vacuum the living room. Cleaning the cat litter though was another matter in itself. One that he said “Fuck that” to proudly.

Hange grinned, pushing up her classes on the bridge of her nose. The steel frames twinkled when the afternoon rays caught it. “So we even Stevens then?”

Begrudgingly, Levi conceded, again. Fuck this tenacious woman, who honestly treated him too kindly, not that he’d openly admit it to her. Give this woman a bone and she would never relinquish it.

“Thanks.”

“You are just the sweetest thing when you want to be. I’m touched, Levi. You make me wanna have another baby.” Hange gushed fondly.

Levi dipped his head, ignoring the way that infuriating heat crept up his cheeks. “Would you shut it for one second?”

Hange slapped her cheeks in glee. “Are you blushing?! My stars!” Hange fanned herself dramatically, infusing a Southern drawl. “I must clench my pearls. Levi can blush. Blush! Mercy me, I do feel the vapors coming on.”

“Keep talking like that and I’ll show how sweet I can be.” Levi threatened but with the rosy tinged on his cheeks and the manner his hands fisted into angry balls, Hange laughed at the image of a petulant child Levi presented. Next thing he’d be doing would involve the enrage screaming of “I hate you”.

“Aw, you gonna make me sugar cookies?”

“I will fucking put arsenic in those fucking cookies if you don’t stop.”

The brunet pressed her lips into a perfect O. “Arsenic. You big spender.”

How this banter became playful and endearing in some matter, Levi would never know but he smirked. “Nothing but the best for you. You’ll be murdered in style.”

“Well I’ll wear my little black dress for the occasion.”

Levi stared at her and shook his head. “You’re fucking weird, you know that?”

“I think social challenged is the correct word of choice here, Mr. Incredible.”

Levi plucked his cup by the rim, tipping it back in his unique style of drinking which was quite plainly odd to the rest of the world. “You got a fucking laundry list of names to call me, don’t you?”

“What can I say, you complete me.”

The ruckus of swift, petite feet hammered down the hall. A second later, a hay of wild, red wavy locks bounced into sight with an equally manic smile to match. “Mom! Mom! Can I bring Hannah with us?! Please, please.”

The young girl sprinted over to Hange, hugged her mother around her waist, chin propped on the brunette’s chest. “Please!” Isabel pleaded.

Crossing her arms, the beta deliberated this. “Clean Titan’s litter box and we’ll talk.”

Isabel snapped back like a day old rubber band, body taut with youthful vigor. She clapped like a seal that just performed a trick. “Thank you! Thank you!”

And just as hastily as she appeared, the redhead vanished.

“Going somewhere?”

“ _We_ are.” Hange stressed the “we”, looking pointedly at Levi who raised his eyebrows in question.

“We?” He confirmed.

“Yes, its lady night and the feeling is right. We gonna get low and twerk till the cows come home.”

The raven dismissed her with a wave. “Ha. No. I don’t,” he air quoted, “get ‘low’ or twerk.”

Hange grappled the hand still cutting through the air and whirled around, giving Levi her back as she demonstrated how she got _low._ Levi hissed and clawed his way on the counter, pushing back the ass that threatened to squish him.

“Hange!”

The brunette covered her ears like the adult she was. “Sorry can’t hear you over my dancing. What did you say? You want to clean cat poop?”

“Fine, fine. I’ll go! Just stop.”

Once Hange vacated the space, Levi leaped down, eyes trained on her warily. He didn’t need a face full of ass- at least not Hange’s ass.

_Stop thinking of Eren’s ass. Don’t think of Eren’s ass…I’m thinking of Eren’s ass. Fuck._

A beep chimed faintly in his back pocket and the raven growled in irritation as his idly daydreaming of a certain omega’s plump and shapely rear rocking against his cock was rudely interrupted. This had better be fucking important, like the world had a sudden shortage of coffee and tea.

Fishing out his cell, he unlocked the screen and glowered at the sender of the recent message. It was from “Eyebrow Shitlord”, guess who was texting him right now. Hange observed the alpha clutching the phone almost violently like the person who sent was in his grip. If only…

**4: 45 PM**

**Eyebrow Shitlord**

**Levi please stop by the bar. I need to speak to you in person.**

“Bastard can’t even call me.”

The beta peered over to garner a look. “Who you texting?”

“My shitty boss. Wants me to come in to talk.” Levi answered.

“About?”

“Probably my suspension. Or maybe he’ll fire my ass, who fucking knows.” The alpha tapped out a curt and cordial message.

**4:47 PM**

**Levi**

**Kay, assface.**

The mother giggled beside him at the reply. “Creative.”

“You could make up some names for me. It’s a fun way to piss him off.” The raven prompted. Normally his flair for unconventional shit talking was spot on but today he still felt groggy and exhausted from two straight nights of brawling and recuperating.

“For you? Anything. I’ll even stop by the bar and harass him too. Show him the goods then deny the shit outta him.”

“In another life, we may have been friends.” Levi commented with a tiny smirk.

“You gonna stop over there now?”

Levi slapped his cell on the counter, inching it away as far as possible from his sight. When he got dressed, he did not want to hear the ding of Erwin’s response.

“Yeah. Then I’ll see Pixis afterwards.” Noting the stare casted at him, Levi quickly added. “I’ll be back. Just have to let him know I won’t be fighting for a few days. Old shit wants me to beat every alpha there.”

“As long as you head back.”

“I will.”

“Super. Now get to it, Mr. Incredible.” As Levi turned his back, Hange whacked her hand across his shoulder harshly.

A meaty sound reverberated accompanied by a gruff grunt.

“Fuck!” The raven cursed and patted the red area. He searched for Hange but the mad woman was already sprinting away with her hyena laughter.

[x]

Levi pulled his car to the moderately filled lot besides the bar and shifted the stick into park and killing the engine.  The afternoon glow basked warmly on the red Camaro and no it was definitely not his car. The scarlet hue was too flashy and loud for his taste but he couldn’t really take his own car. Not when anyone from his past could easily discern it if they came around searching for him. Mikasa was going to be livid though. Exiting the car, Levi rounded to the front entrance, the blue and white neon sign reading “Recon Corp” over the threshold had him blinking back pain from the too vibrant lightning.

He squinted at it once more, pondering if he miss the sight if Erwin did in fact fire him. The bar wasn’t much shit to fucking mourn over but it _would_ bother him a bit. Not everyone here was entirely bad or grated on his nerves.

He opened the door and coughed as a cloud of nicotine wafted through the recently parted doorway. The alpha scanned the bar, spying for any familiar faces but there was none that he knew personally. Just Thomas and Molbit who were decent Johns but they’ve never worked the same shift. So he rarely spoke to either of the two. Unlike the rest of the employees both men were humans and not members of the alpha/beta/omega community.

Levi walked up to the bar, drawing back the hood of his zip-up hoodie.  Aviators tucked on the top of his head, he hollered over the nearest bartender.

“Levi.” Thomas greeted politely.

The alpha nodded in reply, raising his voice to speak over the patrons cheering in the booth. “Erwin?”

Thomas jutted his chin towards the door nestled neatly on the other side of the room. “In his office.”

Rapping his knuckles against the counter, Levi nodded again awkwardly, unsure on how to end the conversation.

“You should probably go see him.” The blonde prompted as he saw the raven linger.

“Yeah. Thanks.”

Already at number one on Erwin’s shit list, Levi knocked evenly at his door. Incurring the other alpha’s wrath would not help his case. He needed the money and a job was a job. Even if he didn’t wrong anyone but the omega but fuck him, right?

He heard the baritone voice welcome in inside. Levi closed the door before any of the outside noises could escape in and took his seat in front of Erwin’s desk. The alpha currently chatted on the office phone, exchanging pleasant banter with the other person. He wasn’t sure. Levi didn’t give two shit what the fuck happened in Erwin’s life. He could’ve order a fucking Russian bride and Levi wouldn’t bat an eyelash.

A jovial laugh rumbled through the man’s wide chest, reclining in his chair before he ended the call a few minutes after. Smile waning, the alpha regarded the raven that sat with his eyes glued to his combat boots.

Tension lined his jaw, perfectly manicured finger steeping under the faint stubble. The atmosphere felt cumbersome and thick, it reminded Levi of that old saying “tension so thick you could cut a knife with it”. Well, there was something, or more like, s _omeone_ he wouldn’t mind cutting. But Levi wasn’t that man anymore.

“Levi.” The alpha called and the shorter man reared back, lining his spine, his black hoodie and semi-loose V-neck folding over his belt buckle.

“Erwin.” He responded in turn, just as brusque.

“Well I hope you enjoyed your _break_. You have the pleasure of staying with us a little while longer.”

“Excuse me while I leap with joy.” The raven quipped sarcastically with a stoic façade.

The blonde rubbed circles at his temples, forehead creasing with lines. “I don’t wish to fuel your hostility towards me, Levi. Honestly I really don’t.”

“Funny how I’m somehow always at fault. If I remember correctly one of your alphas punched me.”

“Do you want to file a complaint at Armin?”

“No. Fucking shit got some balls on him.” Levi admitted.

It was true, at the present time it happened, it enraged him at how easily the blow rendered him stunned but only a real alpha stood toe to toe with him. Armin had been the only one man enough to tell Levi off and that action spoke volumes. He hated pussy-shit alphas that were all bark and no bite.

“So the issue is…?” Erwin trailed off, unable to see the protectoral of Levi’s point.

“The issue is between Eren and me. And I don’t appreciate inference.”

Cobalt irises narrowed lethally, shadowed with possession and jealousy. The alpha growled faintly beneath the austere visage of a governed man. “About Eren. I would _appreciate_ if you kept your relationship professional. What happened that day will not occur again. Do you understand?”

Mercury eyes stilled on the blonde’s face, feral and aggressive. “That’s up to Eren. Not you. If that all you have to tell me then I’m leaving.”

He moved swiftly from the chair, rattling it on its legs. His steps strode to the door with restrained power.

“The reason I’m asking this of you is because I gave Eren my proposal,” hand coiled on the knob, the alpha’s posture stiffened, shoulders hitched up defensively, “And I don’t want you influencing Eren as he considers my offer. Respect alpha law and stray far from a taken omega.”

Levi pivoted, eyes’ resembling the edge of a dagger, his countenance was apathetic for a moment then it warped manically. A fearsome smirk played on his lips. “Awfully confident there, huh? Guess that’s why Eren was sucking my dick and not yours that night. If I were you- I be very, very _careful_ about this.”

“Is that a threat, Levi?”

“Consider it a promise. Toy with him and you’ll see my alpha.”

“I don’t use those means, Levi. If Eren accepts my proposal, you will step down. Am I clear?”

Levi sneered at the man. “Crystal.”

[x]

The ring echoed with the ghost of a boastful chorus, hand rattling the iron chains, sweat and blood congealed on his ivory flesh. Heart hammering like the beat of a drummer and heat coloring his skin, the ring vibrated to life with the intensity. A symphony of chants rocked the foundation beneath their feet.  No one gained a feeling of euphoria like he did when he entered the hexagon shaped area. The taste of iron penetrated his taste buds like a phantom. So many time did he ambled up those few steps, door locked behind him, trapping the alphas and encouraging a dance of fists and fury.

“Well look what the cat dragged in. Levi! Or should I call you ‘Lance’.” Pixis addressed from his seat,. The old boxer perch himself on one of the amphitheater styled benches. A metal tin box located besides the bald beta as he counted a wad of cash, licking his fingertips as he tallied the bills with a lecherous grin. 

Levi walked up the steps, the sound resonating through the vacated room. Matches regularly started at 8 so no one was in the area aside from other fighters chalking up shop with their own managers and cleaners mopping up the blood and grime for the night prior.

“Old fart, you’re the one that came up with it.” The alpha muttered indignantly, the event prior occurrence left little angry prickling, scraping at his skin like a herd of fire ants.

“Oh I know. But it sounds like the name of a porn star.” The man mussed to himself.

“As long as it keeps me under the radar, I couldn’t give a shit.”

While this place wasn’t directly linked to the world he used to reside, it still whispered name and tails. It would be just bated time before his name floated up stream to everyone, so what better way to avoid detection than an alias.

“Yeah, yeah. Lance the little alpha that could. “Pixis mocked, spreading his arms wide. “Taking all the big boys down and getting all the omegas hot. Gotta say, I’ve never had an alpha that just owns the ring like you.”

 “Aren’t I lucky.” Levi said derisively and kicked at the old man’s feet.

The old man curled the end of his bushy bread. “You just shit sunshine. What can I do you for? Another match? An omega for the night?” The old perverted waggled his grey brows suggestively.

Electing to ignore the obvious jab, Levi answered. “I’m taking a few days off.”

The beta made a noise of interest. “Oh? Got something better to do?”

“Call it babysitting. I’ll contact you when I’m ready.”

As Levi pivoted to leave, Pixis piped up. “Before you leave, I got an offered from another manager. You against two alphas, the Yang Twins. It will earn you triple the amount you get from a one on one fight.”

The alpha paused midstride, lips turned down into a frown. “The fuck kind of name is that?”

Pixis shrugged, depositing the counted cash in the metal tin, closing it shut with a metallic clank. “They’ve got quite the rep so I wouldn’t run my trap. Been in the ring for about four years.”

“A challenge, I see.” The alpha hummed pensively.

“More than that. They’re champions in the ring, undefeated for two years straight in tag teams.”

“No singles?”

“Not anymore. They exclusively fight in teams or odd matches.”

“And you think I can beat two champions in the ring. You going senile, old man?”

The old beta chuckled, “If I had no faith in you, I wouldn’t consider it. It’s a match a lot of people wanna see so that bumps revenue for everyone. Break their link and you got them. They are only a foe when they work together. Get rid of one and the other falls. Why do you think they don’t fight singles anymore?”

“Any handicaps?” Levi prompted

Pixis scratched his chin. “Brass knuckles.  Any other weapons come from the crowd. I’m gonna warn ya, they’ve sent a few alphas to their graves. Once you’re down, you’re fucked.”

“You know I fight so I won’t end up 6 feet under and here you are throwing me to a death match.”

The old man held up his hands disarmingly. “You’re so dramatic. It was just a suggestion for you, if you’re hurting for cash. It’s your call.”

“I think I’ll pass.”

“Ah, you have no sense of adventure.”

“Maybe we should throw your pruney ass in there.” The raven barked.

The beta rose, roaring a deep chuckle. He slapped Levi’s back, draping an arm over his shoulders as he turned away. The old man jerked him back, patting his cheek playful. “Haha, if I was 20 years younger. Come on, let this ‘old fart’ escort you to your car.”

“Ever heard of personal space?” The raven pulled away in vain.

Despite his age, Pixis was anything but a meek elder, granted he was only a beta, in his early years Pixis best some of the strongest alphas at the Crucible. But with time and his straining career as an underground fighter, his body finally gave out before his spirit.

“Make sure to ice that leg, rookie.” The manager advised with a gentle smack to his head.

Grumbling, Levi swatted it away. “Get off my case. I know what I’m doing.”

“You think one of those omegas would throw something at me if I drop your name?”

“Christ, you really are a fucking perv. Can you even get it up?”

“A man who can’t pop a woody is no longer a man.” Pixis said sullenly.

“Middle age is gonna be a fucking cunt to you then.”

“That’s why the good lord made Viagra. My cock won’t stop till I’m in the grave. You watch and see, boy. I’ll prove it to ya.”

“I seriously hope not.”

[x]

Rapping his knuckles on the door gently, Eren waited for the tell-tale energetic footfalls and the reprimanding call of a motherly voice. The lock clicked as the knob twisted and the door parting wide to reveal the zealous grey pit-bull and the woman. Soft creases crinkled around her honey irises as the hound leaped on to its hind legs, barreling its full weight on the omega.

Eren laughed at the over the top welcoming as the pet lavished his face with sloppy, wet dog kisses. The dog’s tail whipped through the air precariously, whacking Carla’s calf.

“Rose. Come on, sweetheart. Let Eren breathe.” She wrapped her arms around the pit’s broad ribcage, holding her upright as she tugged the dog off Eren. Two baby blue irises stared up at her as it muscular body trembled with excitement. “Yes, I know.” She cooed. “Who is that, huh? Who is that? Is it Eren? Are you happy to see him?”

The omega rubbed the dog’s slobber on his shirt as his mother tamed the keen pit-bull back into the house. He could still hear the old, pounding sprint of the dog as it went back in.

“You better give your mother a hug or I’ll spank you in front of the neighbors.” His mother warned though the affectionate smile and voice belied any malice she tried to enforce.

Eren scooped her up, squeezing the air out for her and giving them a spin before she patted his shoulder. “Alright, alright, Hercules. You gonna crush me if you do that.”

“Sorry. I just missed you.” Eren apologized, planting the woman safely on the ground.

Carla cupped his cheek and drew him in for a chaste kiss on the forehead.  Motherly love reflected in her honey-colored eyes then they narrowed and she smacked his forehead.  “You little punk. Your mother would love a phone call ever once in a while.”

“I know. I’m really sorry. Seriously.” Eren whined and soothed his forehead.

“Uh huh.”

“Mom. You know you’re the person I love most in the world. You want me to get you some DDs? Just like when I was little.”

“Well they do have the ice coffees on sale.”

“Then let’s go. It will be my treat.”

“I’ll get my shoes and keys.”

Thirty minutes later and two large plastic cups in hand with a side of hansbrowns and cheddar cheese bagel twist, the mother and son ambled back to the two floored house. Arms linked, they strode over to the front steps while his mother went back in the house to bring Rose out. Rose stamped down the stairs, bumping her face into the brown bag with steaming food. She pulled away once she realized it wasn’t any treats for her. Carla hooked the end of the leash around the rail, allowing Rose to pace across the front lawn and sniff at the next house bushes.

Carla saddled next to him, taking her bagel and tearing small pieces to nibble on. Eren stuffed his mouth with his food, remembering at the last minute to blow on each disk before he burnt his tongue.

Oil greased his fingertips as the duo ate away in silence, relishing the breeze that chilled them just right. Several pedestrians passed by, some inching back as Rose padded over to them curiously. A few brave souls stopped and asked for permission to pet her, after being assured of the dog’s sweet and gentle nature.

“It’s been so long, hasn’t it?” Carla spoke once she devoured her bagel. Ice jiggled against the plastic cup as she sipped at her coffee.

Eren nodded in agreement, making a noise in the back of his throat as he swallowed his last hansbrown. “Don’t remind me. I feel so old.”

“You?” His mother laughed. “I’m getting grey in my hair already.” To reinforce her point, Carla pointed at the few thin strands of grey that was barely noticeable.

“Not even. If anything, you should let the grey happen. You’ll look cool with it.”

His mother pouted. “That was my plan. It just feels so strange getting there.”

“I hear you. Before you know it, you gonna need adult diapers.” The omega teased.

Carla smiled and nudged his shoulder playfully. “Guess who going to clean my dirty diapers? You.”

“Oh hell no. You and dad are going to a retirement home. The moment you go senile.” Eren snapped his fingers. “You’re out.”

“How the tables have changed.”

A comfortable silence fell over the two again, the sounds of the passing cars, the chirps of the song birds, the rustle of foliage, and bustle of young teenagers marching by served as their soundtrack. The wind picked up, blowing the female omega’s hair across her line of sight. Tucking back her chocolate wayward locks, Carla watched her son’s profile as he silently viewed Rose roll on to her back.

Feeling her gaze, Eren faced her and laughed. “What?”

“Nothing.” She muttered, fixing his bangs to see the vibrant emeralds of his eyes. In the midst of live grass and trees, they appeared surprisingly green, over masking the small whirlpools of oceans in them. It was whenever in the water, that they seemed more azure than jade. “You’ve just grown up so much.”

“Don’t get all sentimental on me now. We got a few years.” But the young omega propped his head on his mother shoulder, regardless of that fact. With his mother, Eren was still just the young boy that stuck to his mother’s side like glue.

“So how’s work? Everyone doing well over there?” Carla began casually.

It was a harmless question but any thoughts directed about the bar resurfaced the past events of the last month. The passage of time was so brief and yet it felt like Levi had always been there. It was a sensation he didn’t know how to place, especially with what occurred recently. That was why he came here, his mother –while sweet and sympathetic- would see the situation from an objective vantage. He hoped she could sort out the chaos: Erwin’s proposal, Levi’s abrupt declaration, and the constant influx of dreams involving Levi.

Many of which were graphic and sexual in content but a few held tender moments after the joining of mates. That Levi seemed so foreign though, elusive and faux with the way he embraced Eren’s sleeping form or the chaste kisses he’d map across his face. It started at his forehead and dipped to each eyelid.  By that time, Eren would stir to consciousness but allowed the alpha to proceed with his assault. The alpha would figure this out and purposely peck Eren’s weak points, forcing him to cringe with sensitive.

He couldn’t imagine the Levi at the bar treating him like a precious gem. Hurt still resided in him but with time away to reflect on the events, the omega felt just as lost like he did the second Levi entered his life.

“Everyone’s fine. Armin’s still working…so is Jean who is still a dick. Mike’s there too. He really doesn’t say too much but I think he’s just the silent type…Erwin is well- he’s Erwin. Haha.” The words came out jumbled and irregular and his mother passed him a knowing expression.

 “Something up, sweetheart?”

Eren cleared his throat, flicking his sight back to the slumbering dog. “Actually, there’s a new guy working with us.”

“Hmm. That so? Were you nice to him?”

The omega chuckled to himself, recalling the harsh way he treated the alpha. “I was kinda a dick to him.” He admitted.

“Eren.” Carla chided. “That attitude is going get you in trouble one day.”

Oh was he in _trouble_ , just not the kind his mother was assuming. “Okay. A LOT. And I mean _a lot_ has happened. So I’m going to give you the short version.”

“What did you do?” She nagged, scowling at him sternly.

Eren waved off the heated rage. “Nothing really. I swear just…listen to me. I kinda need your help.”

“Alright. I’m all ears.”

Eren admitted it was semi awkward wording the last month to his mother. Granted, she was fully aware that Eren was a grown man with needs, explicit graphic details weren’t exactly the optimal method to talk to your mother. So he minimized the x-rated tidbits, trying to avoid sounding like a slutty omega that just wanted a cock to suck which is why he left the dreams about Levi brief. He rambled on, making sure to get all the information out there to bypass the obvious questions and get down to the issue of taking a mate and whether or not he should accept Erwin’s proposal.

Fuck. Taking a mate, those were a few words he’d never thought would compute in his brain. But here he was, seeking his mother advice. The female omega did well to allow the young omega to speak through all the events, only frowning or knitting her brows whenever she heard something that was discomforting or confusing. Once he was done, Carla went silent, staring at the pavement now and chewing her lip.

“So…yeah.” Eren finished lamely for the bereft of her voice. He didn’t want to appear as desperate as he felt so he permitted the silence to prolong for a few more minutes.

Finally, Carla broke it, fishing out a pack of lady cigars from her purse and lighting the stick. After a few drags, she offered it to Eren who took it in turn, relishing the light smoke and sweet smell on the wrapping.

“Eren, as happy as I am to hear that you wanna take a mate…I don’t think this is how I imagined it.”

“What do you mean?”

“For starters, you’re talking about this like it a job. And, sweetie, mating is much more important than that…this is a lifelong bond. You’re not just sleeping and tying yourself to another. You’re becoming much more than that…”

“I know that.” Eren groused, inhaling another whiff of nicotine, he passed it back to Carla. “I just don’t want to deal with the drama anymore. So the sooner the better right? I thought you’d be happy.”

“I _would_ if you were going in with some emotion.” Carla stressed.

The omega stared at her in perplexity. “You don’t like Erwin?”

“Sweetheart, it’s not that. Erwin’s a nice man but well he is your boss. And way older than you.”

Eren scoffed. “He’s only 40. I’m 25, it’s not much.”

“You say that now. But you two are in different places. This age gap will affect your relationship, not to mention he will pass much sooner than you. Do you want to be without your mate for ten to five years?” Carla questioned.

“Jesus, way to ruin my fucking plan.”

“Eren. You don’t love Erwin. You made it sound like you were buying a car.” She repeated her opinion, then tallied off his earlier points with her fingers. “He’s mature, he’s reliable…That’s not a happy relationship. That’s settling.”

“He can protect me. Give me a home and security.”

Carla scrutinized him, her delicate eyebrows furrowing together. “Is that what you want? For the next thirty years or so? Those things won’t make you happy.”

“So what should I do then?” Eren questioned harshly. “ Keep waiting this out till another alpha rapes me. I can’t let that shit-“ The omega stopped himself, quickly realizing his mistake. A flicker of hurt passed over Carla’s features and he dropped his gaze.

“I did what you did, Eren. For a long time, waited out for an alpha that could take care of me all around. And it sounded right and he seemed right on paper. But…I wasn’t happy and I’m sure Grisha knew that too. I think that’s why he did it. To tie me down.”

Eren clenched his fists at the name. “I know.”

“And yes, it wasn’t how I wanted it to happen. But it did. I moved past that a long time ago. It gave me _you_ and I don’t regret having you, Eren. No matter how you feel about him. I’m happy that I at least got something better out of it. I had my baby and it was hard on me to be a single mom. I broke off our bond and union, and well you know how our people feel about that, it’s a taboo. You don’t do that and so everyone abandoned us. “

Another fucked up reality of their society; you were looked down upon for decimating a bond or a union of mates. Once you were mated that was it, you were together till either of you died. Even though, many frowned on those widowed mates that remated. And cause of that, Eren had never met his extended family and they activity ignored their presence too. It didn’t bothered him too much, fuck them all- if his mother or him weren’t good enough then they weren’t worth shit. But it pained him whenever they passed a family member in the store. His mom didn’t point them out to him but it was obvious with the way her voice would wobble or the sudden change in her disposition.

It was one thing to act like he didn’t exist but to treat his mother like dirt…well, let’s just say any opportunities to amend the broken relationship was now gone, thanks to the hotheaded omega.

“But then, Hannes happened and I just _felt_ it.” She pointed at her chest, emphasizing the meaning. “Hannes wasn’t older not any richer than me. He worked as a mechanic and lived by in apartment for most of his life. Never been a college student or some suave businessman. It was just Hannes.”

The omega just nodded, letting her words sink in.

“But even though we didn’t have a lot of money, I was happy. Being with Hannes felt right. It’s strange being an omega. Your hormones make living difficult but you know when you’re on the right path when it happens. Some omegas will never get that, ever. But I did. And I think that’s what your omega’s trying to tell you but you’re too stubborn to admit it.”

Now Eren had to laugh at that. It almost s _ounded_ like his mother was advocating that Levi was the one. “You’re telling me to mate with _Levi_? Didn’t you hear anything I said?”

“I did, smartass and you’re both idiots. You’re assuming he’s messing with another woman.”

“Well I sure as shit didn’t _assume_ him calling me his bitch.” Eren snapped back. “And thanks for calling me an idiot.” He added with a petulant pout.

“You’re not blameless, Eren. You told him to back off and yet _you_ were the one to put the move on him. The guy gotta be a little more than confused with the signals you’re sending him.” Carla pointed out.

“I don’t know…”

“Just talk to him. Levi. Not Erwin. Lay everything out and see if he’s on the same page as you. Maybe it was an accident.”

“Maybe it wasn’t.” Eren interjected angrily.

“But you don’t know that, do you? Listen, it’s better than dragging out the drama and getting concrete answers. Stressing out ever this isn’t healthy. Just…listen to your omega. It’s a part of you and it’s honestly silly to fight it.”

“I _know_ Erwin though. It’s not the same with Levi.”

“Isn’t romance supposed to be a little dangerous though. You shouldn’t be able to write it down on paper like a math problem and find the answer to x. Love doesn’t work like that. It’s gotta be wild and stupid.” His mother said and Eren nearly choked on his cigar.

Pounding his chest, Eren coughed to clear his airways, eyes and throat burning raw. “I can’t” _Wheezed_. “W-what?” _Cough._

Carla chortled at her son, fumbling to speak and cough at the same time. Feeling merciful, she patted his back and handed him something to drink. Once it was safe to talk, Eren casted a mortified expression at her.

“Whoa, whoa. I did not say a thing about love. I can barely stand the guy. You’re seriously reading too many of those sappy romance novels.”

“Shut up. You’d practically blush like a tomato whenever I said his name.” She smirked then leaned in his ear and whispered. “ _Levi_.”

The brunet jerked away and rubbed at his ear with a grimace as he suppressed a shiver. “Stop that. You know my ears are sensitive.” He grabbed his iced coffee, pressing the cultivated condensation to his red cheeks. “And my cheeks are red because I’m stressed. Not that you were right or anything.”

His mother looked unconvinced at his excuse though. ”Uh huh.” A mirthful note laced her voice. “You keep saying that.”

Suddenly, Rose whined, flipping back onto her feet after being thoroughly knocked out on her side on the grass. They both looked to see what cause the abrupt response from the dog and Carla smiled at the familiar form walking down the block. Hannes ambled over to Rose that barked for his attention, scratching at her droopy ears and squeezing her wet muzzle.

“Eren, where did you get here?” Hannes asked as he strode over to the steps. He gave his mate a passionate but chaste kiss on her lips and sat behind her, pulling her between his legs as he rested his chin atop her wavy crown.

“I just got here an hour ago. Like 4:30 I think. You catch the game last week?”

His father groaned. “I can’t believe that shit!” And Eren could see his mother roll her eyes at his father’s compliant. “Derrick gonna be out for another season.”

Eren smiled. He wasn’t much of a sport fan like his father but he indulged his old man whenever he had the chance. It was comical when he got upset during a game. It was like his church.

“Yeah, I heard. It’s his ACL, right? That’s gonna be tough on him.”

Hannes nodded somberly. “Yeah but what the fuck can you do. All these players are getting injured. The Bulls are going to have to make up for him being out.”

“It’s all they can do honestly- hold on. That’s me.” His cell buzzed halfway through his sentence, Eren mouthed an apology as he answered the call, stepping away from his parents to speak more privately. He only passed a glimpse at the caller ID, so he wasn’t too sure who was ringing him now.

“E-EREN!” The voice on the receiver cheered, drunkenly and he almost paused and double checked the name to make sure that was in fact Armin calling him.

“Armin?”

“Yup, yup. Where you at?” Armin could not seriously be buzzed right now. He couldn’t. “Come out with us so we can get booty!”

Dear god, Armin was piss drunk. “I’m with my parents.”

“Boo! Don’t be a square, let’s get drunk.” The alpha scolded.

Eren chuckled, sweeping his bangs back. “Dude.”

“Please. Please. We don’t go out anymore and have fun. Just meet me at the club.”

The omega scrubbed his face, a buzzed Armin was a fucking persistent and bossy one. “Fine. Fine. Just don’t invite Jean.”

That’s when a second voice filtered through in the background. “Fuck you, Jaeger. Get your ass over here cause we getting drunk tonight! And ass too.”

“Ughh…”

“I invited Jean.” Armin said quietly after the fact.

“So I noticed…I don’t know man. I’ve been kinda down with all this shit. A night out might not help.” Eren reasoned as he paced down the front lawn. Rose rolled on her back when he approached her, presenting her belly for the taking. He smiled and knelt, rubbing circles into her white underbelly.

The blonde whined pathetically, sounding much like Rose when she didn’t get a treat. “C’mon. Dude. Dude. Dude. You need a night out to forget your troubles . Sasha and Connie are goin’ too. So it ain’t just Jean. So please come!”

“You’re not going to leave me alone unless I say yes, right?” Eren questioned with a breathless laugh.

“Yup, yup.”

“Christ. _Fine_. I will meet you guys there. Though I think it’s dumb as fuck to go to a club and get smash when we all work at a bar.”

“T’s not the same.” Armin slurred.

“Yea, yea. Club Alpha, right?”

“Righty-o, bingo!”

“Dude, you need to handle your pre-game, seriously. You’ll be too fucked before you get there.”

“M fine! Hurry up.”

The call ended with two beeps and the omega walked over to his parents, sheepishly toeing the ground. “Um so…”

Carla cut him off with a wave. “Just go, sweetie. Have fun, be careful. No drinking and driving, young man. If you get a DUI, I’m not bailing you out.”

Eren rolled his eyes. “Even I’m not dumb enough to do that. I’ll visit soon, mkay?”

“You better. And I want to hear everything that happens with a certain alpha. Got that?”

Hannes scrunched his face in confusion. “Alpha? What alpha?” He looked between Carla and Eren as the sinister mother exchanged a knowing glance with her son.

Now discussing boys with his father was not on his list this day. “Nothing. Mom just going cray-cray.”

“Right.” His mother smirked mischievously.

He knew that smirk and it meant one thing- trouble and Eren was making it his personal crusade to avoid it. “Now I’m leaving. Later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carla all about Team Ackerman, fucking A right? i thought it be great to have ppl in the fic to have opposing views on who Eren should chose. Guess I should mention Levi is not over 30 in this fic. He more or less Eren's age.  
> I know this is getting SO much longer than I planned so maybe this will be like 12 chaps? 
> 
> Things will happen the next chap- guess who just happens to bump into each other at the club *wink wink*?


	8. Sinner (pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a night out for the omega and it begins like any other time at the club...one might call it the calm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, every time i'm speechless at the support this fic gets, really. you make this dirty perv blush like a virgin bride.
> 
> you might notice the (pt1) tidbit so i'll explain. i was writing this chap and things got crazy LONG, like this chap is almost 30 pgs altogether and I'm still not done. i thought it be a lot for one chap so i have split it into two. A lot happens in part 2 so i want extra time to edit and finish some crucial scenes but i didn't want you guys waiting much longer.
> 
> so part 2 (or as i like to call it "the shitstorm") will be up in a few days (hopefully). before this Friday (fingers cross) since i'm attending con all weekend and i'll be too tired from cosplaying and running around to edit it.

Club Alpha, just like the name implied it was a club exclusive towards the members of the alpha/beta/omega community but humans were also common to attend it as well. Eren had been a young adult when he last visited the club, on a nightly prowl for a one night stand with a human with knowledge of his kind. It made things easier, he wouldn’t have to opt out with some lie about why he didn’t need much preparation or lube. Other times it had been with a beta. Though the last time he did that was a year ago when one alpha got too touchy on the dance floor. Eren was on his own at that time so he didn’t fear history repeating himself but his omega stirred restlessly, if it had a tail like a feline, it’d be fluttering side to side with short sweeps in irritation. The brunet chalked it up to his earlier conversation with his mother.

While Eren adored her beyond all and always took her sage advice to heart, this matter was different. He was certain Erwin as his (possible) mate would send his mother into a fit of cries of joy but it was quite the opposite reaction. Begrudgingly, he wasn’t totally blinded to her point of the debate. It was…callous; even when Erwin spoke to him so amorously and fondly about his deep affection towards the omega, and the man himself, felt little in turn.  It was similar to before Levi was even a part of his life. The alpha was an attractive man with the typical ideals of what constituted as an ideal mate- but that was all to him. The night he overworked at the bar with Erwin, the situation failed to invoke an romantic atmosphere despite the alphas numerous attempts.

But with Levi…Fuck, if he wouldn’t cause a horrible collision he’d bang his head on the dashboard. As his cheeks burned with crimson, the option seemed even more optimal. Luckily, he found a spot a few blocks away from the club so if the urge was potent enough; Eren could knock himself into oblivion. But Armin was right, this night he needed to forgets his troubles and let loose. Shit, if anyone was due a respite, it was Eren fucking Jaeger. Maybe even a casual hook-up would appease his frazzled nerves- his omega, on the other hand, growl its dissatisfaction with the idea.

Before his omega could stir a ruckus, Eren leaped out of his pick-up truck and slammed the door twice to get it to shut properly. Another visit to the mechanic was in order, or maybe a much needed bonus in his pay for a newer and less cumbersome car. He only kept the scrap of metal for sentimental purposes, it was his dad’s vehicle before the torch was handed down to him. 5 years was plenty of time for the emotional attachment to disintegrate though.

Any time dedicated to his thought diminished when he reached the club, a single line of club goers rested against the bricked wall, a few small clusters of friends loitering at the lot or down the corner. They were most likely waiting for a friend or lover.

_Ugh, don’t think about it, Eren._

Assuming his own friends were already inside, Eren fished out his phone, failing pathetically to recall which pocket he exactly put it in. He wore a pair of brown cargo pants that supplied muutlpe pockets but his quest ended abruptly with a body glopping him off balance.  It took a moment before he was able to placed the voice with a name: Sasha.

The energetic brunette clutched his chest, nearly sealing off his method of breathing before she was pull off.

“Let the man breathe, woman.” Connie chided with a laugh. The silver haired human clasped his hand in a firm hand shake. “Good to see you, man. How’s it been going?”

Eren shrugged noncommittally. “Well it’s going.”

“Ah, say no more. Tonight we party like it 1999.”

“I don’t think that’s how it goes,” Sasha corrected, weighing her arm on the smaller man’s shoulder, her cogs added an additional three inches to her height. The man frowned at her.

“Shit, what is it then? I can’t remember. Great this is going to bug me all day.” He whined.

“Babe, you’re on tumblr too much. All those memes are polluting your tiny brain.”

Eren chortled. “Tumblr? You fucking 15 Connie?”

Connie showed his palms in defense. “Excuse me? I was unaware that 25 was that age you became too cool for social media. Don’t be jaded cause your blog was shit.”

“I told you I had one to keep updated on the manga.”

“Right. Right. I told you if you did gifs with no clothes on you’d be popular. There plenty of boys and girls that are curious and horny.”

“I am going to pretend you didn’t just say that.” Eren dismissed with a breathless laugh. The idle conversation was…weightless. And the faint remnants that glimmered whenever he spent time with the duo recalled the memories of his youth.

 Connie had been one of the few human Eren could actually call friend. The only human in an alpha/beta/omega community high school, the guy had it rough starting the year off as a freshman. While their kind had no real issue with humans, many preferred the company of their peers. Sasha defied this unspoken rule and brought the human to their group and gradually Eren and the others torn down their barriers. He had the assumption that humans were cruel and rude, too adsorbed in their own world to care or even accept another species. But Connie gratefully destroyed those pre-convinced notions. It still didn’t make his life any simpler though, marrying a beta when you came from a human household was never easy. Sasha and Connie were forced to keep their relationship in the dark for most of their high school years, sneaking off whenever the moment came. Being mindful of who was watching them. Eren was oblivious to this till the day came and he found them kissing sweetly on his couch as he ran to the bathroom.

The omega natural instinct was to throw the human out but as he proclaimed and protested his love for Sasha and willingness to do whatever he needed to be with her, Eren was won over. He aided them, covering more than once so the two could spend time from away from prying eyes. And seeing them now, completely and hopelessly devoted and in love told him that he made the right choice. What was most startlingly was the silver band around Sasha’s ring finger.

He almost choked. “Sasha?! What is that?” The omega pointed at the accused hand in question.

Shyly, she pulled the sleeve of her cardigan and twisted in the safety of Connie’s arms. The man watched Eren critically, jaw firm and eyes defiant.

“Are you two engaged?” He prodded when neither answer.

“There a problem with it?” Connie questioned evenly but a flicker of fear was in his eyes.

“What the fuck? No. Jesus Christ. Why would I-? Dude, why didn’t you guys tell me!? You better let me see that ring girl. Get over here and hug me.”

The duo deflated in relief and Sasha flung herself to Eren again, voice close to tears. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” She cried.

Connie stood behind her, rubbing his neck. “Sorry. I…well you know how people are about us. I was just worry you be...” He hitched his shoulders unsurely.  “Piss or something.”

“God, no. Wasn’t I the one telling you to put a ring on it since high school?” The brunet pointed out.

Sasha pulled away to look at Eren, in disbelief. “Really?” When she glanced back at Connie for confirmation, he blushed brightly. “Aww, baby, you’re definitely getting head tonight. Just you wait.”

At that, Connie spluttered, his hardened countenance softening with a full blush of discomfiture. “Jesus, Sasha, not in front of Eren.”

“I believe I asked to see that ring. Come on, show me.”

Quite proudly, Sasha detached herself from her friend, displaying her ring while a runway model. “Ta-da! Look at the rock he got me. My man worked his ass off for me. Ain’t that right, baby?”

“Only you, love”

It had been the first time he ever really seen an engagement ring. The thing practically sparkled in the afternoon glow, telling him just how impressive the item was. And a feeling bubbled in him, wanting to overflow him with emotions. It wasn’t until Sasha wiped at his eyes that he came to the conclusion that they were watering with joy.

“If you cry, I will cry.” Sasha sniffed.

He couldn’t understand the sudden turbulent of emotions himself. Maybe it was the built of all the drama and fear and Sasha and Connie’s love shined like a beacon of hope. Love was out there for everyone…the day could come where had had his own person to slave over a ring for. Or maybe it was a gratifying end to the long trail the two endure to be together, all the hate and rumors. Whatever the real reason, he was so jovial to know that the duo were doing even better than before, still in love and still working against the odds. They were proof that those stupid old world rules of their community didn’t apply to everyone.

“Oh my god.” Connie fanned his face, willing off his own tears. “I will seriously kick your ass if you cry Eren. Armin did it and I don’t need another sob feast.”

Sasha relinquished him out of another bear hug, giving him a one handed one while leaning on his tall frame. It had been a habit she started even since they were kids, one that Eren was too soft to break and even now he crumbled.

“Speaking of that fucker, where is he? He called me buzz as shit while I was with my folks.”

“Yea, we heard. Dude had you on speaker. It was pretty funny. Um…he went to change after he called you…so he should be here soon.” Connie admitted, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt to the elbows. The tattered and ripped jeans he wore told him that Connie just finished a shift of construction.

“Did you just get off of work?”

“Yea. My neck is killing me but I took some Advil so I’m down for the night. I’m the designated driver for her,” he pointed at the brunette who snuggled contently into Eren. “So it won’t be an issue. A few beers, nothing too hard.”

“I don’t think they’ll let you in with that outfit.” Eren commented with a twirl of his index finger.

“I’ll take my shirt off, that’d shut them up good. You should see my abs, bro. I haven’t been this cut since freshman year.”

“I hate to tell you this but they’re straight.”

“Damn.” Connie said with feigned distress. “Story of my life.”

“I can flash you in, baby.” Sasha offered and Eren giggled at the incredulous look Connie shot her.

“Oh _hell_ no. Those boobs are not for the public. I’ll offer them Eren before I let that happen.”

“Hey, now. You gotta at least buy me dinner, brah. You know it makes me feel dirty if you don’t butter me up.” Eren teased.

Never off beat, Connie cracked in turn. “You know Big Daddy got you cover, boo.”

“So gay, really. And I’m marrying you.”

“Damn right, baby.” The man cheered then turned to the customers lining up, shouting to the top of his lungs. “Hey, everyone! I’m marrying this beautiful woman- not the guy, fuck that dude- that woman” He pointed and Sasha cowered behind Eren. “Aw, don’t hide, love. So that’s her, yeah, she’s going to be my fucking wife and I fucking love her. So give me a hell yeah!”

Surprisingly, the people cheered, sending catcalls and whistles at them. Yelling “he put a ring on it” and “damn right, buddy, fuck her real good.”.

Once the crowd lost their interest, Connie wheeled back to his friends, his lover still out of sight but her dismembered voice carried over the muffled bass. “Oh my god, you are so embarrassing. I can’t even move right now. Eren punch him for me.”

“Right on, Connie.” He high fived the man at her expanse.

“That blow job I promised? Off the table.” She scolded.

“~Baby let me love you, let me be the one to give you everything~” He walked around the omega, scooping Sasha in his arms; the woman blossomed like a rose. “~Love and attention. You give me an erection~”

“Alright, take the love feast somewhere else.” A acquainted voice hollered with a slight slur, Jean.

The alpha strolled over smugly, decked in a stylish dress pants and matching suit jacket with the three top buttons of his maroon shift undone. The copper of his hair spiked into tiny needles. “We getting shitface tonight. Let me hear you say my name, say my name.”

Eren rolled his eyes at the poor performance. “That’s not what the song about, you inbred.” The omega argued with mild annoyance.

“Mmhmm, my favorite omega. Ready to shake your ass for me?” Jean prompted; clearly he was still high off his buzz.

“You couldn’t even _handle_ my ass on the dance floor. Let me tell you that. So sit down before you hurt yourself.” He peeked behind him. “And where the hell is Armin? I came out for this asshole.”

“Oh just you wait and see.” The alpha grinned. “Boy is a real lady killer.”

“What did you do to Armin?”

“Just wait and _see_.” Jean echoed cryptically. 

“Okay, now I’m worried.” Sasha stated.

Sticking two fingers in his mouth, Jean blew a piercing whistle and waved his arm sluggishly in the air, beckoning someone over. “Armin! Hurry the fuck up man!”

“Comin!” The familiar voice called and all eyes trained to the direction of it, all just as curious to what Jean had up his sleeve. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, he piped up excitedly. “Just wait, Just wait!”

A man paced casually down the block, gathering many glances from passing woman and men, his hair was trimmed and styled to a perfect shaggy cut, professionally looking like he rolled out of bed. If rolling out of bed made one a drop dead model then this guy was a fucking professional. The clean cut suit jacket and fancy designer jeans perfected the effortless but refined picture. It wasn’t until he was within two feet of them, that the name was placed to the face. Soft, almond shaped baby blue eyes seek their approval as he nervously toed his shoe in the cement.

“Well?” He inquired after a few beats of silence.

“DAMN!”

“Look who bringing sexy back.”

“Your milkshake will bring all the girls to the yard!”

“Armin, if I wasn’t your friend, I would blow you right now. Damn, son.”

Despite the cool demeanor he gave off, the blonde flushed like the shy man he was. “Shut up.”

“No, really. You look good, man.” Eren insisted.

“Thanks.” He answered, still a bit flustered at the compliments.  

“I think I actually have competition for once. Jean’s too ugly for guys to hit on him.”

“Hey!” Jean protested. “I have guys and chicks comin’ at me left and right.”

Eren ignored him. “You, though.” He scratched his chin “Well I’ll be damned if you get more numbers than me. It’s war buddy.”

“Jeez, stop, my face is getting red.” Armin whined, covering his cheeks. “And what are you wearing?”

Eren looked down at his cargo pants, white shirt, and flannel shirt left button. “I didn’t really think we were dressing to the fucking Hollywood premiere. You called me at the last minute”

“It’s a good thing I bought you some clothes.”

“W-what? Why? Armin, don’t waste your money on me.”

“Actually it was for your birthday - since you have no taste in clothes,” Eren scoffed indignantly, “I thought I get you some fancy ones.”

“I feel like I’m being pimped out.” The omega groused.

“Sweet, pimp Eren out like Pretty Woman.” Sasha agreed.

Connie was quick to join in. “Turn that hoe into a pro.”

Eren flipped the bird at him. “I came out to have a good time and I’m feeling so attacked right now.”

“Arg! And you tell me I know too many memes.” The man said to his lover.

“Eren’s cute. He can do no wrong.” The beta explained.

“Gay guys, turning women against you.” Connie sighed dramatically.

“So yes, we turn you into Mr. Fab for the night?” Armin asked with the excitement of a puppy.

The omega shrugged. “Fuck it.”

 

[x]

His fist pounded on the door dementedly, if he thought about the situation any more than he did, Levi would feel like a father escorting his daughter to the ball. Aside the fact, Isabel was more like a sister to him though there was no blood relation; she just picked up the habit as kid, referring to him as “big brother”. It was the first time a _nyone_ called Levi “big”, well maybe his dick- but never _ever_ his height. The guy had to take his victories where he could, so sue him.

Lazily, he kicked at the bottom of the door loudly enough to startle Isabel during her rendition of Taylor Swift’s “I knew you were trouble”. The reply he got was a harpy shriek of “Go away, Levi and take your miniature size booty to the living room”.

So much for “big brother”, brats grew up into bossier and nosier brats that honestly were way too concerned with their makeup and clothes. The fuck did she need war paint for?

Being the experienced and mature adult he was, Levi made sure to state his position clearly on Isabel’s bullshitting in the bathroom with lipstick and shit.

“If you don’t hurry up, Izzy, I’m going to shit everywhere. Your room, your clothes, your Iphone- everything you love dearly will be shitted on. Got that?”

“Holy Santa Maria, Levi!” The omega scream was muffled through the door.

The beta watched behind him, unhelpfully he might add, chortling like some sinister wizard that had the ability to fix all your woes but just opted to be a total dick until you pleaded and begged like a dog.

“How long is she going to take?”

“Ah, I see being gay has made you even more unaware of the female psyche.” Hange hummed derisively.

Levi snorted, resigning to stand in the hall and glaring round holes into the bathroom door. If he was strong enough, the fucker would melt. And then maybe Eren would just appear today and pardon his earlier transgressions, yes, that w _as_ so damn probable to happen. Turning his thoughts to the omega only served to make him boil. Fucking Erwin and his fucking pristine blonde hair and _tall_ build, and those eyebrows- don’t get him started. Wasn’t the omega living in fear of those bushy things colonizing on his forehead in bed, shit, he would be.

“I don’t understand women.” Levi declared. Periods- he didn’t get it. Vaginas had two holes- um what the fuck? And tampons, did they just _stick it_ inside themselves- all day?  That couldn’t be comfortable and not to mention unhygienic and unsanitary.

“I have a feeling you don’t get a lot of things, Levi. Like acting like you’re _not_ in a grumpy mood when you totally are. Wanna shoot the shit and talk?” The beta slid over to the wall the alpha occupied, slumping low even to be on his level. The manner in which the alpha purposefully averted his gaze from her was all too telling.

“Who’s my favorite alpha? Huh? Huh? Who mama’s beautiful boy?” The tone was condescending in its truest form.

“I will seriously shove my fist down your throat.” The alpha countered snippily.

Hange being one quite accustomed to Levi’s bodily threats considered the promise with a soft hum and the slightest tilt of her head. Her normally wavy hair bounced with ringlets with the action. “Well it’s been a while since I deep throated anyone but give it a shot.”

Scandalous, that’s how one could categorized the expression casted at the beta. When the muted alpha gave no instantaneous answer, Hange inquired.

“I have a serious question right here. Now you answer me truthfully and I _might_ consider not busting your balls tonight. How’s that sound?”

The raven simply shrugged. Hange really left little room for negotiations. “I’ll bite.”

“I watched a lot of gay porn recently. Hey, stop making that face. I was curious but it is kinda hot so I totally get it. Cocks are hot. And butts….mmmmmm.” She sucked in her lips as her eye rolled in their sockets. “Boys with apple bottom booties. I just wanna eat them.”

 It was slightly unsettling the way the woman salivated at the thought. Yes butts were rad as fuck but damn woman calm down.

“I am seriously hoping this has a point. Or this will get as awkward as the time my old man asked how men fuck. And believe me, it w _as_ as bad as you are imaging and no I won’t tell you. I have to repress that memory once again cause of you.” The memory had him shivering and not in the best way possible. He could gag on the moment if he tried hard enough.

“Well. I noticed that a lot of those guys have like no gag reflex and I was just theorizing if you have a gag reflex.”

At the beginning of this conversation, the alpha definitely didn’t foresee this. His face blanked and not in the natural form of masking emotions, just the loss of all cognitive thought at the audacity of the question. But the woman bribed him with a night free of meddling.

“Why is it that only you are the person asking me fucking questions like this?”

“Cause I’m brilliant and you’re living under my roof free of rent so humor a sexless woman.”

“No.”

“What was that?” Hange squeaked just so in his ear because the woman was a child inside despite all her years.

The alpha crossed his arms, leaning away from the space-invading beta as she cupped her ear. For some reason, thinking about blow jobs brought back the one Eren gave him and illuminated the fact Levi was dying to return the favor. The alpha had few skills and being quite the lover in bed was one of those. The desire to cherish and worship the omega had his jeans chafing annoyingly against his cock.

When the Hange inched in too close for his comfort, he shouted his response.

“No I don’t. I suck dicks like a champ. Fuck you’re so intrusive. Wanna know my social too, shit glasses?”

“Ow, don’t blow out my eardrums. If I can’t hear the beat, how can I move my hips like all the other single ladies?”

“Your dancing sucks.” Levi mumbled under his breath.

“Them fighting words, Levi.”

When the raven finally regarded the beta fully, he gave her a once over with an addition of a through up and down inspection. “You planning on getting laid tonight?”

“Is that your way of saying I look nice?” Hange teased, cocking her hip out to present her outfit for his viewing pleasure.

For a single mother, it was quite the risky attire to fashion: 3-inched cobalt heels, a black one piece jumpsuit with frilly lace along the neck line, it left little to the imagination. If the woman was among her peers, they would definitely gawk. To be put plainly, Hange looked like those high-paid escorts who pretended to give you company when all they did was fuck you at the end of the night.

“Aren’t you a little old for Halloween?” Levi mocked.

“Age is just a number. I can’t wait for when you turn 40. You’ll be the funniest senior ever, it’s almost a shame I won’t be there to see it. I’m sure Izzy will visit my grave and bring me pictures.”

“Even in death, you’ll be a pain in my ass.”

The beta swatted his shoulder lightly. “And what is this?” She gestured wildly to the raven resting his spine on the wall.

“What?”

“This.” She plucked at his sloppy black hoody which swallowed his physique. “And this.” Then pulled at the loose jeans that gave him no form.

“It’s called clothes, shit glasses. Not body paint.” The raven dismissed grumpily.

“You will be getting no booty with that tonight.” Hange told him.

“And I want that because…?”

“Oh, of course.” Hange smacked her head. “You’re already taken by a certain omega. Silly me.”

“Fucking shit. I should have kept my mouth closed.” Levi cursed.

“Boo hoo, so come on, dress like Eren was on the dance floor. That reminds me- what does he even look like? You were awfully vague. Is he ugly? No. Wait. He’s gotta be hot if you are trying to keep him all to yourself.”

“Christ, how do you talk and breath at the same time? Fucking motor mouth.”

“Oh if you hated it that much, you wouldn’t be here. So let’s play my favorite game: Hange’s the Queen and we’ll answer all of her questions.”

“You fucking suck, you know that.” The alpha bit back, none too happy about her prying. But without it, Levi was sure he would explode with all the bullshit he kept inside, so she was helpful- in a way that roaches and spiders were useful.

_Note to self, buy Hange a huge ass spider then throw it at her while she sleeps._

“Not as good as you apparently,” she countered just as fast and Levi’s lips parted for a breath.

“Damn,” he confessed, “Walked right into that one.”

Undeterred, Hange prodded further, tacking off possibilities. “You sure did, buddy. So, Eren, do he got the booty? I bet he do. I know you’re an ass man. All the porn you look at has guys with great butts. Apple bottom, squeezable, delectable. Mama wanna bite into it kind of ass.”

The fact Hange scourged through his browser history was not as surprising and it was…disturbing. “I’m beginning to wonder if you know the meaning of the word _privacy_.”

“I live with a 18 year old girl. Privacy doesn’t exist here. Mama wants her baby girl to keep her legs close for eternity.”  Hange elaborated.

“Fine, I’ll go change if you stop asking about him.” The alpha conceded.

 As much as part of him wanted an excuse to just pass the name between his lips, Levi knew better. With the heat on his ass, Eren would only be in more trouble that the guy didn’t need. Not to mention Erwin had a more favorable chance of winning Eren’s heart.  No apology had been made to bridge the rift but he doubted he could contend with an alpha like Erwin.

The brunette smiled and cheered triumphantly. “I knew you would see the error of your ways. Make it sexy, tiger. Get all the panties dropping tonight.”

“If we even get out in time.” The alpha’s head jerked in the direction of the door where cring-worthy vocal screeching could be detected. “Your kid sure is taking her sweet ass time singing to an audience of zero. She is as bad as you.”

Almost as if the cosmos were working in his favor, there was a queue of totally off pitched singing. When Hange grimaced at her poor daughter’s attempt at the crescendo of the song, Levi smirked and strutted off to his room for a “sexier” outfit. Clubbing wasn’t really his scene but the far-fetched idea of Eren on the dance floor, gyrating with a sensual beat, was an enticing incentive. Worse case, the alpha would brush off any offers thrown at him but would do wonders for his ego. Best case?...Well, unless Eren happen to arbitrarily be at Club Alpha then his night would end dully.

But, hey, crazier shit had happened to him

[x]

After a bit of awkward maneuvering in the back of Jean’s Dodge, with the occasional squeak “I see London, I see France, I see Eren’s got a nice ass” of laughter from Sasha and Connie, Eren was more than ready to take the world by storm. The new clothes and the light atmosphere of his friends slackened the tension in his shoulders. His foresight on this night looked overall positive. Armin didn’t purchase his own suit jacket, which he thought looked pretentious on Jean but fitting on his friend, but he did get him an illegally _form-fitting_ azure button up that outlined the defined pectorals and tight stomach with his own pair of dark colored jeans which cupped his rear exquisitely. Jean was even having a hard time not staring at him as they all strolled back to the club. More than once, he shielded his precious butt from his eyes.

“Stop staring!” He glared at the villainous alpha again when he made another detour to his rear.

“Stop pointing your ass at my eyes then!” Jean shouted back furiously before he walked in front of him. The man seemed so crossed.

Hopefully, the alpha would prey on some other omega intoxicated on liquid darkness. Due to their delay, the single line leading to the club entrance had double its length but Armin didn’t guide them to the end of it. Instead, he bypassed the people who watched the group suspiciously.  A quick hush of whispers between him and the bouncer and the door are parted for them like kings and queens. The heavy, fast paced music drowned out the cries of protests behind them and Eren only felt half-heartedly guilty. But this was his night- his time to break the clay holding him rigid and just be that careless guy for one night.

The music is ear numbly loud, the enormous speakers sent ripples of vibrations through the floor to their feet and his insides were buzzing. It was as if walking within a thriving heart, there was a life to the club, purring with vigor and lust. But it made for the best atmosphere, emotions and thoughts abandoned at the door like dead weight. You had to invade another’s space just to speak to them clearly and not night was not to waste on idle chatter. It wasn’t long till they found a booth, warming their bodies with the burning substance. Connie was the only one sipping at a weak brew, monitoring his friends to keep a even pace. Of course, Sasha and Jean didn’t heed his advice, ordering more shots and cocktail mixes. The blonde was too weak and too giggly to deny the offer but Eren knew his limits. He took only a few shots and baited his time. It would run its course and then another drink would be required but for the moment it was time for dancing.

No one could even object, only amazed by the idea and stumbling together to the center of the floor. They cultivated as a single unit, forming an impenetrable sphere of solitude, shoving away any fool that pushed his way in. The moves were uncoordinated at first; just the simple flinging of limbs and the bouncing on the balls of their feet, falling out of sync with the lyrics. But as the alcohol ebbed away they regained some semblance of control and now, for some inexplicable reason, it was a dance off. Each one leaping in the middle and strutting their best stuff. Connie mimicked the movement of the robot, earning a laugh at the dated old he used. He was performing the “lean back” before his lover butted him out of the limelight, dipping pretty damn _low_ to the dance floor with glittering titles. It was when she started twerking that Connie reined her in.

“That’s enough, crazy. Keep that up and the Sexy Beast is comin’ out.” It was meant to be a private conversation between the couple but ,well, the club was loud and Sasha was pretty hammered so…

“Babe, let’s fool around in the bathroom.” She slurred with her arms around the human’s neck. Eren averted his eyes when she licked his ear.

“We can totally hear you, Sasha,” Eren chided to aid the girl in saving face.

But Sasha was pretty drunk.

“So?!”

Seeing the trajectory of the possible leading events, Connie decided to call it quits for the moment. He took a firm hold on Sasha, wrapping her securely to his side.

“We are gonna take a break. You know where to find us.” Connie told them as he ushered his lady away who was still grooving to the beat. Which meant still attempting to twerk her little butt off.

“Uh-huh.” Jean mocked haughtily at the retreating figures. “Wear a rubber dude.”

“Fuck you!”

“Two down.” Eren noted to Armin.

“Don’t tell me you’re done too, Jaeger? You ain’t got no stamina.” The alpha provoked with a mischievous smirk.

“I think you just wanna see me dance some more.” The omega rebuffed.

“See you dance, see you shake that ass.” He sang poorly. “I can be your G.U.Y.”

“You are seriously causing me actual pain with your singing.” Eren groaned, wincing and covering his ears for the effect.  “Armin, let’s ditch this loser.” He whispered loudly.

“What the hell, man.”

“M’kay.” The blonde was too gleeful to leave the other alpha’s side.

“Armin. That’s cold, man. Real cold.” The alpha continued to whine as the two merged further in the crowd of withering bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love writing couples, ugh, Sasha and Connie are just dolls. I just look for any excuse to write Hange now, like i can't stop myself. And i'm sorry for Jean's lame ass singing.
> 
> Next chapter: shit really happens, I swear. our favorite people finally, FINALLY, meet and exchange words..among other things.
> 
> I hope you'd enjoy and are just as pump for the next one. The pace will pick up after chapter 9 so brace yourselves for fighting alphas, back stories, and of course drama


	9. Sinner (pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stop that.”
> 
> “Stop what?”
> 
> The alpha couldn’t be un-cognizant of this. He had to feel this. To know how to pick the omega apart like a delicate flower’s petals. How did he do it? Why Levi?
> 
> Why was it that even now after Erwin’s proposal that the omega could only desire him?
> 
> This devil had some magic to him, some spell to bewitch him. There could be no other reason. And it seemed simpler to throw the blame again on him. But what could he do, admit he needed the alpha like a human needed a pulse?
> 
> “Making me want you.” Eren whispered breathlessly.
> 
>  
> 
> It's a night of surprised meetings and tongues do more than wag. but someone has sin and now a price must be paid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK. are you ready for this? cuz i'm so damn nervous and excited for this chapter. i really do hope it doesn't disappoint. God, i sent SO much time writing and rewriting the last scene and i worked up the nerve to post this.
> 
> and omg *looks at kudos, comments, bookmarks* you lovely readers treat me so well.
> 
> i have officially written something that over a 100 pgs which is a first for me, this fic has gotten so out of control and deep (?) but thank you for sticking with me and this story.
> 
> it about time i earn back that explicit rating, right?

Somewhere along the way, Eren was separated from Armin, unable to locate the mess of short golden locks amid the bobbing head colored in murky hues of cobalt and burgundy. A stranger was at his back, arms framing his sides as they grinded in tandem. Sweat dampened his forehead and bangs, requiring him to brush them back. To any outsiders, the move was sensual with the omega’s natural beauty. The human with him was just as enraptured by him as any others that stared lecherously. But sweat and exerted energy had the omega un-cognizant to the flawless way the strobe lights danced on golden his face and exposed collar bones. The hard cock at his ass was his only real wake up call. Smoothly, he allowed the people to bridge a gap between him and the man, and the when the moment presented itself, he fled.

Body flushed and panting with labored breaths, he relocated to the booth his friends secured. The lovey-dovey couple lounged in the plush seats, limbs thrown casually over each other, another sweet mix drink clasped in Sasha’s dainty fingers. Connie sipped occasionally at his Corona, much more sober and coherent. The copper-haired alpha peered into the dance floor; body half sitting on the edge of the seat.

“Where’s Armin?” He asked when he made note of his absence.

The couple shrugged unhelpfully, drained and recuperating. Jean, on the other hand, pointed blindly at the lower floor servicing as the dancing ground. “My boy is scorin’”

God lord, help Armin. If the blonde was taking initiative from Jean of all people, then the alpha was definitely in trouble and in need of saving.

“If he’s taking advice from you then he’s going to get punch in the nuts. Tell me where he’s at.”

“Shut up and sit down, Jaeger. And watch.” Reluctantly, the omega took residence beside Jean whose breath was putrid with alcohol

Hand over his nose, he glowered at the alpha. “Dude, breath mint. You smell like a horses ass.”

“That’s cause I was eating a chick out.”

“Ha! That loser been sitting on his ass all night.” Connie peeped from behind them.

Eren bellowed shamelessly.

“I will kick your ass.”

“Touch my boo and die, horse face.” Sasha warned, protectively holding Connie.

“Oh shit! I totally forgot that nickname” Connie exclaimed then proceeded to tally off all their old insulting nicknames for the man. “Horse face.”

“Pickle fucker.” The omega aided.

“Yes! Pickle fucker!”

“Snowball.”

“Oh my god, I told you guys all those stories were bullshit. I’ve never went through with the hazing crap. AND I have never snowballed with anyone.” Jean debated determinedly.

An rumor floated about Jean while he attended university back in the day. In the process of joining one of the big league frats house, he and a few unfortunate other men participated in a trail that forced one to shove a pickle up their ass and to cross four feet without said pickle falling. If it did, they were required to take a bite out of it and repeat the method. Word was Jean took five bites before he completed the trail. So it was only natural to call him Pickle Fucker for the end of his days.

“So you say,” Eren quipped in a skeptical tone to rile up the alpha.

“Don’t think I won’t bust a bottle over that thick head of yours.” Jean tried to growl viciously with all the malice he could muster but it had no real effect. Intimidation was something Levi had done to a T, to the point that the abrasive nature was appealing and arousing.

_Fuck, now I know I’m drunk._

He nursed a bottle of water to clear his thoughts. “Okay, look right there and see the magic.” Jean said, grabbing Eren’s chin and directing his sights to a parting in the mob of people, he could barely distinguished Armin dancing, albeit nervously, with girl. A redhead if the lights weren’t tricking him. A mane of ruby strands was tied effectively into a ponytail. She doubled over in laughter just as the blonde demonstrated the “Carlton”.

Jean flicked a dismissing hand at the display. “Aw, what the fuck. He won’t score with that shit.”

“Maybe, I don’t know, guys want more than a quickie, you sexless fuck.”

“You sure talk a lot for an omega who was sucking-“

“Finish that sentence and I’ll rip your dick off.” Eren interjected but the alpha looked so pleased with the reaction.

The alpha pressed on with a passive shrug. “I didn’t know you were quite the slu-“

“You must be _begging_ for my foot up your ass, pickle fucker.”

“Stop calling me that!”

“Pickle fucker, pickle fucker, pickle fucker!” The duo chanted proudly over the music to the point a few passersby watched them curiously.

“Jesus, shut up.”

Eren smirked mirthfully at the alpha then proceeded to hammer his fist on the table. “Pickle fucker, pickle fucker”

“We will, we will, we will call you pickle fucker.” Connie chimed, creating the “We will rock you” melody with the omega as they pounded their fists.

Head hung in despotic shame, Jean muttered dejectedly, “I can’t believe we are friends.”

“Could you guys stop yelling that? It’s kinda embarrassing.” Armin requested.

Aside to him stood the girl from the dance floor, eyes shaped like a dove with zealous emerald, sweat glittered off her forehead and cheeks. “This is Isabel,” the alpha announced when all stares turned to the girl.

 “Izzy, these dorks are my friends. That’s Sasha.” The beta waved back more soberly.

 “Her husband-to-be, Connie.” The man adorned her with a friendly inclination of his beer bottle.

“Jean.” Armin gestured at pathetically like he wasn’t worth the trouble.

“And Eren.”

Isabel squinted at him in perplexity, recognition coloring her voice. “Eren…?”

The omega laughed at her whimsical tone. “What? Did he tell you how rad I am?” He joked.

“Yeah, he hella rad at suckin-“ The brunet elbowed the alpha before he could complete the statement.

Isabel exchanged another bewildered glance at the two. “Sorry. Normally, we don’t let him out of the house.”

“Screw you, Jaeger.” The man choked beside him as he cradled his ribs.

“You wanna take a break?” Armin inquired.

“Yeah, sure.”

The duo scooted to the other side of the booth. Isabel tucked the bottom of her pastel pleated skirt before sliding across the material; she wore a floral cropped top with a matching flats. A semi awkward silence marinated the air as the new addition tried to maintained a conversation with Armin while she stole glances at the omega.

“Do I have something on my face?” Eren asked when he caught another peek at his visage.

“Um…no. It’s just…do you-“

“Isabel!” A rowdy voice thundered and the redhead slipped back into the chair, shielding herself behind Armin but the young woman was already caught.

“Crap.”

“I can’t believe you just ditch us. Hannah is looking for you and L-“ The woman ceased her rambling as she became aware of the group.

“Mom.” The young woman said sternly. “These are my new friends: Armin, Jean, Sasha, Connie, and _Eren_.” Isabel stressed the last name with special determination.

“Eren.” The girl’s mother echoed excitedly, hazel eyes going wide and borderline manic behind the lens of her glasses. She knelt to Eren, copping up his hands as she divulged her fullest attention on to the omega “Well where are my manners. Mom makes me feel old so you can just call me Hange. Now don’t you just have the prettiest ass- I mean eyes- I did ever see.”

Paralyzed by the sheer weirdness of the situation, Eren robotically shook Hange’s hands. “Nice to meet you…? I guess.” A hand rubbed the back of his neck in frozen bashfulness.

“Question, Eren. Do you work at a bar perhaps?”

Eren searched Armin’s face but the blonde offered no help, only shrugging in response. “Yeah…have we met or something?”

“Never. But I have a feeling we will get along just dandy.” Crudely, Hange wedged herself into the booth, Isabel cried in protest as she was squeezed into the wall.

“I’m simply parched, Eren, be a dear and get me a Long Island Ice Tea?” The bill for the drink was already placed and crumbled into his palm before he could debate it.

“Sure. Anyone else thirsty?” He inquired, rising to his feet and looking at his friends for requests.

“No.”

Taking the steps down to the floor, Hange hollered at him. He paused midstride and peeked over his shoulder. “Oh and Eren? Take your time.”

A wink, she just winked at him and, for some reason, he shivered, like he was about to be set up for a prank.

Weaving through the bodies once more, he pulled through to the other side of the club where a bar lined one side of the wall. Blue neon lights illuminated the clear shelves of liquor, shadowing the bartenders that darted up and down the counter, fulfilling drinks and making small talk. Only two men worked the counter, one busied making what Eren thought was a Bloody Mary and the other punching in an order at the register.  Eren took the nearest stool, baiting his time, a good amount of customers were also waiting for their next turn so he would be here a while.

Behind him, he vaguely heard a woman purr seductively to someone. “You’re an alpha, right?”

The omega almost gagged at the overly saccharine tone. It sounded just as faux as an amateur porn star. Whoever the woman was attempting to seduce, responded too quietly for his ears to pick up.

“Then let me be perfectly frank here. You are by far the most delicious alpha I’ve ever see and if you play your cards right, you can end up a lucky man. I have money, lots, one thousand for just the night and I swear you’ll be back for more.”

God, not again. The issue with Club Alpha was some of the humans that frequented here. Most came in oblivious to the community they were stepping into; others came with the intention of purchasing an alpha or omega to fuck. One man offered Eren nearly three thousand for just a one night stand but his desperation was so palpable that he had to refuse. Though the money was very, very tempting.

“Listen, human. My friends dragged my sorry ass here so I’m not in the playing mood.” A baritone voice as smooth and delectable as dark chocolate penetrated his eardrums. “Leave. Now.”

He was stabilizing himself with the counter, holding his breath to fend off the omnipotent scent saturating his nostrils and polluting his mind. The erratic palpitating of his heart could be heard through his own ears.

 Shit, what the fuck was Levi doing here? Of all the damn places.

“I don’t think you know what you’re turning down.” The woman persisted and Eren’s body tingled with agitation, knowing that she was probably touching the alpha to invite him to her bed.

Fuck, he needed to leave. He could not be this close to the alpha with his defenses so diluted with alcohol. And he didn’t want to hear some human swooning him with money and sex. Eren tried to discreetly call over the bartender, skin tight and itchy every time the human caressed Levi’s arm. Yes, he fucking looked and, good god, he regretted it as it only kindled an explosive cloud of jealousy in him. It was only a faint glimpse but it told him that the busty brunette was grinding her breasts into the alpha’s side. Her curly hair bounced into his line of sight, preventing a glance at the raven’s face for a gauge of response.

Just as he was about to dare another peek, the bartender appeared in front of him, hassling the omega for his order. “Do you know what you want man? I have waiting customers.” His tone was fatigued and annoyed, pressed for time and patience apparently.

Surprised, the omega eeped and fumbled to disguise his voice but a familiar heat scorched into his back, observing him raptly. “Long Island…” He tried to get out with his loose tongue.

“What?”

“Lon-“

“Can you speak the fuck up? I have 20 other people that need my time.” The bartender cut away rudely.

And that’s when he felt _him_ , the alpha, a intimidating creature that could destroy any human with just a glare. Levi appeared at his side, snatching a bill from his pocket and slapping it on the counter, the surface below cracked in pain.

“I’d watch my tone if I were you. Disrespect him again and your boss is the last thing you need to worry about. Long Island, fucker and make it quick.”

Scared out of his wits, the bartender trembled out an apologized and sprinted over to the mixer.

“I had that covered, you know.” Eren said, annoyance remerging at how the alpha overtook the task. He could have handled it and what the hell was the deal with that “disrespect “comment.

“I know. Consider it payment.” The alpha answered coolly.

“Payment for being an asshole?” The omega sneered.

A sigh. “You’re still piss, I see.”

“Piss was what I was when you ignored my ass. Livid is what I am now, fucker.”

 His feet touched the floor and sealed the space between them, his ill temper had taken him closer but with the alpha so close it simmered slowly. Another fire held its place as he fully regarded the alpha. The normally abrasive and rugged looking alpha had cleaned up nicely, onyx bangs gelled away from his face, drawing him to the slanted mercury eyes that smoldered with the omega’s proximity. Discoloration marred his eye, only a barest twinge of purple and yellow. But it only added to the lethal effect he exuded, not at all diminishing the arousal and lust he incurred in others. Skintight black demin jeans caressed his thick thighs and narrow waist, a plain taut V-neck tee which demonstrated the hard ropes of muscles underneath; any wonder to why the woman was incite by the alpha was answered clearly.

The alpha was dressed to kill, either with his bare fists or with mind-numbing orgasms, he couldn’t be sure. But the envy that nipped him earlier came back tenfold, knowing fully well that she was touching his powerful arms.

“I don’t want to fight with you. Just let me talk.” For once, Levi’s tone was pacified and the omega’s silly heart almost clenched at the thought that alpha sought his forgiveness.

But any ground just conquered was battered away by the woman, who claimed the alpha’s lovely broad shoulders, which were now veiled with the tee’s sleeves. He lamented the article of clothing, stealing away such a precious sight from him.

“Honey, just give me five minutes and I’ll show you what you’re missing.” She barely considered Eren, edging him out of the conversation completely. Suddenly, hair pulling didn’t seem like such a pussy ass move.

“Another slut to fuck, I see?” Eren grumbled, the scene oddly reminiscent of the incident with Petra.

Jealous was such a fickle thing, one he realized that he had little domain over.

“Excuse me? This man is an alpha. Keep talking like that and I’ll have him beat some sense into you.” The woman glowered, her hand settled in the crux of the alpha’s swollen chest.

The omega gave a bitter laugh, claiming the drink as soon as the bartender set it down. “Maybe he should tell you he got his dick sucked by a guy. I’m sure a woman like you can’t please him.”

_What are you doing, Eren? Shut up and leave!_

The woman gasped, literally. She gasped like a soap opera star, now all that was needed was the timed sound effects.  “There some things only a woman can do.” She looked at him with disgust. “Not like you would know. What woman would touch someone like you, I’ll never know.”

Like a landfall, the omega had a cumbersome time preventing the tumble down the slopes of his anger.

“Then this is going to be really awkward…” Eren hissed.

_Eren, shut up, shut up._

“Can I have a fucking word in this?” Levi complained, finally getting a word in between the two bickering adults.

“Shut the fuck up, Levi.” The omega silenced him and the alpha actually obeyed, not happily though.

“Don’t talk to him like that.” She argued.

 It was kind of cute the way she thought she had a say in anything concerning Levi. Too bad for her, Eren never did play very nice.

The alpha shoved the hands that wandered down to his waist. “Would you stop clinging to me? Shit.”

“Listen here, _honey_ , I’m fucking that alpha. Mkay? I sucked his dick and you know what, he blew me too. Actually, he swallowed all my cum. He’s really good at it. Sucking dick, I mean. Can’t get enough of it.” Eren seethed with a wicked grin at the woman’s horror.

_Oh my fucking god, Eren._

She slapped her cheeks, glancing at the said alpha just clenched his eye and furrowed his brows in pain. “Levi?”

“I just wanted a drink. That’s all.” He muttered to himself, not quite upset at the omega’s speech.  “One damned drink.”

“Is it true?” She prodded aggressively.

“I don’t appreciate being bothered by humans, let alone when humans talk like they know me. Go away. Now.”

“The strongest alpha and he’s a total homo.” The woman cried, worming away through the throngs of customers.

The omega snickered petulantly as she retreated dramatically.  “We’re all homos, here!”  He yelled afterwards to sink in her lost.

“This would be funny if you didn’t make me look like an asshole.” Levi said as he covered his face and took a seat.

“You’re always an asshole. So what’s the difference?”

“Can we talk?”

“You know what,” he drummed his finger on his chin, “No. But thanks for that. I feel so much better knowing I ruined your night.”

“Eren.” The alpha implored more insistently.

“Bye, asshole.” The jovial omega waved gleefully and disappeared.

He all but sprinted back to the booth, practically holding down his omega in an iron grapple. It w _hined_ and _cried_ for the alpha, whispering delicious incentives to the man. Foretelling him the sweet promise of sex that only Levi could give him. Yelling at him to allow the alpha to mark him thoroughly so that all knew the man was taken. There was no telling how many women or men threw themselves at the alpha’s feet like a merciless god.

He cradled his head the moment he sat at the booth. The drink sloshed in its glass at the harshness in which he slammed it. The others were mostly likely staring at him, at odds by his frenzied behavior but with his limbs humming with the alpha’s scent, he couldn’t brother with them.

“What’s up with you, Jaeger?”

“Leave me alone, horse face.” His austere tone ended any further debate from the man.

Hange side chatter filled the silence developed by the omega. “Hey, buddy!” She greeted facetiously on the phone.

The voice on the other line was drowned out by the music. “Don’t leave yet. I was just about to enjoy myself. Come hang with me. I found some cool people to chill with….Don’t be a bitch. Just get over here…Do I have to beg? You know how I hate to beg…Awesome sauce. We are at the booths. Near the wall with the aquarium….Yup, yup. See you soon.”

The beta regarded the group as she ended the call. “I hope you don’t mind. I invited my friend. He’s totally cool though.”

No one saw an issue with it. “Good. Thanks for the drink, Eren. The wait wasn’t too bad, right?”

There was something about the expressive way she spoke that set the omega on edge.  “Here’s your money. Someone else paid for it.” Eren explained, passing over her money.

“Is that so? Hm…Interesting. He didn’t cause any trouble, did he?”

“I- what..?”

That’s when _his_ heavenly voice ignited his blood, gruff and disgruntled. “Hange. You have ten seconds to- Holy fuck.”

“What the hell? Levi?!”

“What are you doing here?” Jean growled.

“Last I checked, this is a public club. So fuck off, dickwad.” Levi retorted at the alpha that stirred restlessly.

“Big bro!” Isabel hollered at his arrival, terrifying the man at her side.

Armin looked taken aback, eyeing the redhead distrustfully. “You know him?”

“Yeah. He’s my big bro.” The redhead replied like it was the simplest thing. “Duh.” She almost added an eye roll.

“You’re related?! To Levi?” The blonde all but screamed in terror

“No, you fucking idiot.” The alpha answered, exasperated by the stupidity of the situation. “Hange, did you set this up? Woman, I will kill you.”

“You know Hange?”

“Whoa, whoa, who is this guy? We are sitting in the dark over here. Feel free to fill us in” Connie complained alongside Sasha.

Hange clasped Levi’s arm. “Take a seat, Rocky.”

“Are you sleeping with her too?” Eren accused viciously.

“What?!” Levi’s eyes went as wide as saucers and if he wasn’t so piss, it would’ve been an amusing picture.

Isabel giggled hysterically, smacking the table and rocking all the glass bottles. “Oh god, you’re right, Armin. Eren is hilarious. Levi and my mom, that’s a good one.”

“I’m leaving.” The alpha declared about to pivot on his heel

“Good. Get the fuck out. Fucking punk.” Jean said, slipping closer to Eren.

“Say that to my fucking face. I dare you.” The raven whipped around, eating up the ground and challenging the alpha. His fists flexing at his side, the veins in his forearm ribbed the limb. The inky lines of his tattoos contorted like a fierce snake. The atmosphere buzzed with intensity.

“You wanna go, shorty? Let’s go.” Jean said darkly.

“I put fifty bucks on the short dude.” Connie waved a bill and gestured to his lover to do the same. “Armin? Now’s the time for bets. Fork it over.”

Armin respectfully declined with a timid wave.

“ _Oh_. A hundred on Levi.” Isabel laughed, adding her own money to the betting pit. Armin was too speechless for words.

“Put another 100 for me too, sweetie.” Hange handed over an additional bill.

The omega thumped his head on the table that sent tiny vibrations clattering the glasses. “This is not happening. Just shoot me now.”

“Go on, pickle fucker. Fight him.” Connie jeered, watching the exchange with rapt eyes and a greedy smile.

“Stop calling me that!”

The raven smirked with at the insult. “Pickle fucker? Now that’s a story I want to hear.”

“Then take a seat. We’ll tell you all about it.” Sasha offered innocently.

Jean scowled at the beta. “Who’s side are you on? Traitor.”

“The side that’s gonna kick your ass.”

This was _not_ happening. World War Three was just not launching at his table. Now it made sense why Hange persisted Eren to get her a drink, which she did not even sip at he might add, and why Isabel kept staring at him. They were friends of Levi, if it weren’t for his honest display of shock, he would have thought the alpha had a part in it. If anything, both their friends roped them into this night.

The alpha claimed his ground, facing off Jean, the cords in his neck protruding out precariously. If the situation wasn’t such a cluster fuck, he would find the sight attractive.

_What the hell Jaeger? Why did you say that? You just told some random chick you were fucking him. Now this._

“You know what cools the testosterone levels? Dancing. Let’s dance.” The brunette proclaimed and filed out of her seat, tugging Armin and the others out of the booth and toward the party floor. Only Jean, Levi, and Eren kept their place. Then the madwoman put her sights on the copper alpha, shoeing away with a whistle.

“Go on. Get!”

“Lady, no offense, but get the fuck out of my way.” He threatened and the raven boiled even more.

“Hurt her and I will break your arm.”

“Aw, Levi, I’m touched.” She gushed.

“Shut up, shit glasses. This is all your fault.” Any warm, bubbly feelings that developed were squandered by the man.

“You’ll be thanking me soon. Now, Jean, get the fuck out before I dissect your balls.” To make her point, the women snapped open a switch-blade, waving it around carelessly, effectively scaring all the men. Subconsciously, Eren cupped his jewels. Whatever mirthful expression she once had was gone, replaced with a gloomier one that told she meant every word.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Jean backed away as she playfully swiped at him.

“Go on, horsie.  Ta-ta, baby cheeks.” Once the man was traumatized away to the floor, the spectacled woman eyed them, a menacing glimmer in her irises. “You two, follow me.”

Eren regarded Levi, “Is she serious?”

“Word of advice. Hange doesn’t bullshit.”

Eren had to say the sight of a docile Levi was a new one to him. Well, in real life and not in his dreams for once. He forgone any resistance Eren thought he would’ve suspected and seeing no other choice, he trailed Hange, minding to have some distance from Levi.  The beta drew them far away from the noise and the people, taking several hallways and stairs the omega never encountered before. The farther they went, the more he actually feared what she would do. Then she stopped in a desolate hall, calm and quiet. A place for discussion of banter or something more primal…

“Here we are!” She announced. “So I bet you’re curious as to why I brought you all the way here.”

“I’m about to wet my panties in suspense” Levi supplied drily.

“Ignore, sour puss. You two are going to talk, right here and now. Whatever needs to be said. Do it now.” She instructed plainly.

The alpha snorted at her.

“You’re fucking kidding me.” Eren said in disbelief. Like he would actually just stand here and talk to Levi. Unlike him, she didn’t have any hold on the omega.

“I have one kid and she’s up stairs. And I need to go up there and keep an eye on your friend. Not that I’m not a trusting person but well you know what happens when you drunk.” Hange gestured vaguely. “Unprotected sex ,then you have a bun in the oven.”

“The alpha probably too piss scared to touch her now.” The alpha grumbled as he rested against the wall. Not straining to fight the beta at all.

“Anyway, I’ve been here far longer than any of you. Since my youth, so I know the layout of this place. Leave and you’ll be lost for hours. So the tradeoff is that you two talk for an hour, work this bullshit out, then I’ll come and get you. How about it?”

“I feel like I don’t have a choice.” Eren said somberly.

“You catch on so quick. Alright, stay here. Talk. Fuck. Whatever floats your boat.” And soon the woman holding them at knife point departed and left the two men staring at the floor.

At Eren’s unwillingness to talk, Levi told him. “You can leave. That nut case is full of shit. You won’t get lost.”

“Then why aren’t you leaving?” Eren asked and watched the alpha’s jaw clench and unclench.

He looked at Eren’s face before averting his gaze to the wall. “I wanted to…apologize to you. For everything.”

“And what is everything?” The omega taunted snidely.

Levi shrugged. “For making you feel less than what you are.” His remorseful tone almost cut into the omega.

“And?” Eren pressed. He couldn’t forgive him not until he confessed to all his sins. It wasn’t just how he shamed him in front of his co-workers. The man toyed with him, his dreams and his real life, Levi was always there like some higher force was fucking with him.

“And what?” Levi asked at a lost for what else Eren wanted.

“Really?” The brunet sighed, blowing air through his mouth. “Fine whatever. Don’t bother with one. Just fuck off.”

“I’m trying to talk to you. What else did I do to piss you off? Huh?” Suddenly, Levi left his place and approached Eren; the alpha’s alluring presence caged him from any possible escape. The space that allowed him some tranquility was decimated by his company, engulfing him, going past the layer of skin to his core.

“Tell me everything I did, Eren. You want me to get on my knees and beg for your forgiveness. Fine. Just tell me.”

He felt stripped bare of his defenses. That heat. That power. His raw sexual prowess chipped away at his walls easily.

“Stop that.”

“Stop what?”

The alpha couldn’t be un-cognizant of this. He _had_ to feel this. To know how to pick the omega apart like a delicate flower’s petals. How did he do it? Why Levi?

Why was it that even now after Erwin’s proposal that the omega could only desire _him_?

This devil had some magic to him, some spell to bewitch him. There could be no other reason. And it seemed simpler to throw the blame again on him. But what could he do, admit he needed the alpha like a human needed a pulse?

“Making me want you.” Eren whispered breathlessly.

The alpha’s breath hitched deliciously but allowed the space to manifest itself just a moment longer. “Me? That’s a load coming from you.” He scoffed. “Don’t act so innocent. If anyone should stop, it’s you.”

“I-I’ve never…” The omega protested weakly against the torrid heat wreaking havoc on his insides. His legs ached to crumble to the floor.

_All the easier for your alpha to fuck you._

“Lair. You rejected me then you’re on my dick. Literally. I don’t know what the fuck to do around you anymore.” The alpha’s voice was lace with a whisper thin shadow of lust. It brushed the omega tenderly, pleading for his surrender. “Half the time. I want to kick your ass…the other half… I want to tie you down and fuck you into the floor.”

“Stop.”

“I’m an asshole, Eren. I know that. I’m a shitty alpha that’s not worth shit compared to you...” He moistened his dry lips. “I fucked up that day. I had no right to treat you like that.”

He felt so weak at the admission. This was what he hoped for, dreamed of even. But to give all of himself to Levi…

“Then why?” Eren shouted. “Why mess around with Petra? Why act like I don’t fucking exist?! Stop screwing with me. I’m not your god damn toy, Levi.”

The name snapped the alpha out of his lust haze. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. “Petra? You think I’m fucking _her_?”

The nerve of this man. “Oh so I suppose she just came to the bar for your shining personality. Right. Admit you were sleeping with her, asshole.”

Levi paced away, livid. “You are a fucking idiot. Really. I’m _not_ fucking anyone. Haven’t been since I started working at the bar.”

“Don’t fucking lie.” Eren refuted.

“I have been nothing but honest with you the moment we meet. So don’t pull that shit on me.”

The omega crossed his arms. “You’re full of shit. I _saw_ you two.”

“Yeah. We t _alked_ , idiot. I didn’t know I wasn’t allowed to talk to other people without your say.” Levi said venomously. “Stop acting like a brat. You hate me one minute then the next you act like a jealous woman. The fuck do you want me to do, Eren?”

Maybe he was being unreasonable…Why did he care if Levi converse with other people? It honestly wasn’t his business; the alpha wasn’t his just like Eren didn’t belong to him. Eren crossed the line first and Levi just followed his lead. Even after all his talk about “taking no alpha”, if anyone was full of shit it was Eren.

“Sorry.” He admitted after a period of time passed.

Levi looked at his skeptically. “You sure? A minute ago, everything was my fault. I won’t lie and deny what I did was wrong and you got every right to punch my face in. But don’t blame me for useless things like Petra. I’m not straight. And I’m not Erwin, I don’t touch mated omegas.”

“Erwin? What the fuck are you talking about?”

How did anything of this relate to his boss?

“He didn’t tell you?” The alpha asked then laughed humorless when Eren replied a negative. He bit his bottom lip and stared at the ceiling, quelling his furious alpha. “Mother fucker…”

“What about him?” Eren seethed when no explanation was given.

“Talk to him. It doesn’t involve me. If you’re going to accept his proposal, you should at least know who you’re tying yourself to.” Levi grumbled the statement bitterly, not passing another glimpse at the omega. As if he was barely holding on to his calm.

“How do you know about that?”

“He told me. Made sure I knew to stay away from you. That you were basically _his_.”

That fucking dick. Eren was apprehensive about the whole situation, tentative even, but the man went that far to collect his winnings. And what of this hinted past that Levi poked at? True, Eren really didn’t know Erwin’s history. It was something never really shared with anyone aside Mike. But it bring the facts that even Erwin was a mystery to him like Levi

“Alphas.” He sighed like the single word communicated his frustration completely.

“Yeah. Alphas.” Levi concurred.

“So you and Petra…what’s the deal?”

That granted him a glance. “I’m tight on cash so I needed some extra work to pay off some shit. She knew people that wanted a handy man so I volunteered my service.”

“You worked right? Not s _erviced_ them?” Eren questioned for clarity. Levi was being very forthcoming with information and he may as well gather as much as he could on the man.

Levi chuckled and this one held no double meaning. Just careless and light like any laugh. It sounded wonderful to his ears and he caught the faint tug of a small smile from the man’s profile. “If you’re thinking I fucked them, then no. Sadly, it was cleaning nasty ass flooded basements or unclogging toilet drains. My life isn’t actually a porno.”

“If you need help, why not ask Erwin?”

“He won’t, trust me on that. And I don’t want it either.” Levi replied and his tone suggested Eren not to press on it.

The air was clear, so to speak, but the ambiance felt heavy with unused energy. Something crackled agitatedly. It was the men’s alphas and omegas, ravenous for their mouths to work in a manner that required no talking. Clothes rustled and the raven edged surreptitiously on the wall Eren occupied, unsure if his company was warranted or accepted. Two feet kept a gap between them.

“So…” Levi searched for a correct way to speak without the threat of the omega’s rage. “Are we okay?”

Eren turned his head to look at him. Only a feet left now. “…Yeah. I just want to know why you said that…you know in front of e _veryone_.”

The raven lost whatever courage he gained and halted his advance. “It’s an alpha thing. Kinda hard to explain.”

“Try.” Eren persuaded.

“Fine But I’m telling you how my alpha saw it…I know you don’t…In my mind, what you did told my alpha you wanted to mate. So all those other people intruding pissed him off…having three alphas drooling over you didn’t help.”

“You were jealous?”

 It seemed ludacris, Levi, the most powerful and sensual alpha he knew, jealous. And because of Eren, it made his heart swell with pride. It was a powerful feeling knowing a man like the raven could be reduced to a jealous being. He seemed like nothing could shake his ground, leave him reeling but here they were…And his omega was fucking hungry.

“Yea. Guess I was…still am too.” Levi confessed unwillingly like part of him didn’t want to make himself look so vulnerable but wishing for Eren’s trust.

“Over?” His tongue moved on its own, pushing the conversation into dangerous territory. What was worse was the excitement making his stomach queasy.

“Eren…” The alpha’s was taut.

He couldn’t understand why then he noticed that he was breeching the space now, recklessly. The omega ceased when his shoulder met a solid wall, Levi. He angled his head to gain a better vantage point but it only served to bring their faces closer. He could’ve argue that he was totally unaware of his own actions but that would be a lie.

“Eren.” The alpha halted the omega’s movement from completing their destination. “Stop…I’m not a good alpha…”

“Why are you jealous?” He insisted, not deterred, body riding on the primal wave of desire.

“You know why.” Levi growled as he yielded the alpha in him

“Say it.” Eren commanded huskily. The abrupt drop in his speech didn’t startle him like it should, like the fluids moistening his hole, or the cock which swelled and wept for the alpha

“Fucking brat…Run while you can.” And with the speed only an alpha like Levi could summon, he vacated the wall; now standing in front of Eren with his arms serving as a barrier to the outside world.

It was like standing in the middle of a treacherous storm with lightening spearing through the sky, jagged and luminous but electrifying. That was the feeling with the alpha pressed to him, blazing the omega’s insides with a force of nature, carrying him away with little resistance. It was more painful to fight against it all, to force it to the back of his mind like a repressed memory. Every fiber stand at attention, every cell in him reanimated; and Eren felt as if he was warring against nature, against the omega.

He should run but his legs refused. His mind no longer calculated logic and reasoning. The omega panted eagerly in anticipation.

_Your alpha_

_My alpha_

_All mine_

_Mine_

_He’s fucking mine_

The omega resurfaced to the forefront of his mind like a great white shark spearing through the surface of water, primal instinct guiding the movement, the action as flawless and smooth as breathing. His hands didn’t feel like his own, almost alien-like as they seek purchase in the mane of soft onyx locks. But what wasn’t foreign was the divine pulsation of delicious heat throbbing through his veins like scorching lava. The chest pressed against his was _hard_ ; coarse enough for the omega’s pebbling nipples to scrap at it with pleasure. It was only natural to have that solid body pinning him to the wall. It was natural- it fucking _felt_ natural yet the few coherent strands binding his mind together told Eren: no, what about Erwin.

There was a lucid pause from the alpha, seeking his eyes and pleading for Eren’s permission. The mercury in those slanted eyes dissipated into the misty pools of darkness, smoldering and on the brink of brutal arousal. And he could no longer compute 2 and 2, let alone think of another alpha with Levi’s body permitting no negative space between their bodies. The familiar hardness rutting against his thigh decimated the last of his resolve to fight back.

“Tell me to stop, Eren. Tell me to fuck off right now or I…I won’t be able to stop. Just- fuck- tell me, Eren.”

Fuck Erwin, his body needed Levi right fucking now or he would die from the lack of skin to skin contact.

“Levi…fucking kiss me already.”

The alpha’s lips collided with his own, dominant and mighty like a company of soldiers storming a castle. They pried his mouth open with little resistance. That’s when he moaned as a tongue darted in, caressing and claiming the orifice like a king, one that knew what was his. Damn, was it so fucking thrilling the way his mouth just took control just as an alpha is born to do. And as an omega, it was so easy and natural to comply to his wishes. With every wet smack of teeth and lips, Levi’s essence infringed itself into him like a fast acting poison with the sweetest effects, burning his blood with a fervor that should set them afire. Surely, if you lit a match they would combust brilliantly.

How could a simple kiss be so destructive, so crippling that the only real reason he was even standing was because of the wall and Levi.

_Levi_

_My alpha._

_Here where he belongs._

_With me._

_Only me._

His hands laid to ruin the attractive hair that alpha spent so much effort to style, pulling and tugging viciously like a scorn lover. Anything he could touch, he did, relishing the promising muscles that incited such lewd images. Those powerful thighs could aid the alpha in fucking him like no other. That hard ass perfect for his hands to clutch at when the alpha’s thrust weren’t forceful enough to sate him. His shoulders, oh those fucking shoulders. God, he wanted to tear that shirt to pieces and lick at the skin.

“Levi.” He moaned once the alpha permitted him to breathe. The delirious omega didn’t even think about breathing, too busy absorbing all he could. Eren felt dizzy and light headed but a lax paced was for another day. Not now. He needed him too much.

The alpha growled, eyes shadowed with darkness and feral lust. “Eren. Want you so badly. Wanted you for so long.”

The confession thrilled him and he pulled the man into another bruising kiss, stopping any further discussion. He was fine with that and bit at the omega’s lips then suckled on the cheery red wound before he captured the omega’s mouth.

Divine, that was what this was; fucking heaven on earth whenever this alpha kissed him like he intended on stealing everything good out of Eren. He could have been the devil for all he cared, this was the most exquisite feeling ever known to man. And he found it and it was _his_ to abuse.

Levi withdrew, something the omega whined about with a needy mewl but the man’s eyes silenced him. “Have to touch you. Need to.” He was too far gone for coherent sentences, too intoxicated on Eren’s sweet scent of surrender.

He assaulted his neck, tasting every inch of his golden column like a dying man with his last meal. Nipped at. Nibbled. Licked. Sucked. His own scent was consumed by the omnipotent alpha.

“Levi.” The name spilled from his red lips ceaseless, chanting, praising. He felt so good. This was too perfect, too glorious.

_All mine._

The alpha’s lips halted at the presence of Eren’s shirt. Wickedly, he smirked at the omega then seized the small lapels of his shirt as he gave it a sharp snap. Button soared in an arc to the floor, unneeded and unwanted. He pushed the material away, granting the alpha a view of Eren’s heaving chest and abs. Slick sweat glittered off the caramel skin, inviting Levi to feast on him and that he did, vigorously.

“So fucking perfect…why are you so fucking perfect?” Levi cursed as he trailed his hands lightly down the length of Eren’s torso. The body quivered at the soft touch. The alpha looked so enamored with the body, with Eren. A total slave to the omega.

“Don’t stop…please. Touch me.” Eren pleaded when Levi only did was caress him like fine China.

“Say my name, Eren. I want to hear it.” The alpha almost pleaded like the request was too much.

But oh, he didn’t know how much Eren enjoyed calling it like a wanton slut. “Levi. I need your hands on me.”

The alpha groaned with his features twisted gloriously in pleasure. He braced the wall and tamed the alpha that roared for the omega to drop and present his ass. Levi regained himself and kissed Eren chastely on the lips then descended to his chest. Questing lips pecked at his collar bones, scraping only lightly to hear Eren gasp. He did it again, quite pleased with the sound.

Before Eren could protest the languid pace, Levi dived further and drew in a pert nipple and s _ucked_. “A-ah..fuck.” The omega screamed at the violent pleasure.

“Like?”

“Love. Don’t stop. Please.” Eren assured the man who halted at his expressive cry.

The alpha worked more slowly on, dragging the flat of his tongue across the peak and tongued the rigid pebble. He consumed it, lolling around the point with a thick coat of saliva then suckled loudly. Eren thrashed increasingly, encouraging the treatment as he gripped the back of the alpha’s head. 

“So good. So good.” The ramblings were that of a man driven mad with lust. Totally incoherent and gone with its strong pull.

His hand joined the teasing, seizing his other nipple and treating it just as tantalizing with snap twists and rolls with deft fingers. Eren jerked in reaction, back levitated off the wall in a bow-like arch. Chocolate bangs parted away as he threw his head back with another moan opening his lips. A hazy darkness entered the brunet’s eyes; it swallowed the ring composed of oceans and grass and left murky pits dazed with arousal. Any other person would look unflattering under the fluorescent lights but the omega appeared god-like with the light illuminating the hard grooves of his body.

Iron abysses shimmered upward at him, savage with feral hunger, and raked him with such a deadly force that Eren lost all ability to properly breathe. As if sensing his distress, Levi found his lips effortlessly and filled his lungs with the sweet essence of life. The new position presented the omega the perfect excuse to rut his cock against the coarse fabric which protruded at the fly; the alpha’s own girt desperate for friction as well. Levi moaned and retreated away with closed eyes, teeth tearing his bottom lip. The vulnerable sound and sight of the alpha encouraged him to repeat the movement, using the man’s ass as leverage to rock their cocks together. The article was painful and obstructive but damn did it feel so fucking good. Just the right amount of pain and pressure to make his dick throb with impatience.

“S-shit, if you do that- ah! I’ll…fucking cum.” Levi gritted through clenched teeth.

That was fine with Eren. “Yes. Cum. Right now. I wanna see it.” He couldn’t even identify the voice as his own, hoarse and thick with sex; his omega demanded the alpha’s completion at his doing.

“No. Not yet. Want you to cum first. Wanna make you feel good.” The alpha fought off his climax but his hips still rolled and canted senselessly, too lost in the omega and the heat rubbing each other.

“Asshole…” Eren chortled lightly, smirking at the untamed alpha.

“Stubborn shit.” Levi bit back. “You’re cumming for me, brat…” His hands glided down the familiar path, which was still burning with sensitivity from his fingers, and tickled at the thin trail of brown pubic hair. He splayed his hand and mapped out the hip bones that extended his golden skin, dancing ever closer to his cock but not quite.

Whining at the playful treatment, Eren almost took that hand and thrust it down his pants right where he needed it most. But he enjoyed the deliberate way Levi made him squirm, set on the omega pleading for his touch. Just when he was about to cave to the alpha’s will, Levi unzipped his pant and released his cock, pumping the length. A sinful moan wretched itself free, wrecked and filthy

The pink tip of his tongue swept over his lips. “How do you want it, Eren…?” Hot air rippled across his cheeks. “My hands?” The alpha stroked harshly, squeezing the crown of his cock. “Or my mouth?” He licked around the omega’s scarlet, abused mouth heaving frantic breaths. The blood thumping in his veins nearly drowned out the man’s hypnotic voice, twisted and dark. This alpha could very well be the death of him.

“Mouth.” He gasped. “Please use your mouth, Levi..”

“Such a dirty omega.”

There was the brushing of swollen lips then Levi was staring at him through his lashes so ready to fulfill very debauched fantasy Eren could conjure…But then, a disruptive cough, one to steal their precious attention from one another. He felt the alpha tense and his dominant body concealed Eren’s from anyone vision. The fog of lust was too heavy to be lifted in just the few seconds; he blinked at the raven whose gaze shifted down the hall.

“Levi…?”

“Levi Ackerman.” A stronger, much more lucid voice announced through the vacant space.

Said alpha growled and if he wasn’t unaware of the man’s strong attraction, the noise would’ve of stricken him with fear. It was menacing and a threat that meant its weight to whoever invaded.

“Eren. Cover yourself.” The icy command brought him back to reality and the omega swiftly set to making himself presentable.

Two men observed them. No, not two men, two alphas. Ones that carried themselves just as proudly and firmly as Levi. His omega shivered but Eren was too strong to let his worry show.

“Don’t worry, we don’t care about who you play with. But we do have business to discuss.” The taller of the two alpha said, his complexion was darker than Eren’s and marred with a jagged scar down his eye. Whatever hair the alpha ever possessed was shaven down to a buzz cut.

“Gunther…I see your on bitch detail again. You look as shitty as ever by the way. Do you ever pull that stick out of your ass to take a shit?” Subconsciously, the alpha conquered the ground in front of Eren, protecting him. “And Erd, still licking at everyone’s feet and kissing ass? Some shit never changes.”

“Bullshit all you want. You know why we are here. Run and we will come after those you care about.”

Levi grunted. “Fucking pathetic, threating others who aren’t involved. You disgust me. Such alphas turned into little puppies at one man’s word.”

“We’re on orders. Don’t make this difficult. We put a lot of time and effort learning about your new life…” Cold eyes darted at Eren’s visage casually. “Your new interests.”

“Leave them out of this.” The raven snarled.

“We will if you come with us. Alone, of course. We’ll settle some of our disagreements in private.”

Levi glared at the floor, debating the proposition. “Touch anyone and you’ll wish you never found me.” Determinedly, the alpha connected with their eyes with the snarl of great pain suffocating the space.

“Comply and no one gets hurt.” Gunther reassured him.

“Maybe only you.” Erd added belatedly with a sardonic smile. “But I think you knew that already. You were one of us after all.” He commented snidely.

“All I hear is a little bitch running their mouth.”

The man lunged for the alpha but Gunther interfered, holding him back. “Stop, Erd.”

Erd shoved Gunther’s hands off him. “Don’t fucking touch me.” He fixed his jacket, straightening the material as he turned his back on the two, only speaking directly to the man. “Grab him already. The hell is wrong with you. Showing him respect.”

The statement had the omega over stepping the boundaries. “Fucking try it. Land a hand on him, I fucking dare you.”

“Ha! An omega challenging me?” Erd chuckled derisively at the brunet.

Eren clenched his teeth at the title. It was thrown like its intention, an insult.

The blonde continued. “I never did understand what was so great about you, Levi. You were just an annoying shit but no- everyone wanted you. Far-“

Gunther slapped him across the face and the blonde stumbled into the wall. “I won’t tell you again, Erd. Stand down.”

Contempt crossed his countenance but he remained aloof. “Abusive as always. Tell me does it get you hard beating others.  I was so curious to know.”

“Delaying this won’t save you. You will be given five minutes to talk with your omega. Then you come with us. Flee and we will do some unpleasant things to those two women.”

“I won’t run.” Levi declared powerfully but his limbs quivered with suppressed anxiety.

“Good.” He jerked a nod at the omega. “Say your goodbyes. Make it quick.” 

Gunther grappled the unwilling alpha with him, leaving the hall just as they entered it, ominous and hollow. The air felt cold on his flush skin, all the heat generated during their tryst vaporized in an instant. He didn’t understand- who were they? What was Levi running from? Would they hurt him the moment the alpha left his sight?

If Levi thought for a fucking minute that he’d allow the man to part with them then he was the real idiot here. “Levi.”

“Go back upstairs, Eren. Say nothing to Hange. Just enjoy yourself.” The alpha told him brusquely. Eren tried to recapture his vision, to gain a better perspective on his emotions but Levi evaded it. “Do something for me and make sure those dumb shits get home safely. Lock your door and window when you get home. Anyone you don’t know comes knocking, call Erwin or Jean. I don’t care who-“

“Asshole. I’m trying to talk to you.” Eren interjected during the alpha’s litany. It was eerily placid and nonchalant and it made his stomach churned disconcertingly.  “You can’t leave with them. You can’t just go…Please. Don’t go.”

“I’m sorry, Eren…Maybe it’s better this way. I’m not worth it. Be with Erwin, he’ll treat you right.”

“What are you saying?!” His throat constricted. “Stop talking like that. Like you won’t come back…I’ll kick your ass if I have to. Stay here.” He stabilized the alpha, clutching his arm so profoundly that it had to hurt him but Levi didn’t flinch or grimace. His eye blankly scrutinized the floor and it made him want to scream.

_Look at me_

_Look at me_

_Look you fucking asshole!_

“Remember when I said to run…” Levi trailed on. His features morphed roughly, grey irises resembling the polish barrel of a gun and lips thin and pinched.  “Do it. Go.”

“You can’t tell me what to do.” It was so juvenile the way he spoke, it sounded just as naïve to his own ears. “You don’t own me. You’re not my alpha.” Eren refuted as if it could stop Levi from leaving.

 The alpha looked at him, eyes softened with something he distinguished as rueful yearning. “And you’re not my omega…”

It cut deeply more than it should, more than any person had the right to wound him. And it fucking perplexed the hell out of him.

Protest, he had to protest this. Levi couldn’t- no, the alpha could not go anywhere. Not now. He fumbled for a comeback, anything to shut down the alpha. But what would suffice? What would tie him down?

Why was he fighting so hard for this? For Levi.

All cognitive deliberation halted when the alpha kissed him passionately, mesmerizing every inch of him like it was the last chance he’d get, and Eren returned it with just as much urgency. The departing was so disorienting and gripping and his own emotions were just as elusive and unforthcoming, like sand running between his fingers.

The man was weak to him, if he- if he could-

“I need to go.” Gently, he pushed him away, placing a world’s amount of space between them. A foot apart seemed as monstrous as a great mountain and just as arctic as the isolated snowy peaks. “Take care of yourself.” Curt that what it was, so damn brief and emotionless, nothing like the explosive moment they had in private.

_Keep him here_

_Don’t let him go_

_Keep him_

_Keep him_

And for all the fight in him, he was rooted to the floor, by what he wouldn’t be able to say accurately. He was pinned and observed Levi evacuate into the darkness, enigmatic and mysterious as the day he entered his life. The ancient lights hanging overhead flickered faintly and the shadows blanketed over the alpha’s back, sealing him away. Echoes of his footfalls pounded into his brain even the heavy techno music or the beating of numerous people on the floor above failed to bury that noise.  His feet commanded him to crumble and break but only warm tears watered his eyes. Nothing made a god damn lick of sense to him.

Why did feel like he lost Levi?

Why was the omega too stunned and wounded to muster up a revolution in him?

It was hollow and cold without him there, without his voice. His presence. His protection. His affection…?

He wasn’t his alpha but those words ordered his omega.

Words as authoritative and imperious like one from a captain to a solider.

_Go_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah *hides under a blanket*. 
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed!


	10. Brawler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega and alpha are separated by more than just distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed their holidays or your breaks or whatever you did.
> 
> WOW, thank you to everyone for the amazing feedback. I made some of you cry and alot of you piss off. Lol. I laugh at those very angry comments.
> 
> So I'm tryin to keep the updates to every week or two but shit happens so.
> 
> More would of occurred in this chap but damn character interactions push my word count for the chap. But i heard you guys like that so yup, enjoy it.

_Go_

_Go_

_Eren fucking go, you idiot_

It was a fruitless act but one he committed to before his mind can question the logistics of it. His feet pounded on the hard cement flooring, the force of it thumbing vibrations through his bones. So fucking stupid, what he was doing was so fucking stupid. But he already was in the night air, calling out a name that would not boomerang back. People only stared at him strangely, guessing he was just another cheery on their first acid trip and he wanted to punch their fucking faces. Ten minutes were spent wandering the grounds, the alleys, the nasty desolate corners; but no results were yielded and he felt like a damn cliché out of a crappy romance movie.

The imbecilic girl that couldn’t help but give chase to reclusive the man.

The useless damsel that supplied no real effort.

That fucking asshole would get the worst ass kicking in his life once he found him

And it was confusing; wanting to beat some sense and then fuck the same person, probably at the same time. But he wanted to reason that he understood why Levi left him. Those alphas were another kind, a lethal kind that every day omegas like him diverted clear from. A memory clicked into place; Mikasa, another alpha with a similar air of power and poison like Levi. She had arrived with the intentions of finding the alpha- it wasn’t too far to theorized she had some part of this. How much, Eren couldn’t say for certain but he knew that the next time she reappeared that he’d choke the bitch.

Torment- it was fucking torment for the omega, whimpering to Eren to do something- anything as long as he kept moving, as long as the search wasn’t futile. Just fucking do something.

It was too stationary for the brunet and he did the next best thing and reached for his cell. Levi’s number had been tucked away in his contacts since the time he was officially hired. It was common for all the workers to share each other’s number for emergency. He had been tempted so many times to delete it but his the inky numbers with the grey non-distinguish icon brought him an indescribable relief.

Fingers trembled when the tapped the call button and his heart never sounded so fucking loud. He waited for the tell of ringing but only an automated, monotone female voice answered his call. Smashing his cell against the bricked wall was very appealing but that was seriously counterproductive and childish so he conjured a reply for the beep.

Voicemail, he would leave him a hundred baneful voicemails to gather the alpha’s attention. Outraged and bitter voicemails.

The moment that fatal beep resonated in his ear, Eren went off. Brutally.

“Hey. Guess who this is, asshole? Oh just me, Eren. Not a big fucking deal- oh wait. IT IS! I don’t know who or what the fuck that bullshit was about. But I do know I will kick your ass all the way to the fucking Shire with Frodo and Bilbo Baggins if you don’t pick up your fucking phone!...Just fucking call me, okay?...Let me know you’re alright…”

Ending his tyrannical message, Eren stared at the wall screen, watching it fade to darkness and seeing his own face mirrored in it.

Levi was the strongest alpha he knew. Anyone could discern that with the naked eye. The man’s scent and physical appearance exuded nothing but dominance in its absolute form. Well those alphas were on similar playing field as the raven, they were outmatched by him. One on one, Levi could defeat them with the ease of breathing. Together they could’ve posed a threat but Eren had a hard time imagining anyone taking the alpha down.

Levi was strong.

His alpha was a fierce warrior.

Levi was in no real danger…at least that what he desperately hoped for.

In his position, little could be accomplished. The alpha’s phone was off, car abandoned in the lot, and the omega was given no real sense of direction to follow. Yes, he could aimlessly roam the streets and pray on the slim chance that he would find him. But that was a tiny percentage. In all consideration, the ordeal would deliver a grueling headache with some heart pain and a night of vomit inducing anxiety.

_Levi is fine. Yea, he’s a short dude but even Erwin is weaker compared to him. He’ll be fine…I’ll see him at work. He has to come back…_

_He’ll be back._

_His alpha wouldn’t abandon me._

With a deep inhale, Eren shoved his cell back into pocket, far from his sight and mind and he tried to salvage his soiled shirt. But with nothing to keep it in place, it parted openly. Armin was going to be vivid when he saw this but a trip to a craft store and a thread and needle could remedy the article. So he ceased all efforts to conceal his torso that plenty men and woman eyed hungrily as he strolled back into the club. He went back to the booth, unaware of his friend’s current location or how long he and Levi spent in that hall.

Connie was the first to bump into the omega accidentally. Whatever they were doing had them working up quite the sweat, light practically beamed off Connie’s head like a ray shot from the sun.

“Dude! Where did you find that chick?”

He assumed it had to be the two new faces they met today. And Hange seemed like a wild child so the safest bet was that was who Connie referred to. “You mean that crazy chick with the glasses?”

“Yea. She’s doing body shots off my fiancée. And I swear its giving me the weirdest boner. Like I’m not all into girl on girl but after tonight I might need to expand my porn search.” Connie elaborated.

And any hope that Eren could smuggle any snippets of intel off the beta were crushed. If she was partying with Sasha then it was guaranteed both were shit-face drunk.  “I don’t think Sasha will appreciate that.”

Connie waved disarmingly. “Nah. She totally asked _me_ if I wanted a three-way. And she wasn’t drunk or hungry so she was legit.”

“Wow. I really didn’t need to know you guys were so kinky.”

“Bullshit. Almost every guy wants a three-way. Tell me right now that you would turn down one with the hottest guys ever.”

For some reason that line of thought made him imagine Levi with an equally sexy twin brother. “I can’t think about this with my mind all buzzed, dude.”

“You still thought about it.” The man pointed out.

“Fine, fine. You win. Happy?” Eren concluded the discussion. Even when he disclosed the whole Levi incident, the residual effect it left had not degenerated in the least. It clung to him like sticky tar.

His friend frowned at his disconsolate behavior. “Everything alright? Hange told us you were mouth fucking that guy and to ‘not’” he air quoted “to bother you two love bunnies.”

Well that made things very clear as to why no one had burdened themselves to search for either of them. He wondered if Hange also pulled out that switch-blade on Jean again when she announced that news to them.

“I’m not gay but he’s pretty fine…for a dude, I mean. Like if you guys are something then nice job, brah. I seriously want to look like _that_ one day but less angry and short.” He confessed and Eren chuckled lightly at the awkwardness of his friend’s admiration.

“It’s uh…complicated.” He said for lack of a better word.

 The omega himself had no idea what Levi meant to him as a person but his omega was clear that the he was its alpha. It was always amusing how your other half seemed to put the pieces of the puzzle together before you even had a second to look at the box.

“You know if you really dig him then you should go for it. That’s just my opinion. I don’t really know the guy so I can’t say much. I just think it would be nice to see you to have someone special in your life.”

 He must of had made a sour expression because his friend quickly tacked on with a disarming smile. “Not that I’m pushing you or anything to go for it. Your choice. I just want you happy.”

“Thanks. That’s actually the most thoughtful advice anyone has given me all week.”

“Pickle fucker was blowing a fit about it.” Connie added.

The omega rolled his eyes and whistled a breath between his lips. “Leave it to him to turn everything about him.”

“You know, he really needs to get laid. I told him to rub one out but he almost punched my nuts.” He rolled his shoulder dismissively. “And I was gonna hook him up with a friend of mine. Well more blue balls for him.”

Coming in at the speed of a bullet train, Sasha rammed her body into Connie, luckily he braced himself for it. Either it was a common occurrence or the guy was absurdly strong for a human. The brunette hiccupped cutely, face burrowed in the crook of Connie’s neck.

“Babe.” She mumbled sleepily.

He tousled her hair that lost all pretenses of its ponytail. “What up? You don’t have to puke, do ya? Cause ya gonna need to ask Hange or Izzy to help with that.”

“No.” She spoke into his skin, too sluggish to pick up her head. “I’m hungry. And tired. Can we get some Wendy’s?”

“Alright but you’re getting only three cheesy burgers  this time. Not six.”

“Aw!” Sasha whined at him, this time lifting her head. Makeup was smudged and smeared at the corner of her eyes, lines of black and pink. And whatever glossy lipstick she fashioned was completely worn away.

“But I want six, Connie.” She argued and tugged on his shoulders.

“Oh hell no. Last time you passed out and I had to eat everything. Nope. Half.”

“You’re not fair.”

“Talk to the hand, babe.”

“Wow, Connie. No one uses that since like the 18th hundreds.” Eren quipped. “Are you going to start saying ‘groovy, baby’?”

Sasha giggled so suddenly that she burped in Connie’s face. The man was so close to gagging. “Jesus, you need a titac. God, like Satan’s asshole.”

“Shut up. Your breath no better.”

“We are not sniffing each other again. I thought we agreed no stink contests anymore.”

“Man, now I really wanna know what you two are like at home.” Eren teased.

“What happened to your shirt?” Sasha pointed, clinging off her man. “All the buttons.” She made an odd movement that he didn’t understand but he got the idea. Sorta.

Connie stared at it. “Whoa. Man, did you two get it on?”

Feeling exposed, Eren pinched the fabric closed. “No.”

“Aw, Eren, is that guy your boyfriend? He’s super cute. So tiny and minie like a munchkin….Aw, now I’m really hungry. Connie, can we go?”

“Yeah, yeah. Want to tag along? I’ll buy.” Connie offered but the omega waved him off.

“No. I have to take Hange and Isabel home. Maybe next time we can all go out and eat. My treat.”

“Yahoo!” The beta cheered, thrusting her hands in the air and glopping on Eren. He grunted under her dead weight.

“Man, now you’ve done it. You’ll be paying out the ass to feed her. Nice to see someone else suffer for once.”

“Oh, come on. She isn’t _that_ bad.”

Connie shook his head. “Man, you don’t even know the half of it.”

The moment Sasha began to drool on his chest, Eren passed her back to her lover, stabilizing her by cupping her elbows. She wobbled over, barely coherent, and snuggled into Connie’s chest.

He smiled at her fondly, love and pure adoration conveying in his features almost as if he still couldn’t believe she was his girl. “Alright. Well. We are heading home. Tell everyone I said later.”

“Okay. Take care.” They shared a one armed hug awkwardly, to not disturb the sleeping brunette.

“Will do. And, seriously, invite Hange to the Halloween party. That lady is fucking nuts.”

“I don’t think you have any idea what you’re asking for.” Eren said.

With their departure, the omega ambled back to the booth. Sure enough, he overheard remnants of a conversation between Jean and Hange. More empty glasses with colorful umbrellas and toothpicks littered the table haphazardly. The beta’s hair resembled that of a bird nest, the ones that were perfectly round like a sphere, her lenses were perched on the crown of her head.  She threw her hand animatedly at Jean who, whatever they were discussing, rejected the idea.

“No. No. I’m telling you the new Spartacus is w _ay, way_ better.”

“What? How are we even debating this?! The old one is the best. Were we not watching the same show because not only was he a great actor but freaking _fine_ as dumplings. Mamma could grate cheese on those abs.” Hange persisted to which Jean flung his arms in the air.

“That exactly what a woman would say. It’s not about looks.”

“That’s what ugly people say, Jean.”

“I can’t even talk to you.” He vented and took a swung of his beer. The alpha scrunched his face in disdain at Eren’s arrival. “Oh. HEY. Fuck face, where’s your midget?”

“I didn’t know they let pets in- oh wait. It’s just you, Jean. My bad.”

“If I could stand up, I would punch your face right now.”

“Oh. Angel eyes! Welcome back. Did you have fun?” Drunkenly, she waggled her brows suggestively with a few obscene gestures. “So how about that D?” She inquired and the omega choked on air.

Jean seemed to enjoy his reaction and spat out his beer, spraying the table. “I bet Levi’s got a tiny dick.”

“No. It’s big. Not that I was trying to get a peek.” She told Eren but he was too mortified to speak. “It just happened by chance. He was jerking off and I really needed to pee. I called him ‘Jerky Boy’ for a whole week.”

A upon the confession of such details, the beta expression became grim. “Oh. Crap! Don’t tell Levi I said that though.”

“How much did you drink?”

“Enough to make me legally incapable of watching my daughter. So pretty damn great…wait what was the question?”

“Hange.”

“Eren.” She echoed with a dreamy smile. “I like your eyes and your butt. Mostly your eyes.”

“Um…thanks.”

The beta weighed her head in the palms of her hands but when that proved too much effort, she dropped to the table. Her cheeks squished against the crumb infested surface. It distorted her drunken speech. “Where’s the king of the lollipop guild? Did Santa call for his favorite elf?”

_This_ was not the conversation he wanted. Hange was already orbiting Jupiter at the moment; the incident with Levi could spur on a panic for her and Isabel. But then he didn’t know how much either of the women did know about Levi. Were either aware of the situation –whatever it was- that Levi was pulled into?

Maybe this conversation was best for another day when she wasn’t buzzed to high heaven and on even ground with the alpha. The next chance he’d saw him, Eren was getting answers.

“He left.” Eren answered after a bout of silence. That was the truth, he just omitted the fine details. “He asked me to drive you guys back home.”

“I’m telling you, Eren, look at me. Tie a bell to his dick cause he been doing that shit all the time. Mercy, mercy.” She drawled.

“Yeah…I’ll see about that. I think it’s time I took you guys back.”

Hange bobbed her head slothfully. “Yup. Yup.”

Eren looked at her. “Well, where’s your daughter?”

The beta snorted and slapped her forehead. “Holy donkey balls, I can’t believe I’m a mom.”

For some inexplicable reason this made Jean bellowed too. “You’re too hot for a mom.”

“Sorry, horise, but I really don’t like bestiality.”

“I take that back, old hag.”

The brunette clicked her tongue at the alpha. “Pssshhhh! Please. My kid gots way better come backs than that. And she like…like a adult but not a adult. What’s that called again?”

“Young adult?”

“Eren. You so smart, anyone tell you that? Like Einstein but hot. And a nice tussy. Am I blabbing? I am, ain’t I? Levy says I do that when I’m drink.” Hange rambled disjointedly.

Eren groaned and rubbed his temples. “I’ll find her. Just sit here. And do not drink another beer.”

She was midway into another swing of Budweiser when she withdrew her hand back like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar. “Yessir!” Hange saluted.

The omega spotted the fellow omega sashaying her hips with Armin and another female omega. Injecting himself, the older omega disrupted their groove.

“Isabel, Levi asked me to take you and your mom home.”

“Seriously? But its only midnight.” Isabel protested. The other omega joined her.

“Yeah…wait a minute.” She eyed Eren critically then hushed her voice into the redhead’s ear but it was still loud enough for Eren to catch. “Is that the hot guy?”

Isabel attempted to silence the girl before she could say anymore with the frantic waving of her arms. “Sssh, I don’t want him to know I was checking him out! Levi’s crazy about him, that’s breaking a bro-code.”

“Man, why are all the cute guys taken or gay?” The omega pouted, jutting her bottom lip out for effect.

“Hannah!”

“No one asked for my number. Armin’s practically eating out of your dang hand. When will Jesus give me a boyfriend?”

As the young women discussed their lack of male suitors, Armin pulled up beside Eren, a little more sober and drenching in a gallon of perspiration.

“Do you think Levi will kill me if I ask Isabel out?”

“Christ, of all the girls, Armin. You pick the one with one of the toughest alphas as her personal bodyguard.” Eren chastised.

He lacked the knowledge of the depth of Levi’s relationship to these two woman but if he knew anything about the man, then he knew Levi would protect both of them fiercely if anyone did them wrong. But Eren never meet a compassionate and attentive gentlemen like Armin.

“How was I supposed to know that?” Armin cried.

[x]

Pollution, it hovered like bitter aura around the alpha. Levi could taste it- taste the copper that was tainted by pollutants and he wanted to gag on it. Gunther was still a user, apparently more so now than the last time they spoke. Walking next to him with Erd punching grip on his biceps, the signs were painfully clear. The wound that all but ceased to heal perfectly, leaving a permanent scar in its place, bouldering on sliver and raised like braille.

Dumb fuck, Levi warned him persistently about the effects of drug usage on alphas. It muted their natural strengths and made them fragile and weak as a human. Regenerating went to complete shit. Strength was that comparable to the average human. It was a disgraceful sight but he couldn’t find it in himself to feel pity.

It was alpha law. No drugs, even dealing had pushed that rule but Farlan planned to make Old Town into their very own fountain of wealth.

The silence was like an insect buzzing at his ear; it irked him and called his mind to envision the omega. His sweet taste and scent vividly fresh to his senses and he couldn’t think of Eren. Not now, he might have pulled to many people into the ditch that would probably be his grave at some point.

Gunther had no qualms tormenting omegas- in fact; it was one of his favorite pass time. A hobby to break them. The omegas back at Hometown were so drugged up and horny that his beatings weren’t reason enough to deter them. The power of an alpha and the allure of poisons in their veins were too enticing to abandon.

People like Gunther would decimate omegas like Eren. The rogue would do his damn best to resist and fight just like the obstinate omega he was. But everyone had their breaking points and that off reality for the people in his life was too much to gamble on.

He wouldn’t. Not with Hange, Isabel, and now Eren on the list of targets. He’d accepted his fate the day he upped and left Hometown. Death or worse had been in the cards for him. It was absurd to think otherwise, Farlan and the others had become quite brutal over the years. To have confirmation that he would gladly drag others down with sicken him and made his alpha bristle with homicidal rage.

He paid listen notice to actually where they had driven him. It didn’t matter, he knew how they worked. They mostly likely hauled him somewhere isolated and far from any helping hands. The building was eroding, massive and depressing under the rays of the moonlight. Water tickled at the concrete banks, it was awfully placid with the atmosphere. Too simple and pure, unlike the alphas, ushering him like prison guards.

A harbor, one old and forgotten with warehouses that gradually decayed due to the salted sea air and the shit of seagulls and other pests.

Putrid, horrid, fucking disgusting; of course this place was a prime location for an alpha like Levi. He hated the everyday dust and debris of red marina sauce on a dinner plate. Here, none had attended to the up keep of it for years and the rubber of his boot felt dirtied just by stepping foot on it.

He almost prayed the lugged over gallons of bleach to murder him with. Shit, he’d take that over placing his bare palm of the fractured pavement, the tiny gravel tearing the skin. Thin weeds crested over the cracks, reclaiming the land once more.

All of it laid the end of his life- it wasn’t a lengthy one- he was a 26 year old alpha. A fighter and survivor for the best part of it. Put on his ass at least a quarter of it, nursing broken bones and gurgling up blood from knife wounds. His times in the ring were fucking demure to the life of an alpha in Old Town. It made sense to use his skills that he developed as a juvenile to crawl his way of out the pit.

But fate seemed to tire of allowing alpha so many second chances. He didn’t expect it to be this soon- maybe a year at most or maybe part of him hoped for more time. Time for other things like marathoning that shitty vampire show with shit glasses and the fiery ball of stupid energy. Fuck, now he wanted to recall the title, True something…True Blood. The idiot ogled at the lead male actors, debate over Bill and Eric Northman, some ditzy blonde with too little meat on her bone was the eye of every man in there. He cursed and lamented over the idioticy of the guys, like serious Bill and Eric should of fucked after all her bullshit. And now he wanted to laugh at himself because he was actually missing the memory and wishing for another day to be a lazy fuck on Hange’s living room.

He wanted time for Eren. To learn a little bit more about him and to discover for himself just how to make him smile in that annoying manner that had his heart clenching.  What movies did he like? In the winter, would he wear those obnoxious hats or mitts? When was his birthday? What was his first kiss like?

Domesticated, the omega somehow tamed him and his alpha. He was such a fucking sap. It was probably a good thing no one would see him like this.

His knee hit the ground, taken out from a kick to back of it and he grunted more at the grim on his jeans than the hard cement. Cable ties bounded his wrists tightly and the plastic was abrading at the soft ivory flesh.

Looking up at Gunther, the alpha jutted his chin defiantly, eyes as sharp and pointy as a dagger tip. “There’s no use fighting back. This is your warning and your chance to come back. Refuse and we start your punishment.”

Warning? Just a warning, so the alpha was so desperate to have him back that he wouldn’t risk his life. The thought was comforting. He had the power and the time still.

“Come back? I’d rather eat my own shit. Piss off.”

At his insolence, a fist hammered across his face. The velocity nearly had him toppling to his side.

“Erd.” The scarred alpha reprimanded.  “We may not kill you…for now. But don’t think you won’t suffer greatly. I’ll ask you to think a bit more before you open your mouth.”

Iron invaded his taste buds and he spat at the center of Gunther’s shoes. They were shiny and slicked, polished dress garments. It felt great to dirty them with his blood.

The knee to his forehead didn’t though and this time, Levi did fall in pain. A few more jabs launched at his spine and stomach. It wasn’t forceful enough to shatter his bones but the intent was there.

Erd lugged him back to his knees and the fabric at them was starting to split. Sticky grime coasted the exposed skin. Well now he was definitely piss.

“Oi, Gunther, I heard that shit shrinks your dick.  How do you even get off with such a tiny prick I’ll never know..”

“Maybe you would prefer to hear all the information I have on your omega then?” Gunther prompted and Levi’s gut contracted with nauseas.

Opening his jacket, the alpha extracted a small notepad and flipped through the lined pages, halting half way through. “Eren Jaeger. Age 25. Attended Trinity High School then received a degree from Washington Community College. Currently lives at Wabash and Clark, room number 15. No other siblings. His parents reside at 55th and Pulaski. His social security-“ The inflection behind the litany was dead, like the dull reading of groceries and not personal knowledge about the omega.

“Enough.” Levi interjected. His voice was too edged and he rectified it. “Is that supposed to impress me? Anyone can learn that shit on Facebook.”

This was the first of their tactic: deliver fear with the aptitude of their collected information. It was a simple one, one most fell for quite easily. But the alpha wasn’t pleased at how closely other alphas were watching the omega.

The cavalier tone lost it effect on the scarred alpha, Erd, however grappled a hand through his inky locks, snapping his head back. His scalp burned at the force but his face schooled into an impassive façade, eyes bellying the wrath in him.

“Maybe we should have brought that omega to play with then. Make you watch. Still feeling so fucking cocky?”

The alpha tugged harder and Levi wondered if his planned to break his neck with the impossible angle. His Adam apple bobbed and it was a pain to swallow down bile. “Touch him and I will kill you.”

“Then you would have a mob of angry alphas after you. Not very smart. Aren’t ya supposed to be smart or something? What’s so great about you?”

“Focus. Erd.” Gunther’s voice was once the one of guidance to the wayward alpha.

And Levi smirked at the gem of information. There was jealousy and pettiness in the alpha tone. “What’s wrong? No one to fucking give you a golden star for being a good alpha. You must be a poor substitute for the real thing.”

“Mother fucker.” Erd seethed and it tiresome with just how simple the man was. Pushed the right buttons and he’d crumpled.

“Erd. Control yourself.”

“We should break his fingers. No his legs. You can’t fight very well with a broken leg.”

Kicking out at Levi again with enough force to put him on his ass, the alpha grappled one of his legs. Levi thrust out at the heels of his hand, awkwardly scrambling away on his back. The cable ties are at the skin, manifesting fresh lacerations at his wrists.

But the alpha was relentless even with a swift kick to his nose and a nasty crack that followed; he was stilling dragging the small man to him until he secured a stable grip. One hand maintained his hold while he stomped on his calf repeatedly. The alpha grunted at every strike of pain, fighting to buck off Erd. The weight of his foot crushed him with the force of a freight truck, fire stinging like enraged wasps.

Alphas were resilient. Omnipotent. A single alpha possessed the ability to fracture limbs like a sliver back gorilla. But prolonged abuse of drugs, heavy ones, diluted the blood of an alpha. Made them a husk of what a real alpha could do.

The pain jolted him, the pain receptors absorbing and communicating the feedback to his mind and body. But the exertion was mild; the alpha wasn’t nearly strong enough to actually cause a fracture like he hoped. Had he not been using, Levi would have been in a shit ton of pain.

But the alpha was persisted and pursued on until Gunther shouted at him, displeased with the poor display of intimidation. “Stop that. An empty threat is just that, empty. We have orders, Erd. No major injuries. But his fingers….” His eye latched over to the flash of metal and it took a moment from the pounding at his head to discern the item. Pliers.

“You’ll need to undo his restraints and hold him down.” He continued crossing over to a crumbling pillar to hang his coat. “One hand should do the trick for deserters.  Unless you have a change of heart…”

“Fuck you.” Levi sneered. A few broken fingers were a minor in scale to what they could do to him but ,man, was this going to hurt like a fucking bitch.

Erd no longer pinned Levi to the ground, opting to lift him to his knees once more and straining to undo the zip ties. But at Levi’s retort, he halted all action and collided his face harshly to the cement and his world faded to black for the momentary minute. When he was coming to, warm blood dribbled down his forehead and breathing through his nose was cumbersome, mostly likely broken, the skin around his eyelids and lip felt raw and burnt.

The remnants of his trauma were still visible in the cement; there was a deep depression in the rock, chucks of stone and gravel askew. Damn, the alpha did have some strength left in him.

Night overhung but the moon placement had lowered considerable, he had he been cold for some time and he was surprised he wasn’t sporting any new wounds. Yet.

“You’re awake.” Gunther noted, he sat with his back at some forsaken wooden crates. “Sorry about that. Sadly, Erd really has no control over his alpha. He was put under my care to fix that but…” He gestured at Levi’s face. “You can see. I’m not doing a very good job. You were much better at leading alphas than I.”

“Bo..Ho…” The raven mocked and chuckled till acute pain jolted through him. “Fuck…”

“I admired you a lot. You leaving bothered all alphas. I’m telling you to be smart and come back. You belong with us.”

“Take your sentimental shit and fucking shove it. Cause I’m not going back. You can tell Farlan that.” Levi countered callously.

The alpha exhaled. “Very well. I’ll break your fingers then.”

“Go right ahead.”

“I was also told to inform you that there is a bounty on your head now.”

“Yippee…” The raven commented sourly.

The information wasn’t knew, the moment he’d vanished from his old world he was certain one would be set. Technically any regular alpha could bring him in and collect but he doubted any had neither the ability nor the fortitude to accomplish that. Levi had a number now to work for till this he was just cultivating whatever he could.

The alpha extended his speech. “We will give you four months to pay it off. Fail that and we will take you back by force.  And you will be punished by alpha law at Old Town. You can guess what will happen to you.”

Levi didn’t react to that, glaring through the holes in the roof, trying to take his mind to another place. The aromatic scent of Eren was prominent in his mind. The eyes which carried too much grass and sea water. Eyes that was as luminous as starlight.  A smile that dazzled him with its blinding glory only matched by the sun. His warmth and toned body clinging to him. The lips that indeed tasted like fucking Nirvana. It all wonderful and the pain ebbed for just a second.

The world always crumbled away at the edges whenever Eren was near as if the universe itself wanted Levi to realize the beauty of him.

And he did. Boy, did Levi ever notice how perfect Eren was.

Had the events of the night differed in the slight less, Eren would be under him now, claimed and taken wholly by the alpha. Thoroughly fucked and worshipped like the holy creature he was. The omega would have been his. Erwin’s wrath be damned, that alpha would gladly licked at Eren’s feet if that meant the omega would be his, only his.

_My omega_

“30 thousand. Pay it before the deadline and you’re a free man.”

The statement ruined his pleasant musing and Eren’s soft moans were wavering to the background sounds of lapping water and the footfalls on gravel.

A minute to relish the few seconds he had Eren in his arms would be nice but, of course, there were dealings to attend to. And pain to be reintroduced to once more.

This wasn’t a world for Eren. He wasn’t the right alpha for him.

“Just get to it, asshole. I have work in the morning.”

Several unsavory things were waiting for him the next day. A wounded omega. A rattled Hange and Isabel. More snide comments from Jean and a glower from Erwin. Shit, if he caught his scent on Eren then he was going to get another rude ass kicking. The mistress of fate must have detested him.

The alpha nodded. Far beyond his sight, the he waved someone over. “Alright. Erd? Hold him.” Two beefy arms coiled at his waist and hoisted him upwards. The rapid change in his balance sent his mind reeling, foggy and daze but the cold metal pinching his knuckles hastily drew him back.

“Last chance.” Gunther offered, pilers posed on his middle finger. How appropriate that they’d fractured his most cherished finger.  

Fucking alpha fucks.

Yeah…like he would fucking back down this far in. For a group of men he knew most of his life, they really didn’t know shit about him.

“Get on with it. I don’t have all night.”

_Crunch_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the incorrect grammar with Hange's dialogue was intentional. 
> 
> And how about that ending? 
> 
> I hope you all are even more pumped. I have the outline pretty much done for this fic but with the chapters getting longer and longer. this fic will probably end a little later than i plan. Maybe like to chapter 15.


	11. Outlast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a lot like "shit on Eren" day here but good thing someone is here to brighten the omega's day. (or make him so freaking confuse with all these new feels)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, this chap is very, very late and I am so sorry it took so long. Some personal things happened and it just messed with my mental health and that means alots of doubting of myself, etc, etc. Then it affected my writing so i didn't touch this till I was ready. and I have a few one shots i am writing in between this.
> 
> BUT- the constant support from new and old readers made me so DAMN happy and excited to get this thing done. Your support does great thing for writers- we are all insecure little nuts.
> 
> Also, I got my FIRST fanart EVER. It was done by a lovely reader and I'll put a link for it soon. But fanart for me? Fuck yeah.

The night was one of restlessness, one where you tossed and rotated repeatedly under the sheets, mind far off. Unwilling to part from reality and into the bliss of a slumber where the troubles faded and ceased.  In the darkness of his room, the omega sought out his phone, the square device illuminating the round eyes shadowed with worry and deprivation. No calls or texts awaited him. And no how many times he dialed the number that started to imprint itself in his mind, an answer never came. Just the same droning voice, robotic and female and a single, pounding beep that sounded like an atomic bomb in his apartment. There must have been a hundred voice mails he left before the sleep that he eluded for many hours captured him and reined in the rouge.

The morning he felt a frozen piece of meat left to thaw out on a blistering summer day. All body functions lethargic and dull that it took two minutes staring at the carpet till he realized that he had a job.

 At a bar with Erwin.                                                                                    

 Hopefully Levi included.

Boy, today was looking very attractive with the signs of imploding heads with bloodshed and snarling alphas.

All zombie like symptoms subsided with a boast of caffeine, technically it was two cups more than his routine but who was counting. Work promised many things like a headache because no matter how dutifully he scrubbed his body and lathered it with toxic levels of body soap; Levi’s dominant scent clung to him like a second skin, embedded too deeply for his taste. Even if he could evade Erwin, the rest of his co-workers were likely to talk. And his work environment was dangerously close to mirroring a soap opera with all these love interests.

He scowled at his phone, visage fatigued with the signs of a restless night. The screen’s light dimmed from the automatic brightness, possibly a few seconds away from locking the phone itself due to inactivity.

Levi owed him no obligation. They weren’t mates- Eren proclaimed that last night and the alpha didn’t object to it. But anyone would crack under the weight of unanswered calls and voice mails. A curt text telling him to fuck off would suffice. Anything to cease the nauseous palpitating in his gut. But an upset stomach wasn’t an excuse the warranted a day off from work. He had to suck it up.

Eren kicked the haphazard clothes on the floor of his apartment, the ones from the night before. He’d casted them into the darkness when the alpha’s aroma festered in his nostrils. Sleep was a bit easier to come by after that even if that sleep consisted of short intervals where his mind drifted into a blissful vacuum of nothing. A noise in the night jolted him in a way that he unable to discern the track of time and space all together. For all he knew, a thousand year had passed by in a blink.

A casual nudge of his feet had that azure button up tucked in his mattress, too far for his mind to dig in his cerebral cortex for the memory bank. So much of the day was lost to thoughts of Levi and, for Eren that was more than he liked. The omega curled away from him, going as far as to nipped and snapped at Eren whenever he attempted to soothe him. Whatever he had did determine that his own omega to recoil from his touch.

Slipping on a pair of stone washed jeans and his work required black polo, Eren grabbed his keys off the counter. The L was making its fifth looped on the electric tracks just as he locked his door. The drive to the bar went swimmingly for once, like his beat up car sensed his current mood and decided to take an easy on him. He prayed everyone else was as forgiving and pliant as his pick-up.

 Or maybe Eren was projecting too much shit on a scrap of metal.

Pushing by the threshold, an unfamiliar visage popped into his field of vision, it was bronze and peppered with flecks of black. Omega. The boy maneuvered around the table bustling with small talk, scooping up the unattended glasses with white frost around the rim. His perusal didn’t go unnoticed.

The boy piped up and waved nervously at Eren. And it was at that that he realized he aimed an annoyed expression at the new guy the entire time.

Deliberately softening his face, the omega approached him, aiding with the clean-up. “You’re the new bus boy?” Eren asked conversationally, stacking the porcelain plates in the black tray.

Honestly, it flew over his head that their last busboy left a two week notice and the bar was due a new staff member.

The omega ducked his head but the rosy flush was perceptible even with his dark complexion. “That obvious, huh?”

“Only a bit.” Eren answered and piled the last pint away neatly. The omega nodded in understanding at his demonstration to maximize the space so to thwart needless trips around the bar.

“Eren.” He offered his hand.

The omega smiled warmly, dimples deepening. “Marco.” A saccharine aura manifested around Marco, the taste akin to cotton candy and just as fluffy in his demeanor. He was the type, like Eren, to attract more income from alphas and betas, mated or otherwise.

“I’ve never been around so many alphas.” Marco giggled anxiously, stealthily glancing at the group of alphas in the booth at the left side.

They rose their half-filled pints in greeting at them both. Marco blushed and looked away. Eren simply rolled his eyes and extended a half assed wave in return.

“How do you manage it?” He asked with a genuine honesty.

Shit. He was too concerned over last night that he hadn’t bothered to hide his scent. “Fuck.”

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to out you or anything.”

“No. Everyone here knows already. I’m usually a little better at suppressing it.” He rubbed his face with one hand and exhaled deeply.

Marco spun, the tray of plates clutched tightly with both fists. “If you have an alpha, why bother?”

“What?”

“Yo, fuck face!” Jean hollered and the two customers flinched as he slammed two beers on the counter. “Feel like doing your damn job.” They swiftly paid him and scurried with their drinks.

Eren bided the fellow omega with a curt farewell and a small bout of encouragement. By the time Eren circled to behind the counter, Jean shoved three unopened beers at him. Familiar to the speedy yet rough atmosphere that accompanied busier night; Eren effectively caught them and uncorked the tops off the bottle opener attached at the edge of the counter.

The guy exchanged a ten dollar bill for his beverages.

Pivoted to the cash register, Eren glared at Jean. “Where’s Levi”

“How should I know? That asshole didn’t show. Didn’t answer Erwin’s calls so I had to cover for him.” Jean passed him then halted abruptly. “What’s that smell?”

The omega cringed away when the alpha sniffed at him. “What the hell.”

His face scrunched in disgust. “Don’t tell me you let him fuck you.”

“That’s none of your fucking business.” Eren argued indignantly. If it weren’t for the bottle of Fireball the alpha was carrying, Eren would’ve squared him off with a duly warranted punch.

He didn’t even think of the fact that he hadn’t denied the accusation. The omega’s mind was seriously wrecked.

“I thought you were going with Erwin.”

Shutting the register, Eren scowled at the stupid two toned undercut.  It wasn’t nearly as flattering on him as on Levi. “Who the hell told you?”

“Armin’s chatty Kathy when he’s fucked up. Oh, and I have a hangover too. Tell your midget boyfriend thanks a lot.” He lined three shot glasses and filled it half way with Fireball then with some Rum Chata.

The two bottles shoved at his chest and he swallowed down an insult, disposing of the liquor and diverting to the kitchen. Hot steam floored him, flapping his bangs away. Mike was stationed at the deep fryer, pouring frozen fries into the basket and dumping it in the oil. Armin planted frosty patties on the black stove top, decorating two with a single square of cheddar cheese.

He nodded at Eren. “These should be done soon.”

Eren stormed up to the alpha. “I’m not here about that. You told Jean about Erwin’s proposal?”

The blonde’s face was already flushed with the steam from the stove top but he turned into a fire truck red at Eren’s disgruntled expression. “I’m sorry. I was drunk.”

“Oh. I know.”

“Please don’t be mad.” Armin pleaded and lowered the dial. “We were just talking and…then Levi came up so you came up…”

“And Erwin came up.” Eren concluded.

“Yeah...” He pressed the silver spatula to his apron, dove eyes apologetic. “I’m sorry. I wouldn’t intentionally tell Jean. But he was bound to hear about it sooner or later.”

“Cause all everyone does here is run their god damn mouths.” Eren groused

“Eren.” A deeply rooted baritone voice called.

He whipped around and bumped into a wall of flesh, Mike. The beta gave the omega two plates with a Easy Mikey special. “Do your job and stop complaining.”

Rarely did Mike interject himself into the personal affairs of others, opting out unless it reached violent levels or when he could assist the situation with his sage advice. So he accepted it without a word. Mike exuded an emotion that told Eren the beta was close to crushing someone’s head like a grape. And he was pretty sure that certain someone’s started with an E.

To be frank, Eren liked his head uncrushed. He left, with the door swinging shut; and caught the last portion of Mike’s orders that sizzled over the kitchen’s stove.

“Armin. Finish those burgers.”

“Right away.” The blonde chirped pleasantly to avoid Mike’s anger.

Eren ambled back to the bar and shouted out the order’s number. The stampede of patrons eased for a few minutes and the omega permitted himself a chance to breathe his frustration. Today oddly felt like “shit on Eren” day.

Marco walked up to the counter and heaved the tray up with a thunderous smack. He sighed and wiped his forehead with his sleeve. Busboys weren’t obligated to fashion the “polo” issued attire, as long as the clothing was bordering black it was acceptable.

“Working hard or hardly working?” Jean teased with the world’s most arrogant shit-eating grin. The cockiness in his voice was tangible that Eren could’ve strangled it with his bare hands.

But the omega stared at him blankly, caught off guard. “I’m sorry?”

Eren pointedly bumped his hip with Jean’s and silence his protests with a glare. “I think those burgers are about done. Go get them. Now.” He commanded with a no-nonsense tone adopted by his mother during his teenage rebellion.

“Arg.” He grumbled and flipped him off, the omega’s name a curse on his lips. The alpha stormed away with a petulant huff.

The poor omega observed with a plastered expression of perplexity. “Was he hitting on me?”

“Jean flirts with anything with a pulse which includes animals too.”

Marco turned green. “R-really?”

Eren laughed. “No. I’m fucking with you. He’s a flirt so I wouldn’t get too attached.”

“Oh. No. I wasn’t. Crap.” He cursed cutely as he down casted his warm eyes.

His bushy brows hitched in curiosity, the elder omega gave him a side-way scan. “How many alphas do you know?” 

“Not many.” Marco replied meekly. His finger absentmindedly played with the collection of rubber wrist bands. “My dad.  A few relatives. After a few bad experiences, my family kept me away from alphas.”

He nodded sympathetically. It was common ground among omegas dealing with wayward alphas that abused their rank to their whims. Eren was just too stubborn to allow anyone to dictate where he could go. His own mother was a strong omega herself, so he supposed the trait came naturally to him under her guidance.

“You’re really brave.” Marco admitted a bit bashfully. “It must be easier with having such a strong alpha.”

He cocked his head at him so quickly that his neck popped. ”Alpha? I-I don’t have an alpha.” The stammer and the flush didn’t really aid his statement.

“His scent is all over you…,” Marco looked him over quizzically then hushed in a whisper, “have you guys not mated yet? Crap. I’m prying. You don’t have to tell me.”

“He hasn’t even text me back. The most he’s getting from me is my foot up his ass.” The omega groused like a scorned lover.

Then with the dawn of comprehension, Marco grinned. “Oh.” That single word implied way t _oo_ much.

Eren shook his head determinedly. “No. There is no ‘oh’.”

“Okay.” The omega conceded with a mischievous smile.

“Marco.”

“I’m serious. “

“You’re smiling.” Eren accused.

“Sorry it’s just kind of cute. You’re blushing so much.” Marco giggled at which Eren sent his most sinister sneer at. Now if only the heat on his face would dissipate.

The omega heaved the heavy tray and walked behind the counter and added once he passed Eren. “Well I hope whatever is going on, that you two work it out.”

Face planted to the cool counter top, Eren grumbled under his breath.

A cool aura tickled his spine. “Eren. I do hope you plan on servicing our customers, not sulking.”

_Erwin_

_Fuck, fuck, fuck. Act normal. It’s not like I agree to anything…right?_

His posture snapped into place, back straighter than Sears Tower. Eren tried to string an elegant greeting that didn’t betray his nerves “Boss. Erwin. “

_Excellent, Eren, can you solemnly swear that were you up to no good?_

He pestered more confidently. “Uh, so the new guy? He seems…friendly. I think Jean will try to bang him so you might want-“

“Eren. I know.” Though his tone gave away little to his mood, Eren felt the alpha beneath festered with impatience and resentment.

“Look I-I can’t-”

Erwin barely looked at him.  His eyes set on anything but the omega fumbling with an excuse and it cut at him with the manner of how insignificant he felt to the man. “I think this conversation isn’t suited in front of the customers. If you want to explain yourself then come to my office. For now. I expect your fullest attention to your job. I have plenty of applicants who would relish your position.”

Eren turned to him, mouth opened in disbelief. Was Erwin threating to fire him? Because of Levi?

Defiant in his stance, the omega breeched the open space between them. Waves of the alpha’s pungent scent compelled obedience and submission. The man overpowered in physical strength and rank but a rogue didn’t falter. Eren would not back down.

 “Such a mature alpha you are.” He remarked derisively with his arm crisscrossed. “You’re going to fire me for that? And you wanted me to consider your proposal.”

Arctic irises pinned him and weakened Eren’s iron will with its asperity. “My confidence in you isn’t exactly solid considering you are fooling around with another alpha.” Erwin countered smoothly and mirrored the omega’s pose, arms as wide as a canon’s barrel; face the embodiment of every woman’s heaven.

His knees tempted to buckle, the oxygen in the room too heavy to inhale. “I heard you’re not so innocent either.”  Eren said cryptically. Luckily, his voice didn’t belie the havoc the alpha’s scent was wreaking on his body.

Where the fuck was Jean when you needed an interference?

“And what does that mean?” Eren found himself retreating a few paces he conquered.

The air was too tight, too suffocating, as if the alpha was capable of ripping the laws of nature in a ten mile radius.

“Did you fuck mated omegas?”

It pissed him off how little the question impacted Erwin. “Is that something Levi told you?”

“Maybe.”

“I don’t want to fight you, Eren.” Erwin said with a pacifying tone, the omnipotent ambience that backed Eren retreating with it.

“You sure? Cause from where I’m standing its seems like you think you’re entitled to me and my ass. I’m not anyone’s anything.” He seethed with his teeth bared in a snarl.

“How should I react? I have respected you and your wishes. But Levi is given so much more than me when he hasn’t earned it. Did you forget what happened?”

“What’s your point?” His lips thinned out.

“I think I should be granted the same opportunity to show you how well I can take care of you.”

Making a vague gesticulation with his hands, Eren scowled at the alpha. “I don’t get you.”

“I want you kiss you, Eren.” Heat. Lust. Sin. It all pulsated like a living thing. His airways betrayed him by closing off, vertigo dulling his senses. “To give you just a taste of what I can offer.”

So much for that bullshit about “discussing this in private”, large hands caged Eren, locked against the broad chest and the solid counter. The hum of conversation and music that chimed modern pop songs faded as if not existent. As if Erwin had locked him away in the darkness just like that night with Levi. Basic hormones that ran rampant with a plight of madness cured only by sex. By surrender. Submission. Dominance.

For all the subzero treatment his omega directed at him, it lurched to Eren’s aid, providing lucidity.

_No_

_Not your alpha._

_Not right_

_Only Levi_

_Levi_

_Levi_

 A deliberate pound of mass and the judgmental weight of eyes dispelled them, slapping Eren with a tag of guilt. “Ho oh. I do hope I _am_ interrupting here.” The bouncy beta sat at the bar, all smug in her obvious efforts to block the cock.

Thank the fucking lord for Hange.

“Hange.”

“Angel Eyes! How’s it going? I really enjoyed you, me, and _Levi_ dropping the durka durka at the club so I stopped by to see my favorite omega.” She couldn’t be more transparent even if she wore a shirt with bold white text promoting TEAM LEVI.

Erwin stiffened and the turbulent smoke stupefying Eren tapered like the clearing of a war field. The world was smothered in sound, lights, colors, and smells. For the first time ever since he worked here, Erwin _used_ his scent to overwhelm him.

He narrowed his eyes and broke the cage imprisoning him. “Eren.”

He evaded the hand that made for reconciliation. “I should get back to work.” He jabbed a thumb behind him. “I have a customer.”

He ended it before Erwin could press it.

Adding salt and acid into the open wound, Hange shooed Erwin with her wrist. She blew a kiss just for her own amusement when he ambled back to his office.

 “Let me guess.” She cut Eren off the moment his mouth opened. “Erwin Smith.”

“Why are you here?”

“I’ll be nice and skip the crap. Not that I approve of how your boss runs his business. Pretty inappropriate I say. You can probably sue his ass. I know a good lawyer.”

“Hange.” Eren echoed because the woman was definitely doing this to make Eren feel like a two timing girlfriend. Though he never once consented to be anyone’s omega. Not Erwin. And not Levi’s.

He was trying to process the fact Erwin did _that_. Abused his power and on Eren of the all the fucking people. Eren, who lamented his firm opinion on alphas who coerced everyone in life with their rank. He grabbed the white cloth to stop himself from storming the alpha’s private quarters and punching that impeccable face.

“I’m here for my happy meal. You know him, yay big,” She calculated his height with absurd measurements, “got a mean old face that’s says ‘I’m Levi and I fucking hate Twilight, and rainbows, and anyone that’s fucking sings any song by Brittany Spears. But the Spice Girls are totally acceptable’. That fello.”

He wiped the smears that clouded the glossy surface of the bar, gritting out his answer. “He’s not here.”

How the fuck should he know? It wasn’t like Levi was his alpha.  

“Angel.”

“ _Eren_.” He insisted and bruised his knuckle again the wood because he was so fucking tired of these alphas leaving him hot and cold. Especially Levi, who, wouldn’t you guess it, hadn’t text back. At all. It was already past 5:30.

What if he was dead? The exertion on his fits turned his skin white.

“Angel eyes, I’m going to call you Angel. So suck it up. Life’s easier when you follow my law. And don’t play with me. I just saw his car in the alley. Stop hiding him, I only want to hit him just a wee bit then I’ll go home. Pinkie swear.” Her pinkie presented itself, ready to seal the legal binding contract but he was certain Hange just crossed her fingers.

“His car? It’s in the alley?” He reconfirmed, eyes rounded with a chilly alarm.

“Yeah…it’s.” Pause. Her face wrinkled in pensive thought. “Oh my god.” She sprinted off her feet and to the door, barely touching down on the hard wood panels. He followed suit.

[x]

“Levi!” Hange cried, a frantic panic that set ice in his blood. A tone like that never colored the jesting woman in the short period he knew her. Hange was boastful, cheerful, care-free; not one to lightly toss such a voice heedlessly.

He recalled those arctic crowns on the mountains, felt the harsh winds chill him to his very core but it was ten times the sensation. Ten times the anxiety and dread. It rooted him to the pavement, heart intent on breaking free from its cage. If the omega wouldn’t move then it will.

She pounded on the tinted windows, when no response came, Hange pounded harder, more frantically. It reinforced Eren’s fears.

She tired the handle and went silent as it gave away. Only once did she search Eren’s eyes for something. Comfort. Answers. Strength. Then she slipped in and out of sight. The shift of movement, the groan of the Camaro under their combine weight, haunted and stalled him.

“Eren, please help me. He’s not—I can’t tell if he’s breathing.”  The beta’s voice sounded clogged up like a pipe, squeezing out the words through the tight obstruction.

 And his throat felt painfully full too. Gingerly, he eased Hange aside and the beta clutched at his arm for a minute. “Eren.” She sniffled softly, her hazel eyes awfully vibrant against the red veins.

“It’s okay.” Eren assured her. Levi had to be. The alpha was too strong, too powerful to be done in by anyone or anything.

He slithered to the backseat, not minding how the passenger seat poked into his ribcage. All the blood nearly drained out of him like someone tear open a leak in the omega. Suddenly, that ivory complexion was sickly pale, blemished with aching spots of red, black, and blue. Eyelids closed, Levi appeared dead to the world, dead to him. His skin felt frosty and his fingers trembled along it, seeking for a pulse, a herald to his fears. All the air in his lungs evacuated, running everywhere but inside, sucked up by a vortex.

_Just give me a fucking sign._

There. A rhythm. Beats as soothing as aloe oil on blistering skin. Steady, a bit faint but resilient and un-wavering. The will and fortitude of an alpha.

Eren exhaled, the compulsion to kiss and smother the alpha was a tempting one but Hange lingered outside. She peeked in, attempting to look over Eren’s body at Levi. “Is he okay? Please tell me he’s okay.”

“Yea. Just sleeping.” He told her, finding the calm in himself.

“Oh sweet Jesus riding a Toyota!” The brunette groaned mannishly, slapping her thighs and squatting with her head bow. “I almost cried. Last time I cried was at the end of The Hobbit.”

Eren laughed but it came out wet and choked so he coughed away from Levi’s face to mask it. Relief replaced the ice in his system, melting away the snow, making it lukewarm. If there wasn’t a roof over his head, Eren was certain he float away with it all.

Tentatively, he caressed the raven’s cheeks. He excused it as him trying to rouse the alpha back to reality but it was a flat out lie. He needed to touch him. To feel the proof that he wasn’t still in a dream. Tangible evidence that his alpha hadn’t abandoned him. A new reason quivered in his limbs and it wasn’t fear.

The discoloration looked like it would chafe at the pads of his fingertips but it was still smooth and soft. Levi always reminded him of raw elements of metal: titanium, mercury, iron, steel, tungsten- completely coarse in their appearance but impossibly tender once cradled. He focused his attention to the closed eyelids dwarfed by the harsh tints of black and blue.

A warm breath fluttered across his lips. Then, so miniscule, movement under the lids. Blindly, Levi’s hand cupped the back of his head and pulled him down on his body, the alpha winced slightly.

“Levi.”

“Shut. Up.” That single hand kept Eren in place when he tried to escape.

“You’re hurt.” Eren reasoned.

“I want this dream to last so shut it.” His voice had the texture of gravel.

His stupid heart actually skipped a tiny beat. “What dream?”

That spoiled the ambience manifested in the small space of his Camaro. Levi blinked back to the real world, the iron in his eyes unguarded and free for inspection. This close the omega could point out the tiny tornadoes of pacific blue within it.

Why did it take this long to notice all the insignificant details of Levi’s face?

And why did he feel a rush of happiness with each revelation?

The back seat was too cramped for this, not mention Levi was wiggling under him with discomfort. With the grace of a new born fawn, Eren climbed out the car and whacked his head on the car door. Levi shimmied out a few seconds later with acute awareness of limbs. Any question to why the alpha maneuvered so oddly died on his lips.

“Oh my god! Your hand.” Hange swept Levi’s crippled hand into her own before he could slink away.

His omega surged over with a fierce rage, pleading that Eren marched over and nurse Levi’s wounds.

Levi mustered a stoic expression, only his jaw clenching when the beta pulled on his index finger. “Those…those mother fucking cunts bags!” Hange shouted. “Did Farlan do this? I’ll find that scrawny fucker and skin him alive.”

Farlan? The unrecognized name felt a rancor taste on his tongue.

“Hange.”

She met his eyes. Her turbid lens crowned her head. “No. Levi. Don’t tell me to let this go. Don’t you dare.”

“Hey.” He pulled her forward by the end of her ponytail and their foreheads touched. “Shut up.”

“You’re a fucking asshole.” She said quietly. “Stupid fucking alpha.”

The corner of his mouth contracted. “I know.”

“You had me worried. Izzy too. Even Eren.” Tungsten peeked at the omega briefly. “I don’t care how you think of yourself. You have people here that care. Whatever you do – you can kill a damn hooker for all I care- and I will still be here. So don’t just leave us hanging. Got that?”

“Got it.”

At some point, the beta grappled the alpha into a bear hug. Only the tip of his head could be seen from Hange’s back. It made Eren almost chuckle at the sweetness of the moment: Levi embraced by the manic Hange. Two odd peas in the pot that meddled inexplicably well; with Hange’s excitable nature and Levi’s abrasive yet cool deposition. Two separate odds of the spectrum and yet they bonded well.

Reluctantly, the beta relinquished her embrace. “Better?” Levi inquired.

“I still feel like punching you.”

“That’s nothing new.”

“Your face is stupid too.” She mumbled.

Levi seemed to consider that. “And your glasses are still shitty…shit glasses.” Affection laced the insult.

“God.” She patted her tears ducts, swallowing and smiling at the clouds. “Tell me shit jokes, Levi. I need to hear your horrible taste in humor.”

“Why didn’t the chicken cross the road?” He deadpanned and for the life of him, Eren beamed so brightly when that monotone voice channeled down his ear cannel.

He felt so stupid at how giddy and light his body was to know Levi was intact. Levi was here.

“I don’t know.” Hange played along with a snot filled nose.

The ghost of a smug smirk promised Eren how shitty this shit joke was. “Cause he had to take a shit.”

“That’s so awful. It doesn’t make any sense.” Eren commented.

Levi scowled at him. “Can you do better?”

“I think we both know how _good_ I am.” His voice dipped with his sexual implications, a sultry shadow darkening his eyes.

And where the fuck did that come off?

Did he just flirt with Levi, in front of Hange, who was just sweating with bubbling excitement she just might explode like a firecracker?

 He scratched the nape of his neck with the warming of his cheeks.

Levi swallowed thickly, a more delicate pink framing his face, sight thankfully on the asphalt and not his steaming face.

It was his omega’s fault, yeah, just pin it all on the omega.

A Cheshire smile cracked so widely on the beta’s visage. “As much as I love unresolved sexual tension.  I need to take Levi to the hospital.”

“No hospital.” Levi refused. “No humans. I need one of us to do it. Take me to Petra’s.”

 That earned an indignant scoff from Eren. “She’s a nurse.” Levi clarified. “I’ll come back to work when I’m done.”

Eren blanched at the raven. “No. Are you insane?”

“Well Erwin isn’t just going to let me take a day off.” Levi countered.

“I’ll cover you.”

That seemed to give Levi pause. “What?”

“I’ll. Cover. For. You,” he echoed with larger gaps of silence. “He owns me a favor anyway.”

Not a complete lie, but with the events of the day Eren could manage to squeeze in a freebie. No doubt Erwin would want to make amends to their last conversation.

Hange clapped her hands. “Fantastigo! Angel, you are just are the best. I’ll get my car, Levi. Just wait here.” The beta waggled her plucked brows at Eren then swatted Levi’s back more roughly than needed, most likely payback for her unanswered calls and texts.

Slumping on the hood of the car, Levi dipped his head back, inky fringe swooping back to present the extremities of his bruising. Sympathy pulled at his heart, wishing to pepper his face with gentle kisses and an ice pack. But a barrier seemed to hold him back so he settled with rubbing his sweaty palms up and down his thighs.

Wordlessly, Eren found a spot aside him, feeling awkward standing there for red-point observation. The hood dented under his weight with a metallic howl.

Too many questions gathered on the tip of his tongue, all eager for a proper explanation.

“Did those guys do that to you?” He stared at the crippled hands with the finger jutted out unnaturally. The pain of his wounds mirrored on his own hand.

“In a way.” He replied.

Now, he really wanted to punch the guy. “Are you seriously not going to give me a straight answer? Look at you.” He pointed at Levi like it would help the matter. “What’s going on? Who are they? Why did they do this to you? Are you in trouble? Just tell me, Levi!” Eren pleaded, angry tears watering his eyes. The questions came at rapid fire, too quick for the alpha to silence him with a insult.

For all the screaming he did, Levi barely acknowledged him. Head bowed and shoulders hunched, the alpha was a little less him. A little more frighten and uncertain, this was hardly the Levi he knew. The omega nudged his shoulder, pressing, urging- the command to lick his injuries directed at Eren.

“You took Hange and Isabel home?”

Eren huffed and wiped his eyes. He glared at the empty space that didn’t hold Levi. He was too pissed, too upset and too relived to stare at him directly.

“Yea..” He answered once he regained his composure.

“I thought you didn’t take orders from an alpha.” Levi teased

“Guess I’m too dumb to follow my own word.”

“Oi, Eren, let me ask you a question.”

Eren snorted at him, the audacity of this man. He evaded his own questions but yet expected him to answer just so willingly. He might of had felt for the guy but that didn’t excuse his dodgy behavior.

“I don’t see why I should, considering you haven’t told me squat. But go ahead.”

Levi didn’t debate that. “Fair enough. I wanted to know when your birthday was.”

Completely blind-sided by the arbitrary question, Eren stared at Levi’s profile and made an unattractive choking sound. “W-what? The hell…why do you want to know?”

Levi shrugged, grimacing slightly with the motion. “Curious, I guess. I just wanted to know. But if it’s too much then that’s fine.”

It was something so innocent and adorable; Levi being considerate enough to care about a trivial detail that was as unimportant and irrelevant as his birth date. Oddly, he found it endearing.

“It’s in March. The 30th.” He answered, ignoring how inflamed his cheeks felt. His feet swatted at a tiny pebble, soaring it over the curb and into the middle of the depression in the alley. Subconsciously, he scooted closer to the alpha.

Neither were aware nor irked with the proximity so they kept the distance which was too near and not nearly close enough for either of them.

“My memory is shit but I’ll try to remember it.” Levi said after the fact, almost distractedly.

“Yours?” Eren prompted when the raven added no further information. Well if Levi had to know his birthday then he was due the same.

“You’re kidding.”

“Nope. Spill.” The omega pressed.

“Shit…” He grumbled half-heartedly.  “If I tell you- you better not laugh.”

“Why would I laugh…?”

“It’s on Christmas.” The statement sounded wrenched from his mouth like pulled teeth.

_Oh no_

Eren sucked in his lips, pointedly looking ahead and not at the raven who was watching for his reaction. An occasional quiver rocked his body and he could _feel_ the scowl on Levi’s face, icy yet fiery at the same time.

“You are a dick.” Levi said, waiting for the giggle that begged to be unleashed. “Just fucking laugh already.” He ordered when Eren’s face became a troubling shade of red.

He shook his head. “Really? You rather suffocate than laugh.”

“Sorry baby Jesus.” Eren squeaked between pinched lips.

“Just for that I’m getting you a huge dildo for your birthday and slapping you with it.” The alpha threated but the mental image it provided was too much for Eren.

He doubled over as he cradled his stomach and let loose the most gratifying giggle fest ever. Levi rolled his eyes as the man snorted like a pig and smacked his knee repeatedly. A smile stretched unbidden on his own lips.

“Stop laughing.” He shouted just to kill off his own chortle. It wasn’t working so well as they jerked upwards minutely.

“Sorry-“ Eren croaked, voice dry and raspy. “So sorry.” He struggled to speak between the silent, gasping laughs. “I-I can’t. Can’t stop.”

Levi covered his own mouth with his good hand, bowing his face but Eren saw the faint trembling in those shoulders. “Stupid shit.”

“I know.” Eren wheezed.  “I know.” Tears prickled at his eyes and he fanned his face in an attempt to regain himself. “Are you laughing too?”

“No! You’re just- My head hurts.”

“Uh huh.” There was the fulfilling ache in his face from the bellowing laugh.       

The space became a little more comfortable.

They settled into it, one of the rare moments together that weren’t spent bickering or fighting off sexual desires. Eren realized how effortless it felt with Levi when he wasn’t battling him or his omega. How he just feel into place like the missing piece of a bigger puzzle.

“Gotta say, your voicemails had me laughing through all the pain.” It was so sudden and unprovoked that Eren checked Levi to confirm he had said it and it wasn’t just a trick of the wind or his imagination.

“You listened to them?” He felt galvanized but a little embarrassed at the number of messages he sent and the degree of their contents. Eren couldn’t stare at the raven once he recalled all the voicemails in explicit detail he might add.

Levi chuckled though and Eren wanted to seal away the sound in a glass jar. “Yea, all 15. I thought Hange was creative but you…Midget, dwarf, hobbit, ompa loppa, imp, half-man…Good Game of Throne reference by the way.”  

God, he watched way too many medieval televisions. Hand splayed on the hood of the Camaro, it tentatively inched towards Levi’s uninjured hand that was also planted. The tips brushed in a tiny swipe and traitorous –wonderful- warmth eased all his joints.

Levi sensed it too because he whipped his head to the two hands then to Eren who looked down as well. He was still insanely beautiful, Eren never denied that about him, Levi was gorgeous in his rough details. A dark beauty, one overlooked by many. The purpling bruises didn’t diminish it in the slightest, he may go as far to say, it enhanced the titanium in his slanted eyes. The small and bow shaped lips with a healing scab. It was amazing that anyone could manage the battered appearance with the finesse of a movie star.

“Eren-“

“Levi-“

They regarded sheepishly at each other when their sentences started at the same time. “You first.” Levi insisted.

“No you.”

Levi sighed. “Is this the part where we go ‘no, you hang up first’?”

A small pain stabbed at him cause of the excessive rubbing of his neck. “Sorry. You go, seriously.”

“You took care of Hange and Izzy…you didn’t have to.” Was that- gratitude thinly hidden in the alpha’s voice?

A smaller part of him wished to pull a formal thank you, one with a card that read “Levi –fucking- Ackerman is thanking you for your help”, then framed it on his walls of accomplishments because Levi rarely offer such things like that. If Jean or Eren ever weaseled into assisting Levi with moving the shipments of alcohol into the back room, the raven gritted an “I had that, you know” or “shouldn’t you be working or something”. It was dismissed, forgotten, tucked far away.

The openness of Levi was so jarring that Eren allowed his vision blur with no focus as he stored away the information. He’d caught himself at some point when Levi angled his head to the side.

“I…” He dampened his lips, tongue too dry in his mouth. “It’s nothing. “

“And today…” Levi left it unfinished, thinking better of whatever he planned to say and withdrew from the tiny bubble that basically cuddled them from the rest of the world. And Eren missed the unguarded look Levi wore in the car. Missed the story it told without words. Missed how much of Levi could release about him, his state of mind, everything with eyes alone.

The finger touching Eren’s disappeared and hung between Levi’s thighs with the other hand. Inky locks thrashed lightly as Levi shook his head with a dry laugh. “Nevermind.”

Fuck, he felt he was reaching out for a fleeting thing. Out of his grasps the moment his hand formed around it. A thousands wall sectioned Levi off for the day and Eren tried not to let it hurt him. All night he pondered about Levi’s circumstances, he got his answer (not really), Levi was fine and for the most part all there. That was what he wanted right? Just to be sure that he didn’t partake in Levi’s death by not chasing him down immediately.

Then why did he feel so carved out with a void?

The rumble of an engine announced Hange’s arrival; it was a battered Jeep with a tacky red that was so outdated with the world’s more metallic blood reds. It suited her though, large and blocky in its presence. Unique and un-mistakable. Mud smeared the passenger’s side and under above the wheels. Hange hopped off from the other side in a mere flash, opening the door for Levi, he told her to stop but Hange never did listen.

“Watch my car for me, yea?” Levi said over his shoulder as he level his footing on the bottom railing.

Eren shrugged. “I’ll see what I can do.”

Hange shut the door for the raven, totally ignored that Levi was about to do it himself with his good hand. Rolling his eyes, the alpha pulled over the seat buckle and clicked it in.

The beta approached Eren. One quick glimpse passed to Levi, she lowered her voice to go undetected. “Eren. I’m sorry for snapping at you earlier…I know how Levi is. I’m not mad that you were protecting his ass. You took care of my daughter and me. That’s serious browning points. Just…” She gripped his bicep. “Thank you. I know a lot of things don’t make any sense right now…Give him some time to open up, kay?”

“Hange…is Levi- is he- Should I be worried?” He pitched his volume to a whisper.

“If I know Rocky- and I do- then he’ll turn out in one piece. He’s a lot tougher than you think.”

_I know_

He wanted to say but it left it for himself. “Make sure his ass is in tomorrow. I’m opening shop and I could use the help.”

Skeptically, she eyed him then laughed. “Right, right. I’ll drop him off with his school uniform and lunch bag, Mr. Jaeger.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are we ready for eren and levi to be "friends" who are not totally into each other but totally fucking are. and lots of "i wanna hold his hand" and "just fuck the shit out of me right now". now starts a tiny ereri relationship development with innocent moments that don't stay so pure.
> 
> Anyone notice yet that Eren and Levi subconsciously gravitate to each other after they have a heated makeout? Cuz that shit intended, yo.
> 
> should i start tracking this fic? (i heard alot of popular fics do that)


	12. Recluse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Hange bond, sorta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crap, I feel like a A-hole, it's been a few weeks since I last updated. No biggie, I had some writer's block so I had to rewrite a few scenes cause they weren't going where I wanted. 
> 
> Hopefully, this chap isn't too boring or crappy. Forgive me.
> 
> Oh and damn over 900 kudos and 300 comments plus 200 bookmarks. Shit, guys I feel the love.
> 
> This fic is getting tracked, I guess. My ask is open on tumblr if anyone wanna say hi.
> 
> gun-metal-bitch.tumblr.com

“Maybe you should tell him,” Hange nagged in the driver seat, eyes persistently judging Levi every time he shot down her suggestion, which was all of them. And that meant Hange was dancing into that thin line of crashing in a semi and hitting those sluggish teenagers too enticed by their mobile device while using the crosswalk. Either way, Levi felt that he might die- just a bit. And Hange might be going down with him and he didn’t know if an afterlife together was something he desired like ever.

“How about a big, fat ass ‘no’ to that?” He barked then wiggled in his seat and bumped his fucking hand, again, on the god damn door. Jesus, when did this Jeep get so small?

Hange snickered. Levi preferred when she was balling her eyes out earlier.

“I’m in pain.” Levi said like it should change the fact that she laughed at his suffering.

Hange nodded. “True. But we are also best friends and I am, therefore, required by law to laugh at you whenever you get hurt.”

“That’s so stupid.”

“Oh. My. God. Do you remember when I slipped on that patch of ice last winter?”

Now it was Levi’s turn to snicker. “Yeah.”

“See. You laughed then and you’re laughing now.” She pointed out.

“Cause you fell on your ass and actually broke the ice…thunder butt.”

“Propaganda.” She dismissed.

“More like those fucking whoppers from Burger King.” Levi retorted back.

The Jeep lurched forward suddenly because Hange totally forgot about that red light. Damn traffic laws.

“So you won’t tell Eren? Even though I saw you two have the gayest Broke Back Mountain scene on your car.”

And fuck, he just knew Hange would battered him to submission over this. Time to side tracked Hange.

“Broke Back Mountain?”

“Wow.” Hange gawked. “If you didn’t have a jacked up hand I would kick you out of my car. Remember the Dark Knight?”

“Of fucking course. “ Levi puffed out his chest. It was by far his top rated movie of all time, next to The Boondock Saints and 300. “What idiot didn’t see that?”

“Okay. The guy who played the Joker was in Broke Back Mountain.” The beta enlightened him.

Levi felt ashamed, as a die-hard fan of the Joker and he never knew this tidbit of information. “I am a joke.”

“You are. Get out of my car.”

“Fuck you.”

“Sorry you must be at least 6 feet to ride this show horse.”

“What?”

“I don’t know- you’re confusing me! Stop it.”

 Green light, the Civic behind her blared it obnoxious horn five times before going around her and flipping her the bird. Ah, the patient and understanding drivers of the city. She squinted at the man and tossed her arms like she couldn’t comprehend the sudden animosity.

“God, I hate driving on Pulaski. Everyone is a huge jerk.” She groused and veered off through the alleyway behind the real estate agency. “Are you really not gonna tell me anything about you and Eren, or what happened at the club? Or exactly how your hand ended up like a prompt from a horror movies, it really disgusting looking. ”

“Sorry, next time, I’ll tell them to chop it off. Is that better?” Levi countered dully. 

“Guess that would make you Captain Hook. Pretty catchy, Captain,” Hange nudged his shoulder playfully. Levi, not so playfully, shoved her back.

“Ow, so mean and dramatic. You were like that the day we met, looking like the real Slim Shady.”

“That’s what was hot then. I like to think I rock the thug white boy look better than everybody else.”

“So, 8 mile, you’re going to bullshit me till I forget about your huge girly crush on Eren? Jokes on you, Rocky, I thrived on gay romances. What do you think I do on my laptop all day? Cause it sure isn’t my job.”

Levi glanced at the side window, chin propped on him hand, green gems reflecting back too clearly in his mind’s eye. That was one hell of a Freudian slip in the car, basically letting out that fact he dreamed of Eren. Hopefully, Eren didn’t read too much into it, like Levi was trying not to.

Had he been dreaming of the omega? His mind was too groggy and cloudy too be sure on it but the weight of that body atop of his felt heavenly even with the additional shiner and injuries on his person. If he was dumb enough, he could believe Eren’s warmth ebb all the pain.

“Motherfucker-“ Hange’s teeth slapped together with an audible clink. Another horn blared on their right; the driver was in a rush to get out of the Dunkin Dount’s parking lot that he almost veered into Hange’s Jeep.

“Stupid asshole. The light’s red, where the hell are you going to go? Nowhere, buddy.” She shouted at the car, voice muffled from her rolled up windows, but the driver got the idea of her rage when she leaned over and illustrated the universal throat slicing hand motion.

“People need their coffee.” Levi commented.

“And I like to not have my rates go up.” The driver offered a wave in a belated apology for his recklessness. “Yeah, yeah. “ Hange returned it and let the car merged into her lane.

“Dumbass.”

“Tell me about it. Like dude, driver’s ed, learn it. Great, now I want some coffee. You?”

Levi showed his hand. “Kinda suffering here, Hange.”

The beta winced. “Oops, totally forgot. Afterwards?” The beta suggested.

“I slept in the backseat of my sister’s shitty Camaro. I’m gonna need a latte with a shot of espresso.”

“Man, I knew that car was too flashy. How piss is she?”

Levi smirked to himself. Yeah, he had a preference for Mustangs and Impalas- plus he was more of a silver/black kind of guy. “Wouldn’t know, I changed my number.”

“Ooooh, that’s smart.” She praised.

“I thought so too.”

“Well, here we are,” Hange announced as she pulled to the curb. Silence preluded the kind that implied Hange was not done with his side tracking. “Levi, I took you in that day all those years ago. I’ve never turned my back on you. And I’m not about too.”

The raven stared at her fully. The honest emotion clear behind the lenses, shit, Hange was too good to him. And hell, he didn’t get why she was so loyal. He was an asshole but yet her, Eren, Isabel- they all stood by his side despite all his off-putting behaviors and shit language.

“I don’t want to pull anyone else into my shit.” He sighed.

The older woman shifted in her seat, positioning face forward to the alpha. “What if I like being in your shit?”

The alpha’s nose wrinkled in disgust. “That’s foul.”

All features of her demeanor hardened, eyes mirroring tiny daggers of anger with flecks of hazel. “It’s called friendship. Ride together, die together.”

“You can’t keep wiping my ass, Hange.”

“Levi,” she grabbed his chin and angled his sights on her, the red lining and puffiness receded over the drive, “tell me if you can afford it. I don’t have a lot but-“

Levi jerked away from her invading scrutiny. “No. I told you this is _my_ problem.”

She ran both palms through her hair with a groan of frustration. It was an even wilder mess of tangles and curls. “God you’re so damn stubborn.”

“I can do it. With the money from the bar plus the fights. I’ll be fine.” He insisted with his gaze tapering off to the omega’s house; Petra’s quaint two story housed came into perspective, front lawn freshly mowed and a large stone pot with neon pink flowers on the stair landing.

 “Let’s go, “ he slithered out the Jeep, gratefully not whacking his hand on anything. Again.

“Rocky!” Came Hange’s call on the other side of the Jeep and it resonated down the block. It was a residential neighborhood, within driving distance of downtown, but reclusive enough to have wide yards and gigantic trees. It was an area suited for the next chapter of people’s lives: settling down, babies, annoying family gatherings on the holidays, plus spontaneous visits from your relatives.

The notion was oddly appealing to Levi.

“I still think you should tell Eren.” The beta repeated as her Jeep beeped with the press of the lock button on her keys.

Levi directed unimpressed expression at her approaching form. “Don’t you have a kid to look after?”

“And my daughter is doing just fine. A/B honor roll student, she was just accepted into UIC. Now I have another big, grumpy baby to dote on. “

“Not your kid, Hange.” Levi muttered as the woman hopped over the curb then tripped on the slanted sidewalk. “Stop talking and walking at the same time. You’ll hurt yourself.”

“Har, har. I can say my abc’s backwards while hammered on a bottle of tequila. Can you?” She gloated. “I think not, sir!”

“That’s not a skill, shit glasses.”

“Well it is to me.”

They trotted up the steps, knocking on the white door, and were faced with a disgruntled man with heavy lines around his mouth and a new hairdo.

“Great it’s you guys.” He grumbled, not in the least hiding his clear feelings toward the two.

“Auruo, how it’s going?” Hange began pleasantly so he wouldn’t scorch dual holes into Levi’s skull.

“Better till you two.” He deadpanned.

“Well we are just fantastic. I’m glad you asked.” She chimed cheerily.

“I didn’t ask.”

Levi peered at the familiar cut and color of the alpha’s hair. It looked _awfully_ similar to his. “Did you fucking dye you hair?”

Self-consciously, Auruo patted his hair, looking away. “I felt I needed a change.” He explained.

Change, sure, sure.

“Right.” He felt even more uncomfortable knowing Auruo mirrored his hairstyle. Levi tiptoed more securely behind Hange, one of the very few benefits of his height.

“So Petra? She here? We would love to see her.” The beta continued because Levi made it way too obvious that he was creeped out by the man’s eyes analyzing and memorizing Levi’s outfit like he was making mental plans to replicate it later.

“Come on.” He stepped aside to let them in and locked the door.

Hange and Levi trailed after his lead all the while Hange gaped at the haircut then looked at Levi, mouthing and pointing “what the fuck, that’s so creepy”. And Levi silently agreeing and gagging himself because he never had a fucking fanboy and he wasn’t sure how to feel about it.

Creepy  was at the top of the list currently.

Petra fluttered around the kitchen, lavender scrubs still in usage, the oven slammed shut when she spotted the two. Her strawberry hair was in a disarray, fringe pasted to her forehead and the tiny tuffs of unmanned hair protruding out awkwardly. 

“Hey?” She greeted with a stunned smile and flattened her hands across her mane. “I didn’t know you two were stopping by. Not that I mind but a call would help. I just got off of work.” The omega fuddled with the controls for the oven, setting the temperature to 320.

Her mate lingered at the mouth of the kitchen, arms overlapped and a forced frown, his eyes flickered over to Levi periodically. Levi shuffled away.

“Honey, could you get me some ice cream sandwiches? Oh, and gravy. Get me some of those salted caramels too? Thank you.”

The alpha walked off without much of a response just another pinned look to reinforce the fact that he wasn’t a fan of Levi or Hange. The feeling was fucking mutual.

“That an unusual list.” The beta noted.

Petra grinned sheepishly and subconsciously laid a hand over her stomach. “Holy Dawson’s Creek! You’re cooking one?”

“That’s phrase is so fucking weird that I’m not even touching it.” Levi commented as Hange chirped childishly. Well it was more of a squawk, something a seal would make.

“Oh, please, make Levi the godfather. Actually make Eren and Levi the godparents.” The brunette advised with a bounce in her gait as she hobbled to Petra, hand rubbing her flat belly as if it was a lamp that withheld a magical genie.

“What?!”

“Is there something I should know?” Petra giggled, observing the private exchange of annoyed glares from Levi and the jaw-breaking smiles from Hange.

“Way to go, shit glasses.” Levi grumbled with an odd coloring on his cheeks. Well he sure wasn’t blushing.

“Actually…-” Hange began.

“Don’t you dare,” the raven warned sternly with a swat to the outside of Hange’s thigh.

The brunette smoothed out the burning spot. “I kid, I kid. Actually, Rocky here took a fall down the stairs and broke his fingers. He’s such a klutz.”

Levi glared at her. “Really? That’s the best you could make up?”

“Sorry, I’m thinking about gay novellas right now. You know what I haven’t read? Pony play. I think we need way more pet play in stories.” She mused.

“I would slap you but I’m afraid I’d break my other hand.”

Hange tsked at him. “Sassy, sassy.”

“I forgot how much fun it is with you two.” Petra giggled demurely behind a hand. She pointed at the two. “You guys sound like an old married couple.”

Hange’s face was that of appalled horror. Levi gave her a squinty stare from below, eyebrows crooked and lips pinched in a scowl.

“Ew.” Both said simultaneously.

“I feel insulted.”

“Me too. Petra, really, I can order from the big kid’s menu. Give me some credit.”

“Hange can’t swallow. I like swallowers.”

“Oh? Like Eren?”

The alpha gritted his teeth. “God fucking damnit.”

“Got you.”

“I loathe the ground you step on.”

She threw her hands in surrender. “Alright, alright. You must be in pain. So let’s just take care of your hand before it gets worse.”

“Do you have to break them again? Oh let me do it! I saw it in Sin City, you gotta let me do it.” Hange bounced and vibrated excitedly- Levi inched away.

“Hange,” Levi scolded.

She pouted and whined. “Aw, I’ll be gentle. Like a virgin, hey, breaking your fingers for the very first time.”

“Okay, you wait in the car. Now.”

[x]

 

The petite omega disapprovingly scrutinized Hange, lollipop smacking loudly as the white stick was shifting to the other side of her mouth. Christa was an omega that loitered around the Crucible on the prowl for turning tricks to alphas and humans alike. Levi knew this due to the numerous attempts at him when he first started fighting. Luckily, she was a smart and she read a client fairly well so it didn’t take too long for her to figure out Levi wasn’t an interested patronage.

 Christa inspected Hange and sucked nosily on her lollipop, “I thought you didn’t play, Lance.”

Hange almost barked in indignation.

“I don’t. Not like it’s your business,” he countered and stuffed his splinter wrapped hand in the pockets of his grey hoody, the folds bunched up over the padding of gauze.

It was a very untasteful lime green, it was the only color Petra had at her house and he couldn’t really complain when she didn’t charge him for it. Living and working as a nurse had her household stored with all type of medical utensils and preventive care. With a kid on the way, they were definitely most likely to be utilized.

Afterward, they had stopped by Hange’s place for a fresh set of clothes for himself; he was stuck in the clothing he wore at the club the whole night and the following day. The murky and questionable stains from the night made him sick and agitated.

Despite the softness of her features: almond shaped eyes with a shade of baby blue, platinum waves, a harshness made her eyes narrow. She shifted against the wall right next to the entrance of The Crucible, the singlelight  fixture above the door shaded her stringy sliver heels and pink halter styled mini dress with a washed out yellow. Tight fabric hugged her tiny figure- all the prominent bones of her body created shadows in the hollows of her collar bone.

The omega popped out her lollipop. “Grumpy,” she touched his elbow but the raven rushed it off too harshly.

Yimr, possessive and clingy as ever, pressed to Christa’s flank; lesbian in white shiny armor to the rescue of the innocent maiden.  Growing up in Old Town taught Levi how to read others pretty well and Christa was anything but the fragile, docile girl she presented to the world.

“Watch it,” the coffee-colored alpha warned and loomed over Levi, all squinty eyes and freckles.

He smirked at their close spacing or there lack of space between them. “Really? I’m sure Pixis would like to know she’s hanging around here, again.”

Tension thinned Yimr’s lips, she wetted her mouth with a loud smack as her hands framed her protruding hips. “Well if you’re smart, you won’t notice that, Lance.”

“Yimr, stop,” the small blonde reined in the intense woman with a gentle hand on her bicep. “He’s having a bad day.” Christa smiled- all too faux and condescending. “Just look at his face. Poor baby.”

The alpha strolled over to the door and swung it open , using the toe of his foot to keep it ajar, long enough for him to push Hange inside but not before leaving the girls with a few choice words. “How about you all blow me, okay.”

Maneuvering down the halls that livened with bodies, Hange inquired, “Friends of yours?”

Levi looked up at her as their strides evened out. He may very well be shorter in height but speed graced him. Made up for the short comings back in Old Town where all his opponents were much larger and by proxy stronger than him. Fleeing wasn’t look down upon but dying in a fight was. It told everyone you weren’t suitable for the world of an alpha.

“Are you serious?”

“No I’m Hange.”

“Just don’t talk at all.”

She saluted him with a fist to the center of her chest. “Aye, aye, Captain Hook!”

The old lecher sat on the bleachers but he wasn’t alone this time with his iron chest of money. A woman much younger resided aside him, the lights in the wide room reflected off her round glasses. No scent came from her and immediately the alpha in him rustled in annoyance- human.

The old man plucked at the ends of his curling mustache. “Well in my days, I ruled the cage. My last fight pit me against Zoid. Alphas never came bigger than that brick house- Lance! You tiny prick.” He flailed a hairy hand over and Levi rolled his eyes and mouthed mutely to Hange to shut her trap.

The metal creaked under the added weight. Levi stood stiffly on the step below Pixis, never quite meeting the human’s gaze but not ignoring her completely.

“Old fart,” he greeted in turn.

“The son I never had- what can I do for you? Last I checked your next fight is on Friday…Unless…” Old in body but not in heart, or in sight for that matter, his manager already noticed Levi’s injuries. Well his hand, not his face, he wasn’t at all that surprised if the alpha earned a few scruffs on his face.

He gave a weary sigh. “Geez, kid, you’re the only person I know to get more injuries out of the ring than in it.”

“Mind this conversation stay private?” The alpha didn’t gesture at the woman but the old man was quick on the pick-up.

“Don’t mind her. This is Rico Brzenska. She’s our doctor. Takes care of our fighters.”

“She’s human.”

“So you’re him, right?” Rico cut in, intrigued but a little disgruntled at the alpha’s total dismal. “Lance. You’ve got quite the repertoire here. The alphas consider you a legend.”

“I’m just an alpha.” He told her.

“God, Rocky, you almost sound like a rockstar here.” The beta noted.

Pixis’s face went alight with the new female presence to the group. “My, my, and what’s your name?”

The brunette recoiled slightly. “Ew. You’re old enough to be my dad if he stuck around to give a crap.”

“Oh. Daddy issues.” He smirked wolfishly, the dog. “Just my type.”

“So you like getting fisted in your face?” She countered.

Pixis busted forward with a bellowing laugh, clapping in approval. “I really like you. Please I need a name for that lovely face.”

“This is like old people making out. Stop it,” the raven complained.

“Are you a model?” The old pervert continued, either to distracted by Hange’s beauty or just ignorant of Levi’s pained face.

Hange flushed. “Well I wouldn’t say model per say- but I did some work.” This lying sack of shit.

“Hange,” he silenced with a frown.

“What?!” The beta cried, offended. “It’s not my fault if men find me attractive. You’re just mad that only hookers and one guy think you aren’t butt ugly.”

“Jesus fuck,” Levi cursed into his palm.

_I will not kill Hange_

_I will not kill Hange_

_I will not kill Hange_

He took deep, calming breaths; that large latte with a shot of espresso had not aid with his foul mood. “Can I tell you why I’m here?” He asked in between their conversation which was more god awful advance from the old fart and Hange’s grade A comebacks.

He didn’t even want to consider how weird sex would be between them, heaven forbid if they did…And he just stopped that thought right there and set it aflame because god no.

“Besides the fact that you are hurt and will not be fighting for at least two weeks?” The elder tested.

“Yes, it has to do with my past. This wasn’t some fucking brawl.” He showcased the bundles of medical padding to emphasize his point.

That got the geezer to take Levi seriously with a healthy dose of fear. Not that he intentionally created it but the old fart saw Levi fight. “You know I don’t say a word to anyone about who and where you’re from. If that got out, it wasn’t from me.”

“That’s not what I’m here for. I need a place to stay. I was hoping you had an unused room here.”

“Just wait a damn Steven Spielberg minute here, “Hange turned to him and there was all that maternal fury that had Isabel shriveling under two minutes, “Rocky, you are not moving. Just stay with me and Izzy.”

“I’m being watched. It’s not safe if I stay there any longer.” He elaborated

“Rocky.” The beta persisted.

“Hange.” Levi finalized. “I’m not staying. They’re too unstable and I’m not risking it. Don’t argue.”

“I have a place for you, “Rico rejoined the discussion, straightening and pulling down the hem of her shirt. Her silver hair spilled over one shoulder. “It’s close. Definitely not the Hilton but its decent. If you keep the noise down, it’s yours.”

“Well I’m not exactly shitting cash lady so it better be cheap rent.”

“You let me take of your after your fights and I’ll see about docking the payment,” she negotiated imperturbably.

“And you’ll do that because?” Suspicion hitched his brows.

The woman shrugged, not at all bothered by it. “I have a healthy interest in alphas. And I like to work with the best out there.” She said honestly.

“You’re not gonna ask for my sperm?”

“No. You’re safe with me. I’ll only touch the bloody parts.”

 

 [x]

 

“Yo, Eren,” Jean hollered and waved him over to his spot at the bar. Which meant Jean wasn’t helping at all with the cleaning of the place. And Eren snapped an insult about how Jean was a useless horse and planned to put him out just like Old Yeller to which Jean would bark a snort about his midget boyfriend. Then Eren sulked, muttering to the broom as he swept that Levi wasn’t his boyfriend, honest to god.

 “What’s a good pick up line?” He asked with a yellow notepad in hand with several lines were hastily crossed out with notes.

“How about ‘I put the STD in STUD’?” Eren prompted triumphantly when Jean projectile weapon (the pen cap) missed him by five feet. Dumbass.

“I don’t even know why I wanted to go out with you. You’re an asshole.” He said as he scribbled down a phrase that wasn’t that.

“Oh, man you’re moving on.” The omega put his best pouty face, round old eyes and trembling lip. It worked every time his mom refused to buy him that sick ass action figure of Batman. “Look at all the fucks I give. “ He used his empty arms to give a good scale of it.

“I really, really hate you right now.” Jean sneered.

 Levi walked inside, all defined cheekbones and sinewy inked biceps. Hand splintered and wrapped in gauze and black polo obscenely tight; was it a bit chilly or was Levi’s nipples hard. He pinned Jean with a semi interested glance, mostly he just peeked shyly at Eren who, for all purposes, pretended to sweep.

“What are you doing here?” He asked once he approached the bar, one ripped forearm braced on it and his hips cocking out. Fuck, Eren almost lost his grip on the handle.

Jean scowled at him like the man personally slapped his mother in front of him. “I’m here in case you decided to bail out, dickhead.  Now that you’re here, I’m leaving. Cause I feel like shit working your shift with a hangover.” The two toned hair groused.

“Want a hug?” Levi spread his arms wide, face too blank for anyone to tell if he was joking.

“Fuck you.”

“Rude.”

Eren giggled behind his hand unabashedly till Jean pierced him with a glower. “Did you just fucking giggle?”

“What? I thought it was funny.” Eren defended.

“I am funny.” Levi supplied to the background but no one really confirmed nor denied it.

There was a spectacular view of his ass as the alpha went behind the bar to the back, most likely going to restock the shelves because Jean didn’t dare lift a finger while he sulk. _Damn,_ was it hot in here or something?

“Ugh.” Jean groaned.

“What now?”

“You two. It’s so gross.”

He masked the blush at being caught with denial. “Hmm, seems to me I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Jean nodded all too easily. “Oh okay. Right, right.” He walked over to the door with his notepad of pick-up lines. Jean stopped and smirked at Eren before opening the door. “TRY NOT TO CHOKE ON LEVI’S DICK, EREN!”

Eren was close to pitching the container of mustard at his head when Marco entered. Just as he was about to leave, Eren screamed at the top of his lungs, “Fingers crossed that the blood test comes back negative on that gonorrhea!”

He heard the alpha’s cry of anguish on the other side of the door. Then his phone vibrated with a text.

**From: Jean**

**I FUCKING HATE U**

**To: Jean**

**XOXO**

Marco peered around uneasily like he was caught in between letting the information slide and inquiring in curiosity.

“Marco.” Eren greeted to save the younger omega from the awkward entrance.

“Should I ask?” The omega tested hesitantly.

“Probably not.”

Marco gave him a thumb up. “Got it.”

Levi reentered the bar with a gallon of bleach in one hand and a cloth in the other. “Okay, who’s got gonorrhea? Cause I’m not touching shit till I know. Don’t make me bleach this motherfucker.”

“I don’t think you can get gonorrhea that way.” Marco replied.

“Can you guarantee that? 100%?” Levi questioned aggressively. And Eren first mistook it for unwarranted hostility but Levi seemed genuinely fearful of the idea. It was so fucking endearing.

“Do you want me to carry you in my arms, Levi? I’ll make sure the mean old STDs won’t get you.” Eren smirked at how skittish the alpha was behaving.

“You laugh now, Eren. But watch.” Levi said ominously and slapped the bleach on the counter like it held the weight of humanity’s mightiest weapon.  “Watch.”

Eren laughed. “Watch what? The STDs? I did that in sex ed. Once was enough.”

“Is no one going to tell me who got it?” He wanted to laugh at the serious tone in the alpha’s voice.

“I can google it if it makes you feel better?” Marco offered as he fished out his cell.

The alpha scooted over to Marco. “At least someone is helpful.” Levi commented with an accusatory tone.

Eren may have or have not felt a bit jealous with Levi standing shoulder to shoulder with Marco as the omega alleviated the alpha’s fears.

“I’m sweeping!”

“Sweep better.” The raven commanded with a raised finger. The finger of authority.

“Are you the broom master? Forgive me, my lord.” Eren bowed his sincerest apologies which sure as shit wasn’t much. “I didn’t mean to shame the family crest.”

“Smart ass.”

Four o’clock rolled around and Eren had to get behind the bar and start up a tab for Richard, Betsy, Christine, and the old war solider Edward. Even with an out of commissioned hand, Levi was as deftly quick as always. He didn’t require Eren’s help when he had to gather a few mixers to make those girly but sweet Stone Sour Amoretto. He got bigger tips though, the perky and fresh 21 year olds bashfully slipped Eren the bill as Levi turned his back.

She was shy, probably new to the bar scene, the big rowdy men contrasted her soft composure. The clothes that were comfy and unique to her taste but not at all flaunting herself for a one night thing. It was a 20, either Levi put on the charm or that bandage hand had an effect on the ladies. Well Eren too, but it was because he seen it prior to the wrap up.

He wasn’t that coldhearted.

Levi licked his fingers as he counted through the thick wad of singles. He muttered numbers under his breath, sometimes pausing to count on his hand.

Eren dipped the 20 in his back pocket, so not to distract Levi from his counting. Okay, maybe Levi’s butt did look a little too edible in those jeans.

 The raven paused and stared at Eren from his profile. A seductive, mischievous glint made itself known in the titanium eyes.

“Hey, now. Hands off.” And god, Levi’s fucking playful voice was borderline sexual. He felt it all the way to his cock as if the man whispered it in his ear.

God fuck him, wait, no.

“The cute girl left it for you. Told me you were a pleasure to have.” He tried not to sound like a petty spouse.

“Am I not a pleasure to have?”

Eren bit his lip and looked at the schedule for the next two weeks. His and Levi’s shift were on par.

“When you’re not an asshole, yes. How’s the hand?”

“Well, beside the difficulty I’m having wiping my ass, it doing fine. If I’m smart, it’ll heal it nicely.”

Eren nodded even though Levi stopped watching him and went back to counting. “Remember 34 for me.”

“Okay.”

Levi dipped his head back, mouth moving without sounds and a hand swaying as he crunched the numbers. “What number did I tell you, again?”

“34.”

He snapped his fingers, flicked the register open with the punch of beeps and stuffed the bills in accordance to its worth.

“Your bruises look better. I can barely tell you have them.” Eren commented and, on instinct, carded his hand through Levi’s hair to display his face for his perusal. It felt soft, almost too soft for a man as abrasive and sarcastic as Levi.

It was nice.

Levi didn’t deter the action so Eren did it once more, hoped it didn’t come off as affectionate as it was. He was transfixed at the simplicity of Levi’s hair, how pleasantly it went through his fingers and flopped lazily back down when he was done. It was idiotic but Levi reminded him of marble so every time he had the chance to touch the man, he was stupefied by how soft he felt to the touch. His fingertips burnt with the memory.

The Levi grunted in what was a laugh and a scoff. “Makeup, it was Hange’s idea. And I didn’t want Erwin to ask too many questions. You saved my ass by the way.”

“Well it’s a nice ass so I thought might as well.” He shrugged sluggishly. “I could put it as a tax write-off anyway, like donating to charity.” Eren explained and eased his elbows by the register so his spine stretched out, a shiver danced at the silver of skin peeking at the hem of his shirt.

Levi regarded Eren and abruptly stopped like he caught something he wasn’t allowed to. Either he stared to long at the lights or that was color on the alpha’s face. “So Hange, who is she? You never mention her before.”

“You’ve seen her.” Levi made it a point as to why that should suffice. “She worse than my Nana.”

“Nana?” Eren blurted with a grin.

“Yes, I call my grandmother, nana, grow up.” The raven dismissed. “When I got my first tattoo done, she lost her shit. She’s from Ireland, so pretty much an old school catholic. Didn’t stop her from cursing like a sailor and beating my ass when I acted up.” A tiny small graced his face at the memory, fond and distant.

“’Levi, are you listening to that devil music again?’ And that was just Floyd, if she heard Manson or Rob Zombie- man did she go ape shit. Sometimes, I would connect my mp3 to my amp and just blast it to the highest volume when she nap.”

“Wait, you’re Irish?” Eren asked incredulously.

“Half.” Levi gave him a dry stare. “You know that whole red hair with green eyes shit is just bull.”

“You just don’t look it.” The omega pointed out

The alpha shrugged. “I take more after my mom so no one actually buys it.”

“Let me take you out.” Levi threw out arbitrarily, like a tidbit from another conversation.

Eren flushed and squeaked out, “What?”

Levi averted Eren’s astonished eyes and adjusting the bottles on the shelves, making the labels face outwards. “To pay you back, I mean. For helping me out.”

He couldn’t be bother to consider the way the alpha’s word fumbled out in a rush when his own heart pumped all his blood to his face.

“You don’t have to force yourself. Really. It’s fine.” The omega said shyly. Yeah, he helped Levi out twice but he didn’t want the alpha to take him out because of a sense of obligation. 

“Listen, I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t want to. So just tell me when and where- I’ll bring beer.” Levi stated with a tone of finality.

“You’ll take me wherever?”  His mouth titled playfully with aura of mischief.

Levi hitched his eyebrow at the devious tone. “Within reason, brat.”

“How about the lake?” Eren suggested. “It’s been like a year since I went and well I want to go before Fall comes.”

“That’s it?”

He laughed. “Too simple? Fine take me to Universal Studios.”

“Ass, that’s all the way in Florida. You think Erwin would let us fuck around for a week?”

Fuck, god, his face was heating all over like a furnace. It was just a hang out with a six pack shared between two guys. Buddies. Co-workers. Eren found something to occupy his hands, taking and rolling out limes so he didn’t have to look directly at Levi. Not that the alpha had any courage to do the same.

“Um, is Saturday okay with you?” Eren asked the limes.

“Sounds good.” Levi answered on his side.

He nodded for the lack of anything better to say. Like what, ‘I’m kind of excited to hang out with you” or “It’s good to have you around”. “My car or yours?”

Levi chuckled. “Definitely mine.”

If his car wasn’t a complete hunk of crap, he’d be upset right now. “6?”

“Yea.”

“Cool.”

“Uh, cool.”

“…”

“Eren, you’re going to murder that lime if you don’t stop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, Levi's Irish because I think it fits him somehow it some weird way. Like a tiny angry Irish cop. And there's too many fics with him being French (idk why).
> 
> Next chapter will have more ereri feels.
> 
> And yes, to those questions, Mikasa WILL be showing up soon. 
> 
> Yes, she will be alpha queen and rule everybody. 
> 
> Soon, my loves, soon.


	13. Anew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi hang, sorta. It's a man date, not like a date, date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, this took too long.
> 
> thank you for being very patient with me and these huge breaks between updates. the story isn't in danger of being abandon or anything, life gets in the way is all. and thank you for the support i receive here and my tumblr. i am not worthy of all your adoring praise.
> 
> also, this fucking chapter got so damn long because of that i couldn't find a natural break so i could post it as two instead of one. i had to push back some scenes too. so idk how i feel about it. some parts i enjoy and other i'm feeling so/so about. i do hope you all enjoy it as much as my other chaps.

The tiniest of touch sent a torrent of hot flashing sparks in his body. A few days in and physical contact with Levi bordered on wickedly painful. A grazing of arms of shoulders could render him useless for seconds before Eren manually reprogrammed his mind to focus back to work. It was fucking absurd how the electric sensation of his touch was vivid in his mind long after it occurred.

 Asking for the simple display of Levi’s sleeves tempted him to push the boundaries. Tempted Eren to rip at the offensive garment and learn the maps inked on his ivory skin.

 He didn’t even with the suggestion presented by Levi.  The smartest thing to do was to refuse of course, they were clocked in for god sake. But Eren was sure kicking himself later when he tried to remember the last time Levi was shirtless.

Well, there was that one time… You know the whole sizzling blowjob he gave Levi while he jerked off.

The memory of any additional tattoos on his ribs or the slope of his back brought back nothing. But the taste of Levi. The feel of his hard, rippling muscles under his splayed hands. That thick cock sliding wetly inside his mouth. The hips that stuttered with the break of control whenever he s _ucked_ harshly on the crown. Those came all too freely and at the most inopportune times as well.

Now, frantic pants and strained moans fucked his audio receptors like the masters of classic symphonies. The color of gunmetal swallowed by the darkness of carnal fire filled his mind’s eye. Eren saw those fucking pits with the black promise of earth-scattering sex. Felt his skin burning when they drank him in, like he _was_ it- everything. The fact that he could create such a lustrous, greedy monster in Levi set a fucking inferno inside that he had to question if anyone could get _this hot._ Something that mercurial – that rabid and feral- should be a hazardous to his health. But it was like cocaine- one trip wasn’t nearly enough. Every tiny taste drove him mad. Intoxicated Eren with the sweetness of euphoria. And before long, he was craving another hit. Needed to reach paradise one more time.

Just once more.

A telling blush suffused his face when the aforementioned alpha trekked past him to delivered five beers, freeing Eren from his stupor, and felt the whole world irrationally knew about his lewd musings. This was seriously affecting his work performance.

Thankfully, Erwin was MIA for the day and Jean wasn’t the hazarding him into a feud or an argument. At least not at this current second, that was sure to change.  Armin and Mike were on duty in the kitchen, working up a thick steam and mouthwatering scent whenever the door was ajar.. And Marco conducted himself and his omega perfectly, serving and treating customers with a heart melting smile and a genuine interest in their personal lives.

It was a Thursday and just breaking past 5 p.m., so most of the grunt work was taken on by Levi. At his request; Eren guessed the alpha felt some guilt by not being around to carry his weight on Monday. Frankly, he was a bit more worried for the healing process of his hand. To which again, Levi persisted it was fine and he’s had way more troubling injuries than this.

So Eren found himself with the yellow notepad again. He wasn’t drawing crude drawings of Levi with missing part of his male anatomy this time. It was mostly doodles of Jean as a horse but with his human face. Levi would check in on his “artwork” and snorted a few ideas to add to the image. And that what was Eren was currently adding to it: stable, some hay (horses need to eat, Eren, Levi told him) and a saddle.

“Is that me?” Jean breathed down his neck in a dark and horse-like manner. All he needed was the ornery tail flicking at his ass and the clunking of hooves.

“No, Jean, that’s a horse,” Eren smirked derisively and continued in a patronizing tone when one talked simply to a child about why fire was dangerous, “you know what horises are, don’t you?”

“Ha, ha, ha. You’re just a fucking comedian, aren’t you?” He spat and confiscated the yellow notepad.

“And I’m taking this.”

“Hey!” The omega objected and reached for it.

“Stop slacking and work, dickwad. You’ve got a customer.” He rapped his knuckles and pointed at the newly seated omega, Petra.

She signaled and smiled dulcetly. “Hey. Been a while hasn’t it?”

Using the notepad, the alpha whacked Eren on the back of his head before darting off with a self-fulfilled grin.

He rubbed at the spot and addressed Petra, “The usual for you?” One hand dove under the counter for a cylinder glass.

Petra patted at his arm to inform him. “Um, lemonade for me, thanks. And I wanted to say sorry about what happened the last time I was here.”

Eren brushed it off. “Wouldn’t be the first time I had to stop a brawl. I should apologize too. I was kinda an ass.”

“Let’s just leave as we are both sorry and forgiven and get back to talking about anything but that silly bar fight my mate started.”

“Deal. So, lemonade?” He watched her skeptically. “You’re not pulling a double shift again? No offense but last time you got really sick doing those hours.”

“No. I came from work to check on Levi’s hand. Well that and to say hi to my favorite bartender.”

“Oh.” Eren said. “Sorry, I’m used to you having a few whenever you stop by. But nonalcoholic it is.”

Using the same glass, Eren walked to the fridge propped in the tiny corner, tossing in a few cubes before filling the cup. When he returned, Petra had a ten dollar bill taking up counter space.

“You don’t have a smaller bill? I hate to break a ten for only 1.50.”

“It’s fine.  And keep the change.” She insisted when he tried giving her the difference.

Eren shook his head at her. “No, no. Keep your money,” he refused

“Take it or I’ll call your manager.” She huffed  and balled the money in his hand.

“He’s not even in so you’re out of luck, lady.” The brunet persisted, resisting the compulsion to stick his tongue juvenilely at her.

 Accepting generous tips from friends and loved ones just grated his gears. Yes, it was a clear and cut case of favoritism but whatever, Eren preferred working diligently for his wage.

“Don’t make me call your mother, young man.”

“Tattle-tale,” he glared with faux heat but nonetheless took her tip without further debate.

The two exchange the customary pleasantries: the “how you’ve been” and the “how’s so and so” as Eren completed orders, filling pints to the tippy top with what was ever on tap and uncapping bottles expertly. The heavy bustled of patrons, both elderly and young, drawn out the pauses in their discussion.

“Sorry, whatcya say again?” He repeated after Jean shouted over Petra’s voice when he called to Marco with another tray of freshly smoking burger and fries to serve. The tasty and hearty aroma had his stomach grumbling with hunger.

With the patience of a saint, or maybe an extraterrestrial being, Petra repeated herself. “I was saying you should check it out. It’s really good. There’s guns and cars- everything to keep a guy like you entertain.”

“You act like that’s all I care about. I watch plenty of movies without that stuff.”

“Keanu Reeves is in it.” Petra stated proudly, fully aware of Eren’s weakness for the actor.

“One time,” he groaned as he sped walk for liquid mixers and added the colorful drinks to the cocktail, “One time I had a sex dream with him and you still hold it over my head. Next time, I will not share any of my sexy dreams with you.”

“It was so corny! How could you expect me to not bring it up whenever I can? You as Trinity, Neo rescuing you after a life ending shotgun wound and then immediately having sex in the Matrix. It really complicated for a sex dream.”

With all the decorum mustered in his bar servicing career, Eren kindly handed the voluptuous blondes their fruity drinks. They both smirked knowingly at him as if they’ve had that dream at one point. One even touched his hand in consolidation.

Aw, the life of an everyday Joe or Jane that suffered visions of impossible scenarios with attractive but realistically unattainable stars.

Petra giggled at his affronted expression. “Oops.”

“Ya know you’re starting to act like my mother.”

The abrupt onslaught of tingling heat was the only warning to Levi’s approaching presence. “Petra? You better not be buying a drink.” He scolded.

“What? No, I came to check on you. Didn’t you get my text an hour ago?”

Levi scanned over his cell before pocketing it away. “I didn’t get any.”

“Damn it,” the omega cursed cutely with a tiny glower at her unreliable phone. “This is the second time this month. Now I have get a new one. Crap… Anyway, I brought new supplies to rewrap your hand.” Unveiling her medical supplies in a similar fashion to wizards in Harry Potter, she piled them for demonstration and accidently spilled out a pink Post-It.

“Can I have that?” Eren asked.

“My Post-Its pad?” She clarified then shrugged carelessly. “Sure. I have plenty at work.”

He snatched it away eagerly and whipped out a ball-point pen he made use of earlier, and scribbled down hastily a message. When he was done, he handed it Petra.

She peered at the note then him confusedly. “Wild Mongolian Ass?”

“I will pay you 10 bucks to put it on Jean’s back.”

“Uh…?” She chewed her lips in debate. “Sure?...I don’t want to get anyone in trouble though.”

“I have a better one,” Levi declared and took the pen and pad from Eren. “Petra, 20 bucks if you put this on Mike.”

“I don’t even know Mike that well. What is with you two?”

“Oh! Big Bird.” Eren chuckled when he leaned over to read Levi’s handwriting.

Levi peeled it and handed it over. “30 bucks, Petra. It all yours.”

“Grown men,” she admonished in an exasperated tone. “So I’m supposed to just walk back there and put it on them and leave? Won’t that seem odd?”

“If you don’t act suspicious then its not so weird,” Eren pointed out.

“I don’t know.” She hesitated.

“40 bucks.”

“Stop that. Don’t enable this behavior, Levi!”

“50,” Eren added.

“Okay, okay,” she threw her arms up in submission. “I’ll do it…God, I can’t even believe you two.” She packed away her supplies in her bag and propped the purse on one shoulder. “When I get back we are doing what I came here for. I have a husband waiting for me.”

“If anyone ask, you’re using the staff’s bathroom because there’s a long line at the ladies.” Eren instructed as Petra wandered behind the counter.

Levi scoffed. “When isn’t there a line?”

“I know, right?”

“I find that insulting.” Petra interjected.

“Remember, be the ball.” Eren coached dramatically, pinning the still reluctant omega by cupping her elbows.

“You mean keep your eye on the ball, dumbass.” The alpha corrected coolly.

“That makes no sense. Wouldn’t it be better to be the ball than to see the ball? If you’re the ball you control everything.”

“You have to see it and learn it to be the ball.”

“What movie did you hear that crap from?”

“A better one than the ones you’re watching apparently.”

“I don’t have all day, ladies.” Petra interrupted.

“Oh, ha, ha. Okay, Go! Wreck havoc. Make them tremble with fear.”

“They’re Post-Its, Eren.” Levi said.

“Post-Its of my revenge,” Eren rephrased with a nefarious Joker smile.

And so commenced the 100 Post-It war fought with surreptitious pats to the back that had every man wary of the normally congenial gesture. At some point the entire staff got involved, picking allies and delivering notes on behalf of other member. Marco was unwillingly pulled to work as a double agent for Eren and Jean. Eren did get lumped with the work of discarding of all the notes after work ended.

 

[x]

 

“Go ahead, say it.” He wasn’t too proud of it and it definitely wouldn’t be his first choice.

The Hiltons transcended to god level in comparison to this apartment.

But she was barely acknowledging him as if this was his best idea; like he personally requested this place in explicit writing.

_Fucking get your head out of your ass, Hange._

“Okay, so maybe there are only two colonies of rats. I think they are actually really friendly with the roaches here.” Hange remarked.

A black blur darted in the corner of his sight and Levi recoiled from the countertop. His skin prickled with the invisible force of filth and grime, a case more troubling than a poltergeist.

The product of her pro-creation popped in with a Sharpie marker labeled box: Levi’s porn. It wasn’t. It was just some of the smaller items of his personal affairs little tickets from his home like books, movies, pictures. Shit that had no currency value but sentimental weight.

“Mom, what are Mollies?” Isabel asked, her voice had the purity of a gullible child on the streets of Amsterdam. She was draped in a loose pullover of Elsa, looking every ounce of her youth. That was not helping his case.

And now Hange was glaring at him because yes, Levi planned all of this; especially the part that starred a drug dealer soliciting her 18 year old daughter with hard narcotics.

“Nothing. Baby girl, do you know if Recluse spiders like to invade single apartment units with douche bag alphas with trashy undercuts?”

Kay, now Levi was lingering in the center of the apartment, nowhere near any counters or walls. Maybe he would live in this spot till his shift started. He could do that. Totally.

“Um, I’m just gonna get the rest of the stuff,” she suggested, not wanting to pick any sides, cause all sides where the losing one. Neutrality, it was always the safest option.

“Leave the heavy shit alone. Nick and I will move it,” he advised her, doing his best to act like that spider comment didn’t bother him.

Hange ambled around the apartment; the hollow air amplified all their steps to a thunderous pitch. She went beyond his range of vision; he guessed the bathroom since it was the only room on the right; probably in the search for a bug to throw at his face.

She was like a Sour Patch kid like that; sour one moment and sweet the next.

He was struggling with the task of not thinking of something when all you could do was think about it.

Never say, don’t think of purple elephants because your brain for sure wasn’t going to listen to you.

Purple elephants worked for a second till he recalled horror tales of families who moved into a new place and discovered they had a massive infestation. That show was on every Friday just when the sun was receding and the room were quiet.  And good god, he could feel phantom buggy limbs crawling up his forearm.

Hurriedly, he smacked at both forearms because the sensation traveled, and fucking shit he felt unreasonably itchy for some reason.

He needed a distraction.

**[To: Angel Eyes]**

**So spiders: yay or nay?**

The contact name was his choice, it was Hange; and Levi was too damn lazy to bother changing the contact after the damage was done. Anyway, it suited Eren. Those pretty, wide eyes painted by the sky and exotic emeralds.

The fast reply broke his gratuitous musing about Eren’s eyes.

**[From: Angel Eyes]**

**Spiderman or spider, spiders?**

Levi was tapping out a text when his cell unexpectedly rang. He almost ignored the call in favor of finishing his message till the omega’s impromptu name popped up with clear white font.

“Hello?” He answered uncertainly.

“Sup,” Eren said simply then went quiet because Levi didn’t know why he was calling him to begin with.

“Something happened?” Levi hazarded, feeling awfully young and unfamiliar with his cell at his ear.

“Well you were asking about spiders so I thought I call. You know, in case you were being held at gun point by a spider or Spiderman.”

“Yea, Spiderman doesn’t use guns, Eren.” He explained dully. “And if spiders could actually hold guns then we’re in fucking trouble.”

The omega chortled on the other line then gagged. Then coughed and Levi was kind of worried Eren choked on his brain somehow. “Don’t go dying on me,” he cautioned as the brunet finally breathed normally.

“Sorry. Oh my god, you’re afraid of spiders,” Eren stated happily.

“Wait,” Levi waved away the accusation, he wasn’t afraid, “I never said that.”

“It’s okay. I don’t like them either. You’re not those people that can’t like even look at a picture of one without running away?”

“Look, I just don’t like them is all. And no, I’m not.”

“Wanna hear a funny story?” Eren offered.

Levi shrugged, shoulders now pressing on the wall nearest to the open door. “Sure.”

“When I was younger, I went out to throw the trash for my mom. So I’m walking and it also dark as hell, my dad didn’t buy those monition sensitive lights yet for the garage. Then I see like a shine from my neighbor’s garage and boom, gigantic, monster size web. It freaking made a web from the terrace of our garage to my neighbor little arch thingy. You know the one you buy at Menards.”

“So what happened?”

Something like the sound of fabric rustled for a minute before Eren spoke again. “Sorry, I’m feeling all paranoid now. Do you get like that? Sometimes I have to check under the blanket. Where did I leave off?...” Eren clicked his tongue as he gathered his thoughts.

“Oh! So I threw the trash, went back to my mom and of course, she like ‘oh my god, where is it’. She just has to see it. Ugh, my mom is really cool with spiders and she always tries to catch one so she can throw it at me.”

Now it was Levi’s time to laugh. “Your mom sounds dangerous.”

“She is!” Eren agreed then dropped his voice to a loud whisper. “Seriously, she’s all ‘don’t kill spiders, they’re part of a delicate ecosystem’. She wanted to buy one once but I told her the moment it got out it was a free for all. Like Donkey Kong, I don’t care I will burn the whole house down.”

“Glad to hear you can handle pressure.”

“Oh, Mr. Badass over here, “he mocked, “So if a Black Widow just landed on your head, you wouldn’t scream?”

“No.” But Levi checked the ceiling just to be sure.

Phew, no Black Widows.

“Liar. Okay, what if you woke up and your whole place was covered in spiders?” Eren challenged, eager to put him to the test.

“Are they deadly?”

“Some are.”

“Will they bite me?”

“50/50.”

“Wait, what would you do?” Levi countered.

Eren didn’t even take an instant to deliberate. “Burn them.”

“Eren, are you a pyromaniac?” he teased, sliding down the wall, he placed a welcoming matt under his butt before sitting comfortably.

“No,” Eren whispered slyly, dragging the “o”.

“That’s it. You’re officially banned from the kitchen.”

“What? Why?” He whined.

 “Cause you get boners from fires and the bar is filled with flammable substance.”

“Well you get motor boners, Mr. My-car-is-so-fancy-I-get-boners-in-it,” Eren tossed out.

The redheaded omega wheezed through the front door, stepping over Levi’s stretched legs. “Wait a second,” he spoke in the receiver then scowled at Isabel, “I told you to leave the heavy shit alone.”

“I didn’t think it was that heavy. Besides I wanna be helpful…” Isabel paused. “Are you on the phone with someone?”

When Levi eyed her cautiously, the girl plopped next to him and snatched it. “Jello!”

“Izzy, give me my phone.”

The young omega leaned away from Levi’s reaching arm, going as far as to willingly put her body on the floor just so she could pushed Levi away with her legs. “Well helloooo Eren.” The fucking brat stuck her tongue out.

“I will get your mother,” Levi threatened as she wiggled on the floor like a worm.

“Eren- Levi- AH! Stop tickling me!” She shrieked, Levi dimly heard Eren’s muted wail at the noise as Levi straddled the back of her thighs, fingers sneaking in the gaps of her hitched shoulders. Stubbornly, the girl tucked her chin to the floor to keep his phone away.

“Mom!” She screamed with laughter and used her free arm to battle off Levi’s attack.

“Gimme my phone, you little troll.” He snarled at her quivering torso.

“NEVER! Mo-hahaha. No, no, no, no. Not my feet. Levi! No!” He whipped around and collected her flailing legs in one arm and pinned it tightly to his chest and chucked off her flats.

“Last time, brat,” he presented her with one last shot, fingers dangling over the soft arch. “Well?”

“Screw you!”

“You asked for it.”

“Ah!”

“Yea, suffer, you brat. Touching my shit.”

“Stop!”

“Nope.”

“I can’t breathe!” Isabel howled; the phone clattered to the floor but Levi was set on making the little omega suffer a bit more.

“Good.” Levi shouted over her hiccupping giggles.

Hange came into the kitchen; hands on her hip, paternal disappointment nearly crushing were it not for the contracting grin. “Really? You’re screaming like Levi’s setting you on fire.”

Levi cased his tickle assault but kept Isabel’s legs close to his chest. “See, you’re too loud.”

“You know my feet are ticklish.”

“Levi, hold her down, I’m going to lick her feet.”

“Ew…okay, here.” Levi acquiesced.

“You traitor! Mom, stop, agh. You’re so disgusting, stop licking me.” She flapped uselessly under Levi’s weight, attempting to kick out at either of them.

“You used to love this when you were little.”

“I’m sorry! Please- Ah, hahahaha. Can’tbreathe, can’tbreathe.”

“Did you learn your lesson, troll?” Levi pressed.

“YES!” Isabel cried hysterically at the top of her lungs, probably destroying said lungs with the intense usage. “Let me go!”

Sated with her answer, Levi grabbed his phone and wiped the shiny screen across his shirt. “Eren?”

“You know that sounded so wrong.”

“She’s a turd. Kid was asking for trouble.”

“I’ll be shock if the cops don’t show up.”

“You gonna narc on me, Jaeger?” He jested lightheartedly. “I will get in my car right now and kick your ass.”

“Oh yea?” He could practically see the mischievous smile playing on Eren’s succulent lips, mirth simmering in those pretty eyes. “I like to see you try, shorty.”

Levi touched his chest in a mock display of hurt. “Ow, short jokes, how original. You can do better.”

“Maybe I’ll tie you up and spank _you_ instead.”

“Okay,” he snorted, “And maybe the Cubs will win the world series.”

“Don’t believe me? I can take you blind folded, no problem. Name the time and place and I’m yours.” Eren boasted haughtily. That fucking artful crooked smirk had to be on that stupid omega’s face right now, gorgeous and lethal all at the same time.

“Awfully cocky there, aren’t ya? You’ll under me in 30 seconds, kid.”

“Ew. Mom! Levi’s having phone sex with Eren,” the young omega ratted behind Levi, who had subconsciously maneuvered from the kitchen to the bedroom.

“Get out of here, you little brat.” He hauled over the nearest item at her which was his pillow, and grimaced as it found the door and landed on the dirty floorboards.

Great, now he’d need to wash his pillowcase, the floor, and the countertops. Oh, and the bathroom, he saw that fucking ring of lime in the toilet and the grime crusted in between the titles. Fucking ew, Rico was so full of shit, thank god the rent was insanely generous not to dent his bank account.

The alpha locked the door so to negate any more noisy betas and omegas. “Sorry. Hange and Izzy are helping me move and being huge dicks about it.” Levi explained after latching the door.

“You weren’t actually…” he mumbled, all gusto and vigor swiftly dissipated and replaced with a nervous tremor, “you know…”

And now he felt moronically shy with his cheek inflamed and cock swollen to half-mast at the idea. They tip toed very closely over the line of appropriate bickering among friends to coy foreplay; Levi couldn’t believe how quickly he fallen into teasing Eren from suggestive wrestling to basically pinning the omega underneath him, legs spread.

Levi swallowed. The room felt somehow too big and too small all at once, closing and suffocating. If he closed his eyes, he could feel the hitching breath trailing down the slope of his neck.

 “Believe me,” Levi coughed to cover up the lack of saliva in his raw throat, “you would know if I was.”

“How would I know?” Eren volleyed, the omega’s labored breath audible even on the phone line. “I mean- nevermind! That was weird. I’m weird. Don’t answer that. What the hell is wrong with me?” He blurted out seconds after he realized how strange the request was.

 He was fucking burning. It was too easy to derail everything back into Fucksville where it was just Eren and him, mouths panting lewd pleads and hands pumping their cocks- fucking damn close to cumming but never quite getting the job done right

His hand sucked in comparison. Eren’s mouth was way more suitable around his girth.

“…evi? Hey…You still there?” The omega’s lucid voice ripped Levi from his daze and he felt really ashamed at how often his thought skewed into “fucking Eren” territory.

The rapid and insistent knocks at his bedroom door acted as his savior. “We got a fucking Code Red, Rocky. Hot man flesh at 12’o clock. Immediate action required! I repeat: Code Red.”

He wanted to tell her to chill the fuck out, that it was only Nickolas coming in to in a favor for Levi but she was pounding at the damn door like Michael Meyers or Freddy Krueger was on her ass.

“Hey. I have to go. Talk later?”

“S-sure! Hit me up whenever you’re free.”

“Alright. Later.”

“Later.”

He flung the door open before she could deafen the whole fucking floor. “Jesus, Hange. I was on the phone.”

“You can circle jerk any day with Eren but I need the name of that man,” she salivated on Levi’s shoulder.

“Stop that. Seriously right now.” He pushed her a safe distance away. Hange was on the verge of climaxing on the spot from the mere sighting of Nickolas.

“Fucking Martha Stewart, Levi, I want to sit on his face for forever.”

He walked faster, out of ear shot so she would shut up and behave like a mother. Nickolas loitered in the foyer, not familiar enough with the young omega to step inside completely, and -fucking shit- Isabel was the spitting image of her mother, rosy cheeks and unconcealed drooling.

“Hey Nick,” Levi greeted and Nickolas breathed gratefully; Isabel’s scrutinizing stare was as subtle as a sledgehammer to a face. In layman terms, the kid was no James Bond incarnate.

“It’s good to see you again. All these years and you’re still the same size.”

“Fuck you too, dipshit,” he seethed the nickname good-naturedly and shook the hand of the recently off tour Navy Seal.

The two women made an unholy dying walrus sound around them and the alpha sighed. “Not that it matters, but this is Hange and Isabel. Oh yea, Izzy’s 18 so fucking no.”

“Levi!”

Nickolas brandished the one ring of commitment and servitude on his index finger. “I’m spoken for anyway.”

“Why Jesus?” Hange complained to the ceiling fan as it blade sliced the air, and then moped to the bedroom to suffer in solitude.

 

[x]

 

“This feels like ‘Straight Eye for the Queer Guy’.” Armin stated from the bed, blonde head bent to read the new text from whoever he was talking with.

Eren was only mildly concern about it.

“No one asked you to be here,” Eren argued snippily.

“If you remember, I asked you if this was a good time and you said yes. Don’t blame me when you could of said no. ‘No, Armin, it is not a good time. I’m getting ready for my date with Levi, who I said I wasn’t interested in at all, but now I’m besties with him’.”

“Not a date,” he said over his shoulder as he walked out of the closet and to the bathroom.

“Marco, you’re a third party,” the alpha announced cheerily and directed his attention to Marco.

The freckled omega popped his head up at the sound of his name. “Yea, I guess but-“

Armin cut him off. “So if someone whose only interaction with you has been nothing but sexual, suddenly asks you to go ‘hang out’,” he air quoted, rolling his eyes, “what would you call it?”

Eren stomped over and glared at his friend, “Don’t answer that.”

“You don’t own him. Marco, answer.” He ordered.

“Says the guy ordering him like a dictator.”

“Now you’re just deflecting.”

Eren threw one hand in his direction. “I’m not deflecting anything. We are hanging out. As. Friends.”

Marco stifled a giggle behind his hand when Eren scowled at him, he smiled apologetically. “Sorry. I’m not laughing at you but…”

“No. There are no buts here. No buts.”

“Let him finish.” Armin chided.

“Are you my mother?” Eren barked.

Armin displayed his cell as a weapon. “No. But I’ll call her right now and ask her opinion.”

“She’s just Miss Social Butterfly with everyone,” he grumbled under his breath and strolled back to his closet, again.

“You guys are quite cozy with each other.” Marco finished when both parties quieted down.

“Cozy? Try flaunting it like Pride Day. What happened with Erwin? Did you refuse his proposal?” The blonde prodded in quick fire succession then got distracted by his cell chiming.

Marco’s eyes comically bugged out. “Erwin gave you a proposal?”

“Geez, Marco, don’t sound so fucking surprised.” Eren stripped back down to his briefs and tossed the unwanted shirt in the growing pile at the floor. His jeans followed them in similar fashion.

“Oh, no. I mean- not that you’re not attractive or anything- he’s just came across as straight to me.”

“He’s bisexual actually. Crap- don’t tell anyone I said that. Mike told me in confidence- crap, crap! Forget I opened my mouth.” Armin flew back into the mattress. “Shit. Now I’m going to feel horrible all week.”

“That makes sense.”

“Eren, how many times are you going to change? That’s the third time.”

“Hmm, seems like someone is nervous for their date.” Armin taunted; hands once again on his damn phone.

Eren chucked on another pair of jeans, bouncing on the balls of his feet to get them on, and walked over to the alpha and stole his cell. He read the screen.

“Give me that,” he objected and jumped on Eren’s back to stop him.

Luckily, Armin was such a lightweight that Eren wasn’t encumbered in the least. He only teetered and staggered minutely when Armin’s weight was added on. Arms fastened like a feathery boa, the alpha’s legs kicked out and tried to wrap around Eren’s waist or arms. For an instant, it was like high school freshman year all over again when jackass dares were issued with a the severity of a death sentence.

 With one arm, Eren held Armin’s body as he pushed the phone far out his friend reach, Armin swiped his hands out wildly to steal back the device. “Isabel? The one that a freaking sister to Levi? Dude, do you want a fist in your face? Cause you’re taking the fucking Express train.”

“I’m allowed to talk whoever I want! And Levi won’t know if someone doesn’t bla.”

“Looks like someone is shutting about me and Levi being boyfriends.”

“Blackmail.”

“I call it leverage. Here.” After the blonde hopped off his back, Eren tossed his phone back.

“I just came here for my Alien collection and now my best friend is blackmailing me. I think my horoscope was warning me about this. It said ‘new enemies will expose themselves and to think of resolutions to upcoming issues’.” He sat with Marco on the bed’s edge as the omega passed his time with reading over the synopsis on the Alien collection.

“Jean said it was really scary? Is it? There’s some movies I can’t just do.” Marco squeaked, hands clutched tightly on his phone.

“You’re having movie night with Jean?” Eren accused.

Truthfully, he couldn’t give a shit but his pulse was fucking screaming. And he shouldn’t be getting this fucking panicky and jittery over this. Levi was just taking him out for a guy’s night, specifically as a favor to Eren for the time he’d covered his ass. It wasn’t like this was a date.

“I would’ve invited you but you have your…thing with Levi,” Armin explained.

  _Lovely recovery there, Armin._

Eren kept talking, anything to drown out his roaring heartbeat. “Yea. You’re still a traitor.”

Armin rolled his eyes and started to pluck the haphazardly strewn socks and shirts beneath Eren’s mattress. “You’ve seen Aliens like how many times? Eren, even you have to get tired of it at some point.”

Marco looked between Eren’s now turned back and Armin’s profile. “So…? Is it really scary or not?”

The omega huffed and shuffled through the hangers, scanning each shirt and decreeing their inadequate ability with his current predicament, and stepped away when he found no success.

Fuck- his palms were way too sweaty for a friendly guy’s night.

God, what the hell was he supposed to wear?

Swiping his hands across his jeans, Eren ventured back into the dreaded closet and repeated the process of slapping plastic hangers to the side and berating his lack of fashion sense.

“Eren?”

“No, Marco, it’s not. You’ll be fine. Though I bet pickle fucker is more than hoping for a excuse to hold you though the tough parts.”

 Next to his palpitating heart, Eren’s omega was challenging him with it bouncing off the walls and pawing at the cuffs of his jeans, elated far beyond Eren’s capability to pacify the beast.

“Thanks? Uh, I wanted to ask what time is Levi supposed to be coming over?”

Eren paused with one hand on a white hanger, the shirt on it faded from years of direct sun light. “6. Why?”

Marco peeked at his cell. “It’s 5:56.”

“Fuck!”

“What is- Is this? Eren, is this the shirt I literally just bought you?!” The alpha held out the item in question, and, ah, yes that was the infamous shirt from the club; the one that lacked buttons due to the raven haired alpha. “What the hell happened to this?” He gave it a once over. It was rumpled and dusty and missed a few adornments.

“Um…” He gaped stupidly at Armin’s stern expression. “…I don’t know.”

“Freaking Levi,” he snarled at the shirt. “I really liked this one too.”

“Oh! Wear this one,” Marco leaped over to the closet and pressed the chosen shirt to Eren’s chest. “This should give him a good laugh.”

It was a red Levi’s shirt with the brand logo printed in white along the chest.

“Wow, Eren. Really?” Armin barked.

“I had this for years so don’t even start,” Eren defended but he couldn’t argue with himself about the appeal wearing the shirt. It wasn’t like it meant anything deep to the world. It was just a shirt. With the name Levi. The guy Eren was not going on a man date with.

“It would be smart to get dress now. It’s 5:59,” the younger omega told him.

Eren caved.

If and whenever the more rational part of his psyche decided to join him and scold him for his stupidity, Eren would tell it to shove it. It was only a t-shirt.

Eren’s phone chimed for the first time in hours, his fingers failed him in swiping the unlock icon two times before he mastered it. And –fuck- it was Levi and the simple word _outside_ staring back at him.

He gulped and shakily texted back a reply.

**[To: Levi]**

**Be out in a few**

**[From: Levi]**

**Kay**

Marco and Armin fell silent, their lips were sucked into their mouths with the effort of suppressing their giggles. They were glancing anywhere except Eren; and it must had been a fucking sight because Marco was turning blue like the girl in Willy Wonka.

“Everyone out. Now. Show over.” Eren ordered and shoved the tri-colored idiots he called friends out his bedroom.

He huffed over to the door when someone snorted behind him. “Shoes.” Marco pointed at his barren feet.

“Keys too.” Armin added after the omega hopped on one leg, slipping on his red Chucks then bending a knee to tie them loosely.

Eren made a mental note to invest in those lame decorative pillows for the sofa, that way he’d have a missile to launch at Armin’s dumbass face.

“Cellphone. Wallet.” Eren’s friends tallied the items like strikes and Eren’s disgruntled mien was all he offered them, because he’d almost vacated his place without proper footwear. A form of gratitude may come later when his insides weren’t turning up like a frat party.

“Are you two done?” Eren twitched at the ingress of his apartment, getting his moist hands all over the door handle, and swept the air with his arm. “I am not leaving you two here without supervision.”

Armin stalked past him accompanied by Marco two seconds later. “Eren. I don’t trust you alone anywhere.”

He rolled his neck and scrunched up his face, his personal version of the stink eye. “I hope your DVD skips. At the coolest scenes too.”

The blonde gasped at his threat. “Heartless.”

 

[x]

 

Levi was propped against his car, shadows from the afternoon glow highlighting the iron in his eyes. Wisps of smoke unfurled from his plump lips, smoker, he’d never pegged Levi as one. But with is dangling from his mouth in a lazy, sexy flare; it was impossible to remove the image. The wrong guy from the other side of the tracks- he had it nailed down to the buckle boots and the inky wind teased locks.

He killed the bud with the toe of his booth and his back straightened in Eren’s presence. And Eren, oh poor Eren, was welding his jaw shut because that tank top was stupidly _tight_ and _exposed_ in all the places no honest person would consider obscene. But –fuck- Levi’s collar bone and shoulders may as well have a blurry censor frost all over them. Cause he wanted to lick all that muscle and find out if the inked skin tasted any different to the rest.

Shit, he was staring and maybe Levi noticed it but they were both surprised once their eyes meet. Like the alpha was no better than him.

This shirt was too fucking stuffy right now. Eren tugged the collar of it.

“You look like the fucking Terminator,” Eren commented sassily.

“Shit, really?” Levi sounded oddly pleased by it. He cocked his sunglasses to the gap between his eyes and replicated Arnold Schwarenegger voice impeccably, “Come with me if you want to drink.”

“Kind of short for an android, aren’t ya?” The omega teased.

“Guess I’ll just leave your sorry ass and drink by myself.”

Levi trekked angrily to the driver side.

“Wait! I was kidding!”

Amused, Levi paused at the driver’s side and smirked roguishly, “So was I.”

“That not fair, your poker face is too strong.”

“Sounds like an excuse. Don’t hate the player, hate the game.”

“The 90s called, they want their lame ass catchphrase back.”

The alpha pretended to pick up a call with his hand, nodding thoughtfully to the silent caller and directed the mock phone at Eren. “It’s for you. The universe said stop using shitty comebacks.”

Eren did that thin-lipped glare, the one that lost all heat and intensity and held fondness. “Isn’t this my special night?”

“Technically-yeah but that doesn’t mean I’m keeping my smartass mouth shut for you.” Levi leaned on the hood of his car. “Nice shirt by the way,” he noted and skittered his eyes down the length of Eren’s body far longer than necessary for the admiration of a shirt.

“Thought it be funny,” he lied. What, he didn’t want Levi to know Eren had his friends assist him with his wardrobe malfunction.

“It’s cute,” the raven said then gnawed on his lip as an afterthought. If the sun wasn’t flashing his face, he could of sworn Levi blushed.

Eren realized stupidly that his cheeks were weirdly hot even with the breezy wind wafting down the street.

“Ready to go?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Levi answered in relief. The alpha kind of had the vibe that he wanted to bust his head through the windshield and Eren wanted to do the same.

They were loading into the car and peeling off on the street when Levi offered up his hooked up cell as Eren personal music player.

“Pick whatever you want,” he told him and clicked on a few icons to demonstrate the working of the app. “Got a bit of everything on there.”

“So fancy,” Eren awed and took over so Levi could man the car with both hands. When the metal and rock genre scrolled up Eren checked to test out Levi’s metal head story.

And- damn- Korn, Mansion, Zombie, Black Sabbath, Matallica, Slipknot, System of a Down, Avenged Sevenfold, Ozzy Osbourne. He wouldn’t get started on the classic rock.

“Whoa, you weren’t lying about loving metal.”

“I don’t bullshit, Jaeger.”

Eren nodded approvingly and saw the tiniest of a smile on Levi’s profile. “Were you just checking my taste in music?”

“Yup.”

“And?” he hedged.

“You have the Jaeger Stamp of Awesomeness.”

“I’ll be sure to put that on my resume.”

Eren settled on Queen’s “Bohemian Rhapsody” and smiled at Levi turned face, the lyrics slipping out both their mouths.

“You’re singing along?” He asked during one of the instrumental breaks.

“It’s Queen.”

And, yes, Levi earned himself a second stamp of Jaeger’s Awesomeness.

 

[x]

 

Eren had terrible road rage and bitched and moaned at all the drivers on Levi’s behalf, flipping the bird and mouthing dismemberment at one elderly woman. Parking wasn’t too horrid. It took them a few laps around to find a decent space for the Camaro. The lots for parking asked for an outrageous twenty-two bucks and Levi would be damned if he paid that much. For parking, fuck no. Good thing Eren was just as unyielding.

The breeze from the ocean thankfully cooled his heated face. This was happening; Levi and him were leaving the car with a six pack and themselves as company. It was he could do to fill his pockets with his hands, they’re damp again.

He didn’t say much on the way there. It was more pleasantries about anything but the fact that they were separated from friends and the security of a live audience. It was strangely intimate.

Eren only commented when the alpha strolled off to the opposite direction of the sandy shore with the screaming children and unfurled umbrellas. The little shack’s grilled was sizzling with hot dogs and hamburgers. And there was so many families as there were girlfriends in skimpy two piece bikinis with their douche bag boyfriends.  Crowded but it alleviated the fear that an uncomfortable silence would hollow their conversation. Or maybe he was more worried about that silence being filled with something besides the quiet.

For once, he didn’t know if _he_ could be trusted alone with Levi.

“The beach’s this way.” He pointed.

“I know a better spot,” was all Levi answered with a cryptic expression.

He was scared and excited and it didn’t take Eren too long to match Levi’s pace.

The shadiness of the chain-linked fence did cause a reason to hesitate. It didn’t deter Levi as he went over to and peeled away one corner for Eren to slip through.

“Won’t we get in trouble?”

“Chicken,” Levi mocked, his expression softened at Eren’s reluctance, the sharpness around his eye receding. “Trust me.”

He went under the fence before his brain could mull over that sentence. The beer came next then Levi with the omega’s help. He didn’t seem to need it. Levi acted and navigated the area like familiar terrain, pulling and nudging Eren around uneven bumps.

Another question hung on his tongue but he bit it down. Levi would take care of him.

“You can stop looking like I’m taking you to a slaughter house,” Levi quipped and descended on a set of weather withered steps.

Well, it wasn’t the sandy shore and seashells Eren expected- it was better. Just the concrete following the edge of the water, steel railings on the craved in stairs, high enough to hang your feet and not touch the water. It was a private viewing- his space. No screaming kids, no building voices that drowned out theirs- secluded.

“Told you I’d bring you to the ocean.” Levi placed the beer on the step below his feet. “You plan on sitting with me?”

Eren shook out his awe and sat on the same step with Levi, it was quiet enough to hear the gentle slapping of the water against the wet cement.

A whistle blew past his lips. The murky waves glittered and sparkled in the afternoon light. A far cry from the Caribbean Sea, but it looked spectacular to Eren. “This is nice,” he commented and took the handed bottle.

He read the label and laughed. “Guinness? You fucking leprechaun.”

He shuffled around the bag for a second beer. “I just _knew_ you would say that.”

“Did you bring your pot of gold with ya, laddie,” Smugness played on his face.

“Try it before it knock it, cock knocker.”

Eren expertly twisted the top off and challengingly stared at Levi. He did the same but with less strain in his face.

“So, is this gonna be all day? Wise cracks about my height in relation to my Irish heritage.” He puffed an air of disbelief and that tired humorous snort, the one reserved for dear friends that pressed all your buttons but you adored too much to ever follow through on your threats.

The lopsided grin was his reply. “Maybe. Till I get bored then I’ll call you something else.”

“How no one hasn’t choke you yet is astounding. Truly.”

Eren lifted one shoulder. “I dunno. I’m a charming guy.”

“A pretty face with a shitstain personality.”

“I could say the same about you,” the omega bit back.

The alpha’s mouth formed into a ‘o’. “So you think I’m pretty now?”

Eren choked mid-swig and Levi ducked out of the spray.

“Fucking hell, Jaeger! Little warning next time.”

He leaned forward slightly to cough into the water. “Sor-“

Levi patted his back harshly to aid his coughing fit then, unconsciously, rubbed the dip in his spine in a tiny caress. “That why you don’t swallow, kid.”

His lungs burned as his airways decided to mix a laugh with his burning cough. “F-uck cue.”

“Didn’t catch that.” The hand on Eren’s back slapped him hard enough to cut off his next remark. “Stop trying to die on me.”

Eren resurfaced a few seconds later, he was burning from more than the liquor coating the lining of his esophagus.

He felt kind of odd staring directly at Levi’s face.

“Better?”

“Y-yes.”

A sigh. “You’re quiet. Something bugging you?”

“What? No- Well, not really. It’s just a thought,” he mumbled.

“Oh boy, bet that’s tough,” Levi snarked into the bottleneck, tipping his head back.

Lightly, Eren bumped his shoulders. “Ass.”

“So what’s this ‘thought’ that’s got you so bothered?” he persisted after a healthy gulp of beer.

“You,” he said simply; a clan of ducklings with their mother padded by, bobbing on the steady waves like apples in a barrel, at the bottom of the steps.

“What about me?” He sounded strained abruptly; Eren peeked at his face but saw no indication of Levi’s emotional state.

He watched the ducklings; the cagey wall of aloofness blocked Eren. “I don’t know anything about you.”

“Oh?” A chuckle emitted out, relieved almost. “And you wanna know me? Why?”

“Cause I want to.”

Suspicion calcified his features, deepened his frown, as he searched Eren’s face, looking for the lie, expecting…the falseness in those words, in the omega’s voice; for the ring of truer intent.

When he found none, Levi asked, bemused, “You do?”

“Duh,” he smiled.

Levi took his time to dissect that and ran it over in his mind. “Like what?”

It felt good to have Levi staring at him.

Eren bit his bottom lip and hummed. “Ahhh. Like…what’s your favorite color?”

“Easy, Freud.”

“Shut up.”

“Alright. I guess,” Eren shied his eyes away when Levi studied them intensely, “green.”

“Oh?!”

“You?”

“Um, gray.”

“Deep shit. Very deep.”

He tried bumping Levi again but the alpha weaved out of his direction. Eren awkwardly toppled torso first into his lap.

“Levi!” He flushed at the closeness of his lips to Levi’s crotch, well this was familiar.

Impetuously, he recoiled back and glared at the knocked over bottle.

“Oh, so I should let you do that to me?”

“Yes,” he said selfishly.

“Brat.”

“Ass.”

“I think we’re getting better at this,” he admitted.

“What?”

“ _This._ ” He gestured at the microscopic space between them. “Like. You know- friends or…yeah. That’s all I’m saying.”

Laughter bubbled up his throat. “I would pay big money for you to write me sonnets.”

Killing one bottle, Levi uncapped another while picking up the spent beer Eren carelessly spilt. “Watch it next time,” Levi warned Eren and handed him a fresh one.

“Well if _someone_ …” Eren crooned sweetly.

Levi’s trademark scowl ended that sentence.

“I’ll behave,” he surrendered but that scowl remained strong.

“Do I have to spank you, Eren?”

On the phone it was easy to issue such remarks, here; the space was so tiny and private that he couldn’t work up the nerve to retort wittily.

“Can I ask another question?”

“Depends.”

“Do you have a middle name?”

“I…might.”

The omega grinned. “Well, what is it?”

“Oh no.” He waggled his pointy index finger. “I am NOT telling you that.”

“Oh! Now you have to tell me. Please.” Eren dropped all his weight on Levi’s side, nestling his face into the crook of his neck. “Please!” He begged with the manipulative tone of a toddler, quivering lip included.

“Stop that.” Levi groused and nudged Eren back. Or, well, tried. Eren did, after all, had a few inches plus pounds over him. If the alpha really _did_ want Eren off, Levi was more than capable of removing him.

 He didn’t.

“Pretty please. With a cherry on top.”

“Nah, I know you are just gonna use that shit all the time on me.”

He peered up at him from the awkward angle of the shorter man’s shoulder. “It can’t be _that_ bad.”

“Not until you learn it.”

“Then a deal: you can give me _any_ nickname you want,” Eren negotiated.

Levi rubbed his chin in debate. “Any?”

Eren’s cheek brushed the bare skin of Levi’s collarbone as he nodded. “Any.”

“Angel eyes it is.”

“What?” He lifted his head to glare at him. “Freaking Hange! I walked into that.”

“Yup, you did, _Angel_ ,” the raven smirked victoriously.  “Don’t bitch. You agreed to the terms and conditions of this verbal contract.”

“No I didn’t.”

“You said ‘any’. That’s legal binding. You can get sue,” Levi argued.

Eren squinted suspiciously at Levi. “You’re distracting me. It’s not a done deal unless you tell me your middle name. It voids the contract. So, ha! Pay up, big boy.” He put his hand out expectantly.

“Sure about that? Can you live with ‘Angel’ for forever?”

“Sounds like someone is a chicken shit.”

“No turning back. Last time to back out.”

He shook his head vehemently at the offer. “Na, na. You give me name right now.”

“Fuck,” Levi cursed.

“Say it.”

“Ok.”

“Well then say it.”

“Give me a minute, turd,” he complained and scrubbed his face, “argh, I’m regretting this already….It’s Quinn.”

“Quinn?” His hands flew to cup over his mouth. Eren squeaked out, “Quinn?”

Levi looked skywards. “I swear to god if you lau-“

It was too late, Eren was howling.

“You’re the biggest shit I know. The biggest. And I’ve taken monster shits. No- titan shits. But you’re the biggest. Ever. I hope you’re happy.”

Eren draped his arms over the sulking alpha. “It’s okay, Quinn. Your friend, Eren, still lov-“

Levi’s eyes were averted the entire time, were, now they widened ridiculously like the man stepped bare footed into sewer water.

Time felt suspended then. Left them hovering for a lifetime; time to look, time to read, time to draw inwards.

Who moved first? Who caved first? Which one of them was the weakest and prayed for an excuse for skin to skin contact?

Everything muddled and blurred like a blanket of frost covered theirs eyes. All he felt, all he needed at that point was a kiss.

It was just the simple action of lips brushing very delicately, there but barely. But, damn, did he feel his body explode like the birthing of the cosmos, all massive, beautiful and vast. Infinite colors. Giant balls composed of lethal fire, the only shepherding light in the pitch darkness. Endless. Weightless.

God, he could get so _addicted_ to the feeling.

His nerves felt alighted; over sensitized, _burnt_. What should have been just a fraction of sensation was a powerful force of hormones and lust, rippling and vibrating in his core; a fucking supernova of spiked nerve endings.

He was shocked his body could _feel_ this _much_ \- this visceral.

He tasted the beer, smelt it as Levi parted his mouth and licked at his lips. Beer had an awful bitter taste to it, one that Eren grew used to until the putrid flavor didn’t make him cringe. But on Levi’s lips, on his tongue, it was sweet and maddeningly intoxicating.

He was getting drunk off this. Drunk off Levi. And he tasted so fucking good.

“Eren,” the omega’s name on his lips sounded sinfully dark and rich. Guttural and deep, he felt it all the way to his core and cock. Someone moaning his name shouldn’t have Eren _shivering_ in all the right places.

 But he was.

And, god, did it feel so fucking good.

He leaned in and sought the alpha’s mouth though he only mirrored Levi’s example. The kiss was chaste, almost phantom like as they scarcely touch. It wasn’t remotely close enough to be distinguished as a kiss to any modern standard.

But Levi held back, a conflict rippled the tranquil liquid mercury but it dissipated as soon as it arrived. And then he was slowly inching his way to Eren.

It was horrifying how little he feared Levi and his alpha. The alpha looked personally crafted by the hands of hellfire, frightening blackness for hair and the shade of man-made weapons for eyes, but he emphatically tasted like heaven, detectable and divine.

He felt an unshakeable trust between them. Felt the threads of life tugged them closer despite everything.

Levi was growling under his breath, eyes smoldered with ardor and covetousness. From here, Eren could count the individual lashes and see the fireworks shaped explosions of blue amongst the silver pools.

“Do you want me to kiss you?” It wasn’t him anymore, the omega had taken over and now he was fucking wiggling himself like a juicy piece of meat in front of a rabid tiger; one starved to madness.

This tiger was timid though; afraid to cross a boundary, respectful of the omega’s desires.

Eren pecked his lips again with more pressure and firmness and he let his tongue poked out then retreated.

Levi was poorly strung together by his control. Eren felt the alpha below and the raw power lanced in those muscular limbs, knew what that alpha was capable of. The thought alone was more than enough to spark him with arousal, enough to make Eren _burn._

His skin couldn’t stop burning.

 Instinct told him –commanded- him to claw himself on top of Levi.

 Brand Levi.

 Allow Levi to brand him.

Let them _burn_ together.

“Levi,” he husked and fisted the back of his head. “Le-“

A screeching sound disrupted them and both men back down immediately, the distant expanded for fucking miles.

Eren scrambled through his pockets for his phone; he felt like he could die on the spot because of his stupid frantic heart.

When he answered the call, his voice was wobbly as a newborn fawn.“H-hello?!” He growled at his jittery fingers.

“Eren? What are you doing? You sound weird…Are you having-“

“Mom,” Eren said sternly, “I’m fine.”

“You sound out of breath,” his mother accused.

And, fuck, he didn’t realize how hard he was panting. “I was running. That’s why.”

Lev had the decency to let that lie slip. Thank god.

His mother made a sound of how unconvinced she was. “Right. I’ll pretend you weren’t jerking off-“

“So what are you calling about?” he hissed.

Eren didn’t dare look at Levi to see if he picked up their conversation.

Then Levi snorted into his hand and his upper body trembled.

“Anyway, your father is busy tomorrow doing his basketball thing with his girlfriends. So I need someone to go with me to Menards.”

“What time?”

“1.”

“Is it just one store? Not like _5_ like you always do. I know your pattern woman,” Eren chided.

“Sure, honey. Just one store,” she lied easily.

“Alright. I’ll see you then.”

“Love you, sweetheart.”

“Ditto. We’ll talk then.”

Ending the call, a tight, oppressive silence lapsed over them.

“Mom?” Levi questioned when it seemed Eren was to determine to become a newly made mind. The alpha was no better off, the sound of sex thickened his vocal chords.

“Yup.”

“So…?”

“Yea…”

[x]

 

A pop. A rattle. There was something in him that snapped itself a part like a Kit-Kat. It was going all the way down to his feet and back up, invaded him inside out. He should be alarm by it. It should be worrisome. A red flag. But he couldn’t.

Something was here. In him. In Levi. A ripple effect like the falling of dominos lined in a pattern. No way in hell could Eren ever predict the end game result but apprehension wasn’t pumping through his veins.

Anticipation. Excitement. Wonder. And, yes, a portion of trepidation.

All he knew was that running wasn’t an option and he didn’t want it to be.

Levi was here. Eren was here. Shared this private space. Exchanged a clandestine kiss. Had a moment, one that stopped being like all the others and started anew. And they were burning with another emotion, another feeling that required a new reaction and response.

They were here like the last two humans on planet Earth and that was a fate Eren could willingly resigned himself to.

He felt the words on him abruptly, breaking and splashing like waves. Levi turned on his playlist to drown out the absence of voice. The soundtrack must had been shuffle –because of all the hundreds of thousands of songs in the alpha’s illegally downloaded collection “I don’t wanna miss a thing” hammered undisturbed on the eroding stairs.

Levi at some point abandoned his task on staring at him. And Eren decided to mimic him. A stupidity followed and they both felt so proud and excited as they sneaked glimpses and peeks like teenage boys looking through their first nude magazine.

It was hard not to feel elated and euphoric with it. He felt those piercing eyes of gunmetal traced and memorized him as if a single blink would erase him away.

Eren did it too. Watched. Stared. Gawked. The alpha possessed a level of attractiveness undeniable but in this light with the sound of the ocean, Levi was fucking otherworldly. His eyes glowed with the illumination of the sun and Eren wished his camera didn’t shutter every time he took a picture, because he itched so badly to capture Levi right now.

He thought they spent the whole night there with the ocean and each other as their only companions. It didn’t feel like forever but the light from the sun was gone and the only way they were able to navigate back to the car was with the street lights. Eren pressed close to Levi even though the entire sidewalk was devoid of all human life. Levi noticed it but kept silent and chalked the hard bump into Eren’s side on uneven pavement. They were given an easy excuse to touch each other’s skin and it was gratifying.

Eren steadied him with his hands. Even when Levi regained his equilibrium, Eren didn’t let go and Levi didn’t pull away.

The one casual dog walker strolling down the street did break them apart long enough for both men to deposit a healthy space in between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are no breaks on this cock-block train.
> 
> plot will happen soon in the chapter after 14.
> 
> more dumb ereri moments in the next update.
> 
> see you all next time. thank you for reading.


	14. Withdrawal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been a while hasn't it?  
> this was intended to be one massive chapter but revising the other half is taking longer than i planned. so here's a smaller chapter to tie you over.

Blood. It pounded in his ears. His chest. Hell, his eyeball felt like they were pulsing with the hectic drum of iron in his veins. It swallowed everything in the moment; the crowd receded to white noise and a blur to his senses.  Anything that wasn’t connecting to his fist refused to register on his radar. The world was muted and dimmed with the uncovered fluorescents light crowning the ring. It turned the floor white and the people dark.

Pixis was there- when wasn’t that old fart at the ring- that fossil lived in the memory of his former glory days. The man learned his limits; and now he was still trying to figure out Levi’s.

Distantly, Levi heard his palms rattling the fence. “Move to the right! Are you—fucking bring up your guard, kid!”

One inked sinewy limb dangled limply at his side till a fist closed in at his flank. He parried the blow with his forearm and snatched up ground when his opponent lost his footing.

The alpha slammed back into the iron walls, heaving pained breaths and bloody spit. A man, who Levi assumed was his trainer, patted his back and shouted instructions in his ear, smacking through the fence when the alpha delayed with an answer.

Levi circled the one side of the ring, pace of that of a savage tiger, his sight honed in on his depleting enemy.

Sweat slicked and glistened on his back and plummeted on the surface below him. A few drop of crimson speckled the pools of perspiration and turned into a murky circle of watery blood.

“Kid,” Pixis growled when Levi continuous ignored his call. “Kid,” he parroted in an ornery tone.

But that did enough to ticked Levi’s already tiny fuse. “Lance,” he cut the old trainer off, eyes on his opponent.

“You stop acting like a temperamental teenager and I’ll call you that…What are you thinkin’? This guy ain’t shit to you but he landed six hits on your ass.”

“Rusty, I guess,” Levi dismissed and watched the alpha chugged down a bottle of Gatorade. 

“He’s right. You need to focus, Lance. Miss a few weeks and everyone will doubt your reputation,” Rico added, eyes reflecting professional disappointment.

The raven roughly swept back his wet bangs. “Like I give a shit.”

“If you want big payoff then yes you will give a fucking shit. Serious fighters won’t even consider you worth a fight and no one wants to pay to see a nobody fight.”

He stalked toward the edge of the cage and kneeled to Rico’s level. Scrutinizing her with a barely contained annoyance, Levi grunted a reply.  “You’re pissing me off.”

“Good,” she held his gaze evenly even with his ragged scent pelting down on her.  Pixis smartly tensed next to her but made no attempt to play referee.

His alpha wanted that mouth shut and fucking sewn tightly with wires but humans were ignorant in the field of scent, often too stupid to sense an unchained beast.

“Take that and fucking use it on him,” she gestured to the recovering fighter shuffling on the balls of his feet.  His eyes cut to Levi and were he a lesser alpha that look may have frighten him.

Under different circumstance, he admired a fighting spirit, someone who didn’t quiver in fear with wake of his callous demeanor and abrasive tongue. Tonight, that spirit invoked only the memory of Eren - and _fuck_ , here he was remembering those luscious lips, hard body of a man pressed to him. The insufferable way he daunted and teased him artfully like someone with a Masters in sexually frustrating every human being on the god damn planet.

He was yanking himself away before his desire devoured his mind. Rico was right, to a certain degree, this was his second fight after his full recovery and his skills were amateur at best.  Mouths were talking, rumors spread and alphas got haughty with him in the locker room with their catty remarks and comments. His brief time from the ring had chip away at any reputation he carefully constructed.

_Just like home_ , he recalled darkly. If you weren’t on top on the chain then you were at the bottom. The fight for dominance and strength was a ceaseless one that left deep grooves of fatigue and pain on his body and mind; a seal as binding as the needle of a tattoo gun.

Yet here he was, hearing Eren’s high pitch laughter coughing out the two syllables of his name like an angry hairball whenever Levi was clever enough to make a remark that had the brunet howling next to him.

_Eren_.

_Omega._

_Mate._

_Mine._

Vivid memories assaulted him so violently he almost thought Eren was in the sea of people. Immediately panic struck him, Eren alone with these fucking low lives, Eren far from his protection, Eren who didn’t carry his scent marking him as Levi’s.  He wrangled up the mad thoughts like a bucking stallion and locked it deep where it couldn’t surface again.

Honestly this was getting out of hand.

 Levi felt a wet projectile of what could only be spit hit the back of his head. And that was fucking it- wrath flared up in him and he was eating up the space to the alpha, his footsteps pounded heavily in the ring.

He was smug for a second till he realized Levi was moving too fast for him to properly bring up a defense. Hesitation then a formless hook aimed for Levi’s temple. The raven was gone before the steely edge of the brass knuckle could even chafe his hairline. He was under the arm in a faction and face to face with him before his right fist propelled upwards.

Dead on- flesh connected to metal and the violent recoil rode down his arm. It stung but it made the guy caught a bit of air, long enough for the world to shut up, then gravity did the rest of the work and dropped the dead weight to the matt.

Not dead, per se, but he wouldn’t be standing or using the mouth normally for weeks.  A lesson for the next person who thought such an action would be taken in stride.

He clawed the cage open by the time the countdown reached ten and the people screamed his victory. Thankfully, Pixis was at the bottom of the step with a fresh towel and Levi grumbled a half assed thanks with a few expletives as he viciously scrubbed his hair down. He felt like a wet mangy dog.

“That’s what ‘m talking about!” Pixis congratulated with a hovering hand on his shoulder, Levi had a thing about being touched after a fight.

Rico joined them before the masses swarmed them. Flanking him with a reasonable distance, her face wasn’t on his but he knew the woman was mildly impressed with the fight. “Nice to see you live up to the talk.”

 

 

[x]

 

“I just talked to the manager. Looks like our friend gonna be eating through a straw,” Pixis declared as he entered the locker room.

Levi didn’t smile, just curled his mouth a bit and chewed his bottom lip like the twisted asshole he was. “Too bad. I had a lot I wanted to hear from him,” Levi joked.

“That’s what he gets,” Rico said from the floor, expertly and diligently massaging his hand, and Levi figured some humans weren’t at all that annoying. “All talk really. He wouldn’t last a month here.”

“Figured as much. He was making a big scene about stealing your title last week. A bit funny now, though, no.”

The metal bench creaked with a sad whine when the old man sits next to him. A clean wad of cash dumped on his lap, Levi packed it away without counting it. He knew it not as much as he wanted or needed. He’d make do like always.

“You.” His gray bushy brows furrowed and joined the rows of horizontal wrinkles on his forehead. “I don’t stick my nose in your business- you do what you will- but its screwing your game. If you can’t clear that head then I’m not signing you up for any fights.”

“I’m fine,” the alpha gritted as Rico worked a particularly sensitive spot.

 “ _Ow”_ Levi ground his teeth when she did it again and fluttered her lashes in mock unawareness at the sound.

Pixis stroked his mustache and studied Levi’s profile.  “Maybe it looks fine when you got your head up your ass but to the world you’re off.”

He whipped the former fighter with his trademark scowl. His performance in the ring may be lacking but his bitch face wasn’t. “How would you like VIs to feed your body?”

It was a threat he had half a mind to fulfill but Pixis had an immunity- or death wish- to everything sardonic Levi said because he fucking clapped Levi’s shoulder and barked healthy, tickled by the idea. “Sex is pretty good for fixing tempers like yours.”

And the hint of sex was enough for Levi’s body to pink up all over. He tsked at them both- Rico was marveled to see a silenced Levi- and schooled his expression that didn’t portray the thoughts of golden legs hiked over his shoulders.

“Aren’t you running late for bingo night, old shit?” He sounded embarrass to his own ears; he’d meant to add a bit more acid to his words.

“The day that happens is the day the world stops making Viagra.”

“Sir,” Rico grimaced.

“Sorry, sweetheart. Last thing a pretty girl like you needs to hear is a bunch of sexless fighters.”

“Oi,” Levi remarked, “Don’t lump my ass with you.” Because if sex was his only problem, he wouldn’t be this tightly wired.

Pixis hummed, pleased with his deduction. “So there _is_ someone giving you blue balls.”

“Blue balls?”

“You know, they ain’t giving you a taste,” he explained needlessly.

“I fucking kn- I thought you said you’d mind your shit.”

“Did I?” He tapped his chin pensively and looked skyward, unblinking even with the nasty lights above them. He shrugged. “Well, going senile is a funny thing you see.”

“Rico, give me those wraps right there.”

“I’m here to assist you. Not be an accomplice to murder. I have mouths to feed.”

She dug through the duffel bag, produced a brown bottle and padded a fluffy cotton ball with its contents, Levi braced for the burn when she angled his face in the light. Blood came away in larger amounts than he realized, it a habit that came as a blessing and a curse, pain muting its presence in a brawl.  A small pile steadily grew on the empty spot next to him but she finished as soon as she started. The cuts pulsed from the aftercare but a cleaning was all that needed for tonight. Any other injuries would fix themselves.

“Next time save us some time and trouble and duck.”

“Your job is to assist. So assist.” He switched her attention to his ankles by perching one on her leg. “Get to work.”

 

 

[x]

 

“I feel bad,” Eren pouted.

Levi couldn’t really see it on the phone but he heard it with Eren’s voice dropping like a sad puppy.

“I said its fine,” he emphasized for the sixth time since Eren called.

“You sound mad,” the omega pointed out dejectedly.

Levi stopped at the corner and dropped his weight on the pole. “Just tired.”

“It’s just- Nevermind, it’s stupid. Get yourself some rest, mkay?” Eren mummed quickly under his breath to mask the bitterness.

“Hey. Don’t hang up. What’s wrong with you?”

“Forget it.”

“Eren.”

“I mean it. Its whatever,” he jumbled. “Just let it go.”

“No. Stop being a turd and tell me,” Levi demanded.

The number on the pole opposite to him timed away quickly and he missed his chance to cross over to the otherside. It was late out and not much traffic were he couldn’t make a mad dash for the other side but the twinge of hurt in Eren’s hurt stationed him to the pole.

“Do I have to say it? On the phone?” He pleaded and Levi forgotten Eren wasn’t exactly alone this night. A get together with Armin and a few other friends canceled out their last night minute plan.

“Go to your room or whatever.”

“But…it’s weird- Gez!  Jean, give Connie my controller then.” Voices faded in and out, some Levi recognized from work the rest were vaguely familiar. “No, you cannot know who I’m talking to. Animals don’t use phone, remember.”

Someone was shouting in a comically baritone tone for Eren to, “Get back to bed” and to “Not forget the lube”.  Judging how one of those voices was a female one pretending to imitate a male’s voice, Levi was pretty sure it was his friends busting his balls.

The she-male shouted again. “Imma cream all over you. Money shot.”

“Get back to bed, Eren.” That was the he-male who sounded like a dude mimicking another dude. “The anal probing is just beginning.”

“Oh, boy, my 9 inch dick is ready for your tiny butt. Make you scream till they hear you over in China.”

“Yea? Well my 20 inch dick is bigger and better-“

“-Connie. I’m trying to eat!” Armin wailed.

“Excuse me, but, bullshit. No one has a dick that long. Not even you Connie.” Sasha tuned back into her normal voice.

“It’s called a fantasy, babe.”

Eren hissed and something crinkled like his hand was gliding over the phone to cover the receiver. “S-shut up! I swear to God you’re all a bunch of basic ass bitches.”

Well that queued the drunken symphony of outraged cries.

“Basic? Eren have you heard that I’m a boss ass bitch. Check yourself before your wreck yourself.”

“Jean- yea, he’s a basic hoe for sure-“

“Connie. I will eat your face off right now-“

“-But me? No. I’m glamorous. G-L-A-M-…um…”

“Sound it out, Con, “ Armin instructed oddly patient and sound of mind among the jackasses in the room. Stupidity was contagious in large crowds.

“What’s a basic bitch?” Levi figured that was Marco talking. Man, they were just a bunch of Chatty Kathys.

“Urban Dictionary, bruh.”

Connie voice droned back in. “O-R-O-U-S! Fucking eat shit that one teacher that told me I couldn’t compete in the 7th grade spelling bee competition. Look at me now.”

“Fucking Connie! I wanted that green star, you mushroom bastard. Can we focus on NOT dying?!” Jean howled his wrath. Kind of sounded like a niegh to Levi or perhaps it was the phone distorting the transmission.

Or Levi was just a douche.

That latter was absolutely likely.

 “It was an accident. And so was that. And that. Oppies.”

 Laughter chimed. “Toad you piece of shit!”

“Hey, fuck you. Toad’s da bomb.”

“No one likes Toad,” Jean shrieked at his wits end with Connie’s antics.

A hush fell on the voices. “And on that day humanity receive a grim reminder…Jean is a total dick.”

“Nice,” Eren applauded and fiddled the phone to his shoulder so he could shake the hand of a great, great man called Connie the Slayer. R.I.P Jean the Horseman Kirstein.

“Eren,” Levi said to hopefully remind the omega that he was still connected and very much aware of their entire conversation.

“Whoops, sorry.” Eren said, shouting over everyone else to shame their drunken ramble. “I kinda forgot I had the phone on.”

“I see.”

“I was distracted,” he explained like a child who forgot their homework at home.

“You don’t say.”

“’Scuse me?” Eren rioted and Levi’s calcified face softened at the mock anger. If any other souls were out at this hour they would say they witnessed a demon release a shy smile, the same smile a girl had when her crush called her for the first time. Yea, Levi was disgustedly whipped.

He coughed into his hand, irrationally feeling eyes on him, and scanned all the corners. No peepers out tonight only Levi. “I bet your gay old ass misses me.”

“Maybe,” Levi admitted and that was all Eren was getting tonight. This shit came in small doses.

“Aw,” he cooed, “So you cool?”

“As a cucumber.” Levi deadpanned in his trademark way which made Eren beamed in a stupidly charming way. That smile translated through radio waves straight to his ribcage the moment a breathless giggle mingled with Eren’s voice.

Fuck, he missed that laugh.

“Talk about a blast to the past. 90’s much, bud?”

“People still talk like that,” he defended loosely.

Eren snorted. “Yea fucking seniors and unhip parents that live in the suburbs.”

“You had something you needed to say,” Levi pointed out. Finally, he crossed the street after missing the walk signal four times already.

The voices on the low drowned away as Eren distanced himself to his room. A door clicked behind him then came the flick of the lock on the knob. “Okay,” he started, suspiciously winded from the small walk of his living room to the bedroom.

“Okay?” Levi parroted.

“Um. Are…are you like? Fuck, shit weird right? Like I haven’t seen you since…y’know.”

Levi did know. Felt it the way that uneasy voice reached inside him and yanked his heart. “Eren,” he gasped because he didn’t understand what was happening to him anymore.

 Why his body was betraying him at every turn and knocking him on his ass till every thought possible belonged solely to Eren. If his alpha was letting Levi know his displeasure at his non-existent advances then Levi was wholly well aware now.

“You…Please just tell me you’re not mad at me or anything... It feels weird when you’re gone. Fuck that sounded- oh my god, I had too much to drink. Please ignore me.”

“No. I’m not mad…. I’m pretty sure that I…I…” His stomach knotted so tightly Levi legitimately feared he’d vomit up his heart with all the other bullshit in his system.

_I’m pretty sure that I’m fucking crazy about you. Legitimately insane over your stupid fucking smile, your voice, your laugh…_

Just fucking say. You can take on a pack of alphas but can’t spit out three little words.

“Levi? You taking a shit there, buddy?” Eren’s laugh was painfully faux. He was trying to give them both an out back to into the safety net of obscure friendship. “Hey. You better not be taking one for real. Not cool. I did not agree to those terms, man.”

Belatedly, Levi noticed he had Eren on hold while he experienced a total mental breakdown on the curb next to the Camaro.  “I…” he paused to think of a plausible excuse.  “I tripped.”

Yea, tripped over his dumbass being a total wuss and prick who basically made it a life mission to rework his schedule so he didn’t see Eren and feel tempted to kiss the omega blind. To say he was coasting the seas of relationships tentatively was a gross understatement; he was the man rowing the treacherous waves with his tiny raft and volleyball named Willis.

“You be tripping,” Eren laughed and it was so infectious that Levi was laughing with him and the same nasty sensations that stole his strength eased away cause of Eren.

Even on the phone, Eren’s inexplicable ability to calm his nerves was still top notch. “I needed that,” he said once their laughter died away.

“What I need is to see my best friend. We need to chill, watch movies, and get turnt while our livers are still good.”

“Ugh, you did not use turnt in a sentence. You fucking fifteen year old white girl or somthin, man?”

“Oh. I _just_ did. I might even upload a twerking video” Eren booed creepily over the phone. “Do some memes on the internet. Burn the world. And when the police haul me in and ask why I’d destroy the earth, I’ll say, ‘because Levi wouldn’t talk to me’”

“Oh so you shove your head up your own ass and it’s my fault?” Levi clarified.

“Yup, yup. Blame all on Levi.”

In the dark of the night, Levi shared an honest smile with the world. “We’ll do something. Try to hold yourself till then.”

Eren hummed with much deliberation. “I make no promises but I’ll be your BFF for life if you text me tomorrow.”

_Be my omega instead_

But the damned knot twisted tightly in his throat didn’t allow the words their piece.  The next words were easier to get through and Levi felt some relief, saved from vomiting whatever shit he’d ingestion earlier in the day- he didn’t remember when or what it was, just that he’d rather not have a second guest appearance unless it was in the form of a turd. “Sure. I’ll let you go. Have fun with your girlfriends.”

“Fine then I won’t tell you what Cosmo says about your horoscope for this week. Good luck not knowing the future, buddy,” Eren countered.

“Hanging up now,” Levi warned him, because the last time they’d did this little phone dance it lasted over fifteen minutes and Levi went toe to toe with an alpha and his emotions all in one night, and he was willing to admit he was done for the count.

“Okay, okay…Stay safe, alright,” the omega mumbled softly.

Levi could literally feel his insides melting at that. “You too, angel.”

He sat there till the vertigo dissipated, till the feelings bursting at the seam quelled to a manageable ache, till he was positive that the food in his gut would stay in his digestive system. Even when he straightened to his feet, the residual of their conversation lingered in the back of his mind. Perhaps he sated the alpha for the moment but he knew the next round in the cage might weaken him.

The alpha had always worked with him. Never an opportunity came when his alpha didn’t deliver. Levi could place his complete faith in the beast but this was a first, fighting his alpha tooth and nail like rivals instead of brothers.

A tapering thought bubbled up: did his alpha know something he didn’t?

Was he allowing the past to dictate his new future? Levi pushed Hange and Isabel at the first sign of danger but it had yet to pass.

If his past had no bearing on the equation, would Levi go for it? Fuck he’d never been a boyfriend to anyone let alone someone’s alpha. Then this was Eren, a rogue omega, one who refused alphas for most of his life. What if he became another tally on the board for him, another reason for omega to be weary around alphas?

What if he fucked this up?

He didn’t think he had it in himself to watch Eren move on and fall for someone else. That was an option- Eren could get over him.

There was no illusions, Eren could had any alpha he wanted and Levi would be stuck because he seriously doubted anyone replacing Eren and no way could he feel this way over someone new.

The alpha’s world was still a little disorientating when he smelled her, omega, Christa.

She squeaked in alarm as the raven whipped around and pinned a heated expression on her. “How long have you been there?”

If he didn’t feel so exposed, he might of felt some shame using the alpha to speak down to her but he disliked being caught off guard. And he liked it even less baring so much of his emotions around strangers.

“Sorry,” the omega’s head bowed slightly, nature giving to the dominant alpha despite her best efforts; a residual wrath twisted a nasty sneer on her lips. It reminded Levi that she wasn’t exactly who she played herself to be on the outside. Sweet, cute Christa wasn’t so after she clocked out.

“The bus is delayed,” she displayed the screen of her cell and showed the bus’ thirty minute delay. “And my car is at the shop. I saw you and thought you might do a girl a solid and give me a ride.”

The raven stared down harshly, nerves rattled.

“If it’s too much…you know what- I can wait. Just nevermind.” And the self-deprecating smile shouldn’t bother him as much as it did and he was opening his mouth before he could wonder any more on it.

“Get in the car,” he ordered, sounding every bit grouchy and unpleasant as all their conversations went in the past.

“No,” she replied without looking back as if it would teach Levi a lesson.

 Christa stomped away, heels clinking on the pavement, to the bus sign down the shadowy, blocks that looked photo shopped from Tim Burton’s Batman.

“Fucking shit, take the damn ride.”

The omega stopped abruptly then grumbled huffily, the sound misted into the dark night. She stormed back as nosily as she left.

“You don’t have to be such a dick about,” Christa grumbled as she climbed in the passenger seat, the Camaro rocked back and forth after she slammed the door, and he was really grateful this wasn’t his car. Cause if it was, oh fucking boy, this omega would be eating the curb.

A lot of people didn’t know but Levi was sensitive about his car. Yeah, Levi was one of those guys.

“Watch the car,” Levi snipped and peeled away from the sidewalk.  “Tell me where to turn.”

“Okay,” she said, and buckled in. “Bad night?”

“I think my bad nights are less shitty than yours.”

“Sorry.”

The red caught him and turned to her. “What?”

“Nothing. You’re just a lot different than I expected,” she explained.

“Cause I’m alpha?” It wasn’t a surprising fact where he grew up alphas abused their titles and bully anyone weaker than them given the chance. Some were that petty of alphas and usually those types were the bottom feeders, they couldn’t play with the big alphas so they used omegas for their outlet.

Old Town had a lot of them, he remembered because he was the one choking them till they gurgled on spit.

She nodded. “Yea.” The steel façade protecting whatever guise she presented for the world weakened and she unclipped her earrings then tied up her hair in a lazy bun, dumping the jewelry into her purse.

“People hate the bad guy. They pay to see someone kick his ass.”

The omega smiled but it wasn’t directed at Levi like some private joke only she knew. “It easier to be the mean one, no one can hurt you because you’ve already said worse to yourself. But you really aren’t. You try to be.”

This inspection of him…it made Levi weary. Granted, they were on first name bases but Christa didn’t _know_ Levi like the way she was speaking, he wondered what brought this deep discussion of Levi’s character.

“Do I turn here?” he asked, determined to redirect the conversation.

“At the next light, take a right.”

Silence lapsed over and Levi was starting to feel grateful that whatever got Christa going passed, and then she started again. He tried hard not to groan in misery.

“Alphas have so much given to them and we omegas have to scrape by and try to survive. It’s bullshit.”

This night had to be the epic shit feast ever if this girl was word vomiting to Levi. Didn’t she have that lesbian friend or whatever to rant to? Her girlfriend, he didn’t know or care what they’re to each other just that it wasn’t his job to listen to this.

His omega quota was piqued by Eren and Isabel.

Should he say something…? He looked at her; she seemed to be waiting for a verbal agreement to her plight.

“Uh…” he said then shut up because he had nothing to go on. “Yea.”

The great conversationalist’s Levi Ackerman everybody. Please talk to him if you like long, painful awkward pauses and inappropriate inserts of the words “shit” and “fuck” between every three words.

“You missed the turn,” she said.

“Fuck,” he pulled an illegal u-turn but the streets were dead this late of night so no one complained expect for Christa who banged against the door. “My bad.”

She rubbed where her arm met the door and stewed.

“You shouldn’t let the omega shit bug you. It’s just a title. Who the fuck cares?”

“My family,” the omega answered, the bitterness trickling in her voice alluded to more than the words themselves.

A lot could be gathered from that but the way the omega fisted her hands and stared out the window said it was a topic saved for close friends. Probably no one but herself. A burden she wore on her person in private.  

He was ready to drop it then he remembered Eren. He was like Christa at one point. Someone had set Eren straight, now he more or less carried his rogue position with confidence. Maybe she needed that support from someone even one as aloof and abrasive as Levi. Third part perspective, fresh lens and all that bull.

“Fuck them,” Levi said. “If they’re gonna hold that shit against you then you don’t need them. Do it on your own then rub it in their face one day. Show them they don’t know shit about omegas.”

“Advice from an alpha,” she mused, permitting half a grin to spread across her face. The heavy cloud seemed to pass but another feeling lingered, acidic and foul on his tongue, guilt. “This is me right here.”

One hand on the door and one foot on the street, Christa paused, then glanced over at the alpha. The eye contact was abrupt and brief like the screen window falling down your hand after you stupidly thought it stay in place. “Thanks.”

“Guess I’d feel like a huge asshole if I left you there. So yea. No problem.”

“I’m sorry,” the blonde apologized; she wasn’t staring at Levi at that point. “For the trouble.”

He gave a single shoulder shrug, if it was in relation to her little bitch fit or the minor detour in his timeline then he hardly saw it necessary to do so. “Get going.”

 

 

 


	15. Alpha & Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So when he heard meek little sniffles, Levi shouted in disbelief. “Are you crying?!”
> 
> God, he was such a dick.
> 
> Eren’s head popped up from the pillow where he was smothering himself, probably because he was too buzzed or ticked off to properly react like he normally would. “Fuck you! I’m not crying. Stupid dick.”
> 
> Levi blanched, righteously offended, he made a giant ass of himself not seconds ago and Eren was calling him a dick. “You’re a dick.”
> 
> “No you’re a dick!” Eren countered, and, dear god, they were shouting to the top of their lungs at three in the morning.
> 
> or feelings are had at the wrong time while being the right time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the freaking reason this damn thing took so long. I wrote and shouted YESYES then I'm like wait NONO, you know second guessing and all. So I probably worrying myself sick over this chapter for nothing but here you go, it is done, take it, love it or not.
> 
> (seriously, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.)

God he needed a distraction from his thought but as he dialed the number and waited with shaky nerves, Levi knew exactly what he planned to do. And it didn’t require a distraction or more distance from Eren. No, it was courage where he lacked it. Hange chirped on the third ring, “Yo, Hange’s House of Pleasure. You got the hole and we got the pole.”

“Hange,” Levi said but that was all he needed to say, Hange possessed some eerie sixth sense when it came to his moods. This was the one time he was playing it to his advantage.

“Oh shit. Something happened, didn’t it?”

A small part of him told Levi how idiotic this distraction was and told him to hang up now. The whole point of pulling himself away from Hange and Isabel was to protect them. Going to Eren and doing what he wanted…it’d fix a target on the omega’s back as well. Nothing had come since the night at the club and he wasn’t being stalked like he expected. Alphas liked making you aware that they were watching. Shit, he was the fucker who stalked down alphas.

Either he was in the clear or there was something going on in Old Town; either way, this had Levi unnervingly bared.

Instead of giving a clear cut answer, cause when did he ever make it easy on himself, Levi barked. “The fuck you doing right now?”

Levi code for: are you free, I can’t be alone right now. “I’m doing Netflix. Please join me and make it a three-way.”

“The hell,” Levi massaged his head as if he could rub away the weariness that threated to take him from his body . Why did he like idiots like Hange and Eren who said the stupidest shit humanly possible? “I have a thing with HBO.”

“I won’t tell if you won’t,” she promised sweetly.

“Be decent when I get there. If it’s some hentai anime bullshit with girls growing dicks then I’m out. There’s porn then there’s Lucifer’s personal home movies. ”

“You know anime is like the Walking Dead, you just need the right episode to get you into it.”

Seven minutes later because all normal people were sleeping soundly at their house this hour, Levi slinked inside Hange’s apartment and followed the light emitting from the living room. Hange was making her best attempt to turn into a couch potato and Titan perched his hairy ass on her lap. He blinked minutely at Levi then decided he was too tired for this late night bullshit and went back to sleep.

The brunette started in a panic at his glowing skin. “OH SHIT- wait, it’s just Levi. Thought you were the Leprechaun for a minute.”

“Ha,” Levi murmured and dropped his dead weight to the pile on the couch and grabbed the other end of the blanket Hange was using and threw it across his chest. “You’re actually watching _The Leprechaun_? Why?”

Hange clicked play on the movie but dialed the volume down so they could talk. “I’m on an old school horror binge. I started with _Re-animator_ but I couldn’t eat and watch that. So yea. I really wanna know who the fuck said yes to the leprechaun in space, so I can find them and punch their heart through their ass.”

“Watch the third _Halloween_ and get back to me. Got fucking robbed from that one.”

“Ohmygah, don’t even start. You want bad? _Jason X_.” She clapped, rolling her head sassily with two snaps of her finger. “Beat that.”

“ _Jack Frost_.”

_“Paranormal Activity 6_ , bitcha.”

“ _Hostel 2_.”

“ _Paranormal Activity_ —“

Levi censored her rant, “You can’t keep naming all the Paranormal movies.”

The beta looked legitimately put out by it. “Fine. _Jeepers Creepers 2_.”

“ _Lords of Salem_.”

Hange paused, mouth opened wide enough for the light from the TV to cast actual shadows down her throat. “That was good one! I thought we agreed.”

“I’m sorry KFC fired chicken doesn’t make me shit myself. Next movie, I can shit on everything, Hange. It’s my thing.”

 “So you mind telling me what got your nuts in a knot enough to call me this late? Or why you actually look like Sylvester Stallone’s twin right now?” He winced at her prodding and swatted her hand from the purpling bruise.

“Got hit,” he said dully and left it at that causing Hange to sigh and roll her eyes at him. 

“Ugh, you’re so difficult. If you shared your feelings maybe you wouldn’t look so constipated. They should make a stool softener for feelings just for you, Levi.”

They watched the little gruesome monster wobbled around the house, on the hunt for his gold and Jennifer Aniston’s booty, when he wondered if Eren was here now- would he snark at Levi over the family resemblance between them, because that kid could not go a day without making some leprechaun joke- or would he smirk to himself and watch in their less than platonic ambience. Then it became apparent how gone Levi was over this kid- and when the fuck did that happen- then again, looking at Eren and everything he was and embodied, how couldn’t he fall for him?

Honestly, how did Eren get up in the morning and not want to date his own dumb mug the second he saw himself in the mirror? Narcissus, eat your heart out because Eren Jaeger was in a league all his own.

A loud crunch and a spray of orange crumbs jarred Levi out of his Eren Jaeger induced musing; Hange was looking him over as if the thoughts were inked across his forehead. Which, of course, that was a really stupid thought but Levi was feeling abnormally stupid this night. “Cheese puffs?”

The concoction of Cheetos and saliva glued her gum shut so she nodded in reply then offered Levi some.  Levi did a much cleaner job of getting his food down without the slaying of his dignity.

“I feel so fat.” Levi said after munching on ten chunky, puffs; feeling as though his bully extended two times its size.

“Me too. I hate chips but I love them. Like I can’t just eat the eleven chips. No. I have to eat at least half the bag then you see how far down the rabbit hole you went- and you think, well, I already ate half my weight, why not go all the way?”

He handed her the bag and stubbornly refused to spare it a glance. “Put it away or we won’t stop. Do it before it’s too late.”

“I finished it…” The bag of Cheetos was a gutted husk between them, body cavity hollowed out like a pumpkin on Halloween, as it looked upward in anguish over its barbaric death.

“Jesus, Hange.”

“Don’t judge me,” she snipped, already overwhelmed with guilt and puffs in her stomach. “We did this. We are both to blame.”

“Eren-” the alpha slipped naturally then stopped when his mind caught up with his mistake.

Well fuck him sideways…

 Hange laughed to herself until a violent cough robbed her of oxygen and prompted a hurried sip from the plastic Disney cup to unclog her vocal chords, Elsa and Anna wore princess’ smiles, standing back to back, problems solved neatly and easily with a grand demonstration of love and courage, fucking bitches.

Some point between the manic giggling and exuberant body movement, Titan vaulted off the sofa and regarded Levi balefully, then padded off, tail up and fluffed out.

“Yahoo!” Hange applauded after setting the empty cup down. It circled on its base then settled with a hollow clatter, half of Anna’s face was visible. “Fucking Freudian slip of the god damn year,” she giggled, fingers steepled under her chin like Mr. Burns.

Apparently the sad death of one mentioned Cheetos was forgotten and replaced by the joy only Hange derived from tormenting him.

“Would you just stop?” Levi Code for: I’m close to having a Kill Bill moment here, and if you don’t stop, I’ll reenact all those brutalized Quentin Tarantino’s deaths right here in your living room, except you don’t have a CGI dummy as your stunt double.

Hange patted the center of her neck then hacked any obstructions and said, “Levi, you’re so thirsty that I’m getting second-hand dry mouth. People in drought are less thirsty than you. Aliens on Mars-“

Okay, now the body count he was envisioning reached precariously close to the destruction of the Death Star.

 “You are the reason aliens never visit us.”

“Real talk. Let’s act like the adults and talk it out. What’s stopping you, Levi? Your past? That you are some pure-blooded alpha from a powerful family? I think this isn’t as complicated or difficult as you make it to be. Those reasons are easier to admit than saying you’re scared.”

His shoulder hitched up tensely, the night was starting to turn out as national Levi Inspection, he wasn’t a fan. The alpha mocked him with a condescending smirk, prompting Levi to speak on his fruitless defense.

_Go on. Try to deny it._

How could he forget his own alpha rebelling against him? What a dick.

Turning stiffly, he faced the screen and crossed his arm, face set on the human impersonation of the self-destruct button in any super, secret, supremely evil lair with white, clear text above saying press here.

“You think he’d stop losing his fucking pot of coin. How many times do you have to lose it before you think, hey, you know what, I’m gonna lock that shit in Fort Knox,” Levi grumbled at the unsightly creature waddling to get me coins.

“Pussy.” Hange unearthed another bag of chips, Doritos this time, Levi fought the temptation. A bite for information; bribery at its finest. “Mmm, these chips. Sooo good, Levi. Wait, isn’t this- oh yes! Nacho cheese is your favorite, correct? Oh well, mama feeds chips to good alphas who open their black hearts.”

Levi’s face twisted into a nasty sneer very similar to the short creature on the TV. “I hope it goes straight to your ass.”

“Can’t hear you. Eating,” the beta snacked loudly and obnoxiously in his ear. “Mmm, so cheesy.”

Levi known Hange long enough to recognize her patterns and vice versa. He knew how to curb her enthusiasm and Hange knew how to retrieve his heart. So the steaming bulldozer gunning for his ass wasn’t unavoidable. Hange pulled and pulled until he gave while it didn’t sound like a healthy friendship it what he needed in all those times the weight of his troubles worn him to the bone.

Someone had to dig at all his bullshit because Levi sure wasn’t going to willingly. Shit like this were better repressed and buried to the point a baseball sized tremor formed in his brain and ulcers ate at his stomach.

A crazy part of Eren wanted to join in with the archeological dig, too.  Levi wondered who the biggest jackass was, Eren for wanting him or him for rejecting and pushing away the only person beside Hange who wanted something with him.

Spoiler: the answer was Levi.

Ending up on Hange’ couch after the phone call wasn’t some random act or a careless mistake, on a subconscious part, he wanted this to happen. Needed the emotional ass kicking. Had to have it slapped across his face.

Because when did Levi do anything the easy way?

Stubbornness and fear won out most decisions. No one wanted to fail or be made the fool. Perhaps that what scared him most, falling for Eren so deeply then for the omega to break and toss Levi aside once he realized he was too good for him like some treasured teddy bear a kid outgrew at adolescence and locked away in a storage box right next to the Christmas’ lights and the Halloween’s decoration, undesirable and forgotten.

“And if I fuck up?”

The beta cackled. “You mean when, right, Rocky? The chance of it isn’t even a question.”

The alpha scowled down at his hands, the minor imperfections from the ring were stitching themselves to faint shadows of scars. “Really helpful, shit glasses.”

 His healing had accelerated since the last time he and Eren indulged in the foggy box of not so much friend but not really lovers. It was frightening and exhilarating how his own biology decided Eren was his mate.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Hange sobered up, grin gone and eyes fond. “Stuff happens. Eren’s gonna tick you off one day. You’re gonna do the same. Doesn’t mean that your relationship is unhealthy or it won’t work. People want to think only about the good times so when the bad times come it like a slap in the face. Instead of figuring out and talking, people jump to the idea of breaking it off. ‘They’re not who I thought they were’ bla, bla. Relationships are work. And if you don’t have both feet in it, it won’t last.”

Levi had no point of reference for relationships. Three official friendships he was sure he counted as such—that number was down to one— and zero romantic partners. Old Town didn’t spare time for butterflies and chocolate hearts. His old man needed Levi to become the alpha he dreamed of with no thought to Levi’s reservations.

Thinking about Old Town must’ve altered his face in some way because Hange was producing a dark ire that she rarely unleashed.  “And if those alpha pricks come a knocking, I’ll get my Jeep and run them over. That car was built for the end of days. Running over and hiding bodies is chump chain for me and my Jeep.”

Levi permitted the curling to his mouth, something hanging around self-deprecation and admiration. “That’s homicide.”

“No. That’s called friendship. If I don’t promise to flay your enemies alive then who will?”

Hange continued. “I have never  seen two people so into each other pretend that they aren’t so into each other. So either something’s going on or you and Eren need to get out more. But I’m biased and I like how happy you get when you talk about him so I’m opting for something’s going on. Your alpha knows and I know that you know he does.”

This was what he came here for. Some sort of sanction that what he wanted wasn’t selfish, that it was something he could allow himself to have. That all the reasons why he shouldn’t or couldn’t were only excuses and not rational arguments he should hold himself to.

 “So I what…?”He let the beta filled in the blanks. “Go up to him and shit?”

“Think of your feelings like a giant turd and you’ve been constipated for months. Now take that turd and shit on Eren. Figuratively, of course, unless that’s his and your thing. Look no judgment here.”

 “Shut. Up.”

“Do you feel me, though? Are you picking up these tracks I’m laying down?”

“…Yeah.”

“Yeah what?”

“Christ. Yes. I feel you, Hange.”

“Now take that shit right on Eren.”

“Please stop saying that.”

“Big old shit. Probably all hard and-“

“-Leaving right now.”

“Its gonna feel like you’re pooping glass shards,” she shouted over the TV and the rustle of his jeans as he rose. In a dark corner of the kitchen a harry form was dimly silhouetted by the light of the television , Titan scurried away from his food dish, again Levi was at the receiving end of another spiteful glare.

Unadulterated revulsion sent Levi hurriedly to the entrance and it pulsed with its heavenly relief from this torment. “Good bye, Hange.” The farewell wasn’t nearly as heated as could’ve been.

Imagery aside, he had his next destination in mind. Levi’s head was probably still firmly lodged up his ass, but settling in the car and revving the engine, it didn’t feel like it. For once it felt he was on the right path.

Maybe something was going on—

                                                                               — Something good.

 

 

[x]

 

 

Levi was knocking on Eren’s door and wondered when the rush propelling him to Eren at this time of night would fade. The end didn’t seem neigh.

Then Eren swung the door wide, hair a total mess and clothes rumpled like he laid on the floor. “Levi?” he said his name in that breathy way that made his head spin.

And oh, yes, there went his balls. Good bye fellas, thanks for the trip.

Suddenly, he felt very idiotic standing there with no real game plan as Eren gaped at him, face stupidly cute in his confusion and surprise. Right, Levi played the dickish game of peek-a-boo except he didn’t bother to peek or boo at Eren for a week or so, the reaction was warranted.

This idea sounded so much better like two seconds ago. Now he was doubting himself and Hange, especially the beta. He could be at his shitty apartment, looking like an idiot in the comfort on his own place.

“Are you okay? Did something happen?...Levi?”

The noise in the living room flowed into the hall and Eren closed the door behind him to spare Levi and his neighbors from the rowdy idiots competing in Guitar Hero. Right now, Connie and Jean were going head to head on expert mode Through the Fire and Flames.

“Wanna tell me what’s going on?” he asked again because Levi still hadn’t given him anything remotely readable in response.

Well, he did blink owlishly at his dove eyes, tragically green and hypnotic, and rosy cheeks. The lights down the hallway were total shit and emitted a ghastly orange glow but Eren looked spectacular regardless like the world had no power over him.

“Levi?”

Blink, blink, blink. “Uh.”

Eren planted his feet, puffed his chest, and leaned into Levi and poked his very firm, hard pectorals. Eren was touching him and Levi could die happily. “Okay, Lucky Charms, you spit out whatever’s going on in that hobbit sized head of yours.”

Oh shit, Levi was a mute. A fucking mute, he couldn’t talk, like seriously his tongue wiggled in his mouth and he parted his lips but nada. Only the empty air and the absence of his voice filled the gap.

The smile playing on his mouth dropped. “You hate it when I call you that…why aren’t you talking? Did you…did you kill someone and you can’t speak because you’re being watched right now? I got it. Blink twice if there’s trouble in the shrine.”

The raven blinked but not in a consecutive sequence and the omega fidgeted on the spot.

“Was that a yes?”

Levi shook his head, wondering why his alpha hadn’t made an appearance like he usually did, almost as if he was putting the wooing on Levi’s shoulder, and fuck months ago Levi would’ve never think to find himself in this position.

“Fuck,” it was the only word he could get out, then kept going for fear his voice might go out again. “I, uh, we need to talk. Alone.”

The frown and scent of panic exuding from Eren made Levi recognize his shitty word choice. “It’s okay,” he said cause it really bothered him when Eren was distressed.

“Al-alright,” he croaked, and the ambience in the hall was too ominous and heavy that it was clear how little his attempts to calm the omega worked.

Truth be told, Levi had never been inside Eren’s apartment but most of them had the same layout so it wasn’t hard to find his room. His co-workers paused and watched them enter and vacant, and Levi kind of felt like some lay you brought in on the down low as your family slept. It’d be way more embarrassing running out with his tail between his legs if everything went to shit but he didn’t think about that too much. He was at the point where his heart might go into cardiac arrest.

The noise outside the room presumed like they never happened, and he was grateful for the lack of extra prying ears. The way Eren was tentatively seating on his bed with his arms cradling a pillow did plenty for his jittery nerves and errant heart.

Like could it beat any louder?

The skin of his cheek felt too hot not to be noticeable in the moon lit bedroom. Eren didn’t comment and, fuck he just understood Levi right now that he waited without a single remark.

Eren got him, and Levi barely said anything relating to the human tongue.

What a fucking prick, how dare he be even more desirable and lovable, he was having a hard time as it was. He couldn’t shut that shit off for a second at least.

His face stung and Levi rubbed at the patch work done by Rico. This, Eren did see and anxiety drained away to poorly muted ire, the violence welled in him like curling smoke, thick and heavy. Green eyes narrowed, electric and sensual.  And he remembered that Eren wasn’t any omega, he was a rogue; nothing about Eren obeyed the law of their biology and it made sense Levi was drawn to him.

He was beautiful as he was lethal, and he didn’t need any alpha blood to be it, he simply was.

 “I’m shit at this,” Levi gestured to the mess they’re in.

The red fury in the omega lifted, intrigue and anxiety back in its place. “This being?”

“I don’t care about shit. I like not giving a shit about anyone or anything. Just me and sometimes those jackasses I call friends.” Light bleed out from the bottom of Eren’s door, Levi fixed his eyes on it.

When he felt more composed, he continued, but refused to meet Eren’s face. His unease ran rampant so Levi was certain what expression the kid had on. “Then you fucking happened.”

And, damn, that came out like a blatant accusation. This all seemed easier on TV. Maybe Hange was right about Levi needing a stool softener for his emotions.  “But I can’t not give a shit about you and that fucking pisses me off. You piss me off. The way I _feel_ about you pisses me off. I can’t shut it off. I can’t- fucking- can’t stop _this_.”

“…You don’t want to be around me anymore?”

Fuck, that wasn’t what he was aiming for. “No, you idiot.”

Eren glared up at Levi, pillow clutched like a shield against hurt. “Then what the fuck?!”

“Maybe you should shut your big ass mouth for a second and let me finish.”

“If you stopped dicking around and just say it,” he snipped, the pillow now brandished like a sword as he rose to his knees, then muttered darkly when Levi’s shut up stare stopped him from ranting further. “Prick.”

Levi waited for any additional colorful adjectives. “You done?”

Childishly, Eren huffed and threw his arms up. “Fine.”

 He hugged his fluffy weapon again, this kid was outrageously endearing, and he wanted to throw something foul on his face so he could think for a second without his alluring face serving as the best and worst disruption.

But no more words came to Levi, and it was so frustrating being unable to articulate it. This shouldn’t be so fucking hard.

The alpha’s jaw clenched. “Shit, do I have to say it?” Levi might be guilty of shouting that question instead of asking it like a normal person. A train wreck had more delicacy.

 “Say what?”

He dropped his head back and let out a full body sigh of exasperation, ribcage puffed in then deflated like bouncy house. Granted, Eren was a far cry from Sherlock Holmes and Levi’s hints were extremely vague and obscure, so the blame could be pinned either way.

  “You know,” he explained unhelpfully with an equal gesture that measured the same in its clarity.

Brushy brows knitted in ornery bemusement, voice edged with impatience. “No? I don’t…”

Clearly, their head were too far up their own asses so opting for a more direct route might spare Eren from gut clenching anxiety and Levi’s self-served public shaming.

“Do you…” the raven shifted his limbs, unable to hold or place himself comfortably, and it appeared as though Levi was doing the pee-pee dance. “Wanna be, uh, guyfriends?”

Now, he was 90% positive that he wasn’t an idiot but right now that number plummeted drastically.  “B-boyfriends!” He shouted to save face but the damage was done; Eren was squinting at him strangely as if  he’d stare hard enough he might be able to read the alpha’s mind like Professor X. “Cause I like you… So yea… There... Whatever…” With a will, Levi clamped his mouth shut before it got any worse.

It didn’t work.

“This is stupid,” he scrubbed a hand restlessly through his hair, hiding most of his expression from Eren. “I did shit ass backwards. Then I was a fucking asshole most of the time…Honestly, you can do better than me…But I don’t want you to do better than me…”

With such a confession, Levi wasn’t sure to expect; perhaps a refusal his irrational, insecure mind  convinced him or a blank nothingness in Eren’s eyes, stricken muted by horror at his borderline aggressive portrayal of his feelings for him. No one wanted to be yelled at, let alone screamed at even if the words were genuine and heartfelt.

 So when he heard meek little sniffles, Levi shouted in disbelief. “Are you crying?!”

God, he was _such_ a dick.

Eren’s head popped up from the pillow where he was smothering himself, probably because he was too buzzed or ticked off to properly react like he normally would. “Fuck you! I’m not crying. Stupid dick.”

Levi blanched, righteously offended, he made a giant ass of himself not seconds ago and Eren was calling him a dick. “You’re a dick.”

“No you’re a dick!” Eren countered, and, dear god, they were shouting to the top of their lungs at three in the morning. “All this time, I wanted you. _This_. But we’ve never- then last time- I thought. You know how hard this was for me?! How much I wanted you, an alpha. Then not only do your drag your Hobbit ass with no warming but you do it in the most unromantic way ever by yelling at me in my own apartment; which, for some reason, is fucking cute and so you… And I want to punch your fucking face for all of that.”

“What the fuck,” that all Levi could get out without stuttering the words— legit stutter, god he was so fucked over this omega.

Said omega launched one of the discarded pillows nearest straight for Levi’s face and if he wasn’t so fucking close to shitting himself, Levi might have duck out of the way. But, like an idiot, he took it; and Eren had some profound strength that only the Hulk could reproduce, because it actually hurt enough to sting the second he ate cotton full of fluff. And, holy hell, no omega out there was as magnificent as his.

Another projectile incoming, Levi did drop to his knees, the words and the complete sensation of what they both admitted burrowing deep inside him, through the bone, the marrow, to the crux of Levi where he and his alpha met. And there was no way to put into human words what it did- only that _clicked_ , that his inside welded, that all those gaping holes he didn’t know exist were stitched- only that it was a primal thing that unfurled and weaved through the ribbons of his DNA.

 

Whatever it was—it bonded them.

 

_Eren is my omega_

_Omega_

_Mine_

_Mine_

_This omega is mine_

 

Even with blood-shot eyes and his snort stuffed nose, Eren was the most beautiful thing on this god damn earth and Levi would murder anyone that said otherwise. “Can I kiss you, Eren?”

Abruptly, it hit him, that sweet succulent aroma of omega.

 It floated up his nostrils. Glazed on the tip of his tongue. Slithered far inside the alpha and beckoned the beast forward, out of the cage and into the arms of the omega, with the wordless promise of warmth, stability, and protection.

Most of all, the omega emanated its acceptance. Granted the alpha the approval it so desperately craved and hungered for.

_Alpha_

_Alpha_

_Here_

_Here_

_Come here, alpha_

_Hungry, alpha_

_Need you, alpha_

_Touch me, alpha_

 

And it was so fucking hot right now, alarmingly hot and the links of control and restraint were melting under the white hot pressure and encouraging abandonment of all his senses. Destroy the cage. Relinquish it all.

 

_Kiss me, alpha_

 

“You better fucking kiss me or so help me-”

He didn’t remember telling his feet to move but he was conquering all the space between them, knocked and pushed aside anything that dared to step in his path.

The alpha possessed him.  Gravitated Levi to the omega. Orbited to him like heavenly bodies in the universe. Here and now this was the closest anyone got to the stars.

Eren’s scent inflated his lungs, opened the alpha from the inside like a mad scientist, and commanded his alpha to his heel. Each breath was inhumanly saccharine and delightful. Every taste addictive and intoxicating to the point of insanity.

And fuck, Levi wanted to live on that fucking edge for centuries.

 Hard floor caved away to a soft mattress and rumpled blankets. Fingers sought flesh and the alpha shuddered because even the simple touch was so pleasurable and intoxicating to him that he lost a part of his mind to it.

The omega begged for a kiss. Eren was begging, voice so far from Eren and every bit of it the omega, and it was such a _wrecked, debauched, sinful_ sound that he didn’t know if any other note out there could compare to it. Music may as well be a cheap, useless imitation of the beauty of Eren’s voice.

“I take you, _Alpha_ ,” the omega breathed, the air turning to gold and Levi must be going insane because he saw colors and felt atoms pulsate between them as the particles fused and separated, creating life and deconstructing it with vibrations over and over. Again and again, no one told him it’d be like this and a real fear knotted his belly because this wasn’t— this couldn’t be reality.

 This couldn’t be physically possible.

 He was insane.

This was insane.

Eren was corrupting him in all the best ways.

An omega twisted Levi into such a thing.

 Internally, he knew he should loathe it but he fucking couldn’t.

 And Levi couldn’t believe he lived so long without this, without Eren. How did he do it?

What took him so fucking long?

“Levi,” Eren whispered over his lips as he touched him, moved Levi to his will, and the alpha went with it, powerless to Eren. Wanted to tell Eren to rob him blind of everything. Steal all that was him. Make him and break him as he saw fit. Just as long as he fucking didn’t let go.

 

_Don’t go, omega_

_Stay, omega_

_Here_

_Here_

_Here_

_With me, omega_

 

But this—

 

[x]

 

 

Skin on skin, a million fireflies buzzed on the spot— illuminated, vibrated and scorched. It felt seconds away from combusting like a heated grenade.

He gave Levi a fraction of a second to sink his knees into the mattress before he grabbed and shoved the alpha right where he wanted him: on his back and straddled by his thighs.

Levi was doing this. Allowed him to coast his hands up and down, left and right, all the directions and all the spots. The power in him was tangible and edible. Pliant underneath him, Eren pampered him with sensuous and ravenous touches. Levi was rarely this cooperative and this open and receptive to just accept.  

He fought, Eren knew that. His body illustrated that and so did his behavior. Levi was used to battling everyone and everything like the world could take it all from him. Guard up, eyes scoped and scanned the environment and people for signs of mutiny.

That the wall foraged with battlements were battered to the point the bricks in the foundation had spidering fault lines and the mortar holding them lost it compacting strength, as if a flick or a pluck and it’d come down. Levi was exposed in ways more than simple skin viewership. Eren did _that_. Only he decimated the walls like tissue paper. The alpha permitted his weakness to him openly.

A sign of trust? Could be.

A sign of love? Surprisingly, Eren hoped so.

He knew he wanted more private moments like this. Wanted to steal them and lock them up with encryptions so the outside never experienced Levi like he did. Greedy and selfish; it made him sound unreasonable and a bit scary. Made him possessive and predatory.

He was but, _damn_ , he couldn’t spare no fucks over it. Hands groped down Levi’s chest to the hem then back over, exploring the violence in that body.

The alpha tensed against the bed, body angled for Eren and hands fisted at his sides.

“Eren,” Levi _mewled_ —actually whined sweetly like he was sucking his cock and not palming his chest.

“This okay?” He whispered into the space they created. A space that was too far for anyone to reach them like a detached little island with vast oceans between them and the world.

Levi nodded and dipped his head back, exposing the strong chords in his nape. Eren ran his hand there first, felt the round Adam’s Apple. Felt the shiver and Levi’s dry swallow. Watched riveted by the simple body motions that was usually un-erotic in most situations.

Levi made him want to be an artist just so he could capture him and immortalize it.

Thumbs brushed the line of Levi’s jawline, followed the curve up to his ear and diverted to his lips. They parted slightly with a soft groan as he pressed them. Chapped, they were small and dry but somehow wonderful. He mapped out their shape till he could do it in the darkness.

“You’re mine,” he declared into his mouth and licked at the groan Levi emitted. “Mine,” he repeated, delighted when the same reaction came from the alpha. “All. Mine.”

“Holy shit.”

“Yours,” Eren told him and pressed Levi’s palm to his sternum. “Say it.”

“Mine,” the alpha growled, eyes snapped opened and brilliantly dark and smoldering, the iron in them obliterated by arousal. The word was exquisitely obscene on the alpha’s tongue. “Mine.”

The omega keened, pleased and hot by claim, and kissed and licked at the source to taste the flavor of it. But the kiss could hardly be defined as a kiss. Their lips didn’t meet or mush but shot off and destroyed any inch of skin it discovered by chance.

Delirious chants whimpered from Eren to Levi and figuring out who said what to who was too bothersome to keep up with. But very throaty praise, every husky command, and every sharp intake of breath robbed all thought from him and dragged him deep, deep into the dark pit of lust.

Owning Levi and having the alpha under him like this fogged his mind with twisted, naughty ideas. “So good…taste so good.”

He really, really loved it when his voice got Levi breathing heavy and moans hot and horny. Being an omega made him this powerful. Made Levi his to play with. No alpha could have him in such a state, only an omega, only Eren.

Eren pressed his body tight and dragged the swell of his cock over Levi’s. Hands darted to his hips reflexively and groped the curve of his ass. “Wet,” he rasped barbarically when his fingers ran down the cleft and came back _soaked_. “Fuck…so fucking wet.”

Eren moaned and shamelessly rutted back on the questing hand, hoping that shoving his ass into Levi’s hand would get the alpha to touch him _there_ again, please, but the raven retracted and roamed back to savagely playing his ass. “Levi,” Eren tried to hiss but it fluttered away to a breathy whine.

“Problem, omega?”

Oh, oh, so Levi was teasing him now. Two could play that game.

Eren made a hot, sloppy, wet trail to the shell of the alpha’s ear so he could rasp the next words throatily. “Levi…I’m so fucking hard right now.”

That got the alpha bucking and arching with a stuttering breath, got those thick arms on his back down the angle of his spine to a healthy grope of his rear. The brutal bite to smother his moan swelled his mouth to delicious strawberry red.  God if dirty talk gave him that kind of reaction then Eren planned to never stop.

He latched to his lips to see if he could taste the sweetness of it for himself and when Levi’s tongue played back, it was more than sugary. It was the syrupy thickness like honey.

A second flashed where lips weren’t connected and red with hunger, and the alpha panted needy. “F-fuck…Eren.”

He’d never had an alpha like this, and honestly, it was making his head fucking dizzy with arousal that thinking beyond the words _fuck, lick, suck_ , touch proved too might for him.

“Like it, don’t ya, alpha? Talking dirty? Wanna have you finger me while I play with your cock,” Eren rasped, voice fucking dark and thick with sex.

Levi smashed their mouths tight to nip and lick like parched dogs before he pulled away “You sure?” he asked, a fraction of sense and lucidity there despite how drunk his were eyes and how fucked his voice was.

The omega prided itself with their work and Eren got some of it too. He wrecked Levi. He felt his breath stuttered out recklessly.

He wanted this for so long. They denied _this thing_ growing, mutating between them like a living form. And he wanted it back—all the near kisses, the tight hard press of body to body, the hellfire burn of pleasure slicing down his spine, the sounds that he wretched effortlessly from Levi—it was his to claim. This was Eren’s right as an omega.

His tongue ran on the swell of his bottom lip, the syrupy taste of Levi still acutely vivid to his taste buds. “Just…no sex. Not yet, mkay?”

“I’m wanna do right by you,” the alpha replied and warmth flowered in Eren and crinkled a smile.

The next kiss was chaste and tender, and conveyed how precious Levi’s understanding meant to Eren. “Alpha.”

Levi’s nostrils flared and his eyes lowered, flashing a fearsomely carnal hunger that seized Eren’s breath pitifully. “You’re asking for trouble, Eren,”

“Mmm,” Eren dipped down for a lazy kiss, lips tingling when the alpha’s tongue swept over, and nuzzled into the hollow of Levi’s sinewy neck. Skin damped and smelling of pure alpha, he licked at whatever skin was in reach, and felt the shiver passed through in response. “Good thing. I like trouble.”

Eren full out yelped when both of Levi’s hands smacked down his ass. “Fuck, you little turd.”

“Whatever, Lucky Charms,” the brunet retorted breathlessly; the oxygen evacuating him faster than it arrived.

The alpha glided his hands upwards and followed the natural curves and dips, sweeping over his plump ass and arching over his spine, the omega undulated with it, needy whines quiet on his mouth.

Embers smoldered in place of his touch.

 “L-Levi,” he mewled as skin encountered skin and arched further, craving the touch like the thirst of a starved man. At this angle, Eren could dimly see the light fixture on his ceiling before Levi moved to his chest and toyed with his nipples. He nearly caved. “O-oh. Fuck—“

A fever consumed Levi. All recognizable features of the man before tucked completely under the heavy veneer of the alpha.  The line of his chin looked sharp enough to cut metal and his lips were a cruel shade of cherry, tempting Eren mark Levi until every inch of ivory skin was red with his ownership.

Sound rumbled out from Levi and Eren could only match it to the purr of a hemi engine. “Want you so fucking bad.” One of Levi’s hands dropped from its nipple play to palm Eren’s cock through his pants, fingers learning the girth and shape of the omega and stroking slowly to encourage him into a rut, Levi moaned mutedly at the magic that was Eren rolling and snapping into his hand with a helpless rhythm.

The last of Eren’s brain cell had him panting, “Me too. Baby- want you too. Want you, shit, Levi—”, before Levi changed tactic and dragged the flat of his hand up and down his cock and the fucking pressure and friction wasn’t enough for him to come but it was igniting an inferno through his veins.

Eren tugged the hand tweaking a nipple to his ass in a silent command. Levi’s eyes turned down right savage as his fondled his cheeks, Eren arching with encouragement.  He was too far gone to feel any embarrassment at the wet state of his underwear, they’re past the point of any saving, his slick was already gushing down the back of his thighs.

 Kind of disgusting and kind of erotic all at once the mess he made; last time Eren secreted this quantity was his first heat. Slick. Wet. Hot. Horny. This wasn’t his heat, the last one passed a week ago: under the radar with nothing too fancy. Popped suppressants until the image of Levi bending him over the counter stop then worked and acted like his pheromones weren’t causing a stir at the bar. But the next one might turn out a little different if they…

Levi’s hands groped and pawed with no real plan but to feel that ass clench and roll, the slippery slide whenever his fingers diverted down the cleft of his ass and rubbed past his hole, Eren whining at the tiny bit of pressure there and cursing Levi when he ignored his whimpers for more.

Eren blindly shredded any atrocious inch of fabric concealing Levi’s body from his sight, madly dragging his fingers over the mouthwatering abs and orgasm inducing pectorals, and sucked pretty hickeys into the pale skin of his neck. The guttural groans it stung from Levi made him suck harder and pulled from the skin with a stinging nip that he prayed would bruise purple and pink by the morning.

“Don’t stop. Eren—fuck,” Levi gasped.

“Ain’t gonna stop, baby. Gonna wreck you good. Gonna teach you how good I can be toy you.”

Hastily, he popped and unzipped the fly of his jeans, common sense coming to Eren a fraction before he slipped under the waistband. “Can I touch your dick?” he breathed, not quite sure if Levi appreciated him tearing at his clothes like an impatient youth.

Levi choked, teeth tormenting lip to smother down a wanton groan. “Holy-you don’t ever need to ask.”

“Awesome,” he raked his nail down the dark trail and licked his lips at the way Levi’s tone stomach clenched and hollowed with a gasp.

The hair grew darker and spread out as he pulled his jeans and briefs and he got a peek at his alpha’s thick cock.

 The fabric got to the thickness of Levi’s thigh before impatience won out.  The sight of his cock made Eren moan weakly, the feel of him in his hands—wet, fat, and heavy— had his cock and hole throbbing.  “Damn.” He chewed his lip, thought of all the beautiful things he could do to that cock.

Levi smirked, unabashedly pleased by Eren’s reaction, and did nothing to hide it. Want an alpha to purr like a fat cat, stroke their pride. “Nothing you haven’t seen.”

Seeing and experiencing were two different things and he intended on experiencing Levi to the fullest, but right now he wanted to touch and play.

“Still. You’re hot.” Eren stared at the bead of precome slicking the head of his cock. Softly, he pressed the pad of his finger to it, knots of fire clenching tight and hard in his gut as the raven shuddered and bucked for it.

“You’re…you’re,” the alpha stopped. The frustrated whine and the naked shyness in his voice might be the cutest thing ever.

“What?” Eren asked, interest equally divided between Levi’s leaking cock and fuming face. “C’mon, baby, you can tell me.”

“Seriously, I will cum you if don’t stop calling me that.”

“What?” Then Eren purred seductively. “Oh…baby.”

Levi hissed, eyes squeezing shut. “You shit.”

“Your shit,” Eren corrected and kissed the frown off his face until he reciprocated which wasn’t long.

The tongue parting his mouth did wicked, spectacular things and his hips searched for friction again, barely gracing Levi’s exposed cock. “My beautiful shit,” Levi rasped between moans.

Then the alpha was _exploring,_ hands frenzied with the same drug lacing him like they both took a hit and were on the same high together, down the rabbit hole as Alice and mapping Wonderland by using any surface available to conceive unadulterated sex.

Now, this, was some kind of hunger known only to those on the brink of it all, stripped to the primal settings of the human system, and Eren was too fucked to wonder if that was a red flag or a sign.

 

_Hunger_

_Hungry_

_More_

_More_

 

A better part of Eren should have some awareness of his surroundings. They’re weren’t alone; by now his friend were under no illusions to exactly the dealings occurring right now with the way the air punched out of Levi, the way Eren moaned with his vocal chords shredded to hell it was almost another creature, and the way his mattress creaked under their cosmic storm and the floor rumbled with it. The neighbors from the floor atop and below were well informed Eren was getting something tonight and he wouldn’t be silent about it.

“Fingers,” the creature in possession of Eren husked, his breath came out topaz but quickly dissipated only to be duplicated by a brother and shit maybe a chemical hidden far in the lizard brain for special occasions, triggered off when you accepted an alpha.

 Not like he would know firsthand; never fathomed a day like now could come. Guess that called irony, huh? Or some warped fate but Levi wasn’t any average alpha and that made him special. Didn’t feel fucked only a long, long time coming. Now they were connecting on biological/spiritual level humans never got.  Drops of paint speckled into a clear cup of water, interconnected, mated, fused into another being.

A curse, a blessing; the lines blurred— the omega was singing though, couldn’t be too wrong.

“Omega,” Levi praised, the words tender, warming his body like a cup of cocoa after a blizzard.

That word, not a single person out had said it like that in reference to him, and he didn’t clutch it tight like he desperately wanted because it would be a epic boner killer plus a thousand kinds of embarrassing to cry in the middle of fooling around.

 Later, he’d do that when the house wasn’t alive with ears and chatty friends. Anyway, only punks like Jean cried during sex, yes there was an exciting story behind that. All true but don’t tell Jean, he was hammered to the corner of the galaxy when that gem bubbled up with all the other dark thingies living in people’s psyche.

When the alpha spoke again, it was a promise. “Got you. Got you.”

_Got you, too,_ was the last of his lucid thinking, the rest crumbled to the weight of delirium.

Honey flavored his plate as they adjusted positions on the mattress, both on their sides with one of his legs hiked over a firm ass, and shucked off the mess Eren made of his pants— two sets of hand shaking for it, the sound the fabric made was wet on impact. The buzz of Levi’s fevered groans drowned it out.

In this position, he was exposed and vulnerable and his hips started a mindless pattern, missing and landing on a few well timed thrusts, rubbed against another fat wet cock and groaned. Never throw out a good ole fashion dry humping, that shit was magical.

Levi seemed to  agree because he was rolling into it, hot damp pants on the hollow of his neck, and god did a number on his voice cause it growled and thundered with baritone tones so rich it was a miracle the crust of the earth didn’t cave under them all.

“Want my fingers, Eren?” Levi asked as if Eren hadn’t explicitly requested moments prior.

Eren nodded, begged, and clawed at Levi’s arms, guiding him there with zero finesse. “Yesyes.”

“Wait,” Levi pulled and chuckled as Eren whined and refused his grip. Eventually he lost. Levi had alpha strength pumping through him and whatever energy Eren’s omega was supplying amplified it.

“Gonna get it wet,” he said at Eren’s petulant whine.

Any capacity to feel any fraction of shame was decimated by the heat and hunger. The fucking mattress was wet from Eren.

He was about to tell Levi that and more when he tracked the fingers to his mouth and squirmed eagerly as he sucked them in. Pulling out only to thrust in again then licked, kittenish, at the twin crowns of his index and middle as if the head of something thicker, harder, and further down south. Message received.  “Christ.”

“Yea. Gonna suck you the same way, Eren.”

“Fuck,” he cursed as Levi slipped his fingers free, shiny and luscious with saliva, and the vision of his cock receiving the same treatment refused to wither and die. Spank material for a month at the least.

Fingers raced back to his ass without Eren’s prompting but the omega assisted anyway, needing to grab at those thick forearms, and found the dip between his cheek. Slicked two fingers down, slowly, made sure his omega knew how close he was to fingering him. Came to the equally wet hole and rubbed the puckered ring, felt it clench and flex with greed every time Levi pressed in.

“Want you, want you, want you so bad,” Levi chanted in a daze like he was the dizzy one with a throbbing hole weeping for a cock.

Levi’s finger slipped in— _oh_ — and the action came so easy with no type of resistance Eren’s owned his entire life and it was almost humiliating how loose he was down there as if he fucked his own fingers prior. But, man, no this was all nature and biology and Levi creating this beautiful mess; omega Eren in true form and unleashed.

 The feeling was so exquisite that Eren didn’t take stock of how badly he was quivering for it. Gone, so far gone, you needed to cast a line to get to Eren.

 Levi’s hoarse rumbled and unfurled the dense miasma of lust and corralled Eren to the present state, not the current torrent of sensation fracturing and piecing him back to back like the building blocks of matter.

“Okay?” he asked, concern taking precedent to the inferno. Biology dictated an equal exchange: the stability the omega provided for the alpha’s protection.

Eren gulped down oxygen as if he’d been depraved of it, then blinked up at the ceiling to save himself from falling back into it too quick. But the ceiling was spinning and swirling, round and round on a loop. This was how the planets moved in the galaxy, set rotations as they circled the same path over and over. “Dude, the fuck—“

Eren inhaled deeply and slowly through his nose. It stopped the world from sloshing around him.

Levi’s candid smile was as naked and opened as he got and Eren painted the natural curves with his thumb. “I know. Trippy as shit, right?” He used his head to motion said trippy shit since his hand was preoccupied.

“We could of…” he trailed and Levi seamlessly tacked the thought. “This whole time…”

“We’re stupid,” Levi finished.

It seemed an inopportune time to feel fluster and sappy but he wanted to set free all the feelings he buried for too long. “I really like you.”

“Good thing cause my finger is in your ass right now,” he joked but his ticks were a dead giveaway: ducked head, eye contact that connected then petered away like crappy dial up. Sweat drenched bangs  obstructed any emotion present and refined the angles of his hard face; and the big question Eren had was if his skills of perceptive leveled up some time from before or if the alpha-omega magic made it that effortless to read his alpha.

“Alpha,” he pinched the bugling bicep and got like half of inch of skin between his nails. The lack of lighting made the task of separating his tattoos from the shadows strenuous.

The effect made Levi glare and Eren giggle. “I made an ass of myself earlier. You want more of that?”

He pretended his fists were pom-poms and cheered, “Hell yeah.”

Levi flushed pink from an entirely different stimulus.

 “You matter to me,” Levi whispered, fearing if he declared it too much something would steal it away.

Eren rewarded him by slithering up and catching Levi’s puffy mouth, the finger in his ass making it a awkward ascent. “My little alpha.”

At the little remark, Levi reminded Eren of his compromising position with a delicate curl. The omega jerked, sucking in the air and whining out a sublime tune, and pulled Levi flushed, obliterated the concept of distance, and hitched his thigh higher for leverage and ground down hard, determined to be stuff.

“Let’s go, Ackerman,” Eren mumbled, voice like a sin. “Give me your fingers.”

Everything was opened to him, free to reach, and he plundered to his heart’s content. Hands on board shoulders hardened with straining tendons, marks purpled and pretty on the ridge of his collarbone, a lovely contrast to the ivory. To the pectorals that expanded and flattened with each inhale and exhale. Then down further and further, up and down each bump of muscle, to the darkening trail and then on Levi’s cock, pumping and squeezing the precome out of the crown, and prompting his hips into rhythm.

The ring of his ass gave away to another finger, fucking in faster than the first, and the tightness released to make space so it could tighten again and sucked down hungrily. There was resistance whenever he pulled out like Eren’s body couldn’t allow such an act to pass, and when it was too much work to get his fingers out Levi rammed back in.

“Y-yea, baby.  Want it. Want it.”

Levi pulled where he was marking up his neck so he could watch Eren ride his fingers, and licked his lips. “Look at you,” he growled. “Fucking taking me. Fucking wet for me.”

He added a third finger with little warning and Eren wailed, hand aborting the mission to finish Levi in favor of aiding him to sink his fingers in deeper than possible and he felt the ridge of his knuckle. The alpha didn’t mind, fixed on Eren’s pleasure, on working his fingers deeper, harder and on the lewd, sloppy smack that accompanied each pump.

 It was all Eren heard: moans, growls, and his hole slicking the process loudly.

 “D’you like it?” Levi’s eyes were fucking glossed out and dazed and his mouth parted on groans and spine-shivering growls. Then it sunk it. He did that to Levi. Mr. I-can’t-show-nothing-but-my-loathing-for the world looked like he checked out and granted a ghost residence in his body

All his little nasty noises were the sole source of it and Eren was fucking milking the breakdown of Levi Ackerman in his bedroom. “Yes, yes. Like that. Just like that.”

“Fuckin’ tight around me.”

 Eren went back to kissing him savagely, swallowed the ragged words, barely spared a rest between their lips to murmur heated encouragements.  _Harder. Want it. Give it. Close. So close. Please_.

The world spun around him and sent him into an endless vertigo.

“Wanna feel you cum around me.”

“Levi.” And, oh god _, there— right fucking there. Again._

“Yea. Like hearing my name. Say it again.” Eren seriously needed Levi to shut the fuck up because everything coming out his mouth was pure damn filth and his cock throbbed, and his hole flexed and clenched on instinct as if it was a cock it planned to milk.

The first to go to shit was hearing. Seeing was rapidly deteriorating in second place. The world composed of smudges and hues of ebony and grey. Oh but feeling and tasting skyrocketed all the way to Neptune, he was deeply –not too trouble right now- concern those dwindling senses might not return to full capacity.

Then he fell off that ledge and he had no will over the sound he made at that point. It started off silent then grew and mutated to an unholy moan.

When he returned to orbit, it still white and hot and he practically slapped his hand blindly around him to remap and reconnect to the planet. He opened his eyes and, big relief, his sight was back but the world was altered and tipped. And before he could panic with the observation, Levi called him, and he was the one _tipped_ and _altered_.

“That was rad,” he mumbled into Levi’s chest and something squishy and sticky covered their stomach and curled safasiction so violently that Eren couldn’t stop grinning.

The omega peered up as Levi asked, “You ever see that Paranormal movie?” All the signs of Levi’s incoming joke— the stupidly charming dimpling of a crooked smirk, silver eyes burning like stars— blatant and stunning as the hickeys dotting his body, as his completion cooling on the hardness of Levi’s navel; they said _look, look, this alpha has a omega._

_Look, look, at how good I marked m alpha_

_Look, look, can you see me on my alpha_

_Look, you can only look, he is my alpha_

“Yea.”

“Don’t get mad but you fucking screamed like that demon in the movie.”

That orgasm did a number on him because he couldn’t muster an ounce of indignation. He laughed, probably drugged up from the chemical make that had alphas and omegas go boom in the bedroom. “Jerk.”

“But in a hot way,” Levi clarified and started mindless patterns on Eren’s lower back, the touch freely given. Automatic as lovers.

Eren’s lazy grin fell when he felt something else hot and hard poking down below and a jerk of his hips confirmed it. “Did you…?”

“Not yet,” Levi wheezed, weakened by the contact.

“Crap, let me,” he reached for his cock but Levi caught his wrist. “What?”

“Want this. Just for now, kay?” Eren didn’t comment on the fact Levi’s hand quivered as he slotted their fingers. It helped knowing the fallout went both ways.

This fucking alpha was dangerously close to making him cry, again. “Can do, little alpha,” Eren buried his face away and hoped the next hours were easier on his heart.

“Don’t cry.”

 Yea, omega- alpha could read each other on a disturbing level.

Screwing his eyes shut was his only defense against the happiness submerging into every inch of him, head to toe, full body joy it was overwhelming. “I’m not—“ He croaked the word then clammed up.

 “Got you, omega.” Levi said to him like it was something precious, that Eren merited something precious, and he really enjoyed knowing and feeling like he was something precious to Levi.

Of course, Eren didn’t blabber that shit out loud. God no, but he did nuzzle him and press closer as if attempting to reach further in Levi than just the physical stuff.

He had all these feelings—anger, denial, hurt, yearning— and now they had no place in him and he didn’t know exactly where to put them.  And it’s funny to be filled up with then have to all go like that. There and gone.

The room next to his was eerily devoid of signs of human life, and that was probably the reason his hand instinctively grabbed for his comforter.

There was a great disturbance in this apartment.

The door being barged open like a mighty siege was to be lay in his bedroom, was still startling and he did yelp shrilly. The alpha couldn’t react properly because a mad flurry of hands and legs had him knocked over board to the floor. If Levi shouted, he didn’t hear it. Now the sound of Levi eating total shit as he made best buds with his floor, yea, he heard that.

“Eren Evelyn Jaeger!” Jean shouted while Armin looked on with look matched only by his mother when caught Eren surfing on the internet, looking at naughty videos of men and women, then girls on girls, followed by twinks and bears…it was an extensive list and an explorative time.

Eren was rightfully aghast for several reasons. “Oh my fucking god! Do you all want to see my dick? Every single time. What is wrong with you?”

Today was a clear sign from above that the big G liked to personally see to cockblocking Eren at every given opportunity. Here he was, on his mattress with Levi (scratch that, Levi was making out with his floor) and their clothes barely covered them, and he knew his lips were properly puffy and raspberry red and his face was just as extreme—and he pondered how his luck was this shitty. Clearly it was the work of cosmic forces or his friends were the densest sample of people humanity had to offer.

Right now, it was damage control and he tried to slither into nearest article of clothing made available stealthily without wearing the shame people did when they’re caught in the act. The Act—it sounded like a bad indie movie.

In the first scene of The Act, Eren, who was internally banishing each of his friends to the inner circles of Hell—sat on his bed. Levi, as the archetype bad boy alpha, emerged from the side of his bed due to the blind panic Eren experienced and tossed Levi off him— fuck, that probably made him a really, really awful boyfriend and he wasn’t even a day in to the new title.

Levi and him…they’re _together together._ It was official. No bullshit. No hinting at feelings. No dubious compliments that you’d never say to your regular friends, only to the ones that you wanted as more.

Man, he wanted to squeal like some sixteen year old at the first day premiere of Twilight when Robert Patterson sauntered on screen. It was kind of disgusting but beautiful how happy he was. Shit, Levi was his boyfriend, his alpha, his…

“Eren, we’re in the other room for god’s sake,” Armin admonished with a bitch face Eren was not having this moment. “Do you—are you naked under there? Stop. Don’t answer that. The sheets are thin, I can see it.”

“I see London, I see France, I see Eren’s got a big wang! How did you get bigger? In high school, you were,” Connie measured and it wasn’t’ flattering in any form; he couldn’t bear to look at Levi’s expression over the reveal. “But now you’re…hung.”

Eren’s cheeks were burning something fierce as he chewed over life behind bars on the increasing scenario where he murders his friends in a blinding rage. Three meals a day, a bed, bunkmates; yea, he wouldn’t have HBO or anything but he could a cute little crew and pump weights.

“Connie, what the fuck?”

“You can’t count it if it’s erect,” Jean added.

Marco asked. “See no one ever told me the rules when you measure. What state does the penis have to be in for you to get a correct measurement? Flaccid? A chub? Full force?”

Sasha shrugged. “Don’t look at me. But I will go on the record and say if I had a penis, I would be the biggest.”

“Okay, sure, Sa.” Jean laughed.

Eren wondered if a fall from his window would break his legs or kill him.

_Let’s kill them_ , he mouthed to Levi.

The raven gave him a thumb up.

“I don’t know about you but I like to think of my erection as my penis’ alter ego. By day he’s another Clark Kent, pretty average, but when there’s trouble he becomes Superman. Fucking man of steel if you know what I mean.”

“You checked out my dick in high school? Dude, what the fuck.”

Connie exchanged looks around the room, unwilling to believe the lies his friends were selling. “So I’m the only one that looked in the locker room? I mean you’re there and its out and I want to know the competition.”

Armin sighed, whatever energy left to belt out speeches drained. “Okay but you don’t admit it.”

“You’re just pissy that I wasn’t checking your dick out.”

“I’m…” The blonde shook his head. “I’m not touching that.”

“Sorry but Eren’s pretty.”

“Wait, are you calling me ugly?”

“No but if the last three people on earth were me, you, and Eren; and I had to fuck one of you to repopulate the human race, I would fuck the shit out of Eren.” He added the customary no homo at the end.

Everyone gave Connie the _eye_.

The now no longer single and ready to mingle omega said. “Dude that’s a little homo.”

“It’s the eyes.” Sasha mused.

“Yea,” Levi concurred from the side of the mattress, resigned to the position because he had half a chub and if he got closer to Eren, he’d maul him and that’d be considered exhibitionism in front of a crowd. Also unequivocally awkward since he worked with half of the people in this room.

Jean cocked his head, “It kinda looks like a Brachiosaurus. See that’s the body, the neck, then the head.”

Eren covered his pride with extra blankets. “Stop talking about my dick!”

Sasha and Marco mimed Jean and giggled, “Oh yeah! It does.”

Then Levi lifted Eren’s fluffy armor and checked.

 “It is,” he said and then, “My bad,” but that shit came out unashamedly unrepentant so he wasn’t sold by Levi’s apology.

 “Levi!” He swatted the alpha’s hand because he was still looking and starting licking his lips and, wow, not the time, Levi. People were present. “You traitor.”

“Not that I’m complaining. Dino dick is big dick.”

“Oh my god,” Eren smothered his head into the covers. 

Connie shrugged, indifferent to Eren’s chagrin. “Speaking of dino dick, anyone wanna _watch Jurassic World_?”

“This is seriously the gayest conversation we ever had. And Eren and I had an argument over which one of us is Carrie from _Sex in the City_.”

“Dude you’re a Miranda. Let it go and move on.”

Steadily, it became certain that he regretted firing all his pillows at Levi earlier.

Then all that nauseating, puppy vomiting, unicorn farting glee was flayed (House Bolton, much?) away. He absolutely sympathized with Loki when he backstabbed his friends and loved ones.

“I have one thing to say first.” Then, Marco, the group’s designated saint, cursed. “About fucking time you two.”

Pins dropped, crickets chirped, everyone heard the doors open on the orange line as the monotonic voice droned “doors now closing” and the train left the station, tomcats hissed and snarled at each other and bumped into trashcans that scattered both members. It was all quite harrowing to everyone.

Marco’s internal parade was crudely stopped when he took stock of everyone gaping mouths, even Levi gave his best expression of astonishment with wide eyes and hitched brows. “What?”

“Marco can curse?!”

“Fuck that’s insanely hot…is it weird that I have a boner right now?”

Connie inched as far as possible from Jean, in fear of touching said awkward boner. “C’mon, man, you don’t tell people that.”

“We’re just talking about Eren’s dinosaur dick,” Jean protested.

“Yea but you made it weird.”

“Now I’m thinking of Jean’s dick too. Thank you, Jean,” Armin groused then walked out, too sober and coherent for this. “I need another beer.”

“Look, I can curse.” Marco reasoned because the group’s response was really overdramatic. “It’s not like I can’t or don’t want to. I chose not to. Eren, please stop looking at me like I slapped Tim Burton.”

“I’m sorry to tell you this but I’m sure you’re going to hell now, Marco,” Eren said solemnly. That had to be one of the Ten Commandments: thou shalt not kill followed by Marco shalt not curse.

“Eren, I’m one step away from strangling you.” Now Marco was issuing violence against his fellow man.

It was the end of days and he barely kissed Levi. Not only did the cosmos cock block him again (what’s the tally now) but it was planning to bring the end of days the second after Eren got with Levi.

Rude, much?

In midst of all the talk, Levi’s hand tentatively poked Eren’s and he needed only to look at him once before he entwined their hands.  The alpha squeezed.

 

_I’m here_

 

The omega clutched back.

_I’m here_

 

Then he pulled away, doing all he needed to let his omega know that he wasn’t running this time. Levi wouldn’t disappear on him. He was here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea, it took this long. but hey, hopefully it was worth the wait.


	16. Evolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren crowned Levi with a feathery pink tiara; it said princess in fake pink rubies.
> 
> “Take it off.”
> 
> The omega adjusted the crown so it aligned perfectly with the alpha's natural part.
> 
> “Wait. Just one more thing to complete my masterpiece.”
> 
> He grabbed the matching wand and molded Levi’s limp hand to fist the rod. The wand was also pink and had an incandescent star at the top with pearly ribbons.
> 
> “Now who’s my pretty princess?”
> 
> And oh, that glare said so much murder and mayhem and that would frighten him but it was difficult with all that pink. “Eren. I’m going to fuck your ass raw with this wand right now if you don’t take this thing off my head.”
> 
> The previously scandalized mom and son watched them again, the clear expression of appall and disgust told them she'd heard Levi’s statement. She stormed off before her son could absorb the alpha’s foul language.
> 
> “That’s not how a princess should talk.”
> 
> or Eren and Levi have a unofficial official date and offend everyone around them. a lot of people kiss and get lucky. and no one is safe from ball busting Eren Jaeger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, this is late (I have a good reason below)
> 
> yes, that makes me a douche.
> 
> but thanks for the love and support. enjoy these dorks.

Eren was doing pretty fucking well today. First, he and Levi were so a fucking thing now. No backes. Full on blushing confession. Oh, and full body contact if you caught his drift. Sleep came easy since the omega was content as a fat cat who ate the canary. Now Eren was with his friends at his favorite buffet.

Naturally, Armin waited .001 seconds after he set his plate down to bring that parade to a stop.

“Have you even thought about what you’re going to tell Erwin?”

Eren’s fork clattered to the table, Connie’s lightning fast reflexes saved his plate from suffering the same fate.

Shit.

Armin grimaced and shook his head in displeasure, not meeting Eren’s eyes to display how disappointed he was.  “That’s a hard no, then.”

“Fuck me right up the ass.”  He banged his head against the table, rattling everyone’s utensils and creating miniature ripples in their cups. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Sasha happily munched away. “That the guy who looks like Steve Rogers?”

Armin nibbled on fried shrimp, deliberated, then dropped the shrimp in sudden awareness. “He does! Oh my god, I’ve never thought about it.”

“I don’t know what it is about man boobs but when I see him, I really wanna squeeze them.”

“He’s alright,” Connie said.

“Babe,” Sasha argued. “Are you—are we really gonna have this debate, right here?”

“Starlord is hotter.”

Sasha lowered her fork, which you know wasn’t a good sign, and slapped her palms on the table. A few families stopped eating and glanced at them then went back to their food.

“No. Steve is a hot blonde with blue eyes.”

“Well I like a guy with soft, wavy brown hair so excuse me. Armin, back me up.” Connie nudged him, half playfully and mostly serious about his stance in this argument.

“I think Black Widow is hot.”

“No shit. We all do. That’s a given. We’re talking about the men. C’mon, who would you go gay for?”

“I’m so glad all you can have this talk while I’m freaking the fuck out,” Eren said. His friends shushed him impatiently and watched Armin hummed over his choice.

He pouted and stirred his noodles around the twines solemnly until his cell chirped with notification. He rummaged for it, shifting his butt so he could get a decent hold on it.

 

_Sup turd._

Suddenly, Eren completely forgot his problems. Erwin who?

He tapped away a text.

_Sup slut._

_That’s Captain Slut to you, Jaeger._

_Oohh. Gonna give me a spanking, Captain? ;)_

_Ok. I got a little hard from that._

_Aww. Does your penis miss me? I miss him!_

_Its not a person…okay, yeah. He does. A lot._

_I should visit him again._

_You should. He would really like that._

_Fuck. I have a boner now. Happy?_

_Yup yup_

_What you doing?_

_Hanging with the bitches_

_What about later?_

_Nothing. Probably gonna have a WD marathon. What up?_

_Wanna go run some shit with me instead?_

_Sure, I’ll text you when I’m done._

 

Today would mark this as their first outing as a official couple. Shit, did they have to hold hands or something? Should he go in for a hug or a kiss?

“Tony Stark?” Sasha shouted. “He is not hotter than Steve.”

“Clearly, you never watched the _Judge._ That man is beautiful. Plus Tony has a company.”

“You gold digger harlot,” Sahsa discouraged, stabbing an battered and fired shrimp with her fork. She chomped on the crispy morsels irately and crumbs launched out.

Connie had more patience. “But I feel like the relationship would be you keeping up with him. Look at Pepper, does she look happy?”

“No but the money doesn’t hurt.”

“Now we know if Armin hooks up with a cougar, he’s doing it for her money.”

Sasha shamed the blonde with a solemn head shake while she sucked on her straw, upset at his shallow gold digging ways.

“This is a hypothetical conversation!” Armin shouted in his defense, feeling  apporiately outraged by the double teaming on a debate he was reluctant to join at the start.

“And you’re a hypothetical gold digger skank,” Connie concluded, eating with his mouth open and causing Armin to cringe and deliberately swallow his food.

“Eren, Eren,” Sasha nudged his shin with her flats, torso sunk halfway beneath the table to breach the gap.

“What?” He pocketed the cell, aware his mental status was rainbow farting unicorns and talking pugs.

“Who do you think is the hottest?”

“Bucky, no question. That hair,” he hummed, “Those _pecs_ ,” he proceeded to fan himself, feeling the vapors already.

“How not surprising,” Armin sassed. “He’s like the Levi of the Avengers. Mysterious past, bitch face, super cut, and he sulks.”

Eren tsked, “He does not sulk. But the super cut and bitch face thing is true.”

“I’m letting this slide, Jaeger, because I totally didn’t consider villains,” Sasha said.

Eren lifted his index finger, “Technically, he’s more an anti-hero.”

“Whatever, I’m Team Starlord. No man on this earth will win my heart.”

“Bruh,” Eren stared at him in mock hurt. “You used to say that about me.”

Connie crossed his arms over his chest and dealt Eren his fair share of shade, head roll included. “Then you got a man. I can’t be the _other_ guy, Eren, it’s me or nothing.”

Well, he felt positively chastised.

The beta perched her chin on Connie’s shoulder, hugging him and pecking his sullen mouth. “Aw, it’s okay, Con.  We’ll find someone else to be in our three-way.”

Armin shook his head as he stirred his noodles and forked the tasty pasta, “I shouldn’t have smoked all that weed in high school. It made me think you guys were cool but I see how untrue that is.”

“You can be my side chick, Armin. I never forgot about you.”

“Shut up.”

Eren smiled and pulled on the one hand Armin wasn’t using to eat his meal. “Remember that time I held you on Naboo.”

The alpha grabbed his napkin, balled it up, and chucked it at Eren’s face. The omega didn’t blink. “You’re so sexy when you’re mad.”

Okay props, at least Armin didn’t use his fork for stabbing purposes because that expression came on those about to fucking snap. “I hate you.”

“Angry sex is the best sex.”

“You’ve been thinking with your Johnson too long. You should be thinking of what you’ll say to Erwin when he gets back.”

“He’s gone?”

“Did you forget? He has family over in California that he’s visiting for a while. Mike’s gonna be opening all week, so Luis is covering his shift in the kitchen with me. Levi and Jean are taking up extra hours,” he paused for Eren to confirm his recollection on this and got that dull stare. “Is any of this getting through cause I’m not covering for you.”

Eren ceased all motor control. “How long?”

“Like a week or two. I think it’s his grandparents or something.”

“Wait, wait,” he sliced the air and stretched over the table into Armin’s face. “So what you’re telling me is that I don’t have to deal with this for two weeks?”

 He clasped his hands in a prayers and said his thanks to the ceiling. “Fucking thank you. God, Thor, Zeus.”

“Just do me a favor and refrained from pulling another jackass stunt like the bathroom scene…and the club…and the bedroom. Y’know I’ll buy you a chastity belt instead.”

 

 

[x]

 

 

In a jovial mood, Levi figured he spread the joy but he suspected his alpha wanted to shout to anyone would listen that he had an omega, specifically Eren, and all should be very envious of his position.

And fine, he wanted to sort of thank Hange, she did motivate him and all.

Hange opened the door in a oversized shirt with the _Batman_ logo and nothing else from the waist down. Her glasses sat on her nose crookedly, hair a bigger mess of knots than usual and a shiny sheen of sweat on her dark skin.

“So I took the shit,” he told her.

The beta checked down the hall, jittery. “Listen, I’m happy you’re comfortable enough to share your bowel movements with me but maybe you should open with something classic like _hello_ …Oh. Oh! That shit? The shit on Eren? That shit?”

Levi cringed. “Stop, for the love of God, stop saying that.”

“Wait, so you went to his place last night?”

“Yea, why?”

Hange clapped her hands together. “Aww, that’s borderline stalkerish and in any other situation I would call the cops right away and file a report, but I’m taking you out. Wherever you want, Rocky. Chuck E. Cheese, Haunted Trails, Kiddie Land; you got it. Just not tonight. Mama got plans.”

Something peculiar scented the air, Levi sniffed it. Beta. “You brought a stranger in your place? With Izzy in the house?”

“God no, I called him over after she left with her friends. And then I handcuffed him to the bed like any other adult because I trust him to give me good dick but not to walk around my house and murder me.”

“I’m coming in,” Levi decided and made for the door.

Hange blocked him. “No you don’t. You’re going to do that alpha thingy and I haven’t nearly enjoy his thingy.”

“I just want to talk to him,” Levi assured and stride past her, cracking the joints in his hand and rotating his wrists. Lumbering up before an ass beating prevented unwarranted injuries.

The beta threw herself in his path and used her body as a blockage. Too bad for her that she didn’t take in the fact her legs were spread and Levi could slide through.

“Levi!” She locked her arms around his waist in an attempt to slow the alpha but he dragged her along the floor, not strained in the least. All out of ideas, the beta nipped at Levi’s butt which was pretty much ineffective since he had a dark pair of Levi’s on. It left a damp spot in the shape of her mouth on his left cheek.

“Stop that,” he said when she assaulted the right one.

The desire results eluded her.

Pinching was the next course of attack. Her nails were clipped too short and the jean thick.

Levi kicked in the door and lumbered in as menacingly as possible with the beta attached to his ass. The man in the bed, cuffed to the head board, squeaked and crossed his legs to protect his manhood.

“Hey,” Levi waved. “I’m Levi.”

“Uh, Moblit. Look man, she told me she wasn’t married.”

Hange groaned into Levi’s jean, “Why does everyone keep saying that? Levi’s gay!”

The Moblit regarded Levi, “You’re gay?”

“I’m gay.”

Deciding to pick up her dignity along with her ass, Hange stood, the side of her face that was pressed to Levi’s butts had red marks. Moblit kind of scoped out the long, shave legs until the air cackled with alpha.

The guy at least looked guilty over it.

Hange gloated, hip jutted out so her natural curves stood out. “And he has a boyfriend.”

He asked again. “You do?”

The alpha was starting to like that word. _Boyfriend. My boyfriend. Eren is my boyfriend. Fucking A._ “I do. Cuter than this hot mess,” the alpha gestured to the hot mess, Hange. “And I’ll be the guy to break your kneecaps if I don’t hear back from Hange.”

Moblit cursed his fate. “Oh god, I should have never posted that ad on Craigslist.”

The alpha made a face at Hange, the _The fuck_ one. “Craigslist?”

“I’m horny! Jeez, don’t judge me Mr.-Getting-Dick-On-The-Regular. Some of us aren’t so lucky.”

“You do know what’s on that site, bent dicks, serial killers, and that old cashier who works at _Walmart_.”

 

 

 

[x]

 

 

 

After lunch, the friends parted to their separate cars. Sasha and Connie pulled out the lot in the grey Volkswagen as Armin drove Eren back to the apartment in his Honda. They parked at the end of Eren’s block, eating up time.

Armin shifted into park and let the car idle, radio tuned to a low murmur. “Aren’t you going inside?”

“Nope. I got plans.”

“With who, no wait, don’t tell me.” At that exact moment, a shiver worthy rumble resonated down the street. The two turned in their seats, looking, as the engine purred beautifully and a brilliant flash of red emerged around the corner. The Camaro slipped behind Armin and honked.

The fellow alpha beeped back, watching with the rear view mirror. “Show off. My car’s economical.”

Eren shrugged. Out of everyone who worked at the bar, Erwin and Levi had the nicest cars. Erwin had the sleek, classic silver BMW and Levi had the power of 400 horses under the hood and the appreciation and awe that followed a car of that caliber. “True but that car…”

Apparently he was set on how uneconomical the Camaro was. “How much mileage does it even get? Sixteen?”

“Who cares?” Eren looked back and sent a sheepish wave to the alpha behind them. Levi did his sinful half smile, blew a kiss, then made very obscene gestures with his hands that were extremely r-rated and definitely not appropriate for preschoolers.

 He tried hard not to laugh so not to alert Armin to their silent conversation.

Eren jerked his fist up and down an invisible shaft, pointing to Levi with his other hand then back to the fist.

The alpha reclined his seat back and folded his arms behind his head. The pose said _come and get it_.

“Apparently people like you,” Armin glared, catching Eren midway between strokes.

He shifted back, face warm from more than the laughter. “Sorry, you were saying?”

“Eat a dick,” Armin suggested.

The omega mulled it over, tapping his chin. “I just had lunch so maybe later we can fit that in.”

“I’m saying this now that just because you have a boyfriend doesn’t mean you can start ditching me for him. Bros before hoes.”

Eren laughed, “Are you calling Levi my hoe?”

“Yea and don’t you dare snitch,” he hissed, looked in the rearview mirror where Levi sat in the Camero surfing through songs on his cell. Not a menacing image but those bulging biceps and board shoulders guaranteed destruction. “He’s short but he’s fucking ripped. Last thing I need is to find him waiting for me at the end of my shift.”

“You punched him, remember?”

The blonde made a ungodly noise, like a shriek of a harpy combined with the growl of a walrus, and slammed his hands on the steering wheel. “Yes for your honor!”

Eren elected not to tell Armin he sounded a lot like the little girl in the _Exorcist,_ mid demon possession. “You’re really possessive. That’s so odd. I would’ve never guessed.”

“Well you’re my best friend. I met you first so he can get in line.”

“Okay but what if that line is to my dick or my butt?”

“Alright. You can go.” Helpfully, Armin unbuckled his seat beat and nudged him to the door.

The omega threw his arm over Armin and pulled him in tight over the gear shift and purred. “C’mon. Don’t you want to see the Dark Knight _rise_?”

“Stop calling your dick the Dark Knight,” Armin gritted through his struggle for freedom.

Guess it was a ill fate for the blonde because Eren had ten pounds of muscle on him. That was little to subdue Levi who outweighed his 125 to a 145 but compared to Armin who scarcely passed 115 it was plenty.

“But it’s the dick we all deserve but not the one we need right now,” his voice drowned out Armin’s cries. Tiny hands connected to the disembodied mass of blonde hair squished to Eren’s armpits, had a poor grip in the omega’s hair, and really they looked like nothing more than toddlers brawling over who got to play as the cool super hero.

So it was sort of embarrassing when Levi rolled up to Armin’s window and knocked, corded arms braced on the door. Definition lined his biceps and triceps like those ridiculously shredded athletes on the covers of fitness magazines. His brain was more than willing to supply Eren with last night visuals and audio in HD quality.

 The sudden appearance zapped Armin over to his side of the car before he tentatively rolled the window down.

“Yes?” He greeted, red all over like a radish.

Eren’s flush was due to completely different reason.

Levi knotted his thick forearms on the frame and popped his head in. Silver eyes trained on Armin’s mused hair and pink cheeks with a terrifying intensity. Anyone unfamiliar with the alpha would take the posture as aggression but it was how the alpha’s humor worked.  “What’s good? Hitting on my man?”

“What?” Armin squeaked as Eren cackled and slapped his thighs in laughter a seat over.

The brunet scooted over and wedged his body between Armin and the steering wheel. “It’s okay, baby. I’m with Armin for the money.”

“And you’re with me because?”

“That sweet ass body.”  Eren winked

Trapped and uncomfortable, Armin pleaded, “Please take him away before I strangle him in my car.”

 

 

[x]

 

 

“Bad omega,” Levi bopped his nose, motioned his head toward the car so they could have a spot to sit and not standing in the middle of the block like misfits.

Eren did, walking a little slow behind the alpha, shameless as he raked his eyes up and down. Told himself to learn the movement of those muscles under the skin. A part of him needed a reference point because the visuals weren’t accurate enough.

 When Levi fingered him, it had to tense and flex his entire arm. His wrist angled and his fingers hooked like a cock. The rising sun illuminated all these new and brilliant angles to Levi’s back where the skin wasn’t bulged and tight with brutal conditioning, where he was soft and delicate and he was certain he the only person who saw the delicate soft parts.

Flying on autopilot, Eren somehow made it to the car, eyes dully reading their environment; speeding cars, loud conversation, the guy with his food cart and chirping bells selling elotes all over the streets.

“I think you should be warn that if you look at me like that any longer, I’m gonna touch you,” the alpha in the present pulled him away from the one in his mind.

The sight of his alpha sitting on the hood of the Camaro —kneed cocked wide, scent broadcasted boldly to every other alpha that he was fucking king and none should argue otherwise, as the sun reheated the serrated metal to glistening swirls that were both silvery and blue— did him in.

It got Eren bad. Very bad because he could do more than admire, he had free range to touch Levi and have him in these new possibilities.

His omega acted in turn, sweetened the wind, declared himself as the rogue.

Body at rest, it was still beautifully active and violent.

Now, he needed Levi everywhere, touching as much of him as possible and out in the open it wasn’t the best setting. Plus, he was damn sure one of his nosy ass neighborhoods were peeping on them.

Checking the windows, shades were drawn down hastily. Called it.

He maintained the distance more for his diminishing self-control than anything else. “So…do we hold hands?”

“Fuck if I know,” Levi said.

“Fifty-fifty, then?” He asked because he had little experience with what came after flirtation and pinning and Levi was important. As much as the alpha wanted to do right so did Eren. Wanted to show him how good he could be too. That Levi was a lot more than he thought

Levi cocked his head and pursed his lips in consideration. “Yea, seems fair,” he concluded.

“Cool.” Eren stole one and squeezed, heart too big to look at Levi. They interlocked and part, not much hand holding as it was learning how to be tender but Eren felt electric with lust and admiration. God, he was just touching his hand and feeling this awesome; how did this shit happen to him? “

“Also, if I see someone checking you out I’m grabbing your butt to establish my ownership.” He meant it as a joke but honestly, he was petty enough to go through with it and make a giant ass of himself.

“Or you could grab my dick,” Levi suggested then shrugged like he really had no preference but that rogue smirk told Eren how much he preferred his amendment. “I’m easy.”

My god, his alpha was a huge pervert and that wasn’t too great because so was Eren.

“You just want me to touch your penis.”

“No shit, I’m a guy and you’re…like with me so yea,” Levi looked at passing car, flush creeping to his cheeks.

”I think you’re really cute when you’re flustered. See, you wanna be mad but you totally love me saying you’re cute.”

“You brat.”

“Your brat technically as of last night which could be counted as this morning. Speaking of, I’m sorry you didn’t cum.”

“Jesus. You gotta stop doing _that_ or I’m going to pop one out in public and I can’t have that on me.”

Eren inched closer, suddenly shy, eyes trained on Levi’s pink lips. “I’m gonna kiss you right now. So, yea. Get ready.”

And wow, lame ass segue way but the best part was that his alpha was equally lame.

The alpha put his hands out to delay Eren’s approach. “Before you get to it, the dick grabbing thing? On the table whenever. Actually, I encourage you.”

“Shut up and let me kiss you,” he said.

Smug by his omega’s eagerness, Levi granted him entrance. “Give it to me.”

He slipped between the alpha’s toned thighs as hands rode the waves of muscles and pushed his legs wider to accommodate him. Eren fingers dipped flatness of the raven’s inner thighs and drifted up until they met hips, Levi’s breath caught and Eren ducked in to steal it, the scent of arousal transporting them to another plane unreachable for everyone but them

Eren moaned the second Levi’s tongue flicked at his bottom lip and sucked it in his mouth. The alpha released it and chased the ruby mark with the pink muscle.

 “Shit,” the omega got out before his tongue slipped inside his mouth this time

“Get over here,” the raven coaxed Eren to plaster himself flush to his chest. His brain short circuited because Levi was _hard_ and _sculpted_ there and god, he had exquisite pectorals and abs so finely cut that only a talented sculptor could achieve the image.

And of course, his mind also thought _oh my god, imagine yourself on you back and Levi on top and all that hardness pressing down and down, fucking hard and powerful, and you’re going to feel it, every inch of it in you and on you—_ he arrested the fantasy at that point because if he got hornier, he’d get wet and while that was hot as sin in the bedroom or practically any room with a door, that was not the case here in the afternoon a step away from his apartment complex.

Eren dropped his hands to Levi’s ass and cupped a handful in each and tugged until their hips pressed flush and he could almost feel the bugle of the alpha’s swelling cock. A deep sound passed from Levi’s mouth at that, a sister to a mewl.

 _Oh man_ , he thought, _oh fuck that’s hot_.

 So Eren aimed for it again, groping harder and arching himself into the hardness, and if he got a little wet no one had to know except Levi who caught it and approved of it with a bestial growl that translated into _get wet, omega. I want you wet._

And god damn it one of them had to be the responsible kill joy here and issue a cease and desist…

Well, shit, don’t look at Eren.

Maybe a little indulgence was okay. Just a little more kissing and touching to tide him over.

Just another kiss.

Somewhere zapping between the synapses in his brain, it told him he tasted moonlight on Levi’s tongue as if someone scraped fragments of its surface and condensed it to a consumable liquid, silvery and bright. It should be a dismissive thought. No grown adult said that shit.  Actually it sounded ludicrous and improbable but— hey fuck it, right?

Sign him the right the fuck up for the next shuttle to wonderland, if he tasted heavenly bodies on Levi then why not pit deeper in that mad world where flowers talked, white rabbits were especially late for an important date, and the Red Queen was off her head. He pried that mouth wider for a second taste of the moon, mind marked for the freefall, and questioning that if this was so fucking stupid then why wouldn’t the flavor fade away?

His omega didn’t give two shit, Levi could taste like a _Glade_ air freshener as long as those hands and that mouth was on him, getting him high, getting him hot, getting him hard.

The omega licked after when Levi drew back, too intoxicated with lust to consider the fact that he was basically sticking his tongue down Levi’s throat like a fifteen year old on his first kiss. It was bad behavior and eerily animal like but Levi encouraged it, groaning low and base.

His hand was on the journey to taking Levi’s cock out when the alpha seized his wrist.

“That’s a private show, omega. Gotta take me somewhere nice if you wanna  play,” he whispered all hot and raspy into his ear as though he sold sin for living, and wow that got Eren super close to cumming and they didn’t even get close to jacking their dicks.

He husked his own version of sin.“I got somewhere very nice for you,” he said. “Got a bed, a TV, a place for you to sit down and take your dick out. Maybe play with mine. Maybe you'll get really lucky and I'll let skip bases.”

“You little shit.”

“Don’t act like what you just said wasn’t stupidly hot.”

“I do try.”

“Prick.”

“Yea, well this prick wants to take you out so stop giving me the urge to bend you over this car.”

Eren pouted, “Alright, alright. Innocent couple stuff then can we make out?”

“I got you, omega”

Levi repositioned them both vertical and bracketed his thighs to pin Eren near. Fondly, he brushed the omega’s cascading bangs from where they obscured his eyes and looked. Just look, he waited ten seconds before he allowed the creeps to come in.

“What?” He asked, his heart did that silly thing fluttering and fretting about in his chest. It was amazing Levi couldn’t feel it thundering with how close he was.

He recognized that expression, last night was his first time under it. Precious, Levi got it on as though he discovered a shimmering pearl on the shore, incandescent and glowing under the purple sky.

 Realized that then Levi might look at him like that for the rest of their lives and he was so ready for it. The next stage. Levi older with him. Maybe meeting his parents, playing with Rose in the backyard that he grew up in. Up in his old bedroom that his mom didn’t touch and pushing Levi down on it as he straddled him, both stupid because it felt like they were getting away with something explicit and being naughty like teenagers. Them during the holidays where Levi came over for corn beef and the potato salad with his god damn Guinness beer and Eren would snatch up Levi’s food because it tasted better than his and Levi would try damn hard to act moody then kiss him like a fucking sap. Cause it was Eren, his omega, and if he wanted to be a little brat then Levi would allow it.  Then Levi at his apartment, living and not visiting, and buying a king size bed where Eren could roll and stretch and Levi sleep on his side motionless.

And shit, his face was doing that same bullshit too and his eyes were watery because they had all that to explore with each other.

“Your face is weird,” he joked.

Eren grinned, “Yours is worse.”

“I’m telling my boyfriend so he can kick your ass.”

“Sorry but I’m gonna kick his ass then take you home with me.”

 

 

[x]

 

Apparently Levi’s idea of _running some shit_ was driving Eren over to the mall. What a fucking nerd.

Levi donned on a pair of plastic glasses rimmed with black bushy brows and a wide nose.

“Oh. Sexy,” Eren joked, adjusting them so it sat perfectly with the alpha’s features.

“Yea bet this gets you going. Wanna make you come all over my glasses.”

A passing mother and her toddler stared god smacked and appalled, the woman dragged her son away while the little boy whined for his own pair of funny glasses.

The omega applauded, amused by the whole display, and Levi found it difficult to feel remotely bad with his omega giggling like a preschooler. “Oh my god, you’re going to hell.”

“Twelve years from now, that kid’s gonna be wanking his dick to someone in glasses. It’s a universal kink. So he should be thanking me for giving him a head start.”

“Levi! Look,” Eren showed the plastic green lightsaber. “Fucking lightsabers and they’re on sale too.”

“Eren, I’m a grown ass man…so I’m gonna need a red one because fuck the jedi, I’m darkside.”

Another saber laid on the shelf out of its box, he felt stupidly excited when he saw it was a ruby red. He tossed it to Levi who snatched it by the handle and sliced the air elegantly.

He gaped in awe. “Dude.”

“Duel?”

“Levi, right here,” he pointed to his eyes, the alpha looked at his omega dead in the eye, grim as stone. “Don’t ever ask that because the answer is always fucking yes. The day may come when I say no to Star Wars but it is not this day.”

“Easy, Aragorn.”

They got into formation, standing a feet apart and brandishing the sabers close to their side, they thumbed the button on the hilt and counted down to three so the blades hummed in unison.

“You came alone, brave, but foolish, young …Wayger?”

The omega made a face at the improvisation. Levi broke character and shrugged. “Look, it’s came straight from my ass.”

“Take the W and put a G and it’s Gayer.”

“Well now you made it cool and funny.”

“Shut up.”

Levi started again, pitching his voice to a raspy cadence. “Young Gayer.”

“Then you’re Darth Asserman,” he snipped because one that voice was fucking nasty as hell and two if they were making up dumb ass names for their Star Wars selfs then he would have a go too.

“Wow, really. That’s just rude.”

Eren giggled,” Asserman, I’m saving that for later.”

The sabers special effect went out after a few seconds of inactivity.  “Redo?”

“Redo.”

“Ready for an ass whooping?” Levi taunted.

“Save the kinky shit for the bedroom, it’s time for your demise, alpha.”

Eren was on the receiving end of a major as whooping when one of the staff member at Biz Toys got wind of their galactic face and sternly confiscated the sabers and let them off with a warning. Levi was positive the soccer mom from earlier was the snitch. The omega was grateful he didn’t have to admit his lost.

They moved to another part of the store, a little butt hurt, but Eren was the guy to take lemons and make some grade A lemonade.

The following lemonade Eren would treasure for years to come and into the next life and then some. Sunsets had nothing on this.

Eren crowned Levi with a feathery pink tiara; it said princess in fake pink rubies.

“Take it off.”

The omega adjusted the crown so it aligned perfectly with the alpha's natural part.

“Wait. Just one more thing to complete my masterpiece.”

He grabbed the matching wand and molded Levi’s limp hand to fist the rod. The wand was also pink and had an incandescent star at the top with pearly ribbons.

“Now who’s my pretty princess?”

And oh, that glare said so much murder and mayhem and that would frighten him but it was difficult with all that pink. “Eren. I’m going to fuck your ass raw with this wand right now if you don’t take this thing off my head.”

The previously scandalized mom and son watched them again, the clear expression of appall and disgust told them she'd heard Levi’s statement. She stormed off before her son could absorb the alpha’s foul language.

“That’s not how a princess should talk.”

Levi whirled Eren around and spanked him with the wand. Weirdly, he got pretty hot from it.

The raven noticed. “You perv.” He didn’t sound too bother by the new discovery.

“I’m sorry! Don’t act super macho and manhandle me like that, its gets me going,” he defended. Like, did he enjoy it or act off put by the fact he was getting a half chub in the Barbie aisle? Fucking kinks, man.

“You admitting that is getting me going too.” He spanked him again, a little firmer and right where his hole was.

Okay, okay, he really liked that.

Eren blushed. What would his mother say?

If Levi was the Grinch, his hair would curl into little inky horns with an equally devilish smirk on his lips. “Such a naughty omega. I’m buying this.”

 

 

[x]

 

 

 Eren popped the caps off two bud lights and planted them in front of Reiner and Bert. “Ladies.”

“Jaegerbomb,” Reiner countered.

The brunet scoffed, unimpressed, shit if you were going to insult him then at least make it mildly offensive and inventive. “Yes. Very original. I have never ever ever been called that.”

“I got the rest of the night. Give me time,” he promised and tipped his beer in thanks. “Hey, later I wanna try that Dragon’s Milk.”

“Reiner, you’re a sick bitch. You threw up last time you had it and you didn’t even get that far, man. No step up your game first then talk to me.”

“Ball buster,” the blonde grumbled childishly.

Eren presented Reiner the finger, his favorite one. “Shut up, Hordor.”

His boyfriend snorted into his beer.

“Fuck, I thought you forgot that nickname. Baby don’t laugh.”

“You’re kinda a Hordor though.”

The raven came behind the counter with a tall tower of shot glasses and two pints glasses under each armpit. “Where the hell is Marco and Jean? Fuckin’ got glasses all over,”

Levi dumped the glasses then ambled to  the registered, put away the fifty and counted the difference. Left to pass the change to the customer and came back.

“Dunno. Making meth in a RV?”

“Well unless they want to start talking out their ass and shitting out their mouths, tell them to get over here.”

The omega straightened into a formal salute. “Aye, Captain Crunch.”

Eren jogged to the back, checked the bathroom, the back, and the kitchen but nothing. Standing in the middle of the hall, Eren threw his arms out in annoyance. Did they say anything about taking their break? Usually, they took breaks one at a time never two people at once but if the day was slow, no one had a real issue with it. Jean regularly dipped out without telling anyone to the Subway across the street but Marco was more considerate and asked whoever was at the bar if he could.

He got his phone and dialed Marco’s number, knowing the omega would pick up immediately.

Eren leaned with one shoulder on the wall near the supply closet, frustration made his feet tap out impatiently, the danger of drumming his fingers was dangerously likely. Then he heard the muffled a ringtone sounding from the door next to him, he drew back and made a derpy face at it then his lit up cell.

It was _Carousel_ and there was one hipster nerd that adored the song in this entire bar.

Eren pressed his ear to the door and heard panicked voices. No way…

Were they?

Nah…

Then Jean bitched. “Fucking Jaeger.”

He opened it and gasped. “Mother of God.”

“Eren,” Marco flushed furiously, lips positively pink and very well nibbled on.

 Jean neighed angrily, mouth equally bitten and red, plus his jean were insanely tight and Jean Jr made a marvelous appearance. “Don’t even dare,” he seethed. The boner ruined the effect though

He clapped over his cheeks and whispered. “The prophecy,”

“Dude.”

“And in the supply closet. No shame.”

“You blew Levi in the bathroom,” Jean argued.

Shit that was true. “Good point. So this is how it feels like. Kinda fun, I see why you guys are always doing this to me.”

“Go on. Get it out of your system now.”

“But I’m unprepared. Normally, I need a day to write a list but…I do have one.” Eren coughed, clearing his throat of any obstruction. “Here I go…Damn, normally I have to go on unsecured sites monitored by the FBI to get my daily bestiality fix.”

“That’s it?”

“One more. Marco think of the children. Fuck, that sucked. I’ll think some up later and text them. Oh, and Levi’s asking for you. I would go really quick cause he said something about relocating your anal cavity to your mouth.”

“Fine,” he conceded and kissed Marco, like on the mouth. “See ya.”

“Yup. This definitely feels weird,” Eren commented.

Jean gave him a titty twister on the way out.

“Dude, not the nips,” he whined, protecting his nipples.

“Suck a dick,” Jean shouted without looking back.

Eren yelled back, "But Levi's busy right now."

Marco chewed his lips nervously. “Is it weird?”

He shrugged his shoulders. “Nah.  He’s been pinning for a while so it’s not that surprising. Doing it at work though, that’s such me move.”

“Good,” he signed in relief. “I was worried.”

“I have a offer for you. I will pay you ten dollars to call Jean BooBoo, but you gotta use Yogi’s voice. And don’t crack, straight face which, I understand doing anything remotely hetero is a struggle but stay strong.”

The omega crossed his arms and huffed, offense lining his spine rad rod straight, most likely the straightest he had ever been in his life. “Eren,” he began, “Jean is my boyfriend… that is at least twenty.”

Soundlessly, Levi forked over a ten, also up for humiliating Jean. See, what an awesome boyfriend. Get a man that supported all your wild ambitions and could literally blow you away with a finger job. “Whatever it is, I’m in.”

“You two are the only people I know that can be utterly horrible to their friends while being a cute couple. I don’t get it. Is annoying Jean that important?”

“Of course,” the new couple answered unison, then stopped and looked at each, smiling.

“Oh my god, Levi, we are so fucking in synch.”

“Hell yea.”

The couple high five each other, whooping like a bunch of jocks at a game after their team scored a point.

Their eyes lingered dangerously long, growing heated and suggestive.

“Whoa, whoa. No, no, no, no.” Marco wedged them apart. “Not at work.”

“Alright, new offer.” Eren waved the temptation in front of Marco’s face. “Twenty. What’s the verdict, Bodt?”

Marco hummed in thought, tapping his chin as he looked upward, mouth scrunched cutely for a man about to accept money in exchange for tormenting his boyfriend. Evil came in all forms.

 “I mean twenty is nice but Jean is going to be so mad with me after he finds out…” The implication trailed, this omega wasn’t gonna play ball for anything less than twenty.

Eren was a betting man and a total dick to his friends. Plus recent events brought fresh motivation. Okay, so new strategy then. Upped the terms and the pay off, and they’d all walk away content.

“Damn, Marco, you gonna work us like that,” Levi said, opening his wallet and thumbing the bills.

Eren clasped a hand over Levi’s before the man offered a bigger payment. “No. This is good. We’re negotiating. You want a bigger pay off then we got new terms.”

The omega rubbed his jaw then nodded. “Okay. What do you have?”

In speeds that rival Quick Silver, Armin hustled pass the group with a hand cupped over his crotch and hissed phrases under his breath that no person ever wanted to say. He made a reappearance a minute later, the sound of the toilet gurgling like a dying seal as the bathroom door swung left then right and settled.

A suspicious scent of Frebeeze cloaked Armin.

“Yo, Armin, you want in on this sweet pot?” He called.

The blonde hesitated. “I don’t know, the last time I smoked pot; I called KFC and demanded they put the Colonel Sander on the line. I asked for a dead man to talk to me. The phone call lasted thirty minutes, Eren. Thirty minutes.”

“I wasn’t talking about that you fucking pothead.” The omega rolled his eyes and flashed him the bills to bring a clearer understanding of the question.

“Oh, oh, you mean—okay, gotcha, what’s dilly-o?”

“We want to ruin Jean’s week by having Marco make his life a living hell.”

“Alright so how much is the pot?”

Marco whined, “You too. Armin, what happened?”

 Marco went unheard as Eren said. “Twenty. Want to make it thirty?”

He forked ten dollar, “Here.”

 Eren counted the bills like some drug lord, fingering the ends so it fanned out attractively.  “Look at that thirty bucks and it’s all yours Marco. All you have to do is take it.”

The omega looked down at his shoes.

Eren sniffed the bills, breathing in the scent of bribery and revenge. “Ahh, smells good, Marco. Sure you don’t want it?”

“Take the money, Marco,” Levi insisted, darkly.

The other alpha touched his arm gently and smiled, “Don’t be scared, Marco.  Take it.”

Marco looked between them and felt the weight of peer pressure and easy income. “You’re the devil,” he said, pocketing the bills and forfeiting his life.

“You made the right choice, Marco. Now here’s our terms...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this came out way later for two reasons. i know when doesn't anything not come out later, i'm so anal with my writing.
> 
> 1) I got wordy at the damn kiss scene but hey, nice and spicy right? 
> 
> 2) I had a cancer scare a few weeks ago when I discovered a lump right above my collarbone. awesome news, my blood and CT results were normal. that shit looks good as hell so my doctors thinks my node is simply swollen and may or may not stay. right now, i'm keeping an eye on it and if I get anymore lumps then thats when I will start freaking out all over again. but now a lot of my symptoms that we fear were signs of lymphoma are gone and the lump seems smaller. i still get pain there but my chronic fatigue is gone and that was really affecting my writing and my workout.
> 
> i feel weird putting this out here cause i'm usually the person to bottle up my drama and handle it on my own but idk i wanted to share cause that stuff gives you perspective. this is too long and very personal but hey you guys and these fics matter to me so yup yup. i'm smart ass not a emotional person. but thanks and if anyone is going thru anything tough medical, mentally, small or big then i hope this got a laugh from you. and i hope you get thru the tough shit. it sucks to be strong but you still got a lot of shit to do and a lot of people to prove how awesome you are so don't stop now.
> 
> god i'm making this so weird when you all are like "i'm just here for that smutty riren. wth is all this shit"


	17. Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren pointed behind himself at the alpha, “I’m trying! He’s going super Naruto on my ass. Did he train at the fucking leaf village?”
> 
> Jean’s face was the perfect expression of blank. “What, what are you talking about? Just pin him down.”
> 
> The brunet threw his hands up to quell Jean’s mounting frustration. “Okay.”
> 
> “And stop staring at his ass, Eren. I want to win this game.”
> 
> Whoa, what, he arrested mid nod. “Okay now that I can’t do. It bounces. I fucking love it.”
> 
> “Focus.”
> 
> “And it’s turning me on how good he dribbles. He’s so good with balls.”
> 
> “Eren.”
> 
> The omega dispelled the waves of lust and the perfect memory of Levi’s chest and butt. “I’m totally, hundred percent focus. Like I’m going into another plane of focus. focus. Kinda like Luke when he tuned into the force and talked to Ob-Wan.”
> 
> or Eren and Levi annoy everyone with their sexual tension. Actual balls are played with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for all the support i got from my last update, thank you all so much!! i seriously had no idea what to do with myself after reading all those comments. but usually i make really weird noises and dance awkwardly on my bed and all my pets question my sanity. 
> 
> also, remember the smut tag. yea, mama got you guys some smut.
> 
> sorry about this monster chapter, i have no control over myself.

 “Shirts versus skin,” Jean said and he looked back between the teams to sets which one was forfeiting their shirts.

“Skin,” Levi said, crossed his hands at the hem and stripped it off and tossed it to the grass on the edge of the court.

 And it was not the tiny act of removal, god no, it was a scene. A art to be experience because as he peeled the fabric over his head you got that beautiful second that you wanted to freeze and snatch when all that hardness and violence pulled taut in his abs, chest, and arms. His stomach heaved. His chest expanded. His shorts draped so shamefully on the hips, black pubic hair and the seductive lines of his pelvis that begged for a pair of teeth to relieve Levi of the rest.

 The shirt blinded him temporarily and Eren thought _blindfold_ then _cuffs_ and Levi chained to his headboard like a wild thing. Naked, no shit, and Eren’s hole wet and aching as he straddled Levi and lowered enough so the crown stretched him. Then he would stop, get Levi to _moan_ and _beg_ until it was not only him but _the alpha_ who would buck against the restraints because it was an inbreeded right for the alpha to pin his omega and give him his cock until slick ozzed out their ass and down the back of their thighs, where sweat and the natural wetness covered every inch of skin.

The omega stared, lost for words. And so was everyone else cause they were silent too and gaping at Levi.

Fuck.

Cause the raven was shredded, hard jagged metal that could cut you down to nothing, and he was inked in places Eren didn’t notice the first time around. You know, being super horny and all that shit went over his head but he had sunlight and time to get a really good view. A crest with overlapping wings, one shaded a royal blue and the other white, rested on his pectoral above the nipple. Hints of another tattoo peeked over his hip bones and that made those basketball shorts all the more tempting to rip off. A fierce tiger scaled up the side of his rib cage, nails that clawed up flesh and blood as it glanced back at the viewer with a dangerous flash of sharp canines. On his spine was a detailed Celtic cross that spanned his entire back with black bold lines.

How the fuck was Eren supposed to play and beat Levi like _that_? Like shit man, that was not fair.

Cocksure eyes connected with Eren’s and the telltale signs of a smirk tilted Levi’s lips.

Eren mouthed his precise feelings on the foul play. “ _Fuck you_.”

Teeth showed as Levi answered silently. “ _Fuck me_.”

B-A-D. Bad alpha, so bad.

Not wanting to be out done, Connie stripped next to Levi and flexed. Then pouted.

“Your chest is so hard. How do you get it like that?” Connie asked, eyes bouncing back and forth in comparison.

“Lots of chest pressed.” He demonstrated the motion for visual aid but Eren was positive it was for his benefit and Eren’s thirst. ”High weight, low rep. That’s how you’ll get bigger.”

Unaware of audience drawn in by the man flesh on display, Connie asked, “Yea? How much do you bench?”

The alpha crossed his arms, pectorals pressing together almost like a pair of breast, and it was so, so _unfair ._ “250.”

“Shit. Can I touch?”

“Go ahead,” Levi said.

Connie examined the firmness of Levi’s chest by pressing his fingers in but didn’t get them very far. He texted his pectoral and the fingers sank until they found muscle.  “You’re my fitness goal from now on.”

And was it weird that Eren felt a little jealous?

“Eren, my eyes are up here,” the alpha said.

And was he— yup he was in a zombie state with his eyes fixed on Levi’s chest. His response time could use some work but Eren eventually glanced up. “What happened?”

“Men,” he scolded and wagged a reprimanding finger at Eren who was staring back down again.

Sasha knocked out of her daze and swallowed, “What about men?”

Jean clapped and jerked Eren back to the court. “Okay short people vs tall people. First to twenty wins.”

 

[x]

 

Levi was fast, real fast. Like he wanted to call Iron Man and tell him not to worry that they had Quick Silver right here. So that threw them and the first basket went to Levi’s team. Jean pulled Eren over to the grass and bent into a huddle.

Jean clasped his hands over his nose and inhaled, dropped them and lowered into a squat. “Okay you need to pin him down,” he instructed.

Pin, what a lovely word. It meant awesome things like being pinned to the wall, the car, the bed, the door and Levi’s ravenous hands as they hiked up his shirt, touched his chest, then slipped into his jeans and groped his cock. Soft at first because Eren liked to be teased and Levi liked his cute whimpers. Then firmer until his cock was swollen and pink at the tip. Levi would abandoned it to play with his balls and other times he reached around and fingered Eren’s wet hole until the omega was bucking down on it and his jeans were dangerously close to falling to his knees. And Levi would pressed him right there with his thick arms and allow Eren to use his fingers as his personal dildo.

 Okay, what exactly did he need to do to Levi because he had a lot of idea of what he w _anted_ to do but again outside, people, public indecency, that whole jazz.

Eren pointed behind himself at the alpha, “I’m trying! He’s going super Naruto on my ass. Did he train at the fucking leaf village?”

Jean’s face was the perfect expression of blank. “What, what are you talking about? Just pin him down.”

The brunet threw his hands up to quell Jean’s mounting frustration. “Okay.”

“And stop staring at his ass, Eren. I want to win this game.”

Whoa, what, he arrested mid nod. “Okay now that I can’t do. It bounces. I fucking love it.”

“Focus.”

“And it’s turning me on how good he dribbles. He’s so good with balls.”

“Eren.”

The omega dispelled the waves of lust and the perfect memory of Levi’s chest and butt. “I’m totally, hundred percent focus. Like I’m going into another plane of focus. focus. Kinda like Luke when he tuned into the force and talked to Ob-Wan.”

 

[x]

 

Levi junked past Jean, spinning on his heel in a 360 circle, Connie intercepted the alpha before he could charge again. Eren caught Levi a foot in front of the hoop, knees bent and arms spread to take up as much space as possible.

“Got you,” Eren panted.

The alpha eyed the hoop, stepped back, and shot the ball over Eren’s head. Sweat glossed attractively over the alpha’s chest and abs. In the far distance, he heard the ball sail into the basket.

Levi grinned at the omega’s thunderstruck expression. “You were saying?”

“Son of—“

 

[x]

 

Jean and Eren huddled by the grass once again.

“We’re losing,” he said, somberly.

“Yea by like two points.”

“Levi made a three point shoot.”

Oppies, he amended his pervious statement. “Okay, we’re losing by five points.”

“Eren,” he said, frustrated.

“Why are you piss at me? You let him get pass you, that’s your bad.”

“You had him pin!”

“And that’s my fault but that’s in the past. We have to focus on the here and now.”

“What the fuck.”

“It’s like someone cloned Michael Jordan, sunk him, and made him angry and Irish.”

“Game plan, intercept Connie, get the ball to you and lay up on that short motherfucker and dunk the shit out of him!”

“Jean, you sound really intense. Everything okay?”

He pulled Eren in by the collar, breath fanning across Eren’s nose. “I. Want. To. Win.”

The omega gagged . “Holy shit, you need a Tic Tac.”

He still held Eren by the shirt but gave some space so he wasn’t breathing on him. “Sorry, what did you have?” Jean sniffed. “Smells good.”

“Oh, it’s butter pecan. The ice coffees are on sale at Dunkin Donuts for a dollar.”

“No fucking way,” he said.

“Yea, they got pitashco too. Want to get some tomorrow?”

“Yea sure.”

“But this first,” he said.

Jean released Eren and kindly smoothed out the wrinkles. “OF course.”

They turned and yelled to the other side of the court where Levi and Connie sat in the grass and sipped their water bottles triumphantly. “Game on!”

 

[x]

 

Jean held the ball over his head as Connie tried and failed to whip it out his grip. His eyes darted over the court for Eren.

The omega raced from one side to the other but Levi matched him pace for pace. His sneakers skidded over the cement.

“Eren!” Jean hollered for his attention.

Levi popped into his point of view, “Sup, Angel.”

“No. I will not get distracted—“

Connie knocked the ball away and chased after it with Jean on his tail.

“Damn, look at that we’re fucking you guys real good,” Levi said and made for the ball, the globes of his ass a perfect concoction of hard muscle and jiggle under the breathable material. He had his hands on them plenty of times to know the ratio.

The effect waned off and Eren shook to the sight of Jean trapped between Connie and Levi with the ball. “Motherfu—“

 

[x]

 

Jean face planted into the grass. “This is bad.”

Eren sat beside him and crossed his legs, tearing up blades of grass. The sweat on his palm worked as a adhesive and glued the blades.  “I know.”

His friend rolled slowly over, kind of like those enormous walrus as they emerged from the water and flopped on the sand. “We’re getting our ass handed to us by the leperucan squad.”

The omega’s head dropped in disgrace. “This is a sad day. A sad day indeed for all tall people near and far.”

“Our best bet is for you to blow him during the game,” he said.

“Yea—hey, hey. No. Hell no. No freebies for you perverts.”

“Then we murder Levi and dump his body into the lake, mind wipe all our friends and never ever speak of this day,” Jean suggested instead.

“Or you can take Levi and I’ll take Connie. I can manage him just keep Levi far away from me.”

 

[x]

 

Somehow, Eren made up the difference but they’re still losing. Not badly but Jean needed a minute to recuperate and mull over a tactic. And Eren needed a conversation with his alpha.

He tapped Levi’s sweat drenched shoulder.

“Yea?” He asked, whipping down his torso with his discarded shirt.

“A word,” Eren said diplomatically. “Somewhere private.”

Connie groaned, “You guys are gonna make out, aren’t you?”

“No,” they denied in unison.

He lifted his hands in a nonjudgmental motion. “Hey I’ve been there just keep the tools in the shed, alright? I really like this park.”

They went behind the restrooms where nothing but the wilderness stretched on and Eren followed Jean’s advice: pin Levi down.

 Levi’s back smacked harshly against the brick and any sound he would have made was swallowed up by Eren’s mouth. The alpha got his hands on Eren’s ass and lifted, switched their positions, and rolled hard on his cock.

“Fuck,” Eren moaned and mouthed up the alpha’s pale neck, pearly from exertion. The taste of sweat and alpha had his cock leaking and his hole fluttering in needy clenches. “You fucking asshole.”

“Be grateful I haven’t put you on your hands and knees on that damn court. Fucking looking at me like that— _fuck_. I want you so fucking bad.”

“Want you too. Want you.”

One hand detached and spanked Eren _hard_ and molten lust dropped fucking low to his cock. “Again,” he said low and hot into Levi’s ear.

Levi _growled_. Slapped his ass then palmed the cheek roughly. Did it again and Eren was pliant and horny against the wall, taking Levi’s frantic humps and his animalistic hand. Apparently, Levi was a fan of his ass and of spanking it. Good thing because Eren was so on fucking board with it.

“Shit, baby,” Eren sucked on Levi’s neck. Pulled back and saw the pink bruise. He licked and kissed it wantonly until it shined.  “Smack my ass.”

_The alpha_ slipped out, snapped his hips, and the world’s calamity rolled and flexed under his hard body and used that calamity to deliver pleasure. “ _Fuck_.”

Eren’s brain slammed back and forth between the sweet taste of the lunar eclipse and the maddening arousal that smothered and dulled his senses to the most primal settings. “Please, baby.”

Suddenly, that frantic pace stopped completely. Then Levi moved _nice_ and _slow_ so when their cocks rubbed together he felt the long hard shaft, the blushing round crown, and that tightness pulled taut on Levi’s balls. Felt the exquisite motion of being driven into again and again, each more deliberate, each more sensual, each programed to soar Eren higher and higher until the clouds vanished and the stars emerged in brilliant clusters from the vibrant dwarf stars to the super giants.

_More_ , the omega begged, but the sensual roll was fucking doing him in. Suspended Eren in chains, powerless to do nothing but take it.

 Take it.

Feel it.

Arch for it.

Whine for it.

 Offer himself up, willing and wanton, for the grind and press.

His legs latched around the alpha’s waist, crossed at the ankles. Levi’s back was dimpling and flexing as he receded back and piston forward, a machine driven on the sole sophisticated design to fuck. Ran his grass stained palms over Levi’s shoulders down the deep depression of his spinal cord, felt that _barbaric_ strength at work, at its finest peak as if Levi’s DNA was ingrained with absurd quantities of savage power Put his pink lips up a similar path but to Levi’s jawline where a droplet of sweat cascaded then hovered and passion labored his breath.  Licked the salt off with a sluttish swipe of his tongue and kept going.

 The raven’s head angled, gave the maximum amount of porcelain skin to chase. A pink flush rose from the attention and evoked a possessive, irrational desire to see Levi in pink from head to toe. A fragile innocent color to the cold metal, a light to the onyx locks slicked back.

It was imperative to check how far that pink ran, if it painted his inner thighs, the points of his pelvis, and the head of his cock.

The great thing about being pinned to a wall and a hard man; his hands were free and they finished the route and tugged down on Levi’s shorts. “Get naked,” he said.

The fabric didn’t stretch very far with Eren’s limited reach, mind the fact his legs were hitched over Levi’s hips, but he was nothing but stubborn and determined. And he was relishing excited, smoky sounds that act extracted from Levi every time his hands snaked back to the elastic band and yanked until something meaty and fleshy exposed outward. He hoped his hand reddened Levi’s ass.

Sure, it would made a hell lot more sense to regain his footing then pull but that also meant reintroducing space between them. He wasn’t about that life so it was back to his needy and unsuccessful attempts to pants Levi.

A fucked out laugh rasped wetly over Eren’s mouth. “Fucking perv.” Didn’t help that Levi hardly sounded annoy by it.

“Sorry,” he lied.  “I really like your ass,”  that he said truthfully and fisted both cheeks to punctate his sentiment.

The smack to his ass seemed to be Levi’s own agreement. “Learn some control.”

“Nah. Let’s be naughty.”

“If you get me any harder, my dick will explode.”

“Can’t have that, can we?” Multitasking like a boss because Eren was still set on baring Levi’s perfect muscle butt, his other hand slipped to Levi’s cock and squeezed to postpone said explosion, that was a holy gift from God and it would be a horrid crime to let such a thing fade from this life.  “You haven’t fucked me yet.”

That provoked some needy, frantic humping from Levi, placid pace forgotten for the tiny indulgence of the fantasy. “Fuck. Fucking fuck.”

Eren tried for his shorts and failed.

But it was really hilarious and sexy cause the front of the shorts were flagged on Levi’s dick. Good thing Eren didn’t care for things like subtly or being on the down low cause that telltale wet spotting on the crotch would definitely give them away.

“Potty mouth.”

Careful, measured steps in the grass approached from the side of the building and stopped short at the bend where you could  witness what Eren and Levi were up to.

“Jean and Armin are being a bunch of wussies so they sent me to get you,” Sasha said. “You guys banging now, should we get you a condom, lube, anything at all?”

That was progress right, better than the whole crew wandering over and having a commentary over dick size. They pulled away, thought of kittens, nuns, the amount of time remaining before they had to take their car in for its emission test, and the injustice that they haven’t given Black Widow her own movie yet. Like, shit man she was solving everyone’s problem in every damn movie.

He let Levi go first and not for the reason that he had honor of any form but for the awesome view of Levi’s rocking bubble butt strutting away. Sasha had the same idea, giving Levi a wide berth to the court, and walked astride Eren.

She leaned over and cupped a hand over her mouth, “Oh my god, his butt is so nice.”

Eren staged whispered, “You should feel it. Even better.”

Levi cast a knowing look back and ambled with a disastrously hypnotic sway that tempted every living person in the park, left men on their way out the john questioning their sexuality and woman with the consideration of bringing pegging into the bedroom.

“Damn, sugar, got any fries to go with that shake,” Eren hollered and Levi’s pace quickened as the blush crept over his cheeks and back.

The accelerated pace didn’t hinder that popping booty and the way Eren was eye-fucking the shit out of Levi should put his ass in church, head bow and murmuring fifty Hail Marys.

 

 

[x]

 

When Eren returned, Jean proceeded with the tongue lashing.

“Not that I care about your sex life but you and Levi need to fuck already. We are suffocating on your sexual tension. Just fuck and get over each other. You two aren’t that hot,” Jean said

Eren unlaced up his gym shoes, setting each individual shoe beside him and leaned haphazardly on his tailbone to grab his bag. . The spot was not only comfy under the canopy of trees but granted the best view: Levi hosing himself down with a bottle of water.

Jean snapped his fingers, not having any more of Eren’s wandering eyes. “Eren?”

With a great effort, Eren ripped his eyes away from the shimmering droplets slicking down the alpha’s pectorals and deposited the bag between his thighs.

“Wow,” he said as he unzipped it and stuffed the shoes.

“What?”

“You’re a hater,” he noted. “I’ve suspected but now I see.”

He dug out another pair but this was no mere pair of measly gym shoes. No sir, these were his lucky Jordan’s and he won nearly every game in high school and college because of their luck.

“I do not hate,” he denied with a huff that haters specialized in.

“That’s exactly what a hater would say.”

“What are you doing?”

“Winning this game. These are my good luck charm,” he patted the Jordan’s affectionately and kissed the handed washed nose.

“Those are Jordan’s,” Jean pointed out.

A villainous smile curled the omega’s lips. “Exactly. I have never lost a—“

“Didn’t you lose that one game in college?”

That earned him a hard expression that vehemently said _shut up_. “It cause someone jinx me. You better not jinx me or we’ll lose.”

“Yea, sure.” He shrugged, not convinced, and made air quotes, saying “Jinx, jinx, jinx, jinx.”

“You have doomed us. The sun will never rise in the east, the water will crease to flow, and a enteral winter will kill us and the earth.”

“Looking forward to it. You about done jerking off your _lucky charms_?”

Eren delicately stretched the lace and pulled the lip out, slipping his feet in gingerly, and then drew the laces tight and over. Done, he extended his legs and wiggled his feet to test out the tightness of his bunny ears, double knotted for maximum support.

 

[x]

 

They were losing, still, and all because Jean was a god damn jinx and jinxed Eren after he explicitly demanded him not to. He didn’t let this set back hindered him, there was one more ability that he hadn’t drew on until now.

The  stood on parallels sides on the court and discussed strategy. “It’s time,” Eren told him.

Jean grinned, hair limp with sweat.“Oh shit, you gonna go beast mode on Levi?”

“He must be stopped,” he declared.

“I’m so excited.”

“Cover me?”

Clapping Eren’s shoulder, he said. “Dude, dude, your ass is always covered by me.”

“Platonically?”

“Yea and sexually. Marco and I agreed that we love your butt.”

 

[x]

 

Game back on, the opposing teams trotted to the center of the court and stand over the faded white markers on the cement. Eren went into the circle and faced Levi. He had the ball, tossing it with a elegance of a prowling tiger.

Charcoal bangs drooped over one eye, damp. “Ready?” He balanced the ball on his index finger, keeping it steady for a few seconds before he released it and punted straight down.

Its slapped his palms on the way down.

Man, he was going to fucking wreck this man.

“You’re handy with balls,” he said.

A hot desire coiled tight in Eren’s gut when Levi’s lips curled crookedly into a grin. “I’m better with my mouth. You should check it out.”

“Maybe I will.”

“Check the ball in,” Jean yelled into his cupped hands.

Levi tossed it so it bounced off ground and to Eren. “Check.”

He checked it back.

The ball was in play and Connie leaned his torso for a sprint but Jean was on him already, using his height to make a pass near impossible. Connie grumbled and tried to throw Jean off without actually laying hands on him.

“Holding,” Eren pointed out cause Levi had yet to move, a plan formulating in his mind.

“Shut up,” he said. Without permeable, he _moved_ , body snapped into motion like a rubber band. If he wasn’t getting his ass handed to him on the court, he would be impressed at how motionless he was until he wasn’t.

He was quick on the pick-up, his feet moved smoothly.

Levi skidded at the three point line, lined up his arms, and bent at the knees. The ball was about to take air when Eren swiped it away.

It would be joyous to watch the shock on Levi’s face but he needed all the distance he could get. He heard the knee-jerk “Fucking shit.”

Connie went to flank his left about to swat at the ball but between the space of leaving Eren’s hand to kiss the floor,  Jean shouldered into him. “Levi’s on your ass.”

 “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He was a feet away from the hoop but Levi was sprinting too fast for him to take it. Eren braced his feet and jumped, feet climbing on air with one arm out for the rim and the ball cradled in the other.

Fingers splayed wide on the round globe for a steady grip. He was flying at this point, nearly untouchable.

Then there was the sound of his full weight on the rim, the metallic whine at the additional mass and the ball touching the net.

Levi’s face did it version of _holy fuck that was awesome_ as Eren dangled from the hoop.

Jean whooped, running laps around the court and receiving high fives from Sasha, Armin, and Marco. “That’s how we do it! Right there, that’s my boy right there. Everyone get the fuck out, Eren’s the shit.”

He dropped down, using the bottom of his shirt to wipe the sweat off his face. “Sup, son, you’re in my town now.”

Cocking his head, Levi eyed the exhibition of skin and the thin happy trail pasted to the omega’s dark skin. “You stick your ass out when you jump, do you know that? Looks hot by the way.”

He wished he had that wand so he could spank Levi for being such a naughty alpha. “Thank you, but I’m still going to  destroy you either way.”

The alpha shrugged. “Cool with me. I was thinking the same thing. Stop staring at my chest.”

He snapped his gaze up, he had no realization that he was staring again. “I am n— stop pushing your chest out then.”

Levi pushed his chest out more and scoffed, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Then I’m gonna stick my ass out.”

Arousal darkened his eyes. “I can’t promise to keep my hands to myself.”

 

The score was even now, sixteen to sixteen, and they checked the ball back into play.  Eren was ready to replay the same maneuver and had his body angled for the right, planning a fake. Went right and Levi fell for it, body going right, but as he ran for the opening Levi snapped back and the ball was out of his hands before he could curse Levi’s ninja speed.

It was that speed propelling the alpha over to their hoop. Expecting Levi to make a three pointer, Eren slowed to the line for an intercept but Levi didn’t. No, that motherfucker was sprinting all the way to the hoop until he left the ground and twisted his torso in a perfect 360 rotation and slammed the ball through the rim.

A hush encased the park, the silence looting every one of their voice. Wide eyes and open mouths gaped in plain astonishment and horror. Eren Jaeger, drunk champion since 05, had been dunk on royally by his own boyfriend. The ball dribbled solemnly to the side of the court, all parties too numb to react and bring it back into play.

Connie was the first to react, “Holy fucking shit, Levi went NBA fire on your ass!”

“I’ve been dunk?” Eren questioned himself, god, reality, the lords of B-Ball. 

“Jesus Christ, Eren’s in shock. Someone say something stupid so he’ll open his smart ass open,” Armin ordered and went to the closet idiot, Jean.

“Why are you looking at—,” Jean gave him the finger.  “Aye fuck you, Armin.”

“Do you want to win this match or not?”

He tipped his head back childishly and groaned and marched up to the omega, “Eren, get your head out of your ass. You gonna take that shit from Sonic the Hedgehog over there, he’s the worse character in Smash Bros.”

When Jean got the dead gaze of a man on the brink of a mental breakdown, he shook him until something snapped back in Eren. “Fucking get a grip, dude,” he gritted, Eren’s head whipped back and forth. “Age of Ultron is the best Marvel movie ever.”

Jean might as well slap Eren’s mother when he uttered that statement. “The fuck is this hearsay? You take that shit back.”

“Eren’s back,” he released him.

Levi had the look of a sacrificial lamb with the way the group closed around him. It grew when Eren stalked up to him, an expression reminiscent of their first meeting, that endearing fire and stubbornness unmatched by anyone.

But that fire, once aimed to incinerate, now flickered like a tamed thing with the purpose to warm one as a bonfire in a freezing moonless night. The fire brought survival, warmth, and light to the alpha like a lighthouse. He realized a part of himself was adrift in the sea, lost, and he had no destination until Eren. Now he saw the outline of the island against the red sun and suddenly the world wasn’t so empty and dark. There was a home for him. A real plan with a future he didn’t consider for himself at all.

That future headed for him.

“Levi,” he started, aimed for a somber tone but the laugh lines around his mouth were telling Levi another story.

He closed in until their chest bumped, his drenched skin to Eren’s soaked shirt. “Yea?”

“I like you.”

“I like you too.”

“But…,” he petered off, ominously.

Levi felt warm, as if someone set a lighthouse inside his chest.

Levi said, encouraging. “But?”

“You can’t be the dunk champion cause I’m the dunk champion. Undefeated for ten years.”

The alpha rubbed his chin, mulled over that, then said. “That’s a shame because I think I’m feeling the title so you’ll have to take it from me.”

A grin split Eren’s face and Levi wondered if he should be worried that he unleashed something savage in his omega. “Is that a challenge?”

Hooking a finger into the waistband, the raven tugged Eren so his voice whispered up into his ear like smoke. “Come and get me, omega.”

Connie shouted into his cupped hands, voice carried loud and clear with the makeshift amplifier. “Guys, the foreplay is making everyone really uncomfortable and slightly aroused, can we finish playing?”

 

 

[x]

 

Eren lost. The comforting weight of dunk champion removed and bestowed upon Levi. And it was funny how proud he was to see his friends crowd Levi, attempt to hoist him up in celebration and carry him a few steps before the weight was too much.

Somehow, his friends were Levi’s.

 

[x]

 

Eren and co piled into Armin’s Nissan since it the only car that could fit more than four people. Some creative maneuvering was needed and Eren sat on Levi’s sweat slick thighs, the window pressed tight on his left and Connie on the right. A boner was awkward alone and worse in a car that offered no personal space and Connie may be human and couldn’t smell the _I want to ride you Levi_ pheromones Eren radiated but it was still rather rude. Plus Levi breathed distractedly behind him, hands alternated between squeezing Eren’s hips and pulling him back so his weight rubbed on his cock.

They had no self-control, seriously.

“Are you mad?”

Levi and Jean came back with an armful of Baskin- Robin’s cup and pink spoons. Marco took his ice cream and pulled back the metal chair for Jean.  And still Eren’s little pawn, called Jean his Yogi Bear as the alpha resisted the compulsion to commit murder. Prison had shitty TVs, shitter beds, and that whole prison bitch thing seemed very unpleasant; so Eren lived another day.

“No,” Eren said with a frown, slightly butt hurt over his lost, he couldn’t even spare Levi a glance he was so upset.

“Does the ice cream help?”

Eren ate then melted because he didn’t tell Levi he wanted sticky caramel syrup on top but the alpha remembered from the last time they went out for coffee and Eren grossly ranted about how he would like to die in a tub of caramel. That was a month ago and here was the caramel layered thickly on his Chocolate Mint ice cream.

“Yes.”

“You’re still pouting.”

“I am not.”

He so was.

“Do you want anything else?”

He shrugged timidly, “Can you kiss me?”

Levi kissed him, lips cold from their dessert and the deliciously sweet like Rocky Chocolate. To their credit, the kiss remained chaste and polite so Jean actually didn’t gag but watched them with something close to acceptance and content.

“How about now?”

Eren bit on his lip and fought a teasing smile.”Dunno. I’m still mad you stole my title.”

The alpha scooted close, a grin playing hard on his lips, and pressed his lips below Eren’s ear. “I can make it up to you.”

He tried to at least pretend that raspy voice had no effect but the ferocious flush and shudder betrayed him. God damn fucking it, Dark Knight, chill for like a second, okay.  High school was some time away but Eren didn’t remember being this aroused, this magnetic, this _anything_ like he was with Levi. Kind of embarrassing but mostly, he liked it far too much. Liked that Levi could bring a smile to his face then bring hot hard arousal to his body in a fraction of a second. Honestly, no one should have that kind of power but Levi did.

But Eren was one stubborn mothefucker so…

He unwrapped his plastic spoon and ate leisurely at his ice cream as if he had no excitement or curiosity toward Levi’s plan to win his favor. “How?”

“By putting my mouth on you, sucking you, licking you, taking you deep.”

Oh shit, oh shit, he swallowed his food and licked the spoon clean and popped the lid back on.

Cool, he was ready. Now to make their sneaky departure.

The omega shot up from his seat, claimed his sundae and his alpha with the other hand and tugged both hurriedly to the entrance. “Okay, guys. See you later. Me and Levi have things to do.”

Levi conceded when Eren stared at him pointedly for him to get the hint and play along, “Uh, yea. We are gonna mess around—I mean go to the movies.”

Eren shook his head. Bad alpha.  “Yea. All that then some other things, you know. Things. Catch yall on the flipside. Deuces hoes!”

Marco scooped up a healthy spoonful of Butter Pecan, “Why are we always hoes or sluts? Can’t we be something cool?”

“We all heard you! Try to be fucking discreet for once.”

“You know nothing, Jon Snow,” the couple said and left swiftly.

Armin chased after them and the glass close behind him long even for everyone to hear him yell,” We came in the same car. Don’t you dare fool around in my baby. Eren! Levi!”

“A fucking Game of Thrones reference? Oh, so new school, Jaeger. I’ll just put that next to my Horder memes, my Jorah memes, my Winter is Coming memes.”

“Easy now,” Marco said.

“What? I like memes. I have a whole folder on my cell, wanna see?”

“Young love,” Connie said to his future wife.

She smiled, “I know. They’re fucking scrubs.”

“Ha?” Jean grumbled, sounded disturbingly close to a horse.

“Sorry but we’re the power couple. Fucking seven years, bitch. Get on our level, noob.”

“Suck it!” Connie cheered, then kissed Sasha sweetly on the cheek.

 

 

[x]

 

When they scrambled into Levi’s Camaro, it was a hold no bars kind of situation. Hands on cocks. Lips to every inch of skin flushed with perspiration. Wicked, dirty words murmured on lustful tongues. Levi’s self-control was something to behold because Eren played dirty, dirtier than at the park. Dirtier than the moaned pleas for Levi’s hard cock. Filthier than the sticky, grimy mess coating them both after a hard game of basketball. The car smelled heavy of earth, sweat, and a sweltering heat.

Maybe it was the cruel heat the earth was inflicting on their poor city , weather was low to the 50s one day then the next you had brutal 83s and 90s. Maybe it was the inferno inside the omega as he ached, burned, hungered and craved, a ravenous beast with lust as it food source. Or maybe it was because of them, the crazy cosmic firestorm that occurred each time they touched as if they determined the fate of humanity. Could bring its survival, be its hope for the future. Or be its downfall, the heroes taken from grace and disgraced into the thing they savaged.

He kind of stopped caring the second he got his hand under Levi’s shorts, hot and wet at the fatness of his cock. Squeezed the length as he moaned drunkenly.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so thick.”

Whatever divine form over watching the world was merciful enough to summon a train. Red lights blinked and bells dinged as the rails descended, and an impatient groaned emitted from car to car. Each driver either switched into park, resigned and determined to outwait it, or peeled out into a U-turn, set on finding an alternative route.

Levi had a little presence of mind to shift the car into park before he eased off the brakes. His hips twitched eagerly into his hand. “God damn.”

“I really wanna have you in my mouth,” the omega kissed the words into Levi’s jawline. “Been a while since I sucked you off.”  Pressed down under his chin, grinning at the shiver vibrating beneath his lips, and mouthed down messily and left spots of his saliva to cool on the skin.

“Wanna suck you first,” he said, though he made no move to interfere with Eren’s play.

“We could do that. Suck me first. Then you.”

The brazen filth had Levi whining, one hand shooting out to smack the ceiling of the Camaro, his hips rolled out sensually into Eren’s giving hand. “You little shit. Can’t even wait for my cock.”

God, the sounds this man made drove him insane. He couldn’t get over how breathy and needy he got, the way his breathing turned hot, the wavering restraint that darkened his cadence into something made for omegas to mewl over—shit just the beauty of Levi’s perfect, immaculate control crumpling into a thousand little pieces did him in more than anything else.

Then you had all these other people in the dark, totally clueless, and a single glance to the side or to the rear could answer why the hell the frame of the Camaro was rocking without the assistance of heavy ass dubstep.

“No. I want it now.”

He felt dizzy because Levi flat out confiscated his hand and jammed down his underwear, helping Eren learn how to wrap his fingers on the shaft, how to rub and pump the head, when to jerk fast and hard then slow and loose enough where the alpha spread his thighs and fucked nosily into it. “Fuck.”

“Alpha,” Eren panted, subconsciously bent over the gear shit with his thighs parted and ass out.

“Want me to touch you?”

“Yes. Please, baby, touch me. Please” Eren shifted closer so the reach wasn’t too far or cumbersome. “Real quick.”

“Train’s coming to an end,” he said, trying to sound nearly reluctant to the idea. But mostly, it was to pitch Eren to that hungry, aching state. Not that he had to work hard to get Eren there, shit he’d been there since Levi took off his shirt. If he had to beg or play naughty for his alpha, then he was so down for roleplay.

“Please,” he licked at Levi’s ruby bottom lip and tugged back their joined hands under his shorts and over the plump swell of his ass. “Please. Just a little, Levi. I’ll be behave.”

He pawed one cheek and deliberated. “You gonna be a good omega and wait till we get home?” he asked, sex on his tongue like liquor.

“Yes, yes, c’mon,” Eren murmured mindlessly, and shoved that hand to the cleft of his ass, slicked and hot already. “Fuck me right here, yea? Want it bad, baby.”

“Damn, Eren.” Levi sighed, sliding two fingers into that seeking entrance. “So good. Look at how wet you are. Shit, yea, take my fingers, Eren. ”

The angle didn’t offer much for Eren as far as depth and stretch but, damn, Levi’s resounding approval did.  Especially when he whispered them hot and wet into his ear, dark and shimmering like onyx gems, tongue working some fucking wicked magic as he slipped it in Eren’s gasping mouth. And it was downright _nasty_ because their tongues weren’t remotely close to proper Frenching, it was more like two hounds licking at whatever was given and he could barely manage words let alone keep up with Levi’s fucking obscene mouth. He was kissing and mouthing e _verywhere_ , and his lips weren’t even on his cock yet and Eren was fucking out there, far off on another system of stars.

Levi hitched one of his legs over the shift where his thigh pressed nice and close for the alpha to rut on, and he rut he did.

“Wanna suck your cock, Eren. Fuck, you got no idea how much I want you in my mouth. Gonna fucking get you wet as hell. Gonna swallow your fucking cum. You want that, omega? Wanna fuck my face?”

Eren nodded rapidly, fully on board with any suggestion Levi pose. He could ask for his freaking social and Eren would enthusiastically hand it over along with his pin and the answer to his security question. “Yea, fuck yea I do.”

“Then I’m gonna eat that ass. Have you sit on my face. Open you with my tongue, get you to cum just from that.”

If Eren was in another star system then he was on another plane of existence now. Slicked was already leaking out his hole but now liberal amounts of it dribbled down the cleft of his ass, down his balls, over the back of his thighs. There was a damn god chance he was getting it over the black leather of the car.

That all he got going in his mind, this pictured conjured by Levi’s words. Thinking of how his knees straddled Levi’s face. Thinking how opened and exposed it left him. Thinking how Levi’s fingers would part his cheeks and stretch his rim for his tongue and how good it would feel. Levi was a damn amazing kisser and a fucking porn star with that tongue so it inside of Eren as it tasted and lapped up his slick, stiffened hard like a cock so it could fuck him too—

Eren was close, all the sounds and sensation shivered along his skin and dove deep under to where he _ached_ to the cock leaking and his hole, profusely wetting the back of his clothes and Levi’s fingers. It was loud enough that he _heard_ as they entered and retreated. Any other time, it would gross him out to be _this_ wet and loose but it was doing him in real good now.

Wondered if it turned Levi on too. If he liked how soaked and shameless Eren was, stuck behind a train and the omega couldn’t keep his hands to himself, had to kiss and tease Levi while he dropped one hand to his inner thigh and ran it north.  

It was this maddening desire to know that made Eren reach out for _the alpha_. When a firestorm of need answered, he moaned into Levi’s mouth.  Levi was worse off, far more than he let on. His body was being ravaged by red-hot heat that should singe him from the inside out.

 Levi and _the alpha_ , they wanted Eren bad. Real bad. Unwavering willpower was the sole reason Eren wasn’t sitting on Levi’s dick right now, audience around them or not.

His hips rocked helplessly, losing any semblance of patience, cock seeking friction and ass seeking a cock. The alpha sensed this and captured his lips in a savage kiss, one that made Eren’s toes curl and heat dropped low in his gut.

He pulled away, just a breath apart but it achingly far to the omega. The heavy breath brought a breeze to his warm face, “You spoil thing. Wanting your dick sucked and your ass licked. So bad,” he chuckled softly when Eren mewled in response and flicked his tongue between Levi’s lips.

“Damn right I’m spoiled. Take care of me, alpha.”

The harsh metal in Levi’s eyes was overtaken by a black sea so dark mirror images of his face reflected back at him, the details too tiny and minuscule to accurately read. “Got no idea what I want to do to you, Angel.”

Eren kissed him again and said, “Give me an idea then.”

Sure, Eren had plenty of ideas what Levi wanted to do but he ached for the alpha to voice them himself in his dark whiskey voice. To tell Eren how badly he wanted his cock in him. To make Eren feel like a proper omega, how good omegas got it when their alphas were good and smart. How good he was gonna do Eren when he was ready for it— spreading his thighs, and fingering his hole. How right his cock would feel sliding in and out

The alpha whimpered nosily, and Eren felt hymptoized by the way the Levi sucked his lower lip into his mouth. “Shit, Eren. I want—I want,” he rubbed his fat cock into Eren’s thighs, bottom lip popping back out shiny and pink. “I wanna fuck you.”

It was that degree of desperation in his voice that nearly had Eren ready to complete the fantasy and crawl on Levi’s lap. But the line of drivers behind them had another agenda. They honked and hollered, half tempted to get out and walk right over to the car delaying traffic.

Eren and Levi pulled back and stared dumbly at the stretch of open road ahead of them and the line of drivers that figured out going around was smarter than waiting.

He shuffled over back on to his side, feeling hard, wet and properly put out over the interruption. Which he should be used to at this point in their relationship, they set the fucking score board for most cockblocks. Seeing Levi drive with a fat bulge that he was fighting hard to ignore kind of made the experience worth it.

 

[x]

When Eren opened the door of his apartment, he had a waning half chub and was mostly dry back there. As Levi grabbed him and shoved him against the shut door, his cock hardened and his hole clenched down on nothing.

Levi dropped to his knees, peppering kisses down Eren’s flat stomach through the shirt, and stopped once his knees found the floor.

 Looked up at the omega, mouth opened and eyes black like his hair and asked softly, “This okay?”

He knew what he meant. There was world difference when humans dominated each other in bed, more like a kink or a dip in debauchery, but for their kind it was a submission. A whole new set of meaning and rules. Whenever they were intimate, Levi relinquished his power and offered up submission, but he was asking for the reverse for Eren to submit and be _the omega_ , not the rouge. For Eren to place his trust and faith in the alpha.

The best part about Levi asking was how tentative he sounded, like he may be asking too much as if he hadn’t demonstrated to Eren how much he felt and cared for him, as if they didn’t waste all this time pretending there wasn’t something between them when there was something and it grew silently in their hearts. The next best thing was when he realized that he didn’t have to think it over or question Levi’s intentions or what it meant to his pride to submit.

It was the first time an alpha asked him. No one ever asked before but Levi was and he was kissing his belly button to show no matter the answer, Levi wouldn’t be bothered in the least, that he would submit if Eren asked.

Eren tugged on his shorts, breath hitching when Levi’s hot wet mouth chased after the dark skin.  He let his shorts drop once he got them under his ass and felt he could catch fire under the alpha’s ravenous stare.

“Got you, Eren. Have you right now,” he mouthed into the hip bones and nipped so Eren bruised nice and pink.

Eren sucked in a breath, a drunken expression flushed his face rosy as he watched Levi attend to the newly available skin. Thin lips traveled to up the pronounced V in his pelvis and it was a light touch, a delicate and arousing thing. It brought Levi close to his cock. Horny, Eren gave a small buck to encourage the alpha to suck him.

“You got a nice cock,” he murmered, flicking his eyes up.  “Your mouth tastes good, y’know. Wonder if you do here.” He kissed the base, mirth curling something naughty and devious on his face when Eren’s mouth parted open on a moan, eyes fluttering shut and hands falling into fists around black locks.

The fact Levi was going this slow and this patient when they were anything but, had Eren in a state. It wasn’t getting off because they waited too long. This was getting off on cruise control, they were consuming the sights, the sounds, the smells, the tastes. The smell was a grand delight, sweet and thick like honey. Each sound nurtured the heat in their bodies, pitched moans and husky groans.

Levi consumed Eren like an ice cold tea on a blistering day in summer, let the ice hit his lips and the sweet tea coat his tongue as the sun lashed unforgiving tides of heat.

“Damn, baby.”

“Feel good?”

“Yea. Feels real good.”

 He eased Eren’s legs apart and helped toe out of his clothes and hiked one over his shoulder. Shuddered at the hot wetness shimmered on the skin. “Can I lick you here?”

The back of his head thumped against the door, pain muted out by the sight of a powerful alpha on his knees.  “Oh god. S-shit yea.”

Levi groaned, placing soft needy sucks between his supple ass cheeks and the suction plus all that wetness coming from them both had his legs _quivering_.

 ”You taste so fucking good, Eren,” Levi’s voice filled his head, drowning him.  “So damn good. Fuck I could eat your ass all night.”

It was a fucking suprised that Eren didn’t melt from inside out by this point because Levi’s tongue was doing some crazy ass shit and he had no idea getting eaten out could be this damn good. And his voice never sounded this wanton.

Eren arched, panting “Please, please. Don’t stop—fuck, don’t stop.”

And the image of Levi’s head buried between his thighs, drinking his slick with loud gasping groans —which was infinitely louder than his own and he wouldn’t get over how fucking vocal he was in bed, it was his favorite thing because the alpha was cast for a stoic, silent lover and the omega the crying mess but they’re both equally noisy. It was fucking sublime.

Levi alternated his mouth between his cock and ass,  went from eating his ass where Eren’s inner thighs seized around his head— his mouth completely drenched and so, so red and glossy— to swallowing Eren dirty and messy  like a cherry lollipop. And he had no idea where he wanted Levi more because everything he was doing had his hips rutting forward and his legs opening wide.

“Levi, Levi, Levi,” he pleaded, voice pitched so low and dark that for a minute he didn’t pin it as him but another person because that person sounded gone. Like spaceman in his suit on Jutiper’s moons, watching the storms brewed endlessly on the planet’s surface.

The raven pulled his mouth off but kept one hand on the shaft and pumped slowly. “Yea?”

Eren wanted to scream at the ridiculous shade of red on Levi’s lips.

“Bed, please. Can’t stand with you doing that. Gonna fucking fall on you and I don’t think I can function enough if I don’t come.”

If need wasn’t crawling under his spine, he’d have laugh at the five second delay where Levi blankly eyed him, trying to work words back into his brain past the function to fuck and eat Eren whole.

“Okay,” he said after some time but didn’t move, glued by Eren’s sweet scent and the tremble making the omega’s body glowed bright like starlight.

“Baby?” he called and cupped the alpha by the cheek to revive his senses. Smiled lazily when Levi rubbed into it like a content big cat and licked the middle of his palm. “You  there?”

Levi mumbled something too dark and low to be anything close to words then opened his mouth to take one of his fingers in. “Shit.”

He sucked him down to the knuckle and eased back, forfeiting the tip.

“L-Levi,” Eren stuttered when he repeated the process to the next finger.

Clearly wherever Levi’s mind decided to run off to had no plans on returning too soon. Maybe this was _the alpha_ and Levi was stepping back because where Levi was all controlled savagery here he was released bestially. A caged bred tiger to one that roamed and hunted in its natural environment, free of humanity’s influence.

“Levi?” he tried when the raven lost interest in his hand and brought it to his inner thighs. And the simple dip down was different, smooth and elegant like a polished saber rendering flesh from bones.

He dropped down before this could advance anymore. If Levi went full _alpha_ then that would bring forth _the omega_. And while, yea they were a couple and all that and he trusted Levi and his alpha to treat him fairly, this was a level they hadn’t discussed at any length. Turning into the alpha and omega was a lot like submitting into the primal state of mind where the world bubbled to the basic needs: fucking, eating, sleeping, and protecting.

“Levi,” Eren forced the raven to stare at him.

The alpha leaned into him and molded his body gently to Eren’s and kissed him.

Levi grunted. “Sorry.”

Sighing in relief, Eren dragged Levi into his lap. “It’s okay, baby.”

“You’re just getting me real fucking hard.”

He laughed, pushing back the cascading bangs when they obscured Levi’s eyes. “I’m that hot, huh?”

“Yea. And loud and wet,” he said.

Okay, he would give him that without any protest. “Well you’re really fucking good so I’m gonna be really loud.”

“It’s sexy,” he mumbled, sounding buzzed. “Did I do anything stupid?”

 “Nah.”

Eren traced senseless patterns on Levi’s biceps so he didn’t catch the subtle way Levi shrunk himself, made his powerful body appear less menacing.

“Were you scared?” He asked next, quiet and vulnerable like the night he came open about his feelings. Worried Eren might reject him. Dread deep in his bone because he didn’t deserve Eren.

It was such a shock to feel the emotions crushing down on Levi, to taste the dark bitter emotions and smell their unpleasant aroma. More than that, it made him angry because some part of Levi still believed Eren could walk away from him. Maybe someone did. Some nameless lover that got close but saw all of Levi and ran frightened.

“No,” he whispered fiercely because that wasn’t Eren. No matter what happened, he would stay and work it out with Levi. They would get through it just as before. No part of their first meeting was perfect so not every part of their relationship would be either. Life didn’t run on that shit but he never had someone he wanted to fight for so strongly. “Midgets don’t really scare me. Clowns, yea. Spiders. Chucky. Hell raiser.”

Levi looked into Eren’s eyes, the hard metal in his eyes had a soft consistency. For the first time, Levi was breakable. Eren could break him.

“Okay,” the raven breathed, voice fragile.

All of Eren’s instinct commanded him to shelter the alpha and seal him far away until that breakable expression left him. But you couldn’t protect people from other people, couldn’t protect people from themselves either; he knew that. There were limits. But he could be his omega. So he hugged Levi and buried his face into that hard chest for the security it brought.

This was the part where he had to be strong and he wanted to do his best. To be Levi’s solid foundation. To be his water source, soft and caressing. To be his sun, warming his bones. To be his moon, a light in the darkness. To be the dirt under his feet, the color dusted across the delicate petals of an orchard, the pebbles washed over by the river, the sand on the shoreline, the air in his lungs— he pressed his commitment into the next kiss until that part vanished in sight of him. Until doubt couldn’t dig its gnarly roots into the soil of his mind .

“Eren.”

“You’re not done, baby,” he teased, “You haven’t spoil me yet.”

Levi chuckled, a hardness strengthening his voice and body back to the unbreakable alpha. “Yea, you’re my little brat.”

He smiled proudly “I am, “he said.  “Plus you made that promise and all. There’s a lot to make up for.”

“More than stealing your title?” Levi asked.

Eren interlaced his arms around the alpha’s corded neck and brushed his mouth lightly over his, coaxing a soft growl from his boyfriend when he withdrew enough to avoid his naughty tongue.

“Alpha like you.,” he husked and pushed Levi so he was sitting, and crawled on top of his rapidly swelling cock. He ground his ass, relishing how hard Levi became at the light touch. “You stole more than that, baby.”

Levi fisted a hand in his hair and claimed the sweetness Eren playfully denied. The omega groaned obscenely at the rough, hot nature of the action and arched into the kiss.

Once the omega was gasping on sex did Levi pulled away, not far, because Levi was done putting anything or anyone between him and Eren but he kept him chasing just to even the score.

“Sap, he teased.

Eren mewled like a sweet, innocent thing and something about those delicate sounds he made in private got Levi incredibly hard. It was better when Eren’s hard cock dragged over the bottom of his shirt. Hotter when the wetness between his legs seeped through the clothes all the way to his dick.

 “Take care of me, alpha.”

A dangerous look entered Levi’s face, his hands were hot and rough from where he hefted him up by his ass. “”Wet for me already?”

“Why don’t you put your mouth there and find out.”

Levi moved smoothly with both their weights like a powerful tide and the bone melting desire he encountered before returned with a fury. The second they’re up and moving across the apartment, Eren’s wrapped his legs at Levi’s waist where his wide frame narrowed. Then kissed up Levi’s neck as he twisted one hand in his hair and clawed at his built back, the muscles moving under the skin like carnage in motion.

Levi fed him more moonlight with his mouth while his hands scorched Eren to the bone. He was losing all of his senses that he didn’t even notice Levi stopping at his bed and setting him down.

He pulled at the collar of his shirt, “Off.”

Eren scrambled to carry out the order, not caring where the fuck his shirt landed.

Levi pushed at his ankles next and Eren positioned them on the bed, then blushed because it was a lewd and open pose. His cock curved to his stomach, painfully red at the crown, and his hole was clenching down on nothing, pink and glossy all over the wrinkled rim.

“Do you want it on your back so you can watch me? Or do you want it on your knees so I can spank your ass?”

“Oh fuck,” he breathed.

Shit, both suggestions sounded fucking A-okay in his book.

“Eren?”

He shivered, “On my knees.”

“Do you want me to smack your ass?”

Every word he said came out more sexual than the last. Sweeter. Dirtier. Hotter. It was like someone stuffed his head with cotton because he wasn’t seeing or hearing anything beyond Levi.

“Please.”

“Play with your cock?”

“Yea,” he moaned.

“Eat your sweet ass?”

“Baby,” he leaned back on his hands and bucked out his hip helplessly. “C’mon, baby. Want it now. Please.”

“Go on, then. Show me where you want it.”

Eren rolled to his knees and slinked up the bed, hyperaware of Levi’s eyes watching his ass, the way he moved purposefully to entice him. The bed creaked behind him, announcing Levi’s presence, and he felt his hot breath behind him. He reached the head of his bed, lowered his wobbly arms so his chest touched the mattress, and opened his legs— and waited, heart stampeding and veins alight with heat.

The alpha’s hot breath fanned over one cheek. “Fuck, Eren. You look so good. Shit, gonna fucking lose my mind with you.”

Eren squirmed, trying to open himself more. “Levi.”

“Got you, Eren,” he said as he smacked each cheek and groped Eren wide.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Levi’s hand came down again. The room became obscene with the fat smacks struck across the omega’s ass, the sluttish moans of pleasure.

“Again,” he pleaded. “Please, Levi.”

Four more and Eren had his face turned on its cheek and moaning loudly, slick dribbling out of his wanting hole. Levi licked after the trails: the ones on the cleft of his ass, the ones on the back of his thighs, and the ones rolling down his balls. Then took one into his mouth, rolled his tongue around the shape, released and sucked in its twin. Departed with a chaste kiss and skimmed his mouth back up to Eren’s hole.

Then he paused, left Eren aching and moaning in the delay.

Eren looked back, and fuck, the _face_ Levi had on pistoned out the air in his lungs like a shotgun shell. It was unadulterated desire, sex at the core. He looked ensnared, deeply submerged in the siren’s call, by the sight of Eren’s eager presentation.  And, yea, that half smirk said not only was he horny as hell but feeling cocky as hell, wrecking his omega so good that he didn’t know anything but the gaping emptiness between his legs.

Levi found his stare and that smirk became sexier because his black hair fell over one of eyes and his bottom lip was being teased with teeth. God, he wanted that mouth so damn bad.

The raven considered him over as if he wasn’t burning inside too.  “You should see yourself, Eren…It’s pretty nice” He ran a finger over the hole and sucked on the wetness it left. “Fucking wet and red like a pussy. Looks fucking good like one.”

He dropped his head, mouth slacked on a moan, waving his ass so Levi would get on with it. The ache was getting bad. He had to be filled, be stretched, be fucked. “Alpha.”

“Gonna make you feel good. “ And blessed the man because he got right down to it, put his perfect mouth on his fluttering entrance and tongued fucked him. Put a hand on each reddened cheek and spread them so he could get in deeper. And the noises that produced were _vulgar—_ the alpha’s harsh pants, the squelch as he smacked his lips over it in a wet kiss, then his fingers pumping in and out wherever there was space.

It was _amazing._ The stretch. The closeness of the act. The way it mimicked sex. The way Levi groaned as if he _could_ eat him out all night long even with the ache in his jaw. And Eren was right behind him, moaning as loudly, as he watched over his shoulder and feed Levi his ass in encouragement. He was a pretty vocal guy in bed but _damn_ , he was never this vocal.

  _This_ was how to felt to be an omega, to have an alpha take care of you. He thought he couldn’t surrender, ever.

Here, Eren was. But it didn’t feel like surrender. Felt more like rapture.

 “Close. Le-Levi. I’m close.”

Abruptly, Levi pulled back, set his hands on his hips, and flipped Eren to his back. He saw the redness of Levi’s lips before his mouth was opening and taking his cock without pause. He didn’t tease him this time. No, he worked his throat around him, tonguing and blowing whatever he could as he bobbed quickly.

Eren came like that, Levi on his cock and his body contorted, reaching and faltering back and forth. Hungry for more but sensitive. Levi’s throat constricted, milking every drop of cum out of him, and swallowed it all easily.

The omega had one of minute of peace, but then—

 “Stay,” Levi said, crawling up the length of Eren’s body and kneeling so his Eren’s head was right between Levi’s thighs.

The alpha reached down and whined, hand under his boxer briefs. He jerked himself like that, and for some reason Levi being clothed and touching himself like that made it hot and explicit. It felt like experiencing arousal the first time. New, exciting, and with a tinge of fear because your parents could walk in at any moment.

Eren wanted to touch and get Levi harder and wetter in his hand, but he loved this. Enjoyed seeing Levi play with his cock as if he was alone in bed and getting off on a dirty fantasy. So he didn’t tag in but touched him everywhere else that within reach. Wrapped a hand over the girth of Levi’s thighs, hard and tensed from the position.

Levi made a sound when that hand drifted farther north to his inner thighs but Eren was careful not to palm Levi directly. He fondled around, traced circles with his thumbs until Levi gasping hard and hungry.

“Eren,” he moaned, weak for it, and Eren could not fucking get enough.

“You’re doing good, baby,” Eren said. “Look so good right now.”

At that, Levi roughly pushed down his clothes and yanked his cock out.

“Did I do that to you? Do I get you that fucking hard?” His eyes fixed on the red, slippery head and he was aching all over to lick Levi, to put the alpha between his legs and in him.

Levi’s said, mouth opened and wet. “Yea. Get me so fucking hard.”

 His hands went on automatic and slipped around to shove Levi forward by his ass and the alpha went willing, breathe ragged because he knew exactly what Eren had in mind. His cock pressed to Eren’s lips softly and left a wet spot on the bow. He cleaned after it and kissed the head just as delicately, puckering and moving on it like a kiss on the mouth.

“Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Please. Yea, yea,” Levi mumbled mindlessly when Eren added tongue to the kiss and smacked his mouth loudly.

Levi shoved his cock a little further where it was completely swallowed by Eren and fixed his back up right, fisting and jerking faster, and subdued the desperate, urgent need to fuck the omega’s mouth.

“Watch me,” Levi growled. “F-fuck watch me like that.”

Holy fucking shit, he watched and didn’t waver in the least. Arousal and _the omega_ pinned him under Levi and he really fucking liked it. Being told what to do in that fucked out voice, dark like bitter chocolate and smooth as good whiskey. Being a witness to the alpha’s complete ruin, seeing how much his gaze affected him. Coming to a new level of understanding of his power over another person, over an alpha, one that put the power and appeal into the position; this was his doing. Levi was so fucking hard, wet, and desperate because of him.

So he watched. Let Levi set the pace and moaned around whatever he gave him, thinking how the fuck was Levi so beautiful and his body so savage. 

His breathed hitched and his hips stuttered along as he chased after his orgasm. The hand pumping his cock turned rough and coarse until it was more than just pre-cum Eren was tasting.

“Gonna cum,” Levi whined.

Eren palmed his ass and jerked the alpha further into his mouth. Levi followed through, pumped and stroked until he was coming nosily. “F-fuck. Eren. Eren. Like that. Just like that, fuck.”

He bowed over him, spent, and worked on his breathing.

Beneath him, Eren grinned. “Okay, you’re eating my ass at least once a week.”

Levi shook with laughter. “Shut. Up.”

 

[x]

 

“I’m hungry,” he mumbled into Levi’s chest. His head pillowed on the hard place, remarkably smooth and soft when it looked jagged and hard, Eren’s fingers walked over the lines of ink, over each feather and caressed the skin afterwards for the old pain it caused.

Levi inhaled and exhaled, shifting Eren along. “You like BlT’s? I know a place that sells some good ass BLTs. Then we can rent crappy ass movies from redbox and talk shit.”

He popped his head up, an emotion growing and building in his chest like a storm. “I…”

_I think I want you in my bed every night and day. I want to share dinners with you. I want to come to apartment with your belongings on the walls, the tables, and on the floors. I want your shitty habits along with the good ones. I want to see you on my sofa, wrapped in my blankets, as you watch TV. I want you to pull me in and hold me tight. I want a lot of things I’ve never imagined for myself and I want to experience them for the first time with you._

But he couldn’t just say that, right? Once you put out there, it was out there and sometimes it wasn’t reciprocated. Love came in all shapes and forms. He loved his friends. He loved his parents. On good days, he loved his job. On a rare blue moon, he loved his truck. But romantic love that was a playing field he had no rule guide to.

What if he got radio silence?

Wasn’t this too soon?

Weren’t they too young and inexperienced in relationship to separate infatuation from love?

“Eren,” Levi touched his cheek.

Awareness blinked back in his eyes. He turned his head and kissed the palm smoothing down his face. Recently every kiss was infused with longing, lust, and passion but that one harbored the million thoughts that filled him with excitement and fear. This was how it was to fall for a person.

He kissed it again, softer. “You’re awesome, do you know that?” Eren murmured into the skin, he was afraid if he looked at Levi that the words would soar out of him.

 In the dimness of the room, the band of gunmetal around Levi’s pupil expanded and the tiny whirlpools of blue appeared more clearly. They looked like winds of a tornado captured from above, harmless and enrapturing from the distance but a destructive thing on the ground. The grey was outdone by the flush of pink that dusted the apples of Levi’s cheeks, still warm.

He dragged his thumb over the omega’s cheek, happily resigned as Eren’s captive.  His voice sounded low and mellow like the soft drizzle of rain on rooftops. “I didn’t know BLTs did it for you. Should I bring it into the bedroom next?”

Playfully, he swatted at his chest. “Oh shut up and take my complement.”

“Fine,” he groaned in mock irate, rolling his eyes.

A thoughtful silence lapsed with them observing one another, a million emotions new, exhilarating, and terrifying racing behind their faces. In respect, nothing was said.  No declarations and no confessions. But a warm, precious thing illuminated behind their eyes, quirked their lips into a sweet and adoring. Pulled the old pain and misery from the world out of their complexion and placed a bright hope in its stead.

He nuzzled into Levi, wondering if they were the only people out there to touch the stars with their feet planted into the soil.

Yea, they didn’t say much.

But their bodies did.

 

[x]

 

Later, they got dressed and bought two BLTs— extra mayo on Eren’s—picked up a six pack and selected two movies from the gas station’s redbox. The titles were unknown to both of them but they sounded like it would provide entertainment whether the movie was bad or good. The couple sat on Eren’s sofa, talking over the characters to make snarky commentary and to share kisses that tasted like bacon and beer, until drowsiness made them sag against each other.

Levi’s head pillowed on Eren’s lap halfway through the second movie and his hand dropped to comb through the charcoal locks absentmindedly. Then the gesture wasn’t absentminded, he looked down at Levi, curled and fragile like porcelain.

He wondered if Levi ever got this from his family. To be cherish, for someone to simply want to hold and touch him because they could. Because they loved him and when words failed but actions didn’t.

 

 

_Alpha_

_Don’t worry_

_I will_

_Cherish You_

_Don’t worry_

_Alpha_

_Your omega_

_Has_

_You_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my note for the smut scene: make that shit nasty
> 
> also a little bit on my A/O/B. by this point you got an idea of how i write the dynamics here. the alpha and omega are a part but almost a separate person from the characters. so going into the state of alpha/omega means tuning in to the more primal mind set. it is still eren and levi but without inhibitions and such. betas don't have to maintain control because their bodies act more like a human. there's no excess hormones of testosterone or estrogen. Levi and Eren are more of the extreme type of their kind so it does make everything ten times intense and harder to control. The whole bit about tasting moonlight and the stars is not a product of that, not directly. alphas and omegas bond differ by couples. but couples that are supposedly true mates have an extraordinary bond. 
> 
> are they true mate? yea. will either of them realize it? nah. 
> 
> i know some people asked. i was intentionally vague and (hopefully) subtle to build the bond as their relationship progressed.


	18. Monopolization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look, Eren! I found Godzilla’s penis,” Sasha brandished the Olympic Jack Rabbit dildo; it featured thirteen speeds and pulses, stimulated the clit, and was an impressive and alarming ten inches. It had a glossy black coat and a study base for four double A batteries.
> 
> “The Shaquille O’Neil model. I thought it was a myth,” he took it, grunting under the weight. It had greater mass than one might expect. “What the fuck do you do with it?”
> 
> “You fuck it,” she answered, reading off the features on the side of the box from one that wasn’t opened for display. 
> 
> She nodded, impressed and put the box away.
> 
> “Duh. I mean do you need all that shit? Here, hold it. I’m gonna take a picture and send it to Levi. He’ll lose his shit.”
> 
>  
> 
> Or Eren shares some big news with his parents. Sasha drags Eren with her to a sex shop. And Eren and Levi pretty much act like the grossest, sappiest couple ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I'm back. A few things:
> 
> -wow, the comments i got last time. WHOA, what. I am not worthy! but please send your love b/c i'm slut for it.  
> -this got pushed back cause i worked on a big project, like 40k long. It's called "got me looking", if you like my writing you might like that. it has werewolves and riren. (is it weird to self promote one of my fic in other fic?)  
> -um we are almost at 2000 kudos? and over 600 comments? WHAT? i never thought any of my work would get that much love or support so thank you!  
> -i can tentatively announce that after this chap, we will be in the final phase of this fic. i don't have a number on how many chapters but maybe no more than 30. but i am excited and extremely, extremely nervous.  
> -i have a ereri mini fic in the works with cowboy Eren, so if you're into that keep an eye out. and by ereri i mean actual bottom levi. (i will stop being a slut and promoting my other fics.)
> 
> enjoy the chap, my doves!!

 

Levi stood the night. Sometime after the movie ended, Levi stirred from his slumber, cadence groggery and hypnotically low. It took three minutes to convince the alpha to stay the night with him rather than risk making the drive back to his place. Basketball and their coupling tired them both so they got up, Levi a little slower than Eren, and shut off the TV and headed to bed.

Levi stripped to his underwear and slithered under the covers, curling into a tight ball. Eren spooned him, so giddy that his big bad alpha was the slight bit shorter that he could wrap his arms around him tight and clutch him to his chest.

 He kissed Levi everywhere with no intention of fooling around. No thought to getting off. Each press of his lips to the skin was an unspoken confession. The one after the next more precious. More kind. More loving. More tender. All the things he wanted to filled Levi with until he couldn’t doubt Eren’s sincerity.

 

_Alpha_

_You’re precious_

_Alpha_

_I’ll take care of you_

_Alpha_

_You’re mine_

 

The alpha sleepily kissed Eren back once then dozed off, only coming back dazed and apologetic that he fell asleep on Eren. He giggled, shaking both their bodies because it was too much. Here this guy was saying _my bad_ for passing out then trying and falling to stay up and enjoy Eren’s affection.

Levi dozed off, lips going slack under Eren’s.

He pecked the part where the air from Levi passed through.

The alpha came too with a roused grunt and rolled into the space Eren’s body created.

 “Sorry,” he slurred, eyelids fluttering shut and open. Rivers of silver ran whirlpools around his pupils accompanied by the fluid schools of fish, their scales blue and metallic. He should tell him, warn him that he had water life swimming in there.

He didn’t have the heart to, what if his acknowledgment of them sent the bodies deep under the water. Plus, Levi might stop purring deep into his chest like a kitten and ask Eren how much coffee he had today.

At the rate that he was smiling, all sensation to his mouth should go numb. But every one made him feel luminous and light as if he existed with the clouds.

“Go to sleep, dork,” the omega instructed, not harshly; cause if he was being honest the sight of Levi becoming soft and tiny in his arms where he was muscled and thick, melted his heart. The alpha rarely had the opportunity to be such and here, Eren was getting it like the reveal herald no greater significance.

“No,” he said, moving his face for optimum kissing range with his eyes closed.  “Kisses.”

He bit back a laugh at the strong similarities of Levi’s blindly searching face to newborns pups and kittens. The natural gravitation. The unquestioned trust and faith that the warm body loved them dearly, cared for them unconditionally, that they could sleep in a black world without fear.

The omega curled, restless being contained when he ached to wrap himself around the alpha. To provide that restful slumber for Levi. To show him any fears, whether new or old, had no effect on him while Eren was around.

People had it in their heads that alphas did all the leg work. Protectors. Enforcers. Dominators. Big bad alphas were the person to fight and fight until their body surrendered. But omegas shared the same desires. The same protectiveness. The burning aggression when their alpha shattered to a weak thing.

Eren kissed the tender skin of his eyelids. The omega promised. “Imma kisss you all night, baby. Rest.”

“Yea?”

Eren caressed the apples of Levi’s cheeks. His conscious told him that he was touching the moon and not another body composed of flesh and bone. Shit, who was he to argue otherwise anymore? Levi was his moonlight, his won prize stolen cruelly from the sky.

“Duh, baby,” he whispered as he memorized Levi’s dark lashes, his small lips, and the hard line of his jaw.

 

_Alpha_

_Alpha_

_Let me love you_

_Alpha_

_Alpha_

_I’ll keep you here_

“Just wanna kiss you. It’s cool.”

Levi snorted as he turned inward for Eren’s heart. Calm breaths blew over the omega’s skin, so natural and without effort that he could genuinely believe his DNA made him as such so Levi could fit in that gap.

The words crawled on to his chest. “It’s cool to kiss me.”

“Sweet,” the omega said, his cadence breathless. “Cause I’m gonna do it anyway.” It was still new, this tenderness. To handle a person with care and caution. Hearts were precious, Levi’s heart was his precious thing to cradle and covet like a rare gem.

The part between his hair and his undercut showed and Eren administered a kiss, one reserved for the delicate petals of an orchid, to his shaved hair.

 The bed smelled like them, thick, like the forces of nature collided in an epic war. The water as the first frost of winter speared icicles through the vibrating atoms. Lightning as it illuminated the sky and set fire to the woods. The soil danced as the tectonic plates grind and adjusted the earth’s crust to new formations. The birth of flowers on spring, the rain as their life source, furled and opened their tender petals to the radiant sun. The scent of heavenly bodies in the stars as planets orbited into each other and crumpled at the center of the crash, sending spider web fractures to the rest of the surface and collapsing from the outside in, particles and fragments of the planet drifting off.

 Yea, being with Levi felt a lot like the planet dying and reviving all at once, in the rhythm of chaos and harmony.

Then it felt like—

To be on the ground and off it. Breaking Einstein’s general theory of relativity. Putting time on the bench, had it dance to their will as they chose when and where time would snap back like a rubber band. Like god damn superheroes, they were manipulating the elements. Fire soothed. Water burned. The rocks had the texture of wings. Wings mimicked the sharpness of a knife. Air brought blocks of cement on your back, squeezing it out of you. Objects with large masses floated, now weightless.

Your laws weren’t yours to command. See, Eren and Levi had the big man in the sky cheat sheet and they weren’t above abusing it.

Sorry but could you relinquish such power?

Didn’t think so but Eren might send you a postcard while he surfed on the waves of light. Defied death by radiation. Breathed with no oxygen.

Maybe everyone had the chance to be in this world of impossibility. Maybe lovers across the states were feeling the same shit. Had their alpha, their omegas in their arms as light, gravity, the atoms of each physical thing wavered under their connection. One force of nature bending to the other.

Or, maybe this experience pertained to them. A rare taste of the heavens promised and given to them cause the odds favored them more.

It could be bullshit too. His mind spoon feeding sugared answers to the evolving feelings Levi evoked.

A lot of it made little sense that he started to see the sense inside the nonsense.

In the morning, the mouthwatering scent of bacon and eggs called Eren to the kitchen. He drifted in, guided purely by scent alone.

Levi had two pans going with oil and food on the stove. Two plates and a set of forks laid on the counter ready to receive.

A new hunger, more ravenous than the human need to eat, propelled Eren to Levi’s inked back.

Eren nuzzled the alpha’s corded neck as he felt him up unabashedly. Well, what else did he expect Eren to do when he decided to cook shirtless and in tight boxer briefs?

He circled one nipple with the pad of his thumb, growling as Levi shivered and moaned shakily. “Tryin’ to cook, Angel.”

“Sorry but I’m trying to eat,” Eren took a tone that disagreed with being interrupted. Booty as godly as Levi’s required all his attention.

The alpha snorted softly, shaking his bedhead locks. “I’m not breakfast.”

The omega lined his cock between Levi’s perky ass. He brought his lips over the shell of the raven’s ear. “Yea. You are.” He peeled off his underwear so his swelling cock popped out. “And I’m starving, baby.”

For a short period, Eren stared down the sculpted chest to the curving cock. There was something so fun and enjoyable about disrobing Levi. The simple fact he could pull Levi to him and rip off his pants and the alpha would accept it as his faith and do little to hinder Eren’s fun.

He’d probably let Eren get away with anything cause alpha indulged their omega’s whims. Though a smart alpha would regulate when to indulge Eren, a rogue and an actual child inside a man’s body. What an enabler, allowing him to be such a menace. To be a lusting thing, hungry for attention, hungry for a cock.

He moaned out this frustration over Levi’s neck.

The spatula Levi was gripping clattered on the counter. With more awareness and sense than Eren, the alpha turned off the stove. “Get over here, you little shit.”

Eren seized him by the hips as he walked Levi away the iron hot stove and to the clean surface of counter space and manhandled him on top and tore off his underwear the rest of the way. Levi opened his legs and Eren automatically slipped into the space, sloppily jamming his tongue into his mouth like an overexcited teen.

“E-Eren,” Levi broke off into a wordless moan when the omega tugged him roughly to the end of the counter. That hard body of melee and sex pressed into Eren’s own, bronze and strong in his own right. Hard and thick like Levi was.

“You’re so fuckin’ hot,” Eren growled, the vocalization of the omega made the words feral and hungry. “So god damn beautiful, baby.”

Levi arched closer, bendable and vocal in his pleasure, searching out the sugary scent with his mouth. Coaxed Eren’s heated body so his hands could travel freely and recklessly. “Get naked. Right now.”

Eren whined and followed through the order from his alpha. Slick began to run from his wanting hole between his ass cheek and soaked through his underwear.

His breath hitched as his eyes fell on to Eren’s swollen cock. “Did I do that to you, Eren?”

“Yes,” he moaned when Levi’s fingers played with the wet head. Soft lips chased down the alpha’s collar bones to his hardened nipples.

“You wet here?” Levi circled his hole, quivering at the easy wet glide when he slipped a finger inside. “Damn, Eren.”

A sharp breath gasped over the taut peaks. He applied his tongue next until the pale pink glistened with saliva.

“Shit. Wait. Wait.” Levi put a hand on him, not with a lot of strength. Strength he assuredly had ample supply of and could withdraw on at any point if he was opposed to it.

_Damn, at least act like you aren’t so good for it_ , he thought.

Eren pouted, “ _Baby_ , I want you. Please?”

“I have work,” he explained with an obvious pause for Eren to fill in the blanks.

Sorry but the blanks he had in his head were of Levi’s cherry red lips and his moans.

“So?” Eren asked impatiently. Really, he could be sucking his dick right now.

“And I need to eat and shower.”

Like right now, right now with some ass play.

“Oh, so no trip around the world?”

“No just take me to the top real quick.”

“Game plan,” Eren clapped and rubbed his palms. “I do you. You do me. We eat. Then shower.”

A goofy grin smoothly curved the alpha’s small lips, something once so elusive and intangible, but Levi offered them so freely to Eren. Damn, with his cock out and hard with need and his hole wet, Levi had him running hot in his body and tender in his heart.

_Baby, how did you get so sweet like this,_ he wondered. His big, unbreakable alpha with this unsuspecting kindness .

“Sounds good,” Levi agreed. Then threaded a hand into his hair, tipping Eren’s green eyes to his, and tugged him down to his cock. “Get to it,” the alpha rasped, rocks entering the texture of his cadence when the omega’s wet mouth ghosted over his cockhead.

Eren peeked up. Nothing drove him as crazy as Levi’s noisy vocals of pleasure. The sounds he could pull from petting Levi just right, from licking him, from stroking him, rubbing him—ain’t no one resisting something so fine.

He waited until Levi was meeting his gaze and swirled his tongue wet and sloppy over the silt.

Levi’s stomached hollowed inwards, falling in half over Eren. “Oh fuck. Shit.”

“Damn, how you gonna last when I take you around the world, baby?”

Palms slammed and clawed the counter, finding no purchase as his claws scraped frantically. “More. Eren.”

 

 

[x]

 

They ate their breakfast cold, a fact Levi loathed and complained how Eren tarnished his surprise of preparing a nice meal for them, he couldn’t find no fault with the food. Yea, it was cold but Levi made the effort to provide for him. The omega collapsed on himself at the underlying message the gesture indicated, the alpha providing food for the omega. Eren saw it a little more logically; they were getting domesticated as fuck.

Disgustingly so. And damn, did it fucking warm him to the core. Levi Ackerman cooked him breakfast and bemoaned like a wife who slaved over a meal.

“Just say it tastes like shit,” Levi grumbled, displeased at the piece of meat for not retaining heat.

Eren leaned over and pecked his cheek. “Thank you.”

Levi stuffed his face, a rosy blush incriminated on his face. “Next time we eat first.”

“Alright, alright,” he giggled at Levi’s severe tone, like next time he would get it right. Next time he cooked the meal would blow Eren away. “Not my fault you look cute cooking.”

“You know what you look cute doing?”

“What?”

“Cleaning.”

“Is this you telling me I’m shitty at being clean?”

Levi picked up his mug of equally cold coffee and tipped it back, shrugging.

Eren checked the state of clean around his apartment. It wasn’t _bad_ but it probably killed weirdos like Levi who fainted at the sight of mold on food. “Okay. I’ll clean. Just for you, Lucky Charms.”

“Thanks, Angel.”

The shower ran hot with heavy petting and laughter as they divided the task of lathering one another. Eren concocted a mass of soap and placed them strategically down the line of his jaw. Levi made Eren fluffy cat ears and a pointy beard. Then he got the funny idea to turn Eren’s dick into an elephant which meant he had to jerk him off. And they kind of lost track of time because Levi wasn’t a man with a strong will and Eren was a type you didn’t leave wanting in any capacity.

Eren whipped Levi’s butt as they dried off. The alpha made for him but he scurried out of reach, giggling. When he came back for a second strike, Levi caught the towel and rotated around his wrist until Eren bumped into his chest.

Levi glared at him sternly.

Then Eren kissed his forehead.

“I should spank you,” he said as he perched on Eren’s bed and put his foot into the legs of his jeans. The black shirt behind him was Eren’s, Levi’d been slowly moving himself into his apartment but things such as clothes and the basic had not.

When he pulled on the tee, it draped over Levi like a cloak and swallowed his board shoulders. It felt incredibly good to have Levi in his clothes. Anyone that passed or checked out his alpha would see the shirt and know it didn’t belong to Levi, that it had to be someone else. Someone who Levi didn’t mind sharing clothes with.

Also he looked fuckable but that was not news to anyone. Levi could wear clown makeup, have a big red rose, and the suit from IT and he would still jump his bones.

“Later, you’re running late.”

Levi brushed his knuckles under the omega’s bronze jawline. “Whose fault is that?” The upbringing of said lateness hardly bothered the alpha.

“Dunno,” he said mischievously, aware and unashamed of his crimes. “Not me though.”

An expression crossed the alpha’s face, something wanting and yearning, hungry and desperate. Wordlessly he got his cell phone and checked the time, murmuring how he could afford to be 15 minutes late.

Tossed the cell back, pushed Eren down on the floor that was in dire need of a sweep and a mop and kissed him like it was the first time.

Eren whimpered, insides glowing bright as moonlight licked into his mouth. “Levi—“

“Wanna kiss you. Let me kiss you,” he begged as if Eren might flat out reject him and send him on his way to work like any other sensible adult.

Fat chance of that, Eren combed his fingers into his hair, water slicking his hands and making new knots.

 

 

[x]

 

“Hey sweetie, what’s new?”

Should he tell her? The relationship was still tentative and new. Putting it out there and to his parents no less, finalized it. The people in his life would know now, excluding Erwin but he ignored that set back, and if this ever went tits up then people would know the aftermath. The inescapable questions, the pregnant pause after they saw the answer in your eyes, and then the phrases everyone said post break up.

The oh you’re too good for them, or the fuck them, you can do better.

It was too early for the fear but Levi was rapidly becoming so much more than he’d ever expected. Levi was making him feel…incredible, untouchable, magnetic, as if the world could go to complete shit but if he had Levi then they would be okay. And that bullshit didn’t happen. Love didn’t fix all. Love was as much the disease as it was the remedy.

But he fucking believed it— and the second he woke up and saw the blink of a notification from his cell and the morning text from Levi, a simple morning or a stupid meme he saved and messaged over to get Eren stupidly happy. Then the texts he sent in reply, morning lucky charms and lmao that’s true.

–It confirmed his feelings. Made him think of himself as the fool for humoring the doubt.

Like look at this good man. Look at how happy you are. Look at yourself, you’re falling in love.

And he was feeling the drop. Each day, each meaningless conversation, each meaningful one, the small gestures that fortified relationships, the shared quirks, the mirror effect where Levi adopted his playfulness and where Eren cleaned up after himself, picked up the clothes when he normally let them rot for weeks— that was falling, all of it.

Eren was fucking, surely, incrementally, falling in love with Levi and he didn’t know if he should be shitting himself or blessing every fuck up that got them here. But he wanted to spread it, have the earth know that he was one of those lucky assholes with someone amazing by their side.

He smiled, chewing his bottom lip as his heart overflowed and infected him head to toe. Then couldn’t stop smiling because months ago this wasn’t a possibility yet he was going to tell his mom right now the exciting news.

“I kinda, sorta, got a boyfriend.”

Carla fell dead silent then screamed, “HANNES, HANNES! Get over here!”

Before Eren could protest and assure that it wasn’t a huge deal, his dad was on the line too and the call went on speaker, all their voices echoing out like they’re in the catacombs.

“Eren has a boyfriend,” his mother reported excitedly.

The receiver was close enough for Eren to hear his dad spluttered in incredulity. Thanks, dad.

“What?” His dad sounded authentically stunted by the announcement. No like he favored the odds of Eren making it in the NBAs than him in a real relationship.

“Why do you sound so surprise?”

“I thought you were going to die alone,” she helpfully informed him.

How nice of his parents to believe he would die solo and pathetic, guess someone was moving into an old folk’s home the second they hit seniority. Watch out, mom, I got you.

“Mom!”

“No offense, baby, but you’re a bit…” She left open ended like Eren should piece that tidbit himself because of course he should know how he was.

Eren gestured heavily to the wall, mouth thinned out in irate, as he waited to be enlightened.

His father shared her sentiment but softened the blow, “Not that there’s anything wrong with it.”

Eren was still stuck on page one so someone needed to fill him in real quick here cause his patience was not a virtue.

“I’m a bit what? You can’t end with that, tell me. What, so I’m a smart ass where do you think I got it from, mom?” He accused. The apple didn’t fell far from the tree so if that was anyone’s fault blame his OG.

“Well it wasn’t me,” she denied, like she was totally absolved of the years of sarcasm and sass directed and channeled through her son.

But oh okay, nah wasn’t me. I’d _never_ ever waited in the dark of the night as you scurried for a pee and popped out to startle the life out of you after I made you watch Puppet Master. Which had instilled a phobia of small dolls with unblinking eyes.  Nah, not me. Must be someone else, Eren, cause me no.

Eren sucked in a breath, the audacity of his mother denial building up a rant that would have the phone sitting on the counter while she waited out the storm. “Really? _Really?_ No I’m asking—“

“Oh shut up and tell us about your boyfriend.”

And that derailed his artfully constructed thoughts. _Boyfriend_ , that was a word to set Eren in a real damn good mood. Set the warm, fluffy clouds in his heart cavity as he stupidly smiled and played with his bottom lip.

“Levi is…” Fuck he couldn’t pin down an accurate description that correctly expressed the man. He was…what, funny, awesome, gentle in surprising ways, patient, made Eren believe in the stupid shit love songs sold, in corny hallmark cards, in pink bears and red shaped balloons.

“Is he hot?”

“Mom!” Eren chastised. Wow unimportant _mother,_ shouldn’t you be asking if he had a job or wasn’t some invalid with control issues.

“Oh…So he’s ugly?” She guessed.

Eren sputtered, “What the— No!.”

“Looks aren’t everything Eren. I heard ugly guys are great in bed because they rarely—“

He rubbed his forehead. “Mom. No. Levi is hot.”

“Give me comparisons.”

“Combined Bucky Barnes and Logan.”

“Bring him over,” she said quickly. Too quick if you asked Eren.  

He heard his dad munched down on crunchy chips in the background. “Does he like the Cubs?”

Before he could answer, his mother volleyed a litany of questions. “What does he like to eat? Does he like Greek pasta? I’ll make some for him. Or some arrachera. It was on sale so I bought nine pounds and your dad just bought a new grill too. It has a bottle opener and shelves.”

“Does he root for the Bulls?” His dad continued on between the pauses of his mother’s questions.

He rubbed his head, failing to keep track of their separate monologues.

“Oh, does he drink beer?”

“If he does, it better be Corona.”

Eren sighed. “He likes Guinness.”

Hannes took this into consideration. “He’s not a White Sox fan, is he—“

Where was the nearest flat surface to bang his head on cause he could use a concussion right now. “Oh my god.”

His sweet mother intervened. “Hannes. Really, what does it matter if he was?”

“It matters in my house,” his fathered answered sternly. God forbid his son dated a White Sox fan, like how ever could they live with themselves after such a crime. Surely Cub fans around would march to the house and shun them with public flogging.

“He’s not,” the omega whined as he hunched his body over the counter, elbows protesting at the unpleasant faux tops. Eren eyed the peeling corner and picked at it since gouging his eyes out was too morbid for his taste.

“Did you ask?” his countered hastily.

“Uh, no. He plays good ball.”

“How good?”

“He fucking kicked my ass.”

“Let’s see how good he is against your old man. I was—“

“Yea, yea. You were the captain on your team.” Eren made a talking puppet with one hand. “Bla, bla. They called me White Lightning cause I was really good for a white guy.”

“I taught you everything you know about basketball.”

“Dad, you haven’t beaten me since my senior year,” Eren pointed out

“That’s only cause you got freakishly tall,” his dad argued.

“I’m not tall. You’re short.”

“Don’t make me bring the lightning,” he said ominously.

He snorted into his hand, “Oh I’m scared.”

His mother jumped back into the conversation.

“I can’t wait to tell the guys at work. They’ll be so happy. Do you have pictures of two together? I wanna put them up at my work.”

“Mom, chill. I’m dating him, not you. I’ll talk to him and see when we’re both off.”

 

 

[x]

 

Since Levi asked so nicely, Eren got to cleaning. In his eyes, cleaning was him blasting classic freestyle through his place as he serenaded songs of love and heartbreak to an invisible audience.  He used the broom as his microphone as he emotionally sang out the lyrics to _First True Love_.

He was trying to carry the singer’s high notes when his cell buzzed in his pocket. He hummed the melody as he shifted on the spot, feet a slave to the music. Sasha messaged him

 

_Hey, you working tonight?_

_Nah. What up?_

_Could you come with me to Spencers_

_Girl, don’t you have a man. I thought your blowing motor days were behind you._

_You a dumbass. I need sexy shit for the honeymoon_

_Sweet. I’ll get a thong for myself. And nipple clamps for Armin._

_Lol. Levi might like that. Don’t know about nipple clamps tho._

_Shut up. He doesn’t have a panty fetish._

_And Armin loves nipple clamps btw._

_You never know._

_No._

_But. What if?_

_Nah._

_Sasha!_

_What. IF?!_

_Stop blowing up my damn phone, Eren_

“Look, Eren! I found Godzilla’s penis,” Sasha brandished the Olympic Jack Rabbit dildo; it featured thirteen speeds and pulses, stimulated the clit, and was an impressive and alarming ten inches. It had a glossy black coat and a study base for four double A batteries.

“The Shaquille O’Neil model. I thought it was a myth,” he took it, grunting under the weight. It had greater mass than one might expect.  “What the fuck do you do with it?”

“You fuck it,” she answered, reading off the features on the side of the box from one that wasn’t opened for display.

She nodded, impressed and put the box away.

“Duh. I mean do you need all that shit? Here, hold it. I’m gonna take a picture and send it to Levi. He’ll lose his shit.”

Sasha propped it upright and far from her body. “I don’t think you can take pictures—“

Eren’s flash went off. “Too late.” He attached it to a text with the caption.

_Fucking look at this huge dick, dude!!_

They set the gigantic dildo back on the shelf when they noticed one of the staff members eyeing them with disdain and hurried to the lingerie section of the store. Sasha hummed to herself and pursued through the rack of costumes. She pulled the school teacher one and showed Eren the front with the model posing seductively over a desk in a tiny mini skirt and a buttoned down that stopped at the ribs and hugged her breasts.

He made a face. “First, cliché. Second, Con is still into that?” He pushed through the hangers, thinking how weird it was that he was helping one of his best friends buy something to turn on his other best friend. Somewhere there was a line being crossed.

Eren spotted the sexy nun, then took it off the rack. “I thought he grew out of the school teacher thing and moved on to MILFs.”

Sasha scrunched her face in disapproval, booing Eren’s selection. Kinkshaming was rude and friends should never betray you like that.

Despondently, he put it back and began his search.

“Oh, it’s still a thing,” she returned the sexy school girl and selected another. It was a fireman and came with the iconic yellow jacket and pants with suspenders. At the bottom, in small print it said the helmet and boots weren’t included with the set.

Well that sucked. But hello idea, Levi dressed as a fireman then stripping off the costume to a dirty, nasty grind while he allowed Eren to look all he wanted but absolutely no touching.

“For Connie?”

“No. Levi. I think he could rock this,” she glared critically at the model on the front. “He has abs where they don’t exist. Jesus must really like you this year.”

“This is why we’re friends.”

His cell buzzed with a new text.

_I thought you were sending me your dino dick. :(_

_Also I’ve taken bigger shits than that_

_Dude Im at the store. Can’t send you any nasty nudes._

_Why you looking at dildos? If you want something hard and long, I got you cover_

_Im with Sasha. She needs pervy shit for her honeymoon. Since Im gay Im her best guide, I guess._

_Do they have lacy panties?_

_Yea. WHY??_

_Nothing._

_No. Say it._

_Maybe you get something for me._

_You want to wear panties? Levi I had no idea, you saucy minx. Lol_

_I want YOU in panties. Then on the bed while I finger your ass and lick your cock. That better?_

_I don’t think I look good in them, tho._

_Shut up. You’re gorgeous as fuck, dude._

_And I’m good with what we got btw. Panties or not, ok?_

_If I did get some, what color? Just asking._

_Eren. You’re giving me a hard on and Jean is giving me dirty looks._

_But black or white._

_No. Pink. Shit. Idk. This is hard._

_LOL, I bet it is. One thing, how do you feel about firemen??_

_Uh, they cool._

_Wait. Eren. Are you looking at costumes?_

_Maybe ;)_

_I’m down for it._

_Jean is bitching. I gotta go, okay? Text you later._

_Okay. Be a good lil alpha and play nice while Im gone._

_No promises._

_You trouble maker_

_Miss you._

_MISS YOU TOO_

Quietly, Eren buggered off to a table where an array of panties were unfolded and laid out in neat rows. He saw a sexy thong then cringed at the butt floss and thought about it rubbing unpleasantly the whole time. So, no to that. He set it back, pushed out the wrinkles so any evidence of tampering was wiped out.

He sneaked a glance a Sasha, who was busy chatting up one of the staff members about a pair of four inch thigh high platforms. He did not want to ask about that so he carried on to his panty search. He passed on the briefs, too plain for his taste. Some of the booty shorts appealed to him. The bottom of the ass peek out and he knew Levi would go nuts over the small tease. One in particular made him stop. It was a pair of boy short, made of soft white lace. At the back where the top of ass started had black ribbons that crisscrossed and narrowed to a cute black bow.

He grabbed it and looked it over. It was a definite maybe.

“Oh my god. Those are cute,” Sasha squealed, shooting over once she realized Eren had abandoned her.

Okay, now it was a hard no. He couldn’t buy the same panties Sasha was planning to surprise Connie with on their honeymoon. That was disturbing. He didn’t need Connie stopping by his place and the panties carelessly sitting in sight of his friend where the comment would come about how Sasha had a pair like those. Then the suspicious stare because why were Sasha’s panties at Eren’s place.

“Did you want it?” she asked eagerly, hopping up and down in her heeled boots with joyous rabbit hops.

“No,” he handed them to her, internally sighing.

“Awesome. Oh and in my size too. You’re a medium.” She leaned back and measured his ass with her eyes. “Your butt is pretty big for a guy.”

Eren clamped both hands over his butt. “Excuse me but this ass is spoken for, missy.”

“So Levi has a panty kink?”

“What? Who said that, I didn’t say that.”

She smiled at him. “Do you want my help?”

“Please,” he said quietly.

“Well if depends what you want to show or not show. If you want easy access or something a little complex.”

“No simple,” he shot down. “I feel weird looking at this shit.”

“Any color in particular?”

“White or black.”

“So virgin or the skank next door look, got it.” She snapped her fingers, determination glowing excitedly in her eyes, as she whipped out and began the hunt for Eren’s first panties.

“Rude,” he mumbled, following her lead. He skimmed his fingers across the panties and waited for Sasha to find something worth his time.

“What about this?” She lifted a pair of mesh black knickers, which looked like normal panties at the front, but on the back sat a bow at on the hem and under it was black dainty frills over a crotch less space.  Ease of access, indeed.

 “It’s not too girly. It’s cute plus,” she put her fingers through the space and smiled sleazily. “And you don’t gotta take them off.”

Oh god, oh god, he was fucking thinking about the look on Levi’s face. The breathy sounds he would make, his hands gripping the bed as he fought down the urgent need to bury his face and lick Eren right there. And then, when they moved on to fucking, Levi could slip in easily and take him like that. In those fucking panties. And his dick would ache and leak through the mesh and stick to his skin and the fabric would provide the perfect denial of touch. The need would be fucking bad for both of them and Levi’s hard hands would bruise his ass while he moaned breathily in Eren’s ear and he was so on board for this.

This was happening. He was so fucking excited to tease and torment Levi. Excited for his alpha’s ravenous expression, the power and sex that accompanied his voice and body whenever he got aroused.

“So yes?”

“I’m gonna rock the shit out of these panties!” Then tacked on, “Like a man.”

“Well of course. Your dino dick is gonna stretch the hell out of them.”

Eren cringed. “His name is the Dark Knight and he doesn’t like people calling him dino dick.”

 

 

[x]

 

On the trip back, Eren sent Levi a message.

_If you don’t plans, come over after work_

_Did you get me a gift?_

_Come over and find out_

_You really need to stop turning me on at work_

_Nope_

_Bad omega_

_Horny alpha_

 

 

[x]

 

 

 

Eren spread his arms as Levi walked through the door, “Kisses?”

The alpha paused, biting down a smile, but that didn’t do shit to hinder the soft light that brushed Levi’s face. A day’s worth of annoyance and exhaustion slipped away. “Yea,” he walked over, planted one knee on the sofa and captured Eren’s lips.

 “Long shift?”

“Kinda.”

“Here,” Eren yanked the soft blanket draped over the back of his sofa, eased Levi to the sofa and tossed it over him.

“Thanks,” he said, too lazy to fix the blanket so he could actually see and stood under it like Charlie Brown from that Halloween special.

He kissed where he thought Levi’s cheek was but got curve of his mouth instead. “Come out.”

“Nah. I’m a ghost.”

Levi fitted the fabric properly over his head so he looked more ghost-like. He made eerie boo sounds to sell his post mortem state.

“You can’t be a ghost,” Eren teased. “You’re my alpha first.”

“So demanding,” he poked his head out and laid back, flipping the blanket to the side so Eren could slide on top of his chest, then draped them both securely.

Eren nuzzled into his chest, ear pressed to his heart and listened to the beats. Felt the bones, tendons, and muscles expanded and shrunk with each breath. Heard the inner workings of his body and thought wow all that shit inside powered Levi. Which no shit, it was the same for everyone but it meant more to Eren. This wasn’t everyone, this was Levi and the sound of his body working and keeping him alive was awesome. That thought made him wiggle closer as if they could get any more, as if Levi in his apartment and under him was not nearly enough. These feelings were getting bigger than his body, his soul, and he wanted to place them outside. To the air, to the universe, _I’m falling and I don’t give a fuck where I land._

Levi dragged his hands up and down Eren’s back, delicate and careful. From the position, the omega couldn’t see his alpha watching him. “Jean wants a rematch.”

A small laugh rumbled through Eren’s frame.

“Oh god, that sounds like something he would say.” if he could detach himself from Levi, he would roll his eyes. “Next time, it’ll be me and you versus the scrubs.”

Levi made a sound agreeing with that. Silence lapsed back as they savored each other’s company.

“Lee?” Eren started, tentatively, as he drew circles on the alpha’s chest.

“Hmm?” The alpha was watching the television, half invested to the Lifetime movie. Something about an unhappy wife in a poor marriage with a neglectful husband, and the hot young guy who prowled over something fierce and sexy. The sex was tactfully PG-13 but Eren had that trip to the porn store and a kinky pair pf panties folded delicately in a magenta paper bag. Basically the most incriminating object any man alive could carry in public.

One elderly lady traded a salacious smile with him as they walked back to the car once she spotted the bag in his possession. Part of him was still processing that.

His top teeth chewed on his bottom lip as he worked out the smoothest segue way to _hey I actually bought panties, wanna see_. He settled for obscurity. “I got something today.”

“If it’s that kaiju size dildo, I’ll be offended,” he muttered distractedly as the unhappy wife and the young and restless got caught up in one of their tryst by neglectful husband. Levi looked excited to see shit hit the fan.

The scene was a disaster that prompted a unfiltered laugh from Levi. Subconsciously, the arm slung around his back squeezed tight. Packed muscles pressed to his less defined ones and it somehow aroused and softened his heart at once

He popped his head up. “Nah, baby. I got something for you.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Levi looked at him. Guessed he was more interesting than lazy Lifetime’s original movie affairs. “ You didn’t?” He asked, uncertain but hopeful.

Eren’s hand played down the alpha’s sides as the thick, syrupy scent of sex and Levi wafted out in tiny waves. “Do you want to see?” He found the right spot to grind on Levi’s cock.

The thick hardness did a number on his ego. The automatic and effortless part of Levi’s thighs made his head spin.

“Yea,” he whispered, raw moans darkening his already guttural low voice to the flavor of a well-aged whiskey brew. “Yea, please.”

If you ever heard Levi beg then you would totally understand why Eren was shivering, so damn good for it.

Coaxed out more sounds like it because nothing did him in like Levi’s charcoal baritone voice pleading. “You gonna be a good alpha and obey?”

Desperate and terribly horny looked fine on the raven’s sharp features. “Fuck, yea. I’ll be good, Eren.” Levi cupped him under the ass and moved them so they’re upright and the trip to bedroom was one step closer. The sheet pooled where Levi’s hands kneaded his ass, tending to the spot as if he had them on under his shorts. “ Let me see, yea? Wanna see you in them.”

He would get going on that request but Levi was doing something wet and magical with his mouth, and if this was how he acted to the suggestion of Eren in panties; what the fuck would he do once he had them on.

Levi put that wet, magic on his mouth next, tongue and teeth e _verywhere_.

He struggled for breath under the slick assault. “Baby,” he gasped when Levi moved to the tender spot under his jaw.

Levi nipped him and Eren hissed at the sweet burn the bite elicited. Every wet suck was a second he got closer to dropping his weight and spreading his legs wantonly, but that wasn’t on the game plan tonight.

Impatiently, Levi tugged at the collar of shirt until he saw skin and started to suck at the ridges of bone. Meanwhile, Eren felt mad with lust at the primal treatment, the blatant _hunger_ in his hands, his mouth, that solid cock pressed into him.

He redirected Levi who started to work his way under his shirt and to his nipples. “Not that this isn’t hot but if you don’t stop, you won’t get to see those panties for another night.”

Levi grunted, “My bad. Go.”

“You need to take your hands off my ass,” he reminded him.

Reflections of the stubbornness that plagued alphas made themselves apparent. But where others battled for control, Levi relinquished it without protest as if it struck no shame on his pride.

 “Don’t keep me waiting,” said Levi, his hands skimmed up his hips and found a nice spot on his waist, undemanding.

It was spectacular to come with the facts repeatedly of his alpha’s strength, his absolute control over the primal impulses other alpha couldn’t afford to disobey yet Levi dismissed them like flies  buzzing in his space.

Like seriously, it was the best and his omega swelled each time, saying—

 

_Look at my alpha_

_He is strong_

_Look at my alpha_

_He is kind_

_Look at my alpha_

_He is mine_

 

He linked his hands with those undemanding ones and kissed the calloused knuckles. Watched the creamy white of Levi’s skin flushed rosy at his warmth.

“I think it’s kinda fun to make you wait. You get all,” Eren made an curious motion with his hands. “Plus your dick gets rock solid and I’m so about diamond hard dicks.”

“I can feel my dick getting soft.”

He checked that for himself and grabbed Levi through his jeans. Levi whined and opened his legs.

“Look at that. Still hard. You little liar.”

“Jesus—Fuck.” Levi rolled mindlessly into his hand as he massaged the thick girth of him.

“Just ‘Eren’ for now. You can call me your lord and savior after I get back.”

Eren hopped out of his lap and got a bop on his ass when he swayed it teasingly in front of Levi.

He padded back to his room, mouth soft with a grin, and slid the closet door open and bent inside to grab the thoughtfully hidden bag. A stupid tact considering the fact that he lived alone and no robber worth their salt would trifle through his wardrobe first, see it, and leave a judgmental note after they stolen his shit as they somehow figure the panties were his and not that of a lover.

He dumped the contents on his bed. Pink, fragile tissue paper protected it. His earlier sense of trepidation returned as he watched it tensely. Again, unexplored territory for him. Part of Eren worried he would look the fool in them but Levi had some faith.

Okay, a lot of faith and that faith was hard and thick in his pants.

He took off his sweats and then his underwear, and toed it under his bed.

Eren pinched one of the feather thin ends of the paper and dragged it and its package closer to the edge. The paper rustled thunderously in the night of his room as he peeled it back. The satin material buzzed a gloriously, dangerous feeling in his groin when his knuckles brushed over it.

Carefully removing the tag, Eren slipped into them.

Wow, they were— very nice on his cock. A plus fabric right there if he ever decided to go on the site and review the panties. It felt like heaven wrapped his bottom in clouds and sunlight. The hard bulge swelled at the front where it would be flat with a girl. Couldn’t look like those slender, flawless models with their long legs and heels when all he had was a big shirt and furred legs but he made do.

Inhaled and exhaled the ball of nerves until he could walk back out fearless.

Levi’s gaze fixed on him the second he stepped from the shadow of his bedroom and into the light of the living room.

“ _Fuck,_ ” The raw and coarse texture of his voice delivered shivers in double time down his spine. It was almost as good as a touch.

“You like?” He asked, lifting the bottom of his shirt.

He did a slow turn so Levi could see the bottomless back.

“Eren,” he whimpered.

“What, no ‘Jesus’ this time?”

“Next time, we’ll go and you can put me in anything you want.”

“Anything?”

Levi nodded drunkenly, utterly spellbound by the curve where his thighs ended and his ass started and the deliciously sweet roundness framed in black mesh so fragile his teeth could tear into it and rip it off cleanly. “Hell yea.”

Eren slinked on top, caged in Levi between his bare thighs and settled nicely on his engorged crotch. Levi’s hands shot out and gripped the outside of his thighs, looking down as his finger dug into the rich honey of his skin and followed up to where his shirt pooled at his hips.

“I got a few ideas,” Eren whispered over his lips.

Levi opened his mouth and groaned in delight as Eren’s wet tongue pushed inside. “Got any on what I should do to you?”

“I…I want you to spank me, please.”

At the request, both hands snapped to his ass and prompted a gasping laugh. “You pervert.”

“Only when it comes to you.”

“A spanking and flattery,” he hummed. “You’re in a good mood.”

“Shut up and get up, you little punk. Or you won’t get either.”

He was fucking dazed by this point so it took the encouraging push of Levi’s hands to set him on his feet. And technically, this was a gift for Levi so if he wanted to add more play into it before indulging then Eren would go along with it.

Levi reclined back and lazily cocked his legs apart. “So you want me to spank you?”

“Yes.” Now, he was dazed before. But the sudden switch in role and power had Eren floating past stars and planets.

“Why? Is it because you were a bad omega and went to a sex shop when your alpha has a nice cock for you here?” Levi punctuated the word _cock_ by squeezing himself. He rolled slowly into his own touch, a desperate thing for any type of friction.

He a _ched_ so much for it. Wanted to see the fat, hard cock his alpha had waiting for him whenever he wanted. “Yes, yes. _Please_.”

Levi fondled the thickening bugle, tormenting his omega with the denial of the naked sight of it, that fat shaft and raspberry red crown moist with pre-cum. “Lay over my legs. I’m gonna spank you then fuck you with my fingers, okay?”

Nodding, he planted both knees on the sofa, feet in the air, and watched Levi drunkenly.

The alpha unzipped his fly, adjusting his boxer briefs so his cock rested along his inner thigh. The shaft outlined obscenely in his jeans, set as such so the omega could see what he was doing to his alpha. Levi tugged on his dick again through the clothes, biting his lip that made Eren ache to kiss him.

The sight of Levi playing with himself hadn’t lessened in the least and he doubted it ever would, the alpha was sinful and dark in all the ways shadowy things enticed people. And then he had a delicious exhibitionist streak as well, like damn son, how the fuck wasn’t that erotic.

Levi beckoned him over with an inclination of his head. Inky bangs fell into his eyes. “Over here, Jaeger,” he said, his voice splendidly hoarse.

Under the sublime command of his alpha, Eren sank to all fours and climbed over Levi’s lap, a shiver playfully sent pulses of arousal over his skin. He was warm and wet at his hole and his cock swelled to full hardness and pulled on the mesh. The panty clung to his cock so close that each shift caused a nice friction to caress his shaft. The feeling was dizzying.

 He placed both hands in the space of Levi’s thighs until the alpha nudged him onward.  Lifted and moved his hands until he was kneeling over him like a pet to be examined

“Damn,” Levi sighed.

Eren looked over his shoulder to see the kind of expression Levi was making— it was quite the sight to have an alpha go so pink in the face— and widened his legs, popped his ass out emboldened by the response. Never did he imagined he’d be so wanton and wild in bed to this degree, most of that was largely due because how desirable and magnetic Levi made him feel.

His teeth sucked on his bottom lip when Levi hands started to hike up his shirt.

Levi kissed the small of his back delicately and Eren could crumble with it. “Shit.”

“You’re so pretty,” Levi whispered, applying his tongue to the same area and Eren didn’t _know_ that was an erogenous zone for him. “So damn pretty.”

Eren wished he had _something—anything—_ to rut against because the wet kisses on dip of his spine was shattering all sense inside of him and a remedy to that destruction might be great right about now. But he had only air so his hips twitched into abortive bucks.

Then Levi breathed _raggedly_ after each feather light kiss like he was growing weaker.

He whimpered, skin sensitive to hell currently plus Levi’s wet mouth lingered close to where he ached for it and the man was doing everything to deliberately ignore that sweet part of him. Levi went wild with the scent of his slick last time so there was no way he had no awareness of that because he warm there. Pleasantly so and wet. Wet enough for his hole to loosen and pucker in hunger.

And it was all good, really. This tender, reverent treatment echoed ripples of warmth through his heart. But then he wanted the alpha treatment, the kind that left rough burns on his knees and his hole reamed and stuffed to completion.

Then Levi did the best thing ever and put his hands where his mouth was, and Eren moaned softly, head dropping between his arms when he crested the waist of his lingerie and traced the curve of his ass. Passed over where the fabric was deliberately cut for ease of access.

He could cry when Levi groped the meat of his thick thighs instead. Then went back to the round curve of his ass.

Finally, he put his face there and kissed his exposed ass cheeks. Felt a _harsh_ exhaled on the wetness and the heat of him so close to his hole had a hunger itching under his skin. His internal monologue went along the line of _please please, there, touch me there, I want it so bad, I want it_.

“Please,” he moaned, sticking his ass out silently in a gesture for more. “Alpha.”

That must really do it for Levi cause his teeth nipped his ass shortly after and the fragrance in the air became dangerously heavy with Levi’s scent like he was pushing the shadow of _the alpha_. It wasn’t like the last time where he got out and played but Levi was learning how to dole him out in small doses.

_His omega_ instantly responded in kind, adding a sweetness light enough to compliment the heaviness of Levi’s.

His eyes were closed until he felt fingers spreading him and then the wet drag of Levi’s tongue over his hole. “So easy to taste you, Eren. So fucking easy to fuck you too. Damn. Got no idea what you’re doing to me, Eren.”

Shivered so damn badly at that, “ _Levi._ ”

Levi didn’t pull back but kept his face there and just _slurped_ up his slick nosily, it was all he could hear, all he could focus on. That sound, the damn sound of Levi in the middle of a feast.

 The panties made it difficult to get the depth and angle Eren carved but Levi managed it. Got his mouth to suckle perfectly on his hole. Flicked his tongue sloppily so spit and his slick ran in rivulets down his ass. Caught on Levi’s chin and made every press of it against him wetter and slippery.

Keeping himself upright through all the pleasure got to be too much so his forearms dropped and he laid his head over them, whining into them as Levi made a complete mess back there.

Eren turning into deadweight must alarm Levi cause he drew back and rubbed circles on that tender spot in the dip of his back. “Doing okay down there?”

“Mmhm,” he hummed.

“I got distracted…but you want that spanking still?”

“Yeah, baby. Just feeling a little sensitive today.”

Levi palmed his ass, running circles with the flat of it. “So panties, huh?”

The tease got Eren to pop his head up and level a weak glare at the alpha.

The raven’s flushed face immediately broke with a smirk. “Me? More like _you_. When did this start?”

“Dunno. But you look very nice, so I made the right choice.”

Eren reached one arm back, tried to pinch Levi’s thigh but ended touching where he was swollen thick.

And Levi just _bucked_ violently.“Ahh—Eren.”

His lips curled mischievously without so much of a sanction from Eren but the abrupt nature of Levi’s want was too funny not to poke at. “So I’m not the only one—“

He meant in good nature but Levi wasn’t too happy with Eren’s cheeky tone and whipped his hand down his ass. And yea, that was the quickest way to shut him the hell up.

The strength in his arms buckled again and his knees were shifting to angle himself better for the next strike. “Again.”

“I think I like you better like this. No smart ass mouth.” Levi hooked two fingers under the band of the panties and slipped them under the swell of Eren’s ass. Soothed his hand over then came back hard on it.

Eren rocked forward, breath laborious and cock _aching_ so badly, so damn badly that he touched himself to relive it.

“I didn’t say you could touch yourself, omega.”

It definitely felt way too good to be caught and scolded.

“I just—“ His voice broke off with a gasp.

 Levi pushed his hand out of the way and pumped him dirty and hard, “So greedy. How am supposed to take care of such a greedy omega, huh?”

“Levi, please.”

“What is it?  Want my mouth there too?” Levi bent back down and sucked the slick gushing between his ass cheeks.

“Holy- fuck,” he licked his dried lips. “Want to rub my cock against yours. Want to feel you, baby.”

Suddenly, his world was uprooted and he was placed vertical again. Couldn’t get a exclamation or a witty remark out before Levi had his mouth on him and he was such a _savage_ thing, stealing parts of Eren selfishly. Wondered if Levi knew how telling that was, like it clear wrote out how few of times Levi had _this_.

Like _hey man, I can see you. I can see no one treated you this way ._

Had someone he wanted to steal and keep. Then to have them return it with even more enthusiasm.

Kissed Levi like _its okay, you can. It’s okay, I’ll treat you this way forever._

Levi felt it, somehow cause he wasn’t shivering two seconds ago but he couldn’t seem to stop it after it started. Eren’s heart could shatter at the little bits of Levi he got every time the man’s walls tumble down. Permitted the human parts of himself for blunt viewing.

 Had to be the alpha-omega link—they got these weird in depth snapshots of the others thoughts randomly sometimes where the exact words and emotions in their mind transferred to the other. It was a lot different than the scents where the emotions rippled out like impressions you had to decipher.

Eren kissed until the shivers lessened. “Let’s get your friend out of there,” he gracelessly stuck his hand down Levi’s pants.

“Friends? Didn’t know you two were buddies,” the raven sat back and let Eren do all the work, only whined and thrust when Eren grabbed his cock.

“The best, actually. I think me and him are gonna get serious.”

“How serious?”

“Using the backdoor serious.”

Levi snorted. “Did you call your ass the ‘backdoor’?”

“If you’re going to be a dick about it, you’re not invited.”

“I just never—“

Eren pulled him out and got to pumping hard and fast.

Levi tipped his head back, eyes shutting, and mindlessly rolled into Eren’s hand. And he was completely gorgeous with it, lost in the pleasure like he didn’t get it enough which was total bullshit because Eren had the worst case of grabby hands. Work. The park. Home Depot. 7-11, if Levi was there then Eren’s hands wandered everywhere.

 Levi’s head lolled to the side, skin pale and naked without his mark, something that seriously bothered him and got to fixing right away.

“You too,” Levi sighed. Weakly pulled at the band of Eren’s panties, barely summoned up anymore effort to it because apparently everything Eren was doing hovered on the side of too amazing for this guy to spare like five seconds to pull his dick out.

“You are so lazy,” Eren nibbled on a dangerously thick line of Levi’s neck.

“Feel too good,” Levi explained, and still did not help.

“Sorry.”

Eren would believe him if the guy wasn’t smirking. “You are so not. Look at you.”

The smirk curled crookedly. It actually _pained_ him to his core at the absolute redness of Levi’s lips. “Take it out. Wanna see you.”

Using his free hand, Eren tugged the band under his cock and balls. It was going to stretch the hell out of the fabric but to take them off properly meant getting up and not touching Levi like his personal drug, and that was an option he couldn’t really endure regardless of how brief.

The redness of Levi’s lips broke apart for a lick of pink tongue and honestly he made the right fucking call by not moving cause  it was super easy to get that tongue in his mouth.

Levi’s hands framed his hips, eyes falling on the red head of his cock bobbing out of the panties, and thumbed the points of his bones. “You’re too damn pretty.”

The omega admired the red on Levi.  Was alarmingly red and pink, cheeks and lips, all over like a painter with a limited color palette and a romantic heart

He tucked two fingers under Levi’s chin and brought his alpha back up. “You too, baby…Take care of me?”

“Yea,” Levi said softly, and the sound was as gentle as the first rays of early light on the earth. “Always.”

Levi drew him in with his mouth as his hands lowered between them and the first contact with Levi’s cock was a wet one. It took a few strokes for him to develop a rhythm, something Eren could roll into and increase the hot slide, but once he did Eren had trouble stopping. Bounced up and down, his cock slipping from Levi’s grip, and whined each time Levi had to realign them.

Levi panted directly in his ear, voice from the dark side of the moon and wickedly hot. “Eren. Eren. _Oh_ fuck. Eren. Yeah. Fuck—f _uckfuck_.”

“Don’t come yet.” Eren begged. “W-wait for me. Almost there.”

“Fucking damn panties,” Levi went for his ass, fumbled for the opening in the fabric and jammed two fingers easily inside.

“There! Shit, right there.”

He felt it, that sweet budding orgasm. He quickened his pace until a distinct and familiar sound choked out of Levi and a warm liquid spurted on his shirt.

Levi tensed then went slack.

Eren stopped, aghast. “Did—did you just? And without me? Levi we’re supposed to be a team here.”

“I’m sorry. It’s the panties.” He tipped his head back and rubbed a hand down his face and left it there as he stewed in his failure.

“And you can’t wait like five seconds,” Eren continued.

“It was longer than five seconds. I’m not that fast.”

He ignored him, “And you came all over my shirt.” He pulled where cum plastered the shirt to his midsection. It fell back on his stomach the second he let go.

“I can’t aim when it happens!”

“And I didn’t get to come either. I really wanted to have a synchronize climax like in the movies y’know. They’re always coming at the same time—“

“That it,” Levi bolted into action, cradled Eren to his torso, and shifted Eren on his back as he slinked down between his thighs.

The omega watched him curiously, “What are you….Oh.“

Levi blew a wet breath over the crown of his cock, “Think you can last longer than five seconds?”

“Uh. I don’t,” The alpha dragged his lips down the shaft, lazily flicking his tongue out at random intervals. A wave of trembles slithered through him from the treatment. And did he ever mention how amazing Levi looked with his mouth on him?

He whimpered, heat bursting through his veins when Levi ran back up from his balls, rolled his lips over the head before popping him inside his mouth. “I don’t know.”

Levi got him gratuitously wet with his tongue, so much so that spit dribbled down his cock.

Wow, Eren was going to die. Today in women’s panties. Levi would have to explain to everyone how his world inspiring dick sucking skills managed to stop a man’s heart.

The alpha pulled off with an _awful, awful_ nosily slick pop. He swiped his tongue over his glossy, red lips. “Let’s find out.”

And till this day, Eren had never encountered such a devilish smirk that promised both his demise and a round trip to Pluto and back.

 

 

[x]

 

“Open the blanket,” Eren said, coming back to the living room. A quick clean-up and a change into fresh clothes had Eren in pajama bottoms with too many holes and a faded Gun n’ Roses t-shirt his mom bought at a concert.

The alpha had seized the sofa for his own in Eren’s brief absence and stretched his entire length down it. Admittedly, Levi wasn’t _tall_ by any measure but the tiny gap where Levi’s feet ended and the sofa finished didn’t offer any comfort.

“Password,” Burrito Levi requested, the blanket was tucked up to his chin. “Gotta say the password if you want in.”

“There’s no password.” Eren stood over him.

“No password, no entrance,” he said firmly.

Oh, apparently only cool guys like Levi had the right to the blanket cocoon. Others were fortunate to get an invitation.

Well, Eren didn’t want to be _uncool_.

“Wait, wait. Lemme think. Is it ‘you have a cute ass’?” He tried.

Levi shook his head, a smile ghosting on his face. “Close but no.”

“How is that a no but close?”

“Figure it out, dork.”

Eren pouted, fruitlessly pawing at the covers for the seam. “I’m lazy just tell me.”

“It’s ‘you’re cute.”

Levi needed to stop with this shit cause he was seriously going to develop a condition with these god damn butterflies in his stomach and inflamed cheeks.

“Wow, that might be the sappiest shit you ever told me,” Eren said.

“Fine,” Burrito Levi burrowed his head under the blanket. “Don’t come in.”

“No, wait,” he laughing and tugged the sheet back down. “I think it’s nice that you think I’m cute. You’re pretty cute too, alpha.”

Maybe it was a play of light from the television but Levi’s eyes blazed a bright blue like a star on the verge of an explosion.  Levi opened the blanket, wordlessly inviting Eren to be the little spoon tonight.

Once Eren crawled and made himself comfortable and content with his back pressed to Levi’s front, the alpha tucked his arm and the blanket tight around Eren and kissed the back of his head.

“My parents want to meet you,” Eren said.

“Oh. Shit.” He responded and then, “You told them?”

The omega rolled as much as he could to his back so he could see Levi’s face. “Yea. My mom wants to date you. And my dad wants to beat you at basketball.”

“So I’m fucked?”

He considered his odds then suggested. “You could let my dad win.”

“Can’t do that, sorry. I’ll date your mom though.”

“Anyone tell you that you’re too much of a smart ass?”

Levi countered, “Coming from you?”

“Good point, so yay or nay?”

“That’s how people date, right? Meet the parents and all.” Beneath the nerves and apprehension souring his scent, there were more prominent ones like anticipation and joy as if the mere request from Eren to formally meet his folks was the best shit to happen in the long existence of man.

Eren patted his cheek as he coaxed out his own scent, hoping the mirror effect of their dual feelings would show Levi how much they’re on the right page. “See even we can get something right for once.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i did put in my sick obsession of Eren in panties into this fic. i'm weak like that.
> 
> fun facts:
> 
> -my dad asked my first boyfriend if he rooted for the soxs or the cubs. he was a sox fan.  
> -he does this to any guy i bring to the house, boyfriend or otherwise. my dad cares about sports way too much.  
> -that bit about eren's mom scaring him as a kid is something my mom has done and still DOES. EVERY DAMN DAY. i have to check my damn corners and my lil brother is in on it too. so you can have the funny image of me trying to run to the bathroom and back to my room in your head for as long as you want.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who supported me and made this four-shot smut feast into a fic I enjoy writing. and can't stop, seriously, it getting so damn long. 
> 
> You guys keep me going, thanks so much!
> 
> tumblr: gun-metal-bitch.tumblr.com  
> tracking: fic: never back down  
>  fic: nbd


End file.
